Prisoner, My Prisoner
by profiler120
Summary: She had never imagined anything other than marrying a man her father chose and being bored the rest of her life. Until she's kidnapped by her father's enemy... [SessKag][COMPLETE]
1. 45 Day Captivity

**Prisoner, My Prisoner **

**Part 1: One Cell Prison 45 Day Captivity

* * *

**

Author's Notes: I was laying awake, 3 or 4 in the morning and this idea came to me. It's a little odd and the people in it are all mixed up together. You'll see what I mean later.

One scene is marked in _italics _you should be able to pick up that it's a flash back, there's no Flashback to warn you. Some thoughts are also marked by italics, and not at all related to the flashback scene.

* * *

Kagome pulled her knees up, smoothing out her kimono. She was alone in the rather drab room and the only door was guarded. She had been here, trapped, a prisoner of the grand lord Inutaisho for almost forty-five days now.

She had been confined to a set of rooms she suspected was a set of abandoned servant's quarters. Her contact had been limited only to the guard outside her door and the occasional visit from either one of the son's of her captor, or even rarer, her captor himself.

She had seen Masaharu Inutaisho only once during the period of her captivity. It had been during the initial hours after her _kidnapping_. He had come down to her room with his eldest son at his side and looked over her. His speech had been clipped and curt as he told her she was now a captive and would remain so until further notice. He had then left her there and she hadn't seen him since.

She knew of the Masaharu family, her father had told her a little about them. There was Inutaisho, the head of the family and his two sons: the eldest, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, the youngest. The Lady of the Western Lands, Inutaisho's wife had died some time ago after the birth of her second son.

Of these people she had seen the youngest son Inuyasha the most. He came once a week and spoke to her, if one could considered his mocking news updates, conversation.

"Hey, girl!"

She turned wearily toward the door where she would see him, no doubt lounging in the doorway, flaunting his freedom. He did so like to tease her.

"What?" she asked, turning her gaze beyond him. She was no longer interested in what he had to say. He never brought her good news and she was not sure she could believe anything he said anyway. Her father had warned her_; the Masaharu's were liars, believe nothing they tell you._

"Heard from your daddy, girl!"

She ignored him and turned her back to him entirely. She didn't even want to look at him. He spouted off a few more well placed insults before informing her in no uncertain terms the negotiations with her family were over.

Forty-five days, she thought grimly. No stalling, no talks, and what that meant was there will be no exchange - she was being given up. It was simply a matter of time before the news reached her that her father; Higurashi Naraku was accepting her loss, as a sacrifice to his cause. She was collateral damage in his war campaign.

Inuyasha waited, perhaps expecting a reply of some sort, a reaction of any kind, but received none. She kept her back to him silently, her head bowed. She wanted nothing but to be alone to digest her captivity in this new light. She was no longer a political hostage. There were no longer guidelines for her treatment. She was, simply, property of the enemy.

Her father, the powerful Higurashi Naraku, wasn't going to rescue her. She closed her eyes tightly, blinking away the tears she knew she'd shed. The tears her father would have punished her for showing. _A sign of weakness was all tears were a symbol that you could be broken, and used by your enemies._

A few minutes later she heard the door close and the guard take his place before it, his heavy footsteps loud and final in her ears. So this was it.

* * *

Sesshoumaru raised his head as his father returned, a frown set upon his features.

"Bad news?" he inquired.

"Higurashi has decided to sacrifice his daughter, no negotiations." Inutaisho frowned once more.

Sesshoumaru looked up, surprised. "Is that so? He's going to write her off? No conditions, even for her life?"

"_'She is better off dead than she is your captive, be merciful and kill her._' - This is the message I was given."

"Isn't this girl his youngest daughter?"

Inutaisho nodded, sighing heavily. "The plan failed... You handle the girl."

"What will I do with her?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Whatever you want, she is of no use to us."

Sesshoumaru followed the winding corridors down to the final level of the fortress. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with her. The guard stood down as he appeared and he stepped past the armed man and slid open the door.

The girl, the object of his visit, was in plain view. She had not tried to hide before and it was quite impossible in the near empty room. She was sitting there near the wall, her back to him and she showed no signs of turning to pay attention. Her manners hadn't improved.

"Higurashi."

Her head lifted as he called to her but she didn't turn or move around to face him. He wasn't sure yet what to do with her, but leaving her down here in the servants quarters to waste away wasn't an option. He, until further notice, would at least bring her up to something more suitable and then he would decide upon her purpose.

"Come with me."

She stood and turned toward him and he found himself startled by the blue intensity of her eyes. He could not recall having ever witnessed eyes quite like hers before. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it the last time he gazed at her. Her clothes were drab and crumpled and she looked the part of a peasant rather than a princess; even her demeanor was lowly.

Although she appeared almost a duplicate of her older sister Kikyo, this girl seemed to have none of her bearing. Kikyo was a woman of grace and poise, there was confidence in her movements. He'd witnessed the former on several occasions when his father had sat with Higurashi at two previous peace conferences. Both had ended in death and disaster.

This girl he knew only by reputation as the youngest, most fiercely protected of Higurashi Naraku's daughter's. He turned away from her as realized he was staring and quickly led her from the room. She didn't say anything, voiced no questions, and leaked no whimpers. She simply followed.

He motioned for the guard to follow and he did so, trailing behind the quiet girl. She had her head down, staring at the floor beneath her feet. This was an unusual girl, especially for the women that he'd seen come from the Higurashi clan.

The Lady of the Higurashi Clan, Kagura, was a fiendish woman who dealt stealthily. He had met her on an occasion or two when she had tried to betray her family. He had learned that her husband enslaved her, but she would not reveal that which he bound her with although she did imply it was a sort of blackmail. When asked about her daughters, Kikyo and Kagome, the woman replied snidely they were on their own. Since then he had had a bad feeling about the entire family, other than his sour feelings related to the blood lost between them in their continuing war.

After a momentary lapse in thought his mind trailed back to the present, and his destination came into view. There, at the end of hall is where he would keep her. In this location she would be nearest to where the servants presently slept. She was just barely beyond the border of the servant's quarters and into the 'guest' section.

Her previous set of rooms had been under construction, repairs had been necessary after the castle had been attacked and some structural damage incurred upon that area of the fortress. He slid the door open; her guard would remain at her side at all times.

"You may leave the room as you like but you are to go nowhere without your guard."

He wondered if she even heard him as she now directed her gaze into the room before quietly stepping in. It was a step up from her previous living conditions, but probably a great step down from what she had been born into.

Still, no words, no complaints, no trace she had even use of a voice even as he told himself, she must.

"What is your name?" he asked.

He already knew her name; it was simply a means to her voice since she was apparently not going to oblige his private curiosity on the matter.

"Higurashi Kagome," she replied in a much softer tone than he'd expected.

Even now she had again turned away from him as he'd originally come upon her. She settled down onto the floor by a table staring at the dried flower arrangement that decorated it.

That was it then? She didn't wonder what they were going to do? She didn't ask about her life or circumstances, just quiet, obedient acceptance? And from a young woman who had been trained and taught all her life that he and his family were her sworn enemies?

Thinking so brought about a wave of treasonous thoughts. Perhaps this was the plan, perhaps this meek child was being sent in as an assassin? He could suddenly not put the thought aside, the possibility of it unnerved him. Perhaps he should kill her on the spot? He was conflicted, unable to decide.

Before he could come to a decision on the matter, however, his daughter appeared. Her bright eyes were lit with excitement.

"Can I have a horsie?"

"You have one already," he replied his tone clearing suggesting his mind was elsewhere.

"Yes, but Jaken says I'm not big enough to ride her and he took her away." She pouted a moment, but when he paid her no mind she turned her curious eyes into the room.

He should have seen it coming. He should have known better but his mind was taxed already. Before he could think to stop her she was already half way across the room, eager to greet the woman who _might _be an assassin.

"Rin," he warned, but his words fell on deaf ears as she had already reached the young woman and was already talking.

He listened to the jumble of words he'd heard before; her inelegant introduction followed by inquires of health taught to her by her teachers and so on. He was about to interrupt Rin's pleasantries when the girl turned her head toward Rin. He felt his heart rate pick up, what if she attacked?

"My name is Higurashi Kagome, pleased to meet you."

"Can I call you Kagome-chan?" The girl asked delighted with her new acquaintance.

The young woman nodded in assent.

"You want to come pick flowers with Rin?" she asked, pointing at herself.

He watched as the sadness melted from the young woman's face into a smile. "I'm sorry, I cannot. I am not allowed to leave my room."

"Were you bad?" Rin frowned, settling down beside Kagome.

Kagome nodded. "I wandered too far from home."

"Oh... Rin did that once, I got in trouble too!"

Rin seemed to misunderstand what the girl was saying but he was not about to correct her and it seemed the girl wasn't about to either as she smiled at her once more.

"Did you pick these flowers also?"

The comment seemed to pick her up, as Rin suddenly became revitalized. "Rin picked flowers for every room and then Takada-san showed me how to dry them and to place them in pretty patterns."

Kagome turned to view the spray of flowers, admiring them. "They are very pretty."

He watched the chatting females for a few minutes figuring he could spare the time. It gave him the opportunity to watch the young woman. Could she really be an assassin?

"Hey! Sesshoumaru- where's the girl!"

He turned unwelcome gold eyes toward his brother as he stomped toward him.

"Why do you wish to know?"

He stopped several feet away and crossed his arms. "Keh! None of your business."

"The girl has been placed under my authority. She has been confined to this room."

Inuyasha perked up coming forward to peer into the aforementioned room.

"You let her in there with Rin!"

The loudly proclaimed question caught the girls attention and both females turned their eyes toward the doorway. Sesshoumaru stared back impassively, his eyes trained on the girl his daughter was seated beside. She, however, was looking at his brother Inuyasha and momentarily he saw her eyes narrow before she turned away, the look having gone.

Sesshoumaru glanced off to his left where his brother was staring within, fixated with her. No doubt Inuyasha had made himself a nuisance to the girl. No surprise there.

"That's just my uncle Inuyasha - my daddy says he's a pest, don't worry about him too much. He's all noise." Rin giggled with her own delight.

"If you have a problem go see Father, he has given me custody of the girl."

"Keh!" Inuyasha muttered, walking off. "Of course he'd get the girl, why don't I ever get the girls? I don't ever get anything!"

Having had enough of this unpleasant set of circumstances Sesshoumaru determined to leave.

"Rin, come."

She turned with wide, pleading eyes. "But daddy-"

"Now," he answered firmly.

The girl stood reluctantly. "... Maybe he'll let me come see you tomorrow... can I?" she asked, her hopeful eyes toward the young woman instead of _him_ for permission. He frowned, he was being usurped by this slip of a girl?

"Those decisions are to be asked of your father. You should go and be a good girl Rin-chan."

She giggled and ran past her father into the hall.

* * *

Maybe desperation is a funny thing. Here she had been trapped for just over 51 days now. It had been a week since her father had given her up to the enemy. She'd endured another week of suspicious stares and haughty glances from those who came by to see her. Kagome had seen few people, really, only those who would drag themselves over into her line of sight as she remained steadfastly sat with her back to the door.

She had eaten little and was quickly becoming exhausted, as Rin's frequent visits were tiring. She could not maintain her unhappiness in front of the girl who appeared oblivious to the situation. The lack of her food consumption was causing her great pains and it was becoming more difficult to maintain her happy exterior with her weakening body. She groaned as she heard the door open in the next room over, it was about time for the servant to be bringing her lunch. She turned away as though the futile motion would block out the heavy aroma of food as it drifted to her nose.

Her body was already betraying her. Her hunger had caused her head to pound painfully all morning since she'd first woke and her stomach had not ceased it's growling at her. If she kept this up, she would die. An agonizing death awaited her, not one free of pain and suffering. She would feel every last plea her body made, ever last cry and twitch for sustenance before death finally found her.

Death.

It was a permanent change. She would be expunged from reality; the only traces of her remaining would be that of her body, which would eventually fade away, leaving only the memory of her. She would survive only in the memories of others. She had nothing, she had given nothing of herself to the world around her, so when she was gone - she was gone forever. She sank deeper into her blankets. It was all so depressing. She closed her eyes fitfully, but the aromatic scent in the air taunted her, tempting her back even as she crept toward death's edge.

If she had just behaved like her father had told her, this wouldn't have happened. That day... that afternoon 51 days ago...

_"Kagome-sama you must do this, it is for your future!"_

_"Future? Is that what he calls it? Marrying me off to one of his 'friends' pompous sons? Forget it, I won't go!"_

_"Kagome-sama, please cooperate. If Higurashi-sama discovers you haven't even begun to prepare for your presentation at his court in the spring he will be very angry."_

_She hesitated. Her father angry was a very, **very **bad thing. No one in the household dare defy her father's order, not even her, his favorite child. Still, she clung to her defiance even as she was led down the hall to begin choosing the silk for her kimono. She hated this. Once within she took a meager glance over the reams and reams of silk that were laying ou, presented for her. She chose one at random, a pretty enough pattern that would be suitable - as though her pattern would be a surprise. She was allowed no choices that her father hadn't already approved of. She scowled again. _

_Why did he have to hover over her all the time? Always shadowing her movements, keeping her on a leash. She was barely allowed out of his sight as it was. Task aside, one of her guardians, Etsuko allowed her to leave with a small, grateful smile. Kagome was unable to glare at the woman and nodded with an understanding smile in return. She had to do her job; she could not fault her servants._

_The moment she had left the room, however, her bitter feelings returned with fervor. She glanced about; the castle was unusually quiet for this time of day. With spring rapidly approaching preparations must have kept everyone tied up. She smiled. This was the perfect opportunity for some personal time. Spotting the doors just ahead of her that would lead out into the garden and private forests of the Higurashi family she crept toward them. _

_Anyone who had witnessed the princess slinking along the hall would probably have gaped at the sight, she thought with a small smile. She reached the doors and gently began to slide them open, but only enough for her to fit out the narrow opening. Once her bare feet touched the cool wood planks of the veranda she silently closed the door. She winced as the doors snapped closed and waited a moment to see if anyone had heard. _

_Undiscovered, she took a deep breath and ran, as fast as she could away from the house. She had a good ten minutes or so she speculated before her attendants would start searching, noticing she was missing. She smiled victoriously as she entered the forest. She walked along, oblivious of the danger until passing around one tree where she was cornered and three bulky thugs threw themselves at her. _

Kagome's eyes snapped open. A horrible memory and every day it revisited her. She had been grabbed, scraped, and bruised by the brutes and then presented to a man who would treat her even more roughly than his underlings. A foul piece of walking filth that identified himself as Kaijinbou. She silently swore if she ever came upon the man again she'd like to hear a few of his bones crack. Although she had the creeping feeling the experience wouldn't be as enjoyable as her vengeful thoughts played it up to be.

She heard the sounds of movement but not before they were upon her and her chamber doors had been thrown open violently. Without warning to her slow paced brain, her body shot up at the noise, the movement, and her head had turned in that direction. Even if her head was out of whack her body it seemed was on track despite its whimpering.

She found herself staring up into unhappy golden orbs that belonged to none other than her captor's son. The one who currently held authority over her fate. He could make death a lot easier, she suddenly thought before repressing the notion again. No more death talk, she chided herself forcing her thoughts to fall into line as she met his gaze steadily.

Here she was, proper princess barely dressed sitting up staring at her 'guardian' and without attendants of any sort. _How improper_. She scolded herself again for her wandering thoughts.

"Tell me, do you suffer from some sort of illness that causes stupidity or are you just another empty headed woman?"

"W-what?"

Clearly, she wasn't hearing right either. _What exactly did that mean? _ And how dare he insult her like that! Didn't he know who- no, he _knew_ exactly who she was, that wouldn't work. She couldn't threaten him with her position. She couldn't threaten him with her family name. She couldn't do anything she'd just have to ... to take it. To top it off here she was coming off sounding like some silly young girl...

"Do not think it has escaped my notice that you are not eating."

_Oh... that's what he was here for,_ she thought. She couldn't begin to imagine why he even cared. Let alone why it mattered, she wasn't a political hostage anymore. Her father could care less what happened to her.

"You are in my custody, you will obey my orders."

"Or what?" she heard herself say. "You'll kill me? I sure hope you have something far more threatening than that."

_What was she doing? _ She screamed silently at her self. _Don't say things like that you moron!_

"Yes, your family does take death lightly, don't they?"

If he had meant the remark to be cutting, she wasn't suffering over it. She brushed it aside as her resolve strengthened, maybe it was the lack of food, or maybe it was just her own attitude finally kicking back in.

"What do you want? It is entirely improper for you to be in my bedchamber."

For whatever reason, perhaps justifiable insult, she was suddenly at the end of a very nasty, but very cool temper. She'd barely seen him move, but she'd felt it all too close as one hand clutched the front of her robe yanking her to her feet and the other clasped around her neck. She could feel the tips of fingernails against her skin but wasn't left any time to wonder at the curiosity of a male with long nails as the pressure suddenly bore down upon her fragile flesh.

"I do not like bitchy women; I will not tolerate your attitude. My wishes will be obeyed or you will have no thoughts of death or anything else as you will be incapable of escaping the haze of pain."

_He was a wordy one, wasn't he? _

She felt obstinate and afraid and she couldn't quite manage to muster her defiant glare. He took her silence as her consent and released her. She fell into a crumpled heap, turning up her eyes once more. She was certain they shone with her damaged pride and her fear, but this time she was certain her defiance had returned.

Words of rebellion gathered in her mouth but she refused to voice them fearful of his reprisal. Her injuries from her previous mistreatment had healed and she was in no way eager for more wounds, she wanted to be somewhat presentable when they sent her body back to her father, as she knew they would.

He turned on his heel and left her without another word, but even though he was gone, her anger, her dislike for him began to simmer.

* * *

Human life was a continual drama. Each day, each hour new things developing, and happening. New emotions sprouted and as others unconsciously died away.

It was that line of thought that led her to where she was right now. Sitting, brooding over life; wondering if in her sixteen years she'd ever been stupider than she had been that afternoon 57 days ago. Now as she sat here, having gotten over her starving stint once her 'master' had all but kicked her around in her room, she thought sourly.

Yet even as she pressed herself to pay attention to the little girl who was demanding her attention, her thoughts drifted. Back to her father, her sister, her family. She wondered what they were doing; wondered if she was missed.

Her thoughts drifted toward her home - pondering whether or not her elder sister thought of her. If her perfect, princess sister whose heart was buried beneath her cold exterior would think about her. She wondered if she cared, or if she had been too brainwashed by their father and really, truly thought of her as a write-off.

"Isn't it great Kagome-chan?"

Her mind snapped back into place as her eyes refocused on the girl in front of her. Just as quickly, however, her eyes darted beyond Rin, to where another figure had silently appeared while her thoughts drifted.

She forced herself to answer Rin with a cheery reply even as her eyes never strayed from that of Rin's stoic father in the doorway. She suddenly wondered how Rin's mother had been lost. If her family was at all responsible for the woman's death and who she had been. What kind of woman had the obnoxious, beautiful man in the doorway married and gave him this adorable girl for a daughter?

With that, she let her eyes fall down to the girl in question, but she knew she could never ask the girl. She was young, perhaps too young to know, or worse she might tell her father she'd asked and he already seemed suspicious of her.

"Perhaps you'd like to show your father, Rin-chan? I'm sure he'd enjoy it too."

The girls head popped up from its tilted, concentrated stare at the paper before she stood hastily.

"Great idea!"

She snatched up the paper whirling around quickly and was very clearly startled to see him standing there.

"He's here, Kagome-chan!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Kagome merely nodded as Rin held the paper in both hands high above her head, almost on her toes as she extended it to him. But his eyes were not on Rin, nor the paper as it took it silently, but across the room at her. She doubted his eyes had drifted the least bit.

His stare was finally broken as he dropped it to the proffered sheet of paper to examine the scrawl across it. Rin had drawn yet another picture, wasting more perfectly good ink. The table was splattered and streaked with it and long black marks stained the dainty little hands that had given him the paper.

He could only assume the crudely drawn figure on the page was himself and the tiny person beside him was supposed to be Rin. Above their heads, floating magically in the cloudy sky on the page was an attempt to recreate the kanji the older girl had drawn as an example. He could see the neatly, perfectly drawn symbol from where he stood, the inked kanji blazing on another sheet over at the table and he peered down at Rin's recreation. She had drawn it several times and her sky was speckled with it.

"I asked Kagome-chan for help. It says, 'love' right, daddy? 'Cause Rin loves her daddy."

He confirmed this with a meager nod of his head. He expected no less of Higurashi. No less than a suitable reading and writing background, even if she was a woman. Naraku wouldn't have weak children, even if he and Kagura had only two girls. There were other children in that family, but not by his wife. They lingered in the background of the dark Higurashi territories. He knew of only two but there were more than that in number.

One was another female, young, and odd looking. He'd been told her name was Kanna and she was rumored to hold 'death in her eyes'. The other child of which he was aware was a son, Goshinki. He knew even less about this child other than what he'd heard in gossip. He'd heard something akin to 'psychic powers' but he was not inclined to believe it anymore than what he'd heard of Kanna.

"Very nice Rin."

The girl beamed under his praise and danced around in a small circle before he returned the paper to her and she scampered back over to the girl.

"Rin, it's time you returned."

Although disappointed, the girl rose and quietly left the room. She managed, however, to wave enthusiastically at Kagome before going.

With Rin gone he could more clearly align his thoughts. There was a perfect well of information sitting right underneath his roof the entire time. He stepped within breaching her personal space and closed the doors firmly behind him. Without a word to the girl who was watching him with cautious eyes he came and sat at the other side of the table.

He wondered, as he sat there staring back at her, if her father had realized she might be used as an information source. Or perhaps he was simply too confident in his training of the girl that she would give him no information. Or maybe he simply expected them to kill her and ship her lifeless corpse back home.

"Your sister was rumored to have been injured today."

"Kikyo?"

"Kanna."

She looked conflicted suddenly. "Kanna?" she asked as though the name were foreign to her. "Kanna should not be anywhere near a battle zone."

He almost grinned in satisfaction. She didn't appear to be very intelligent and that made him want to frown. He had somehow come to expect more of the pretty eyed girl.

"Why is that?"

"Why is what?" she asked, a tone of challenge in her voice.

"Why shouldn't she be near a battle ground?"

"I heard Kanna has many guardians to keep watch over her. Why would anyone take a child to a battlefield? Isn't she just a little girl?"

He did frown at that.

"What of Goshinki?"

At this, a small grim smile played at her lips. "Goshinki is my half brother, but I don't suggest you go after him, Masaharu-sama. He is mentally unstable and has... unusual abilities."

This caught his attention as he suspected she intended it to.

"What kind of abilities?"

"I do not know for certain, I have heard only from my sister Kikyo. She told me he had displayed psychic powers and used them extensively in battle."

"How does he employ this powers in battle?" he asked, although he could hypothesize, he wished to have her knowledge, even if it was second hand.

"It seems he can pick up the enemies plan before they attack. Kikyo assumed him to be insane as he enjoys taunting and ripping open his enemy, tear by tear until all is left but a bloody pulp of bone and flesh. That is what she said."

He was not surprised as he'd heard much of the same.

"I don't know any of my other half-siblings by name. I have been forbidden any contact with them."

"Why?"

"I don't know, father doesn't give reasons, he gives orders."

She seemed meek then, as she relayed to him what must have been something ingrained deeply in her. A trained response. Her older sister would have much more information; this girl would not have been privy to his battle plans or anything else.

"And what of Kikyo?"

She raised her head once more. "What of her?"

"Are you in contact with her?"

"Not anymore."

He frowned.

"I was... I used to be, but she went off frequently to do father's bidding. She never informed of what her plans were, I wasn't supposed to know that kind of thing. Kikyo is a master archer; I'm not as good as her."

"An archer?"

"It was an extensive part of our miko training."

Miko? This girl was a miko? Fascinating.

"You are a miko?"

She nodded. "I was trained by Kaede, a old village miko that lived close to the castle."

She had dropped her gaze back to her lap where she had folded her hands neatly.

"Why have you told me all this?"

Her mouth twisted into an unidentifiable expression. "You asked."

He frowned again. "Did it not occur to you I might use such information to kill your family?"

"Of course it did. I realize the implications of anything I might say."

"And yet you told me anyway."

"I will be killed one way or another, so it doesn't really matter what I say. Furthermore, I haven't said anything you probably don't know already."

The horrors of this family it seemed were endless. Not only would Higurashi give up on the girl but that he would eliminate her at the utmost opportunity himself. Family bonds meant nothing to the Higurashi clan. _Absolutely nothing._ What truly sickened him was that he had seen it, time and again.

"Does this not worry you?"

This statement caused her to smile. Of all the things he could have said, she smiled at the possibility of her family's killing her causing her to worry. "There are far greater things to worry about."

True, she did have greater things to be worrying over than her family's coming after her, especially given the unlikelihood of such a thing happening.

She said nothing further and he found his questions, for the moment, had been answered satisfactorily. As such, he stood and left the room, and the girl behind. Thoughts of her came with him as he left. The girl had told Rin she'd been living there for 57 days. She was counting then, although he wondered why it was she bothered. Maybe she simply had nothing else to do and that would be a perfectly reasonable excuse.

The thought of her as an assassin had faded as he had kept a closer eye on her behavior. Rin had always been accompanied with a minder and was never allowed with her alone. The girl was simply too young, too naive, and too inept to be an assassin.

He'd also gotten reports from his brother, ragged ones but reports all the same. His younger sibling, it seemed, was just short of obsessed with her although she seemed to have no regard for him.

As he stepped into the shrine room where his father sat he forced thoughts of her to flee. Or he had intended to before his father had turned and inquired of her.

"The girl?" Sesshoumaru repeated as though he hadn't correctly heard the inquiry.

"Yes, the Higurashi girl."

"What of her?"

"What have you done with her?"

"As of yet, nothing."

"Yet you allow your child to associate with her and you keep her fed and clothed well enough. This girl has been under my roof for almost two months now. It is unusual; I must assume you have taken a liking to her."

He hadn't consciously thought of it, but now that he had been confronted with it, he didn't hate the suggestion of it. He didn't like her, not the way his father was implying. He barely knew the girl; surely his father was not suggesting what he thought he was.

"I simply have thought of no solution for her," he replied.

"Do not lie to your father. We have taken political prisoners before and you have not treated them as you have this girl. Nor is it because she is of the female persuasion."

"True enough, but we have never held one of Higurashi's daughters, let alone of his heirs."

This point seemed to stick and his father turned his head away. "I am unconvinced this is your reasoning, but I will not interfere. I have given her to you. Onto other business..."

* * *

End Chapter One.

Revised: 6/15/06


	2. A Twisted Act of Mercy

**Prisoner, My Prisoner **

Part 2: Two Cell Prison An Twisted Act of Mercy

* * *

**F.A.Q.**

1. _Who is Rin's mother_? Lady of the Western Lands, she's dead, not really important. Future mentions of her will likely be brief.

2. _Is Sesshoumaru Rin's biological father_? - Yes, in this fic Sesshoumaru and Rin are actual father and daughter.

3. _What is the deal with Inuyasha aside from the jealousy?_ - I guess you're asking about Inuyasha's feelings toward Kagome? I haven't really developed anything with that yet - I'm trying to focus more on Sesshoumaru, leaving Inuyasha as a background figure.

4. _What did Kajinbou do to Kagome aside from the kidnapping or is that why she wants to kill him?_ - She doesn't actually want to kill him; she just wants to inflict some pain. As for what he did, he was just generally rough, I might go back and elaborate a little, but it's not really important. She got knocked around, bruised, scraped - no rape or anything traumatic like that.

5. _Will Kikyou come for Kagome?_ - Hmmm...

6. _Why is Kagome counting the days_? - A symbol of her depression and of her captivity. She's keeping track of how long she's been stuck with them.

* * *

"Rin!"

Kagome lifted her head as she heard the voice. Rin was coming to see her again and her father was coming along with her it seemed. Moments later the door slid open with an old rattle and Rin almost leaped across the threshold.

Words flowed out of her mouth in an indistinctive jumble, or maybe she was simply too distracted waiting for Rin's father to appear to have heard them. The man bothered her on too many levels.

"I'm sorry, " she said softly. "Can you repeat that Rin-chan?"

"The horsies!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to see my horsy, and I begged daddy forever and finally he said you could come with me!"

"Eh?" Horses? Outside?"

Moments later he appeared himself in the doorway, the bulky door guard beside him watching her as though he expected she'd bolt any second. Words of protest died on her tongue as she met his gaze. She should talk Rin out of this, or try to, but somehow, she wanted, she _needed_ to get out of this room.

At the same time, she couldn't speak; she was frozen there on the spot.

"Well?" he snapped, his tone that of impatience.

"Well, what?"

"Get up."

_Get up_, she thought. No question - he wasn't asking her to go, he was telling her she was going with Rin. She felt her feelings turn for him again. He was such a jerk. It was amazing his daughter loved him as much as she did, especially for having an attitude like his.

Still, she stood and watched him watch her. He was so unreadable; in that aspect he reminded her of her sister Kikyo with that perfectly tuned expression that relayed nothing. Rin skipped ahead of her to the door and stood by her father waiting for her.

She felt so unsure. So insecure. She walked slowly toward them and Rin came forward a few steps, grabbing her hand and pulling her more forcefully forward. She was tugged by Rin out into the hall she'd seen but once. She was led excitedly down the hall, drawing even more insecurity from deep within. Within minutes, following corridor after corridor, she was outside. Kagome's feet stalled and Rin stopped too, her tugging ineffective as she turned back to see the cause of their halting. She breathed in deeply, and she heard behind her the guard's footsteps and assumed that Sesshoumaru was with him even though she could not hear him.

"Kagome-chan?"

She dropped her head down, to view the little girl and couldn't help but smile brightly at her. Suddenly a balloon of pent up happiness burst within her and she exclaimed happily. She scooped up Rin laughing and twirling around in circles delighting Rin, and causing her fits of laughter.

"We are going to see horses, right?" she asked as she placed Rin back upon the ground, her eyes alit with a new life.

They ended up running ahead, laughing, and talking happily over nothing. She was absently aware of her guard, Sesshoumaru, and Rin's minder who was also in attendance. They were all there together, but Kagome was determined not to look at them. If she did she would feel the depressing binds of her captivity once more, and at this moment, she felt free. For the first time in a couple months she was completely and blissfully content.

Their visit with the horses was longer than she expected but _felt _short. Perhaps a half hour or a little more and then they were heading back toward the building. It was only now that she got a good view of the fortress that the Masaharu family owned. It dwarfed the castle her family owned and truly lived up to the name 'Western Citadel'. It was built to defend against and launch attacks.

As far as she knew her father owned no building like this one and yet her father continued to fight against them. She wondered suddenly how it was possible her family had not lost this war already.

This war that seemed to have no purpose. She was not sure why they were fighting; it had been going on long before she was even born. She longed to ask, but feared her inquiries would not be welcomed. A woman appeared in the doorway of the fortress and Rin released her hand and ran ahead leaving her alone, with only her guard and Sesshoumaru following. Rin's minder walked ahead and disappeared into the building.

She walked, unsure of what exactly what to do, but certain she wasn't about to make any sudden movements. She dropped her head slightly, folded her hands in front of her and stepped into the building and stopped. She felt him step up beside her as their kimono sleeves brushed and she looked up.

"I didn't know where to go," she said quietly, feeling the need to explain why she had not moved.

He started forward silently and she guessed she was to follow. When she reached her room she stepped within without a word.

"How many days has it been?" The question made her feel cold and clammy.

"62."

He said nothing and she heard only the door snap closed behind her. She collapsed by her table suddenly more depressed than she'd been in weeks. Her previous happiness evaporated and seemed like nothing but a distant memory now. She dropped herself forward, slumping on the table. She felt more like a prisoner now than at any point she had so far.

* * *

The wind howled, the rain pattered, the very foundations of the building seemed to shake. Perhaps it was simply because she was gone. The only ray of sunshine in this desolate wasteland of a life, her younger sister Kagome. Now it all seemed like such a waste, she thought dismally. Everything she'd sacrificed to keep her sister protected and sheltered from the darkness of their own family... and now she was gone. Kidnapped by the enemy and who knew what horrors could befall sweet, innocent, little Kagome in their hands.

Kikyo scowled as she made her way to her parent's audience chamber. She expected to be briefed there on what her role would be in her father's new attack plan. She had heard through third party sources she would be attacking the Western Citadel itself. Rumors about such were running rampant after the kidnapping of her sister some months ago.

The Western Citadel was a huge, sprawling fortress heavily guarded and near impenetrable. It served as the operational center of all the Masaharu family business. Going there in any capacity caused her great concern and even a bit of worry. Their little group, not even an army could likely penetrate _that building_.

She reached the door and raised her hand to knock. Moments after which she heard the call to enter.

Her father, Naraku, beckoned her within. His dark locks spilling over his shoulders and red colored eyes watched her. Around the side of the table sat her mother, quietly sipping tea, paying no mind to her entrance.

Her mother, Higurashi Kagura was a strange woman. She had once been a beauty, but now she was thin and at times appeared sickly. She had been the princess of a wealthy, but small family. When Naraku was on his rise of power her lands had been conquered and her family slain. She'd been but a young girl when she witnessed the destruction of her home and family, and then she had been captured and forced to marry the man who'd wrought such destruction upon her life.

Knowing such it was perhaps no wonder that her mother was such a bitter, withdrawn woman. Pale and distant, and often snappish with her daughters - she spent as much time away from her husband as she could get, and made no motions to hide her loathing of him. There was no love in this household, none until Kagome had come.

Kagome had been a child that had danced with life and happiness from the moment of her birth. It was a true miracle such a child could be born into such a house of deceit and cruelty as this one was. Their father Naraku had been fascinated by this, and to everyone's surprise not forced her to undergo the same hard-line training that she, Kikyo, had had to endure. She'd heard the stories so many times they were engrained into her memory.

"You wished to see me, Father?"

"Sit," he ordered and she lowered herself down onto a small cushion at the opposite end of the low table. "The Western Citadel is Inutaisho's main fortress; during an attack by another group part of the eastern wall structure was significantly damaged. It seems this area of the fortress is the servant's quarters, which should make it even easier to gain access to.

"Goshinki has been ordered to lead an attack on the fortress; you will meet with him two days from today once you leave tomorrow morning. When Goshinki is distracting the main guard forces, you will sneak around to the east wall and find your way within and retrieve your sister."

She nodded weakly. She wouldn't have much time, it was a dangerous, if not impossible task he was asking of her, and yet she had no choice but to go through with it.

"I understand."

Her mother didn't even raise her gaze. Not a word passed by her lips. Not an uttering of good luck, not a plea for her younger daughter's safe return, not even a 'goodbye' as she left the room for what could very well be, the last time. Kikyo took the coldness in stride, she had lived with it forever, and today would be no different.

* * *

From the moment of the first crash and then a chorus of shouts he knew it was trouble. His father rose and left the room without a word and his younger brother Inuyasha, rushed after him. He, however, sat where he was, staring down at his tea, waiting. Minutes later Inuyasha burst back inside with a wild exclamation.

"Higurashi's forces are out front!"

Sesshoumaru glanced up. What was the man thinking? Surely he didn't expect this pathetic charge could possibly result in Higurashi's occupation of the Western Citadel? Inuyasha, receiving no response, quickly left him alone again. Nothing could be accomplished by this inane attack. He paused suddenly remembering one important point - Higurashi Kagome was being held on the first floor.

He rose suddenly, rushing past servants who watched him run in stunned silence. He passed hall by hall, until he stood within eyesight of her doorway. There, on the floor was the guard, several arrows through his chest, the door partly open, and a pool of blood around his feet. He narrowed his eyes, moving his hand to the hilt of his sword at his waist.

A rescue attempt? Rash, he thought. Very, very rash.

He pulled the door open, slamming it back, turning his dangerous gold gaze into the room. Two startled heads shot up, and he was almost taken aback by their similarities. He'd known they looked alike but their similarities were striking. The two girls were almost identical - but only one recovered quickly enough. She tightened her grip about her bow, notched an arrow and leveled it calmly at his chest.

This one, he recognized immediately. Higurashi Kikyo - a damnable woman with a heart of steel. He had no doubts she was the one who had laid out the guard in the hall. Only one of Naraku's blood could be this impudent.

"Stand aside and I won't kill you," she warned him, not the slightest waver in her countenance.

She truly would kill him; of this he was already convinced. If he could be convinced she had the skill for it, which he did not.

"This girl is mine; I will not allow you to take her."

She snorted.

He drew his sword silently, holding it out before him. "If you think you have half the skill it takes to defeat me _girl,_ you are more foolish than I originally thought."

Kagome watched the scene silently, but finally managed the strength to pull herself to her feet.

"Kikyo," she whispered, clutching loosely the sleeve of her elder sister's kimono.

"Stay back, Kagome."

Kikyo was always so calm. Kagome peered around her into the eyes of her captor. This was a battle not even Kikyo's impressive strength could overcome. If she didn't go - she would get hurt.

"Kikyo this is-" she trailed off sharply as she watched Sesshoumaru launch forward, quickly dislodging the bow from her sister's hands and knocking her clear to the floor. Kagome, holding her sleeve was torn away from Kikyo, and tossed behind him violently. She lost her footing and tumbled backwards and over the table, landing painfully on the floor. She whimpered in pain, helpless to watch as Sesshoumaru pressed the tip of his sword to her sister's throat.

She pulled herself up, knuckles white as she gripped the table staring at her sister.

"Please don't!" Kagome pleaded, tears bubbling. "Oh, no please, _please _don't! Please don't hurt her! Kikyo..."

Tears pooled and fell as she made her way, almost crawling across the floor to drop against her sister.

Kagome turned her eyes up to Sesshoumaru, tears still streaming. "Please don't kill her."

She was in no position to be making requests but she couldn't give up her sister that easily. If it took groveling, she was going to grovel!

"Stop it Kagome!" Kikyo reprimanded her voice curt. "He is our enemy; do not beg trash like him."

Kagome turned horrified eyes to her sister as she heard the man above them growl in response but make no threatening moves. In a moment, with the slightest of movements, Kikyo could be dead. "Do you want to die?" Kagome asked, clearly terrified of this very possibility.

"If I return home without you..." Kikyo trailed off, but it wasn't necessary to continue. Kagome understood completely. Their father would make her punishment a living hell. They were in a very bad way.

"Master! Ah, there you are - Higurashi's forces have withdrawn."

There in the doorway, a scrawny servant had appeared, croaking his news to his master. Sesshoumaru barely spared him a glance.

"Jaken, retrieve Inuyasha and my father. Tell them we now have both daughters of Higurashi in custody."

He scuttled out of the room in order to fulfill his task. Sesshoumaru continued to tower over them and Kagome clung to her sister still in tears.

Minutes later she would again be alone desolately broken by the sight of her sister being dragged off by guards. Her heart plummeted. _Kikyo_.

* * *

It would have been impossible to tell the time, only that it was sometime during the night. Both girls had been transferred outside the Western Citadel's walls to an outer structure. One that was open to the night elements by large open expanses, but high above reach overhead. The chilly night air drifted down on them. Neither spoke. One was curled up in a corner, eyes open but faraway, her mind gone lost in fields of thought. Kagome had been withdrawn from the moment she'd laid eyes upon Kikyo once more.

Her clothes were rent in several areas and small blood spatters and smudges dotted the expensive cloth. Bruises and welts were now forming across her perfect sister's flesh while old blood streaks dried. Who knew what injuries lurked beneath the once beautiful cloth. It had simply been too much for her, she'd simply shut off inside.

The other sat across from her in the dirt floor room watching with still, silent eyes. The room was part of some outdoor structure; at best guess some kind of animal keep. She peered around, her eyes falling once more on the broken katana blade she'd discovered under the straw next to where she sat. It was becoming clearer and clearer that removing Kagome from this situation wasn't going to be possible. As the hour drifted on, she sneaked her hand into the straw and felt around for the old, rusty blade, gripping it tightly in her fist as tears blurred her vision.

It was the best thing to do. Kagome couldn't handle this type of life. She'd never be free, never. Innocent little Kagome would only be hurt, again and again, she justified to herself, steeling her resolve as she gripped the broken blade tighter. She silently crept up to where her sister sat, leaning back against the wall and pulled the girl forward, adjusting her to lean her shoulder against her chest exposing Kagome's back.

"Kagome?"

Her younger sister didn't even stir.

She gripped the blade tighter, lowering her arm down her back just far enough to keep Kagome from feeling the tip of the blade before it was too late.

"My sister... I love you."

With that she thrust the blade forward through the left upper portion of her back and a strangled, deathly gasp came from her victim. Kagome's distant eyes widened but didn't focus or even turn to her. Kikyo quickly released her, unable to stand to watch her sister expire. Her beloved sister.

She had to do it.

_She had to do it. _

Kagome had to be saved and she loved her too much to leave her in their hands. Their dirty, unworthy hands. No one would touch Kagome; no one could ever hurt her again.

Never could she stand to allow Kagome to be defiled by that abhorrent lord who had so arrogantly proclaimed Kagome to be his. Never would she allow her sweet, precious sister to be his personal whore. Kagome was above that, she didn't have the character to be used in such a way, it would destroy her. More so than that, the guilt of leaving her sister in such a position would destroy her own heart as well, it would eat her alive from inside.

She stood quickly stalking to the other side of the room, taking a cursory glance around, but ultimately turned back.

"Kagome... please... I'm sorry. I hope you'll understand ... and forgive me."

Even as grief threatened to overwhelm her, she ruthlessly crushed it down and focused herself. She and Kagome were very different and their training more so. While this little animal outpost may hold his other prisoners, he cut a sorry figure if he actually expected it to hold _her. _Did he think her the intellectual equivalent of a beast? She snorted slightly and set about escaping her peasant prison.

* * *

Daylight didn't bring comfort or peace to the eldest son of the Masaharu family. He sat at the breakfast table quietly, listening to the silence. No one else was speaking, not the servants in the room and not his father down the table from him. Inuyasha was still asleep.

"What about the girls?"

Sesshoumaru turned to view his father, but the elder man was paying no mind to him as he finished his breakfast. Sesshoumaru looked back to his own tray of delicately prepared food.

"What about them?"

"I was told you threw the girls outside into an animal hold."

"That is correct," Sesshoumaru replied primly not liking having to defend himself or his actions. It was really quite illogical. He had been treating the one girl well enough until her sister had arrived. Fortunately, he was saved from the embarrassment of having lost his temper and acting irrationally, as had been his true motive the evening before. He'd been angry from the moment he'd seen her there in the room. The girl's sister, Kikyo,left a bitter taste in his mouth. After so, he'd ordered her removed and interrogated.

He'd watched as she was tortured and questioned. He held no sympathy for her, that woman who was his enemy. However as the interrogation drew to it's inevitable close he had become somewhat distraught. This girl was his enemy - she was also the sister of the young woman on the other side of the castle, the sweet, gentle person who so loved to play with his daughter.

It was the reason he'd interfered and not allowed his guards to rape the girl as they raked their eyes over her frame when he might otherwise not have gotten involved and left them. That he couldn't do - he could not allow _that _to happen. While the offenses he'd allowed in that room he felt were forgivable he felt she would not overlook the rape of her sister. Not to the sister of the girl his daughter seemed to love so much. These thoughts had only angered him as he thought to predict her reaction - anger, fear, and horror at what he'd allowed her sister to be placed through. What he'd ordered be done to her, he thought grimly. Unable to leash his emotions, he'd acted on them and ordered both girls thrown outside in the keep. There would have been no way for him to face her last night.

Since then, he had formed a perfectly logical excuse. "I thought it best, that if Higurashi attacked again they would not cause anymore damage to the main building."

Somewhere along the lines, his argument fell short, but he wasn't about to dwell on it and hoped his father wouldn't press the subject.

"You plan on leaving them out there?" Inutaisho sounded more bored than interested, still preoccupied with his food but Sesshoumaru had a sinking suspicion his father was very interested in what was going on.

"I haven't decided."

This seemed to quell his curiosities and minutes later his father left him alone again. He didn't find peace in his solitude. He'd had an unexplainable bad feeling hanging over him all morning and nothing he'd done thus far could extinguish it. When Jaken stepped within he was quick to inquire.

"How are the captives?"

"All is quiet, Master. There has been no noise from within all morning; we presume them to be sleeping."

"No one has checked?" he asked.

Jaken shifted. "What if she attacked me and escaped?"

This seemed to be a genuine concern for the servant; perhaps the sight of the dead guard from the previous evening had affected Jaken more than he'd thought.

He lowered his gaze toward his tray once more. He wasn't hungry; the queasy feeling in his stomach wouldn't fade. It was almost a feeling of nausea. He stood quickly vacating the room. Something in the air was stifling and making him feel trapped. He wasn't sure where he was going only felt the need to go there, but knew in moments, his wandering feet were taking him outdoors. Perhaps the crisp morning air would clear his head and his chest of this heavy feeling.

Those females, or more specifically, Kagome, had been on his mind all night. He regretted throwing _her_ out of the castle. He liked her. He'd accepted the fact the girl had, somehow or other, grown on him. Perhaps it was how happy she seemed to make Rin. Maybe it was simply because of the transformation he'd seen her undergo several days ago when Rin had convinced him to allow Kagome to go with her to visit the horses.

She had turned from a despondent, dutifully cheerful prisoner, to a beautiful, sparkling woman in a short span of a few moments. She and Rin seemed genuinely attached to one another although he could tell she held no particularly friendly feelings toward him or anyone else in the castle. Not that it mattered, he told himself. He didn't need her approval - she already belonged to him. The thought lightened his mood somewhat but the heavy feeling remained.

The building was in sight now, two-armed guards standing out front attentively.

"Have you checked on them?"

"All has been silent sir, and since it is early, we assumed them to still be sleeping."

Well enough, he thought and stepped passed them, unbarring the door and stepping in. It was dim inside and the jutting walls made locating the young woman a bit of a challenge. They were not in his immediate sight so he crept around silently. He did not wish to wake them if they were sleeping, but he also didn't want to be caught off guard by that bitch Kikyo either. Who knew what kind of stunt she might try to pull on him.

Yet as he neared the back, he noted it was eerily silent as if the building were empty completely. His suspicions continued to rise until he saw a foot jutting out from a shadow and proceeded stealthily toward the figure. He recognized the pattern of the kimono, and realized it was Kagome. Assuming her to be sleeping, he stopped and peered around, but Kikyo was _gone_.

He didn't worry over her apparent escape and turned back toward the sleeping girl, kneeling down at her side. He felt the cloth over his knee begin absorbing liquid, forming a warm patch as it soaked in, alarming him. Why was the girl laying in water? He reached forward, scooping up the slumbering girl, and walking to the exit. He regretted throwing her out.

He was disturbed by the feeling of her in his arms. So completely unresponsive and he could not feel or hear her breath.

"Master?"

"What's happened?"

He was met with the guards startling cries of shock when he reached the door. Only then did it come to his attention the wetness on her clothes and his own was not born of any _watery _substance. No innocent puddle of rainwater, but deep pools of red that had soaked through her kimono, staining her, the ground beneath her and his garments as well.

The uneasy feeling finally registered and intensified ten fold. She was pale and blood was soaked through her garments, he could feel it soaking into his arm. She was still bleeding. He rushed to the Citadel to find the doctor.

* * *

"What the hell happened? There's blood all over the damn place!"

Sesshoumaru glanced uninterestedly at his brother once and then ignored him.

"Well?" Inuyasha snapped impatiently, apparently not willing to accept silence.

"Kagome has been injured."

"How? Why the hell'd you throw them outside into the yard anyway?"

"I assume her fugitive sister is responsible." Sesshoumaru overlooked the other question, flat out refusing to answer it even if Inuyasha asked him a hundred times. His patience was wearing thin already with the doctor's tarrying.

Finally, the door slid open and the elderly man stepped out.

"Ah, young master."

"How is she?" he asked directly.

"It is a miracle she still breathes, I have seen nothing like it. I found embedded in the back of the girl a small broken sword blade. She bled a lot, but is still breathing, although she is unresponsive and has not awakened. We will know in several days if she will make it."

"And if you had to guess?" he pressed, the doctor _had_ to have seen cases similar before. There must be some type of average at least within this man's personal experience of survival cases.

"If I had to guess, I say she is dead before the week is out, but one never knows. This one is... unusual."

He made to leave.

"Unusual how?" Sesshoumaru asked, preventing the doctor's leaving.

"Eh..." he sighed. "I would have expected her to bleed to death by this injury before morning but... it's all so strange really. I don't actually know."

Sesshoumaru excused the man, irritated and moved to step within the room only to be near shoved aside by his impatient brother. He followed Inuyasha. Being within the presence of the injured girl seemed to stem off any more questions Inuyasha might have had and after only a few moments of uneasy silence, his younger brother quickly left.

Sesshoumaru stared down at the pallid face that had so disturbed his brother and immediately thought of Rin. If she died, as the doctor expected her to, Rin would be heartbroken. How was he to tell her, her new best friend, was dead? His mind drifted on this, so much so when he raised his eyes and found his father staring down at him, he was startled.

The man simply gazed at him however, eyes impassive. "Do you know why I never assign prisoners over to Inuyasha?"

He didn't want to talk, not to his father, not to anyone. Why couldn't he get ten minutes alone? "No, I do not."

He could have come up with several solutions to that question but wanted to rid himself of his father as soon as possible.

"Underneath all that callousness is a soft heart - I expect such fixations to be formed by him. I never assumed she could get to you as well, she must be something quite special."

Silence was his reply.

Inutaisho reached out, touching the pale face of the girl and then withdrew his hand. Whatever thoughts he formed in that moment about her lifespan, he kept them to himself.

"Do you like this girl?"

Again, he refused to answer.

Inutaisho nodded slowly. "You are my eldest, my most trusted son, and I will accept any choice you make on this. But think carefully on it, taking this girl to wife will not dissolve the hatred between our family and hers; it will only breed more hatred. Forget not it was this girl's _own _blood sister that put the blade to her back."

He was grateful when his father left. He was still processing everything; no decisions were being made now. He glanced back to the girl reaching to test her temperature as his father had done and found her skin cool. He frowned.

He vaguely realized she'd been right. The first opportunity they'd had - she'd been attacked with the intent to kill. What startled and angered him was that it was the same young woman Kagome had pleaded for him to spare. He wanted nothing more than to find and rip Kikyo in two for daring to inflict such a betrayal on this gentle creature.

So he liked her, he thought. He wanted this weak little creature to smile and laugh and make Rin happy. He wanted to follow them leisurely as she and Rin took long walks in the woods picking flowers and talking about nonsense. He wanted to raise his sword in defense of her.

He stopped short of wanting her for his own happiness however. He stopped short of wanting her to launch herself into his arms. He stopped short of wanting to taste her lips and the feel of her body pressed against his. Thoughts of her soft skin against his own came unbidden to him. He wanted to keep her. If it meant wiping out the entire Higurashi family - he'd see to it. This girl... this girl... she was going to be his. He wasn't letting her go.

* * *

"Amazing, I should say, quite amazing."

Luminous blue eyes gazed up from stale linens; a weak, unused voice caught his ears. "Who are you?"

The crooked old man's face cracked with a smile. "I am your doctor. Young Master!" he called suddenly, turning his head to the door. "The girl is awake."

The door slid open impatiently and Sesshoumaru filled out the doorway. Beyond the doctor, the girl's eyes were open but she had not turned her head his way.

"Water..."

"Eh?" The doctor turned back. "Water!" he squawked suddenly. "Bring water!"

He watched the old man assist the girl in sitting up. She winced and whimpered but was otherwise silent. She returned to her lying position once more after she had sipped an adequate amount. The doctor, in his excitement, left the room, closing the door behind him.

"... Amazing! What kind of woman has such power!" The girl's eyes shifted sharply left as she heard the doctor speaking of her outside making no attempts to conceal it. "It is a miracle she lives!"

She took a deep breath and licked her dry lips.

"Your sister has escaped."

She did not reply, but closed her eyes, turning her broken, pained eyes away from him. Really, what did he expect her to say? This was probably hard enough on her without him making it worse.

He reached forward, brushing his fingers against her face, her warmth had returned. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she pulled herself painfully up, panting when she finally managed it. Her eyes were beyond him to the door, just staring.

"... What is..." She shivered. "Excuse me, Masaharu-sama, do you have guests?"

The comment caught him off guard - did she sense something? He knew some miko's had extraordinary powers and he knew not what the extent of hers was.

"One or two," he replied absently. "Why?"

He was beyond curious as to what had sparked the question. She looked worried; perhaps she thought a spy was among his houseguests there to finish the job of killing her?

She turned surprisingly calm eyes back to him. "A woman named Urusae?"

"We have no guests by that name."

She seemed to relax but only minutely and painfully set herself back down in her bedding. "I'm not sure what it is, but please keep a close eye on Rin-chan."

This immediately alarmed him. "Why?"

"Something seems to be here, something malicious. Something that wasn't here before, I'm sorry I can't pinpoint it. Kikyo was always much stronger than I am."

Her voice was low, and weak but not at all bitter.

"You tell me to look out, but not for what."

"A person," she replied. "There is a person in the castle who is dangerous. I can feel the presence of someone that has the pull of death surrounding them - " she gasped suddenly.

Her voice was getting weak and it was apparent her strength was quickly draining. She needed to rest. So the girl had brought him more trouble yet again, although he was not necessarily convinced this 'malicious' presence was connected to her. He just barely entertained the thought he might be in debt to her for the warning, even if he never mentioned such a thing directly to her.

He left her to rest and went to find his daughter.

* * *

End Chapter Two.

Revised: 6/15/06


	3. How Many Days?

**Prisoner, My Prisoner **

Part 3: Three Cell Prison How Many Days?

* * *

F.A.Q.

_1. Urusae_? Urusae's presence is somewhat explained in this chapter, you'll see more in chapter 4.

2. _Who was Kagome supposed to marry?_ - No one of merit - just some guy her father chose.

3_. Did Kagome serve some other purpose in her household?_ - Good question, actually I didn't think about that either.

4. _What does Kanna do_? - You'll find out in this chapter actually.

5. _Does she (Kanna) still have that mirror?_ - I don't specifically mention it, but yes.

6. _Is the shikon no tama in this fic?_ As of now, no. I'm not sure it'll be at all important, it might just complicate things further. But I won't say no conclusively, I may use it for something or other later on.

* * *

Her recovery period was short and if he had been a man of superstition he might have said 'inhuman', but she was a self-proclaimed miko. If anything he could take this extraordinary healing period as proof she was in fact a miko as she claimed. He could not verify that she had been trained as one, but neither had he tried. Now as he sat in his study, Rin prancing around him in circles singing he couldn't drag his thoughts away from her.

He had not let Rin wander from his side a moment and had been keeping a very close eye on her whereabouts and who was with her. He glanced up as the door opened and his brother stepped inside.

"Want something?" Sesshoumaru asked, wishing to be rid of him as quickly as possible. He wasn't as annoyed as he typically felt when Inuyasha showed up. Maybe Rin was tiring him out.

"Daddy - can I go play with Kagome-chan?"

"No," he repeated for at least the hundredth time just that morning. She had been bothering him every five minutes with a request to go see 'Kagome-chan'. He wanted nothing more than to rid himself of her troubling presence, even more so since she kept reminding him of the girl downstairs. He suddenly felt snappish. "What do you want, Inuyasha?"

"Father heard from Higurashi - apparently Kikyo has reappeared with her father and they are under the impression Kagome is dead."

He raised his head. "Really?"

That was promising; he liked the sound of that. If they were not officially holding her captive given her 'dead' status then she truly did belong to him. Inuyasha gruffly agreed and turned his gaze toward Rin, watching her prance about.

"Go get the girl."

Rin abruptly halted and Inuyasha turned what could have been startled eyes toward him. "Huh?"

"Higurashi - go get her and bring her here."

There was no mistaking the order - he wanted the girl brought to him.

"Why?"

Sesshoumaru looked up with a glare. "Do not question my orders, simply follow them."

Her room was still and quiet. She'd been afraid to touch anything in her grand surroundings. At some point during her unconscious stint Sesshoumaru had apparently moved her to this new, plusher room. She had seen a hundred rooms just like it and just as many more ornate than this. It wasn't the room that was making her leery of her surroundings; it was the man who had so suddenly dropped her into opulence.

There was a brief, curt knock and then the door swiftly slid open leaving no time for her to give permission to enter. This was the customary greeting she got from the younger brother Inuyasha in all his gruffness.

He spared her a cursory glance. "Let's go."

She didn't question where they were going and held her curiosities in check. Following him silently he offered no greetings or words to her, no branch of friendliness. He was quiet and distant as he was most times when he wasn't taunting her. He was ignoring her altogether. They wound through one set of corridors and then another and then up a flight of stairs. He stopped abruptly before a doorway and then stalked ahead of her inside leaving her to wonder as she approached it uneasily.

She peered quietly within, almost as though she were trying to hide from the eyes of the occupants in the room. Her stealth operation failed as she was spotted and nearly tackled to the floor by an overly rambunctious Rin.

"Kagome-chan!"

Kagome found herself embroiled in a hug. She was immediately beset by happy chatter, so much so she wasn't sure quite what she was saying as it all seemed to jumble together in her excitement. Rin pulled her into the room, still talking animatedly.

"Daddy - look, it's Kagome-chan!" she announced.

She raised her eyes nervously to the men in the room, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. One was lounging on the other side of the room pretending he wasn't watching her while the other one stared directly at her.

"Come in," he beckoned her, his expressionless face not encouraging and making her nervous.

She started forward when she felt it, the same odd feeling that swept up her spine and made her hands tingle. The same feeling she'd gotten before - in her sick room, but this time it was much closer and much stronger. It seemed as though the mystery person who sent her senses reeling was approaching. She'd turned her head instinctively toward the door, so completely attuned to trying to figure out this disturbing mystery she hadn't heard the movement of those in the room with her. She hadn't even noticed anyone had moved until she felt the rustle of brushing material and found the elder brother in front of her.

There was barely a foot of space between them, but her surprise at his closeness suddenly fell away under the sweeping feeling that was bombarding her senses. She turned wide, frightened eyes toward the doorway just as she felt the warmth of a hand press against her, pulling her back. The sight of a woman in the doorway vanished as she was suddenly thrust behind him, startling her further with the protective motion.

She couldn't even begin to contemplate his actions, however, as she remembered the face of the woman in the doorway and cringed. She reached for Rin, pulling her into an impromptu hug, hoping against hope he would get rid of her. That he would send away the abominable woman in the doorway.

"My, my," a raspy voice suddenly spoke up. "Is that Higurashi Kagome?"

* * *

Sesshoumaru eyed the woman wearily, wondering who she was.

"Who are you?"

He'd known the girl had felt something the way she stiffened so suddenly. He'd spent a great amount of time simply observing her and motions like that one he'd seen only once and it had been when she was recovering from her injuries. The same time she'd warned him about something 'malicious' in the castle. He remembered all too well and he remembered the distress upon her features.

He'd come to the conclusion he did in fact like the girl on some, if not numerous, levels. Perhaps because she struck him as odd. Perhaps it was because of Rin's obvious attachment to her. Perhaps it was simply because he couldn't help but be attracted to the undaunted vulnerability in her eyes when she'd looked up at him pleading for her sister's life. That was something he hadn't forgot. Something that had been blazoned in his mind from the moment he'd seen it.

The woman in the doorway was a different case however. A simple enough kimono draped her frame, long hair spilling loose over her shoulders. Her eyes were large and expressive. They were pools of terror that sent chills down even his spine.

"Please forgive me - I was just passing by I didn't mean to intrude."

He growled lowly. "Your name."

She chuckled sweetly. "Urusae."

He heard rather than saw his prisoner collapse behind him and Rin's frightened exclamation.

Urusae smiled widely and moved on, out of sight. He remained firm - standing there waiting for his uneasy feeling to fade, but it didn't. After an extended pause he turned and found the girl laying in his brother's lap, eyes closed, apparently fainted or worse. His thoughts were immediately on her injuries but somehow he had a nagging feeling this was not caused by her wounds.

This woman, Urusae knew Kagome and Kagome knew her. Kagome had specifically mentioned this woman by name previously - which meant they shared a history of some sort. He turned his gaze down to her again when he heard a painful whimper only to find her eyes had opened once more and she was now staring up at his brother, their gazes locked.

"You," she hissed. "Let me go."

"Keh!"

He all but shoved her from his lap as though he hadn't pulled her there some minutes ago, concerned about her safety.

"Are you okay Kagome-chan?"

The distressed look on her face immediately vanished. She looked up at him as she turned her eyes to the doorway only to see Inuyasha was pulling the door closed.

"Damn pests," Inuyasha muttered.

"Rin-chan?"

They all turned at her gentle, but resolute tone and the girl too turned her eyes up.

"Did you see that woman in the doorway?"

She nodded.

"Do you know her?"

She shook her head 'no'.

He watched as Kagome patted her head suddenly and smiled. "Good, will you do something for me?"

She nodded again. "Don't talk to her - stay as far away from her as you can. More importantly than that - don't let her touch any of your things. Your toys, your drawings - protect them like treasures, can you do that?"

"Rin can do that!" she exclaimed and then her smile turned downward. "Is she a bad lady?"

Rin's sharpness seemed to catch the young miko off guard and she laughed slightly.

"She's a bad lady," Kagome agreed on her use of terms.

"Inuyasha take Rin to the stables, Jaken should be waiting and stay with her."

The melancholy mood was lost as Rin jumped up happily. "Horsies!"

Inuyasha cast a final, curious glance at them before leading off a smiling Rin.

She was staring off in that direction, likely waiting for him to ask her directly what he wanted to know.

"Who is this woman and how do you know her?"

She turned her eyes away from him. "A woman named Kaede taught Kikyo and I how to use our miko abilities. Kaede had a sister named Urusae, but it is not how I know her. Urusae is..."

She trailed off clearly trying to word her comments and then looked straight up at him.

"Urusae is Kanna's mother."

His jaw could've dropped. That haggard almost elderly woman was Kanna's mother? Wasn't Kanna about Rin's age, by reputation?

"I don't know much about it really. All I know for certain is that she is Kanna's mother, that she hates my father, is Kaede's sister and she is a dark miko."

"Why have you warned me of her?"

"Uruase's abilities... She and Kanna are useful to my father because they kill people silently by stealing souls. I heard that sometimes father uses her to kill enemies, but she is never sent to battlegrounds, but I cannot be certain of that. She might also be related to Goshinki, but I do not know his mother at all, nor have I heard anything of her. It is possible she is mother to both."

"He has sired one, maybe two children by a woman that loathes him?" He was speaking more to himself than her, so her reply caught him.

"I have heard many things about my father, I often wish I hadn't."

The delicate flush across her cheeks was indicative that perhaps these 'things' she heard were about her father's sexual escapades with women.

"What do you recommend I do about her?" It was more for his curiosity than his need for suggestions.

"Kill her."

His head snapped up. "Kill her?"

The simple comment immediately alarmed him, raising his suspicions.

"Urusae travels around robbing villages of its children; I don't even know what she does with the souls she carries off. I can only hear their echoing cries whenever she comes close. Raging banshees howling wildly at the sky, formless masses trying to slash her down where she stands. She's completely oblivious to the tortured souls that hang in the air trying to rip her from her body."

* * *

It stung mightily. It may even bruise she thought unhappily. Her bright blue eyes dulled with pain - and wide with shock. Yet the surprise on his own face had quickly melted into smugness. She turned away, raising a hand to her stinging cheek. He'd slapped her, she thought dazedly. She numbly sat down, her world in a whirl. Perhaps her mouth had gotten a bit ahead of her, but for him to slap her? Completely unjustifiable. He was saying something again but she blocked him out. He was nothing but a droll blur in her ears. Surely she hadn't forgotten the type of people these Masaharu's were.

Surely she hadn't forgotten their brutal treatment of her sister Kikyo, nor of her being thrown out into an animal pen and the thugs that had laid in wait and kidnapped her. She dropped her head in desperation. At least she was spared the agony of a visit from Rin, or worse, from the girl's father. It was bad enough she had to stomach the younger brother.

Night had already descended upon the castle and most of the denizens were already retiring to their beds, or were preparing to. It was like it was most nights, quiet. Yet she did not rise to go to her bed, she remained.

Still and silent, still caught between hurt and angered at Inuyasha's having slapped her. Why was everyone so callous around this castle? There was a stirring in the hall, but she paid no great mind to it. Could be anything, but then she heard it again.

Light, padding footsteps. Odd footfalls that were strangely familiar. That was when she heard it, the loud shrieking voices. The screams of death. She brought her hands up to her ears, covering them from the noise.

_Urusae!_

She worried, hoped, prayed that the woman would pass by her room. Through her covered ears, she heard a heavy thud and felt the pull of her guard's soul as Urusae drew it forth from his body and heard the characteristic shriek of death.

The door slid open, slowly, eerily and she watched as Urusae came into view. The older woman smiled slowly, widely.

"I am surprised to see you... Naraku's precious little Kagome."

"What are you doing here?" she heard herself asking, wondering, fearing the woman may attempt to steal her soul and not knowing if she could rebuff her efforts to do so.

"Business, minor matter really. I am here on errand for your father."

She stepped inside and the door slid closed behind her mystically causing shivers to float down her spine.

"I... I see. Is there something you wanted with me?" she hesitantly asked.

She smiled again. "Certainly you do not enjoy being a captive of these barbarians. I can get you out of here, child."

"Why would you want to do that? I-I thought you hated my father."

She tensed a bit. "We have our differences." She paused, her thoughts taking a new direction. "How is your mother... Kagura's her name, isn't it?"

She nodded weakly. "Fine. I guess."

"Well... we have no time for this. We need to go now if we will successfully escape."

"Escape?" She hardly realized she'd said it aloud until she saw Urusae's reaction to her words.

"You wish to stay?" Shock was written across her face. "The impudent boy - he hurt you didn't he?"

She stepped forward, tracing a clawed finger down her cheek.

"This bruise is of his handiwork, is it not? Certainly you would not suffer yourself for this treatment - it is beneath you."

Kagome stepped back. "You should not want to help me - why are you? Why should I trust you to do anything for me?"

Urusae smiled once more creepily. "Smart girl you are, but my hatred for this family boils over. Your father is a mere nuisance to me. It is simply a matter of choosing the lesser of evils."

As though by a will not her own Kagome found herself following the older woman down the silent corridors. She watched as the guards who they came upon suddenly stiffened and then choked on their gasps of alarm. She'd then watched as their eyes had bulged slightly and their figures melted as their souls were torn from their throats and leaked out of their gaping mouths.

She tried to ignore it, to block it out, to stop the voices from reaching her ears and failed. She lessened her pace, slowing, trying to draw out the distance between them and forget about the path of bodies Urusae was leaving. Just as she was on the verge of screaming and running back to her room, she found herself outside breathing in the heavy night air.

She tilted her head back, breathing it in deep. It was such a strange feeling - being out here in the darkness. Free. Her heart sped up as she gazed about taking in her darkened surroundings. She dazedly realized she had no idea where she was, but put it aside. Turning back she gaped in fright noticing that her escort, Urusae, was gone.

Her heart now beat faster in fright - she was lost. Where was she to go? Looking about once more she began to run, where to, she knew not but her feet alone were guiding her. There was a forested edge and she swept into it, past a line of standing guards turned the opposite direction. Each step she went, her heart thundered while her mind whispered she'd never make it. All the while another part of her whispered that she really didn't want to go. She had nowhere to return to.

Kikyo had attacked her and _not_ killed her. Whether it was purposely done, or if Kikyo had made a miscalculation and forgotten about her miko healing powers she knew not. It meant one thing - her family likely thought her to be dead. Urusae would tell her father about this incident though, that meant they would think her alive again unless she disappeared. They might think she had died in the ensuing attempted escape. There were too many 'ifs'.

Her chest hurt and her feet were tired and pained from running on bare feet. She collapsed down, trying to stifle her panting in case anyone heard her breath. In the off chance his guards patrolled this far out, or even if she was still on the Masaharu property, although she feared she was. The Masaharu Citadel was a sprawling complex, it seemed natural the grounds surrounding it would be as vast.

She forced herself up and continued onward until her legs could carry her no further in her crazed, desperate sprint for freedom.

* * *

Her closed eyelids fluttered before she fully awoke. When she did she found a small boy at her bedside, staring at her with bright green eyes.

"Hi," he chirped. "I'm Shippou, who are you?"

She groaned painfully as she attempted movement. Everything ached, but worst off were her legs it seemed. "Kagome," she breathed before realizing it was stupid to tell her name.

The boy simply smiled. "Hi, Kagome. My daddy found you outside on the ground last night and brought you home. Are you lost?"

This boy's parents had her in custody then. She probably wasn't safe; she hadn't gotten far enough away. She smiled weakly. "Very lost, do you know where I am?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "This is one of the groundskeeper's huts for the Masaharu Citadel. My parents run this one," he declared proudly and she immediately deflated, falling back into her bedding.

It was just a matter of time until they tracked her down and this boy's parents had probably already alerted the master of the household.

"You must be hungry! I'll bring you something."

He slipped out a side door, one that seemed to lead outside, but she didn't question it. She stood and crept toward the door where she could just make out muffled voices.

_"She appears a fugitive of some sort - she must have escaped from the Citadel. We can't possibly house her."_

_"No, no you're right. Who knows the punishment we might suffer for keeping her presence here a secret, we must inform the master at once." A woman's voice spoke up._

_She heard a heavy sigh and the then the male continued. "I will go then to tell the master we have found a young woman on the grounds." _

Kagome immediately withdrew her ear from the door and without thought to her clothes, health, or appearance; she threw herself out the open doorway. Luckily, she avoided the young boy who had called himself Shippou and was able to escape into the forest once more, but she had doubts about how far her legs would take her before she was discovered again.

* * *

He eyed the empty room once more displeased. There could be no confusion as to what had happened to her. Someone had assisted her - and it seemed that Urusae had been the one to do it. He'd woken to the news the other Higurashi girl had escaped, Urusae was missing, that there was an entire corridor full of dead guards and not a drop of blood in sight.

"You should not be surprised she took the opportunity to escape. I myself am surprised you put so much faith into her."

He turned unhappily to view his father in the doorway and wisely said nothing in refute.

"Even so, she is a young girl - and there are miles around us, she couldn't possibly have escaped. We know the direction she has run in, it is only a matter of time until we recover her and you will have your treasure once more."

To this to, he chose not to reply.

"What then, Sesshoumaru, do you intend to do with her?"

"Perhaps this girl is not worth the trouble and we should let her go."

His fathered chuckled, startling him. "She has truly gotten to you, hasn't she? I am amazed. Think well on such - do you honestly think that fragile little thing could travel the several mile span in the wilderness to the next town? All the while avoiding the citizens on my land and my scouts? Even if I did, in some stint of generosity decide to release her - where would she go? Her family has declared her dead."

He turned away from his father, not wishing to face him. He didn't know what to do.

"Or perhaps I should simply issue an order to kill her on sight. It would save us time and it would save you the trouble of dealing with her?"

Sesshoumaru growled lowly at the suggestion his father had thrown at him in jest. He was in no mood for his father's humor.

"I suggest you head out if you wish to retrieve her unharmed and unscathed. There's no telling what the men will do to her alone out there in the woodland."

_That_ caused his head to snap up in alarm. How could he have forgotten? He stepped past his father without a word further and stalked toward the stables. If there was so much as one hair displaced upon her head - someone would have hell to pay, he vowed.

As he went his memory traced back to an earlier encounter with Inuyasha in an upstairs room just before breakfast. He had found his younger brother standing by the door staring out the window anxiously, eyes voraciously scanning the terrain. He had not known then she was missing, but it had taken but moments for Jaken to scuttle in and brief him on the situation.

Then Inuyasha's behavior seemed all the more suspicious. He had questioned him, but initially been ignored. So he asked again and received an uneasy glance and a noncommittal reply. When he'd asked a third time, Inuyasha caved with a fumbled admittance about 'not meaning to hit her', and 'it had been an accident'. The fact his own brother had touched her let alone had the gall to strike her had further upset his already unpleasant morning. Now as he pulled himself up onto his horse he couldn't get his mind to stop it's worrying over her.

He urged his stallion onward - he had to find her.

There was no telling where she could have vanished to in the thick brush he'd found his way into. The trees had grown a lot closer and bushes with large, broad leaves infested this area like bad weeds. He'd trusted his horse to a servant some time back while he headed off on foot, determined she must have gone off in this direction. He'd been informed hurriedly the girl had been at a grounds keepers house just minutes before - and had apparently run off again escaping through a conveniently placed door. Foolish of them, but he supposed they probably were not thinking of her escaping. He stopped moving abruptly as he heard a scuff and a rustle to his right. He kneeled down, hoping to hide the traces of his pristine white clothing and not alert the girl into running if he had indeed stumbled upon her.

He crept closer; edging toward where he suspected his prey was futilely hiding. Through the brush he spotted a swatch of red - could be anything, he concluded even as his mind told him it was her with increasing confidence. As he neared he could hear it - the short panted breaths. Spotting a patch of dark hair he knew then, for certain, he'd found her. She was nested in a patch of shrubbery, looking for all she was worth, exhausted. He shifted and the small tree whose branch he was pressing back away from his face groaned in protest as it rustled, alerting the girl to his presence.

He watched her stiffen and her head turn in his general direction but she didn't move. Her body remained tense as he approached even closer. Suddenly she bolted up with an agility that impressed him, but her movements were slack and her body wasn't cooperating as well as she might have had it and she tripped over her own fumbling body. He dove after her unwisely when a moments more delay she would have fallen on her own as she did, but instead took both of them tumbling hard to the ground.

She impacted with the hard earth, scuffing her clothes and jarring her body as he landed in a half on, half off position that would undoubtedly leave her aching when this was over. He quickly made move to subdue her, but she didn't fight him. He gave up the restricting hold on her wrists and pulled her up to her feet, but she melted, eyes drooping and body following suit, as she collapsed against him.

He pulled her close to him, scooping her up and walking her back to where his servant waited. Her breathing was deep and heavy and she might have been sleeping he was not certain. There was a purple and blue mark on one of her cheeks, reminding him all too well of his meeting with Inuyasha that morning. The bastard had actually left a mark!

He felt his anger grow as his worry finally faded. This woman caused him endless amounts of grief. He'd worried for her all morning, not certain of her fate and it hadn't helped Rin had pestered him endlessly about it until he'd sent her off with a servant to tend to flowers.

"Did you actually think you could escape?" He found himself snarling at the fatigued, probably sleeping girl.

It surprised him then when her eyes flickered open to meet his. Her lack of energy was evident as was her concession to his superiority. She looked defeated, as she should he thought to himself. "Did I really have a choice?"

"Where is she?" He didn't say who 'she' was, but they both knew he meant Urusae, her co-conspirator as it may be.

"Urusae?" She shook her head. "Who knows…"

"Why did you go with her?"

"I don't know... I don't know what to do."

"Your accommodations are unfit?"

His gaze was straight ahead but he felt the change in her at once. "I am not a guest, you should not trust me. I am Higurashi Naraku's daughter - the man who wants to rip open your entire family including you and take everything you have and make it his own."

His pace slowed to a stop and his eyes locked with hers. "You are not. You are dead to that family. All you are anymore - is _mine._"

His thundered declaration was the last thing she'd expected. It had sent her already taxed mind hurdling toward an overload. Somewhere along the lines of his carrying her back to the castle she'd allowed the rhythmic movements of his body to rock her to sleep. She wanted desperately an escape from him. She needed to be away.

* * *

When she woke once more there was no little boy hovering over her bed, nor was there anyone. She was alone and again in a different room. This one larger than her previous room. She rose uncomfortably, legs aching and stomach growling. She froze when she heard movement and one set of doors opened and in came a servant.

The young girl bowed her head obediently. "I have been sent to serve you Lady Higurashi."

'Lady Higurashi'? What? Maybe she was sleeping again and just didn't realize it.

"Sent by who and please don't call me that, just Kagome is fine, really."

The girl raised her head with a nod. "Sesshoumaru-sama sent me."

She was about to dismiss her, saying she needed nothing when her body decided to revolt once more. Her stomach growled loudly, embarrassingly loudly but the servant seemed mildly amused.

"... Perhaps something to eat, Kagome-sama?"

She grumbled something the girl took to be a yes.

"Very well then, let us get you dressed and head to the dining room."

"Dining room?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama gave strict orders - 'she is no longer allowed to eat in her room.'"

"I don't want to-"

"It's not that bad, really. Might as well have a bath too, you know it's only two doors away from your room."

This little comment caused a smile to spring forth. "R-really? I haven't had a bath in..."

It was embarrassing just to think how long it had been since she'd last bathed. The girl gathered a few things from a nearby cabinet and rose to lead her out.

"W-wait, one minute!"

"Hmmm?"

"What's your name?" Kagome asked, pulling herself to her feet.

"I am Aya."

She languished in the bath for what seemed like hours. When she finally emerged she felt like a new person. Energized. Clean. Complete. Aya had helped her dress and then ushered her off towards the dining room and only then had the feeling of dread returned. She hovered at the doors anxiously ready to turn and tear off back to her room, even if she got lost trying to find it.

Only then did something occur to her - there hadn't been a guard outside her room when she'd left with Aya. They couldn't possibly be loosening security around her after her near escape, could they? That was insane and totally backwards. She had just set to return to her room for some much needed contemplation when the door slid open swiftly and she cast fearful eyes toward the doorway.

She worried it might have been him, Sesshoumaru, but when she met the owner of the gold gaze she realized it was something even worse than him. It was his father, Inutaisho. She visibly shrunk under his gaze, almost tempted to hide behind Aya.

"Well... come in," he ordered her, a tad bit briskly.

She felt forced to comply and stepped past him as ordered into the room and away from Aya as the door was abruptly shut behind her. She was suddenly longing for the company of her newfound friend.

"Sit."

She took a seat upon the floor as far from him as she could get. He didn't seem to mind, if he noticed at all. So she sat there, unsure of what to do, and unsure of what, if anything, to say. Within minutes, servants entered through another set of doors on the other side of the room bearing trays of food. He turned his head up from what had previously kept him preoccupied.

"Quite a stunt you pulled on us - no one expected you to get so far. Did you actually think escaping from these grounds was possible?"

"I don't know."

"Even if you had managed to get away, where would you have gone?" he continued.

"I don't know."

"Which is exactly why your actions were foolish. Are you aware the things that might have befallen you? Would you like to be torn asunder by the wild beasts that wander that far out? Or raped by a group of my men whom I sent searching after you? Or perhaps starvation when you found yourself lost, with no way back? I expect these scenarios are not unfamiliar to you."

She dropped her head impossibly lower. "They are not."

"Yet even so you went - and further more you left with a woman you insisted was dangerous."

"She is dangerous," Kagome frowned not liking the tone of his voice.

He rose and moved to tower over her. She closed her eyes in a feeble attempt to block him out of her thoughts, keeping her head down. "I fail to understand why Sesshoumaru has such trust in you - but I have none. I do not believe you - nor do I trust you."

This seemed to snap all her broken pieces of resolve back together and she raised her head to meet his eyes. "Nor should you."

The door again clattered open, but she could not tear her eyes away from the man who was staring down at her. Nor did his eyes stray from her. The person or persons in the doorway also seemed struck by the sight, for she had heard no movement from them. Until she heard a low voice, she knew at once to be Rin.

"I'm hungry!"

The little girl managed to push past those blocking her way, or so she assumed and bounded into the room.

"Kagome-chan is back!" she erupted into a fit of happy giggles before encircling the older girl in a warm hug.

Kagome looked away to smile and greet Rin. Her eyes turned back to him as he kneeled to watch them. Rin with her arms wrapped around Kagome's shoulders, huddled there together. No one had yet moved out of the doorway, and she couldn't bring herself to look. Rin once again broke their stare as she began to rub Kagome's shoulder, as though trying to be comforting.

"Its okay, Kagome-chan, the monsters can't get you in here."

She was shaking slightly, she realized, and Rin must have noticed. That and someone had probably told her something about where she'd gone. Rin didn't understand that there were monsters _in_ the castle as well.

"Monsters do not have to be scary to be dangerous," the man across from them replied, still watching her.

She narrowed her gaze on him, but then she thought back to her own family. To the horrors she'd seen and the ones she'd heard about. He was right. She broke her stare with him to look at Rin, the girl still clutching to her.

"He's right, you know. Not only scary things are monsters, but you can't live your life being afraid of everything. It really all depends on who you decide to trust."

The man across from them stood without another word and left.

"Don't worry Kagome-chan, he's always scary like that." The younger girl giggled, apparently trying to ease her tension. She smiled weakly at Rin in gratitude.

She glanced toward the doorway, but it was empty. She nearly jumped when a hand that was not Rin's gently descended down upon her head, stroking down through her hair and then repeating the motion. She looked, anxiously, and met the eyes she'd dreaded seeing earlier, those of Sesshoumaru.

"How many days has it been?"

"I... don't know." Her own answer surprised her. How…she'd forgotten to keep count!

He dropped his hand from her head to trace one finger gently down her bruised cheek. It was a small miracle Rin had yet to ask about it, unless her father had specifically told her not to. The girl who was so avidly watching them showed no signs of asking her anything. She had, in all truth, forgotten about it until he'd touched her there.

"Eat and go rest."

Physically and mentally drained, she complied.

* * *

End Chapter Three.

Revised: 6/15/06


	4. Miko Prowess

Prisoner, My Prisoner 

Part 4

Author: profiler120

Email: profiler120@hotmail.com 

Rating: PG-13 (Rated cautiously for language and other suggestive scenes.) 

Genre: Romance/General [AU]

Author's Notes: 

( . . . ) - Triple Periods denote point of view changes within the same scene. 

Note about the rating – this story was originally PG. I raised the rating a day or so ago because of content in chapter 5 - however depending upon the responses I get I may to have to raise it to "R". It's turning into a more complex story than I anticipated. 

Please note: Inutaisho's wife is introduced in this chapter (Didn't know he had one, did you?) - this is the woman we see at the beginning of the Inuyasha series. The dark haired woman with the very long hair that was Inuyasha's mother. **In this story she is Sess & Inu's stepmother, their birth mother died. **

* * *

Questions: 

koala4u - Is Kikyo going to have a more major role by coming back and are Kikyo and Inuyasha gonna get together? – Kikyo will remain in the story, in various capacities. As for her and Inuyasha and romantic possibilities I doubt it. I may add something along the way but it isn't a specific goal. 

Icing Flower - Why did Inuyasha slap Kagome? - She has a tendency to say things, and Inuyasha has a tendency to not think before he acts. It was just to facilitate her wanting to get away from there. 

Ashleekyle - What strange events occurred in the house of Higurashi, any possibly relating to scary monsters? – I'm not quite sure how to answer this because I'm not quite sure what it means. 

Will Urusae tell Naraku Kagome is alive? – I doubt it. When you finish reading the chapter, you'll doubt it too. ^_^ 

Will other servants/friends/family members belonging to or pertaining to the Higurashi's show up in the Masaharu household? - Not right now.

Is Kagome gaining any affection for our beloved Sesshoumaru? – Interestingly enough, no. It's very strange, I'm surprising myself with how this is turning out, she's slow to realize she likes him I guess. Look for it to change soon though. ^_^ 

Does Kouga come into this story? – You know I adore your questions. Yes, Kouga will show up, briefly.

Was Urusae intent to kill or allow Kagome to get hurt in the woods? - **Yeah! **I'm glad you looked at it that way, that's how I saw it. Unfortunately I don't think a lot of other people did. I was discussing it with someone and I was disappointed to find out that maybe it wasn't as clear as I wanted. Sorry about that. So that sort of handle's Sailor Panda's question too. 

Sissi – Urusae being Kanna's mother is odd. I really liked the idea. ^_^ As for Sesshoumaru suddenly stroking her hair, I just figure it'd been a while. She was back, safe, and all, his temper cooled a bit. 

I think that does it for questions right? If you've got any at the end, please feel free to ask. 

* * *

Never had anyone made her so anxious before. Her heart would flutter uncomfortably around him, and that in turn made her uncomfortable. She wasn't certain whether or not he knew this, but she wasn't about to ask. She had lost count of how many days she'd been here. There had been simply too much on her mind for her to remember to keep track. He seemed to have found some amusement in this although the reasoning was lost on her. 

Just yesterday she'd attempted to escape, running as far as her exhausted legs could carry her. It had been almost a two-day event, but in the end he'd found her. He'd mounted his stallion and come after her - locating her tired and spent form among the bushes, too exhausted to run. She had failed to win her freedom, and she wasn't sure yet how she felt about it. 

There was one aspect of life here that did make her unhappy, more unhappy than she was already, and it was Sesshoumaru's father. The stoic man who watched her cautiously when he bothered to look at her at all. Inutaisho made her even more uncomfortable than Sesshoumaru did if at all possible, but in a completely different way. The breeze ruffled through her bangs, causing her to shift out of her daydream and back to her present surroundings. She had, during a moment of questionable sanity, considered jumping off the balcony on which she was presently standing, but ultimately abandoned the thought. She didn't have a death wish.

"It's getting cold - you should come in." 

She half turned to view him. He stood there so regally, she thought, just staring at her with those bright gold eyes. 

"May I stay a while longer?" 

They had allowed her leave of her room, although a guard followed her everywhere. Even now he was several feet away near the door, his eyes on her. She ignored him however, keeping her attention on Sesshoumaru. The amount of freedom she was suddenly given surprised her, it seemed completely illogical to be offering her more freedom instead of keeping her even more tightly bound. Yet this is the action they'd taken and no one seemed distraught by the decision. 

He pushed away from the doorframe he'd been lightly leaning against approaching her, all the while motioning the guard to leave them alone. She shivered slightly in the breeze, though the weather had little to do with her trembling.

"You were not present at breakfast this morning."

She turned away. "If not eating means I can avoid your father, I would miss every meal if I could."

There was a low purring sound that might have been laughter, but she was not certain and wasn't willing to turn back to him to find out. 

"What do you want with me? Why are you keeping me here?"

She felt compelled to ask, she needed to know. She had to have some reason for why she was being treated so well and Kikyo had been treated the opposite. Kikyo was always, in a way, the preferred sister. Stronger, prettier, and an entire list of adjectives that could describe her perfect elder sister. She had always been the young, delicate one that couldn't adequately protect herself. Even now - even here among strangers she was being treated as a weakling. Not suspiciously, or cautiously by anyone but Inutaisho. He was the only one who looked at her for the danger she very well could be if she ever turned her miko powers on her captors, which she had not done.

But she had promised Kaede she would never use her powers to harm, she wouldn't start now. Not even to free herself, it wouldn't be right. Not to mention there was Rin - the girl who seemed starved for a companion, a female motherly or sisterly figure to give her some attention. She couldn't hurt any of them knowing it would hurt the girl and she was always weak when it came to children.

"You were captured - I need no reason to keep you." 

"Then why did you 'capture' me?" She insisted.

"A decision of convenience - I sent scouts to monitor the grounds, it was you that facilitated your own kidnapping. No one was expecting you to suddenly show up, unguarded."

She felt her breath catch in her throat. This ... was all her own fault? All because she was angry her father wanted her to get married to some idiot? 

"Nor does it matter, it cannot be changed." 

Maybe it didn't matter to _him_ why she was here, but it certainly mattered to her. He had yet to give her an answer about her stay. 

"What are you going to do with me, then?"

"You will be notified when I have a purpose for you."

She turned her head farther away from him. This was all her own fault, she thought despairingly. She was stuck here with this crazy family because she was behaving like a spoiled brat. 

"Twelve of my guards are dead because of interference caused by people connected to your family."

She was tempted to tell him to wait a while and the number would likely double, but she didn't.

"Why did Urusae assist you?"

She sighed. "I don't know, maybe she was hoping I'd get caught and killed by the outside guards, it's likely enough."

"Beginning tomorrow you'll be restricted to the interior rooms. You are not to be seen by guests, or anyone without my express approval. There are those among the staff that would gratefully inform your father you still breathe."

She turned, silently and left the balcony and him standing there. He had not given her permission to do so, but she wasn't going back to ask and he wasn't protesting. 

She made her way down the hall, her guard hurrying to catch up to her after almost missing her leaving. She went straight to her room and after having missed breakfast, and then skipping dinner, she was not heard from for the rest of the day. 

* * *

"You miss your mother, Rin-chan?"

The girl had said something about her mother a few minutes before, prompting her to ask.

She turned around, her hair falling out of Kagome's hands. Her eyes were teary and Kagome regretted asking. It was a genuine look of pain - the girl truly did miss her mother. She shouldn't have asked.

"I'm sorry Rin-chan, I didn't mean to make you feel bad." 

She sniffled but said nothing, leaving Kagome uncomfortable.

"I-I'm sure your mother was a beautiful woman, right?"

This however seemed to perk her up. "Daddy says Rin-chan looks just like her!" She proclaimed proudly. "I wish I could have brought her flowers, but Mama died when Rin-chan was littler." 

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." 

"Is your Mama alive?" 

Kagome nodded. "My mother is alive."

"Do you miss her?" 

The door behind them slid open. Kagome glanced up, meeting Sesshoumaru's eyes as he stood in the doorway. "Do I miss my mother?"

Rin nodded. 

"No, not really." 

She gasped. "Don't you love your Mama?"

"I do, but... she... it..." Kagome was caught on what to say.

Behind them he finally decided to intervene. "Rin." It was a definite warning tone.

"My mother... just isn't a very nice woman. Sometimes its just easier without her around, that's all." 

"Ooohh."

Kagome had doubts that Rin actually understood what she meant, but she didn't inquire any further and the subject just sort of dropped. 

"Rin, Jaken is waiting for you." 

"Horsies!" She stood up. "Are you coming today, Kagome-chan?"

"I don't think so, but have fun and be careful."

Rin smiled and ran off. She thought briefly, that Sesshoumaru might have wanted something, but it seemed his purpose today was to retrieve Rin. Just as he was about to leave he paused.

"You _are_ permitted to leave your room."

She looked up. "I know." 

He simply stared back at her pensively a moment and left, not closing the door behind him. Perhaps he wished to encourage her to leave. She was about to rise and close the door when a head popped in.

"Hello Kagome-sama. How are you today?"

Aya, the servant girl was now just inside the doorway.

"Fine, how are you?"

"Well enough. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
" Could you close the door, I'd like to speak with you in private." 

Looking a tad bit concerned, the girl did as she asked. They were probably around the same age, she guessed. Her and Aya. 

"Do you happen to know how Rin's mother died?"

Aya paled, kneeling. "Lord Sesshoumaru's wife? She was killed when..."

"When what?"

"A year or so after Rin was born, Lady Toki - that was Rin's mother, she was living in a smaller mansion many miles from the Citadel. Nothing at all like this place. It was before the war between your family and the master's family had gotten so bloody. Lord Naraku attacked the house; it was ransacked and burned to the ground. Everyone found within was slaughtered. Lady Toki attempted to flee with Rin, but she was caught, a servant was able to take the girl to safety, but Lady Toki herself didn't make it. Lord Sesshoumaru found her on the grounds dead with the rest of them."

She was silent. "Oh."

Her family... her father had killed Rin's mother. The poor girl. She stood uncomfortably. Maybe a little walk would help clear her thoughts. 

Aya beat her to the door, sliding it open. She vaguely realized the guard had moved to follow her, but she didn't turn back to look at him. She followed her own path, down one hall and then another, she was going to be hopelessly lost but she wanted to be. It seemed the only form of escape she could have now. 

She reached a dead end corridor and was about to turn back when a side door opened and a set of servants scurried out. She paused, curious, when a striking female stepped into view. Kagome gasped in surprise, drawing the woman's attention. 

"Hello," the woman greeted her. "I am Lady Nijiko - who are you?" 

"I am... Higurashi Kagome." She wasn't going to lie to her, obviously this woman was important. Yet the name was completely unfamiliar to her. 'Lady Nijiko'? 

"Oh, the girl Sesshoumaru has been watching over, I see. Inutaisho told me about it." 

She said the Lord of the house's name so casually - who was this woman?

"I was just going out to get some air, but it would be nice to have company for a bit. Come, have some tea with me."

She wasn't sure if it was an order or a request but she wasn't about to ask. She meekly nodded and followed the woman and her servants down the hall. 

They ended up in an ornate sitting room that seemed to be used solely for tea drinking if the decorations were any clue. She followed the lead of her hostess and sat.

"You look troubled, is something the matter? Homesick perhaps?" She suggested.

"N-no, I just... May I inquire Lady Nijiko as to who you are? I hope I do not sound rude or -" she trailed off.

"It's fine. I am Inutaisho's wife." She paused. "His second wife. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are not my children."

"Oh, you are the current Lady of the Western Lands. I'm sorry I did not realize. I didn't even know the Lord Inutaisho was married."

She smiled weakly, it seemed as though the thought disappointed her somewhat. "Inutaisho likes to keep it a secret. He fears for my safety." 

Kagome frowned. That sounded entirely too familiar to what Sesshoumaru was trying to do to her. No wonder, he'd picked it up from his father protecting his stepmother. She found herself sighing.

"How have you been enjoying your stay here? Inutaisho told me you tried to run away a couple days ago. Surely you realize that's very dangerous."

She hung her head. "I know. I'm just not sure what to do anymore about anything. I don't know what I'm doing here or what he wants me for." 

"When Sesshoumaru's wife Toki died he closed off - more than he had been before. I have never been close to him, but after that he really got pretty bad although Rin had helped quite a bit. He seems to like something about you, usually all the prisoners assigned to Sesshoumaru are killed."

She paled. "I don't... he doesn't... You don't think I remind him of her, do you?"

She laughed quietly. "Definitely not. Toki was a quiet, proper woman. She too was very closed off - too formal to be friendly and most people thought her arrogant. You are nothing at all like her, I can tell from these few minutes we've had together. It was an arranged marriage, Inutaisho insisted upon it."

"Arranged marriage..." she repeated.

"Ummm hmmm, I suppose you may know a thing or two about those. You are Higurashi Naraku's daughter - he is a prominent man. Perhaps he had arranged a marriage for you?"

"I was... supposed to get married in the spring. It's why I..."

"It's why you what?" She inquired politely.

"It's why I ran off that day, I was angry at my father. It's how I ended up here."

"Don't look at it so badly. It could be what was meant for you."

She smiled sweetly and Kagome found herself unable to dislike the woman. She was so genuinely kind. She felt compelled to reply when they were unexpectedly interrupted. Kagome turned, almost expecting to see Sesshoumaru standing there, but it was not to be. Rather, she met the eyes of one she hadn't seen for a day or so and had been glad over it.

"Nijiko, what are you doing with Higurashi?"

The stoic master of the house gazed down at his young wife, practically ignoring the fact that she, Kagome, was even in the room. If it were any other situation, she'd be offended but she was glad he wasn't paying her any mind.

"I invited her to have tea with me. Lovely girl."

As though she wasn't even there, she thought somewhat bitterly.

He did look up at her and she frowned. His stare seemed to imply she was not worthy to be trod upon.

He was about to say something, and she was dreading to hear it when, again, the door opened. Everyone turned their gazes to the new interruption. Sesshoumaru stepped within but ventured no further away from the doorway.

"I will take her." 

She frowned again. They had a lot of nerve speaking of her as though she were a pet or something to be possessed. 

"She is having tea with Nijiko."

'Oh, and I don't get any say over what *I* want' - this man was truly unbearable, she thought. He paled however in comparison to her own father. She had not thought so before, but now she realized just how restricted a life she'd led. Up to this point, everything in her life had been cleared by her father - her servants, her friends, her bedding, her clothes, everything! Nothing was given or taken away without her father's expressly given permission, and here it seemed was little different. 

Inutaisho's tone left nothing for question - if she was having tea, she was having tea, and that it appeared would be that. Until Nijiko interfered with a small smile.

"It's quite all right, if Sesshoumaru needs her, please allow her to go then."

Inutaisho merely shrugged, a definite dismissal and Kagome stood. She bowed politely to Nijiko. 

"Thank you."

What she was thanking her for, she wasn't sure. They hadn't actually had any tea yet, but the woman had allowed her to get away from her stoic husband. Perhaps that was 'thank-you' worthy. Either way she quickly made her way to the door, following Sesshoumaru out it. 

. . .

"I do not think she likes you." Nijiko smiled.

"Her opinion is insignificant." 

She smiled again. "What about Sesshoumaru? Surely you want him to be happy? He has already had his first arranged marriage, as you had - you will allow him to choose his next wife, won't you?"

"I have given him my consent on whatever decision he makes." 

He didn't sound happy about it, however.

* * *

He walked ahead of her silently.

"What did you do that for?" She dared to ask.

"I thought you did not enjoy my father's company."

"I don't. How'd you know where I was, anyway?"

"You were not in your room and Nijiko usually has tea around this time."

"Why haven't I met her before?"

He stopped and swiveled to face her with an expression that made her regret asking, but he didn't say anything and she let it go.

They walked together, most rooms they past were silent, she noted. Some had an occasional sound that she could hear through the door but nothing significant. Then however something familiar caught her ears, but it was low and distant. She stopped, straining to hear and praying it wasn't what it sounded like.

"That sound- " 

She cast her eyes back when she heard a choked gasp. Beside her, Sesshoumaru had tensed, and his arms were now folded across his chest protectively. One delicately manicured hand was at his own throat, squeezing as though trying to hold on to himself. 

"Oh! Sesshoumaru-sama!" 

His knees gave out and he slumped to the floor. She listened to his garbled, weak attempts to draw breath. This was... this was... U-Urusae! All this time she'd been worrying about Rin, when it must have been the family members she was after! 

She reached for him, arms wrapping around his shoulders, guiding him toward her. What could she do? 

She felt her dormant powers flare to life within her and begin leaking through her fingers into his body. The faint trembling of his frame ceased as her power mounted, surrounding her like a wild purple flame. His silver white hair shifted into reach of her fingers as he tur ned his head. 

"Are you okay?" she asked, not lowering her gaze to him but scanning around for where Urusae might be. She had to be close. Were there others already dead? Had she gotten Rin? What about Inutaisho and his wife, were they okay?

His struggles ceased as he pressed against her gently, body going lax.

"N-no, don't do that. You have to fight Urusae!" She urged but he didn't respond. 

She quickly shoved him away, feeling her miko powers might be affecting him adversely. She had to do something, where was she? Urusae had to be within a certain range to pull this off, and if that was so she might be able to stop it. 

. . .

One moment he was wondering what had disturbed her; the next he felt like the air in his lungs had been sucked out. His strength drained, he felt his knees give out from underneath him, but he couldn't think about the humiliating pose. He couldn't think of anything past this wave of indescribable pain that had descended over him. 

Then he'd felt what could only be described as beautiful warmth. It spread over his shoulders and down his back until it encased him fully, bathing him in it's intensity sending shudders of pleasure and warmth over him. His body seemed to sing with delight as the abhorrent pain was suddenly cut off. He was floating toward death and Kagome it seemed was helping Urusae to do it, but somehow it didn't matter. It felt so nice.

Through his euphoric haze he could feel the female figure he was pressed against. He could feel the thin arms draped around him, holding him gently. 

She shoved him away from her intoxicating presence and the pain set back in. He saw, he marveled at the glow surrounding her frame, but could hardly breathe through this haze. 

She was standing, facing the wall, a look of utter helplessness upon her face. It melted however, into one of determination as the glow brightened and from her left hand two tendrils of purple energy extended from her hand forming a curved bar. He watched, curiously as she turned her body, raising her hand. In her other hand another tendril of energy formed, and he realized as she threaded one into the other it was a bow and arrow. 

She had created a bow and arrow out of nothing; both bathed in the purple hue of her power. Her eyes narrowed determinately and she released the arrow, streaking forward and vanishing through the wall and out of sight. She remained in pose, the bow bursting into a thousand points of light that faded back into her shimmering purple aura. 

She shifted to guard her ears. He watched, as she seemed to be curling in on herself. He started to proceed toward her only to stop as something crashed into her blazing purple shield and a glimmering, ghostly form appeared. He stared closer - what was happening? 

Through the wall, he heard it, sounds. Cries, and then a mass of indistinguishable brown and spoiled purple emerged, colliding with the trembling miko who was desperately trying to shield her ears from something he could not hear. As they came into contact their crumpled, shriveled forms returned to their human, but ghostly appearances, a look of serenity passing over their faces in silent thanks. But the miko saw not, her eyes had squeezed shut tightly, trying to block out whatever torture this was inducing upon her. 

Then, in a flash the last figure appeared and she collapsed into a heap upon the corridor floor. 

Amazing. 

. . . 

She woke in her room, in her bed again. 'Hers', she thought bitterly. Interesting way of looking at things. Then she remembered what had happened. 

She had to do it from there, from the corridor. She'd formed and drawn her bow, praying it would be enough. It was a skill that had taken years to master and even now it could use with improvement. 

"A woman was found, she was dressed as Urusae was last seen but this woman was at least 40 years older." 

"She's a woman of magic, changing her appearance would be nothing." 

Her voice sounded weak, even to her, which was strange. Expending her energy very rarely taxed her body like this; all she'd done was shoot an arrow. 

She turned to him. "Was she dead?" 

He nodded grimly. "An arrow through her chest." 

She frowned. "Good, it will save many people's lives, although... I broke my promise to Kaede." 

She dropped back onto her bed. 

"Rin! How is Rin? Is she okay?" 

"Rin is outside with Jaken, she's perfectly fine." 

"And you?"

He hesitated a moment. "Fine."

"And everyone else?"

He was silent and she sat up. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Anyone die?" 

"Inuyasha was found in the hall, unresponsive." 

She gasped. "May I see him? Please? Maybe I can help... healing is... well... I excel at healing. Please? Let me at least try, too many people have died because of my family and ... " she trailed off staring into the cold, golden gaze. " Is it ... too late to help him?" 

He stood without a word and turned his back to her. She lowered her head. He had died. Inuyasha was dead? 

"Come then," he replied and she stood, throwing off her blankets and standing. Her feet felt wobbly, perplexing her. How had she used so much energy? 

Her power though had returned to its dormant state, to her relief. It was safer for her and everyone else that way. She'd had too many incidents when she was younger of her explosive powers before she'd gotten them under control. 

He walked slowly; frequently turning back to her as though concerned she might suddenly fall flat over. She didn't, at least until she reached his room. Inutaisho was there, as was Nijiko, standing by his bedside while the doctor from earlier appeared to be checking him over. 

"Hmmm?" he looked up as she collapsed down to her knees beside him. 

The atmosphere of this room felt strangely... what was it? She peered around, blinking when she saw a strange, floating figure in one corner. 

"Er..." she glanced at the figure and then over at the ghostly apparition, sure enough it was him. So, he technically was dead after all, she supposed. She could see him clear as day looking miffed over in the corner. Arms crossed and glaring at his family members while he floated several feet off the floor. Question was, if he was truly dead was why his ghost hovering over in the corner?

"... Inuyasha-sama, what are you doing over there?" 

The figures in the room stared at her as though she'd grown another head but she ignored them. Inuyasha however looked up at her startled. 

"You can see me? I've been screaming at *them* for an hour." 

"I am a miko, of course I can see you. What happened? Urusae do this to you?" 

"Damn right, the haggard old bitch, wait till I get my hands on her!" he snarled. 

"Sesshoumaru why have you brought her here? Clearly the girl is delusional." She vaguely heard Inutaisho behind her and the doctor saying something about Inuyasha being dead. 

Inuyasha cocked a grin. "Delusional, eh?" 

"Stop wasting time, the longer you are out of your body the more difficult it will be to put you back in, get over here!" she snapped impatiently. "This isn't an easy task!" 

His grin vanished. "You can... help?" 

She smiled at him. "I've never actually done this before, but I _have_ been instructed on it. We'll give it a shot." 

He suddenly looked unconvinced. "You'll give it a shot? I'm not an experiment!" 

"What's the worst that could possibly happen, you're already dead." 

He scowled and floated over toward her, trying to maintain his regal bearing. She sighed heavily, this wasn't going to be easy, and she was near certain she wasn't going to leave this room on her own feet. Too much of her energy had already been expended; this little operation she was about to pull might cause her to fall under herself. Still, she was a miko, bound by her honor to help those in need. 

"Lay down." 

He grumbled but complied while the others watched in silence. She extended her hands over his fallen physical form, laying one at the base of his throat, the other upon his forehead as her signature purple power sparked to life again, seeping from her hands. 

"Hey, that tingles!" 

"In a bad way?" She asked.

"Eh... not ... really." 

She could see his spirit form relaxing under her touch, and could feel her own energy rapidly depleting. She might not be able to pull this off after all. If she ran out of energy before she completed the sealing of his body and spirit again, Inuyasha might be permanently lost and she might too. 

He settled comfortably down, his eyes fluttering closed as her power washed over him. She could feel the slight tremble of his frame as it became infused with his life force once again. That was a good sign; it meant at least she hadn't done anything wrong yet. 

She dropped her hand off his forehead repositioning them, one on his chest, and the other at his throat, dropping her head and closing her eyes. All in all, this was a very simple operation if you had the strength to maintain the steady force of energy depletion it required. The human body's connectivity to the soul required heaps of energy, and she was very quickly reaching the end of hers. Although she had wondered on many occasions if there was no end to her miko power, but she very much doubted such a thing now. 

Her head felt light, making it difficult to sit up straight and black splotches were marring her sight. She could no longer see the entirety of what was going on in front of her when she opened her eyes. She dropped them back closed again, just as she felt the pulse of his heart return and his body warm to life again. 

It was the last thing she'd feel as she slumped over onto the patient she'd been trying to save. 

. . . 

"Eh?" 

Inuyasha's eyes opened wearily, startling everyone in the room. 

"I was right - she is astounding! I haven't seen such a miko perform like this in ages, let alone one so young. She must have fabulous powers!" the weary old doctor proclaimed, suddenly looking ten years younger in his excitement. 

"Amazing what delusions can do these days." 

Inutaisho's gaze snapped sharply to his eldest son but Sesshoumaru kept his stare on the two people in front of him. 

"What the hell-" 

Everyone turned back to the sight before them, Inuyasha sitting up, cradling the fallen miko. 

"She did it after all... huh, imagine that." 

He moved to shift her in his arms when Sesshoumaru abruptly stepped forward. 

"I will take her, she is merely exhausted." 

The stare down between the brothers was momentary as Sesshoumaru leveled his nastiest stare on his younger sibling and Inuyasha relented. Scooping her up, he left the room and it's occupants staring after him.

* * *

It wasn't the easiest thing she'd ever done, but she didn't regret it. Not even as she laid in her room, bed ridden for the day, at the very least. Still, she theoretically should have been able to do so without this much energy depletion, it was really quite a mystery.

The door sliding open signaled that she had a visitor. 

"Awake?" 

He was back to see her _again_? Sesshoumaru had been there twice already. Once at dawn when she'd woken to find him staring down at her, a hand upon her forehead and another just after lunch. Now, as it neared evening he was here again. Such a visiting pattern was unusual for him. 

She cleared her throat. "Something wrong, Sesshoumaru-sama? You've visited a lot today, I'm not dying or anything." 

"Just checking." 

She frowned. "Yes, wouldn't inadvertently want that to happen, would we?" 

Her uncharacteristic bitterness surprised even her. Why was she in such a bad mood? 

"You are to see my father this evening after dinner." 

He didn't ask if she was able, if she needed help, whether or not she could handle it. He simply told her she was going, what a jerk! She was reminded why she didn't care for his company most of the time. They were so insensitive and after all she'd done for them. Suddenly the words of her father filtered back through her head - maybe he'd been right. Perhaps enemies were enemies and they could _never_ be won over although she was not inclined to believe such. She dropped her eyes closed despairingly. Perhaps she should try to escape here again? Maybe getting married in the springtime to some stranger her father had picked out wouldn't be so bad and she would at the very least be safe. Relatively safe, anyway. 

Who knew what Inutaisho wanted, probably to disparage her on something. She frowned, she could not bring herself to like that man, but nor could she hate him. She could not fight her character, nor would she. She was a giving person by nature, and if there was someone who needed help, she helped him or her. 

Now that she thought about it, she wasn't sure she was even _going_ to dinner. Why hadn't he said anything else? He was still in the room, wasn't he? She opened her eyes. Sure enough, there he was. 

"Anything else?" 

She came off sounding irritated and his eyes narrowed slightly in response as though her irritation had irritated _him_. 

He looked tempted to snap at her and she was just as tempted to snap back, but neither said anything. Their tempers seemed to cool however as he knelt down at her side, eyes softening slightly from their annoyed expression back to the unreadable mask. That however was bearable.

"How did you do it? Strike her through the wall, the body was found four rooms down."

"It was a spirit arrow, just as ghosts are not hindered by physical obstacles neither is a miko's energy channeled into an arrow's form." 

"And the other? Did you purify the ghostly souls that hung around her?" 

"What?" 

"After you shot the arrow." 

She thought back, remembering. She'd covered her ears because the deafening screams had returned and tried to hide from the sound. Had they come after her? Is that why it was so intolerably loud? 

"I do not understand what you mean. What happened?" 

"Indistinguishable forms emerged from the wall and struck the purple glowing shield around you and turned into ghostly figures." 

"Oh... really? Well, I suppose that explains why I have no energy left." She laughed suddenly, feeling relieved the mystery was solved. That meant conclusively her powers were not weakening. The ghosts had come to her and she had unwittingly purified their souls. She smiled brightly. That was good. 

"That's very likely, purification flows naturally from my fingers when my miko powers are active. Although... it really doesn't explain why you were able to _see_ any of those things, most spiritual forms are beyond normal human vision." 

Although she had bathed him in her power, in an attempt to protect him that had ultimately failed. It was a possible minor and very temporary side effect. If she had succeeded at that, then maybe killing Urusae wouldn't have been necessary but she couldn't just let him die in front of her like that. 

"I suppose it doesn't matter." 

"I will return to escort you to dinner." 

"Unnecessary, Aya can help me." 

"I will return later." His tone left no opening for question or argument. He would be back to help her, and Aya... well he'd probably send Aya off somewhere just so she couldn't disobey him. 

"Oh, how is Inuyasha?" 

"He is fine." 

She smiled. "I am glad." 

. . . 

He kept tossing glances at her. She smiled weakly to herself, his discomfort relaxing her a bit in the stiff silence of the Masaharu dining room. No one was speaking. 

Rin was on one side of her and no one sat on the other side. Down a bit further sat Sesshoumaru and then further down was Inutaisho and Nijiko with Inuyasha across from his stepmother. Nijiko, it seemed had noticed Inuyasha's not-so-subtle glances in Kagome's direction and was weakly smiling as she watched him. Inutaisho watched it all displeased. While Sesshoumaru paid no attention to anyone. 

Dinner ended as quietly as it began and she watched everyone rise and filter out. Rin was led off by two women, leaving her and Sesshoumaru alone in the room. She stared down at the floor uneasily. What now? Maybe she'd get lucky and Inutaisho would change his mind? She lifted her head hopefully, but when she met his gaze her hopes were dashed.

"Are you ready?"

That was the final confirmation - they were still going.

"Do I have to?" 

It sounded much like a whine, and she knew it would have no effect.

"Yes." 

"Oh... why me?" She muttered grumpily as she stood up.

He was already at the doorway waiting for her and she unwillingly headed toward what she dramatically considered 'her doom'. 

[End Chapter Four.]


	5. Irreversible Battle Scars

**Prisoner, My Prisoner **

Part 5 

Author: profiler120

Email: profiler120@hotmail.com 

Rating: PG/PG-13 

Genre: Romance/General [AU]

Author's Notes: Naraku you'll get to see a little of his point of view. When you read it, he's a little bit of a control freak, some of the comments he makes are... odd. It's nothing incestuous (since they're father/daughter) or anything like that, okay? ^_^ 

WARNING: There is lime-ish content ahead. I don't want to raise the rating for the whole story, which is why I'm warning you. It's nothing that will scar any youngsters for life, but be warned it does lie ahead and it is of the non-consensual type.

However I do introduce Onigumo in this chapter and he is a full fledge psycho, and he... well... you'll see. 

One part of the story changes p.o.v. frequently within the scene, so you'll notice more (. . .) than you usually see in my chapters. 

( . . . ) - Triple Periods denote point of view changes within the same scene. 

* * *

Questions: 

1. **Ashleekyle **- I figured that's the part you meant (about the monsters). I apologize that it was unclear - I really meant for Kagome to be thinking of her captors as the monsters and that Rin didn't understand she was being held against her will. I haven't done much with Kagura, she's a really hands-off mother who has tried to betray her family in the past. You will see her in the future, chapter 6 and 7 I believe. 

2. _Does Kagome have any idea what sparked the war between the house holds? _- She might, I haven't figured out myself why they're fighting yet. I will have to go into why they're fighting later, but I haven't given it much thought yet. Kagome may conceivably know however.

3. _Was Naraku always a lord or whatever he is?_ - Um, I mentioned a little bit of his past when Kikyo was thinking about her mother. He rose to power by conquering, although it's probably related to why he and Inutaisho are at war with each other. 

4. _Does he have a shady past that would involve either being Onigumo, or knowing him, Oni guy? _- Absolutely does! ^_^ I don't even think I've mentioned Ongiumo yet, have I? He's in this chapter. 

5. _What about Sango and Miroku or do they not fit into this story due to the story mainly revolving around Kagome's interactions with the people in the house hold? _- Sango & Miroku, hmm, haven't even thought about them, and here I thought I'd included everyone. That's a good idea, I should write it down. I'm going to need more characters I'm sure. ^_^ 'The household' situation however is going to change and you'll see it in this chapter. 

6. **Sapience **- The 'incident' will be explained this chapter. 

7. **Jessica **- _Why does their father want to see Kagome? Are Sesshoumaru & his family demons? _- Exactly, what's he want her for? It's in this chapter. They are not demons, this is an AU - all humans although some have strange powers, (Kagome, Kikyo, Kanna, Urusae, Goshinki, Kagemaru, etc.) 

* * *

It was going to storm soon, she thought, staring out the open doorway into the courtyard. 

"Urusae has not returned from the Citadel."

Kikyo stiffened recognizing the voice of her father.

"You haven't heard from her?"

"Briefly, several days ago when she reported Kagome was there. Six days ago we received a short message that she had indeed survived your little 'mercy killing'. Since then however I have heard nothing and no one has seen Kagome."

Kikyo turned to face him. "Do you think she's alive still? Why would they keep her? Kagome has never been given any tactical or otherwise important information."

"True enough, but Kagome has a very sharp miko prowess, she is a formidable weapon if you can get past her silly 'no killing policy'. But I will not allow anyone to have her - next week we begin a new operation. I have been arranging servants to be sent to the Citadel to discover if she is in fact there. You will be in charge of supervising it; I have to head north to meet Onigumo and to straighten out Goshinki." 

She nodded grimly and he turned to leave. 

"I am not pleased with you, Kikyo."

She froze. 

"I want Kagome home, or I want her _dead_. She will _not _be lost to my enemy!"

The chill his in stare sent shivers through her and she could only nod. When he finally left she sighed weakly. 

. . .

He walked away from the room displeased. Kikyo was not performing well, Kagura was being bitchy again, Goshinki was on another ego spiked killing spree, Kanna was apparently missing, and Kagome might still be alive. His plans were falling apart, his very family was disintegrating and Kagome had been gone but a short few months. For a girl who did _nothing _but enjoy a simple, sheltered lifestyle, she was certainly shattering his entire operation with simply being 'gone'. He scowled.

The moment he'd heard she was missing he'd been infuriated. When he'd discovered who had her, he was even further enraged. Even now it made his blood boil. His daughter - _his _Kagome. His perfectly uncorrupted masterpiece. The only thing in the bleak world that was worthy of _being _uncorrupted simply _because _she was his. The only thing that preserved her weak little carcass was because it was _his _blood that flowed through her - she was a mystery that surprised and delighted him. He enjoyed her; she was better than a pet. His ultimate control, her obedience. Everything about her, his little Kagome was in his control. 

There was no one for him to summon in the evenings when his stressful day was over to play an instrument for him. He no longer had her to sit and chatter about little things he could care less about, which he occasionally enjoyed. There was no one to buy gowns for, no one to annoy with his overbearing behavior. No one barging in his library yelling about injustice, no one but Kagome even attempted such stunts and even she knew when to draw the line. He smiled weakly, damn; he really was going to miss her. But worse yet, he had lost his most powerful lure. He'd been using Kagome as a bargaining chip for many years, promising her in marriage to several families as part of contracts and agreements. Kikyo simply did not have the innocent appeal that Kagome did. When word leaked out she was 'missing' and then further that Masaharu had her, chaos had erupted.

He had silently seethed as his agreements eroded slowly, some immediately called off. Inch by precious inch his carefully developed and integrated plans were being chipped away by rumor and suspicion. It didn't help that it was Masaharu who had captured her. Even if he got her back, it couldn't stop the damage now. He didn't even know in what condition she might be returned to him in. He scowled again throwing open the doors to his chambers and stopping abruptly. He turned his ruby gaze down the hall.

Entirely too many people were forgetting their place. Starting tomorrow he was taking control of things again. He would make everyone remember just who was in charge around here, but tonight. Tonight, he was going to start with his bitchy wife, who apparently thought to escape him _again_. She had been given express orders to wait for him in his room, and yet she was not here. That meant he was going to find her slumped over a table laden with sake. He scowled again. The only thing that kept Kagura from dangling on a hook somewhere was the fact he enjoyed making her positively miserable. That was another thing - tomorrow, the house was rid of its sake store. He was utterly tempted to smash every bottle in the room and make her lap it off the floor if she desired it so badly. 

He tore open the door to a small side sitting room. He'd heard her gaily laughter from outside and the suspiciously low tones of a male. How interesting. Not only was he being disobeyed, but also she sought _other _male company. He grinned wickedly. Oh, everyone was just begging for punishment, weren't they? 

The occupants turned their eyes toward him. It was one of his male servants. The young man visibly shrank under his gaze, trying to appear diminutive. Kagura simply looked away, downing another glass of her drink.

"Well now... look at this. I was looking for you Kagura."

She scoffed but remained silent. 

"And here I find you enjoying yourself and with company too." 

He stepped within, leaving the door open. 

"I... I'm very sorry my Lord. Lady Kagura gave me the order to stay and I couldn't disobey her... I was afraid that-"

"You are dismissed."

Naraku didn't spare him a glance as the young man fled. It was Kagura who would be punished. 

"Figures... men don't have any backbone these days," she muttered. "Where do you get these spineless little whelps?"

He walked calmly toward her, hauling her from the floor. Her head bobbed sharply with the movement. 

"I hope you enjoyed it," he started, taking the glass from her hands and purposely smashing it as he tossed it down at the table. "Tonight will the be the last drop of alcohol you savor, my dear. I don't like it when you're drunk - you miss out on the entire experience." 

She scowled at him as he pulled her along, returning to his bedroom. 

* * *

He watched dispassionately as she sat stilly there. She looked small, and vulnerable. She hadn't said a word all morning, despite the hustle and bustle of the servants milling around her. Last night with his father she'd been told - he knew she had. He himself had been told only a few hours before her, but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

He'd been told, in no uncertain terms, she was being pulled out of his care and placed into the custody of his uncle. She was leaving this morning heading for his uncle's fortified outpost location. It was a long trip – it would probably take several days to ride on horseback. Since last night she'd been silent, and he had forbid Rin from seeing her. Even now her minders were watching over his daughter strictly. She would be disappointed, but he was powerless. He hated being powerless, and more than that he hated having orders retracted, it meant in his own ambiguous terms, 'failure'. 

He was confused as to why his father had suddenly rescinded his previous orders and transferred her. Although he had some suspicion it had to do with his behavior toward her but it was all too late now. It didn't really matter. His father was moving her to the farthest location he could send her to away from the Citadel and still be within his territory. 

He felt rather than saw his brother step up beside him.

"Why's he sending her away?"

He was shamed to admit he didn't know. _He_, his father's most trusted son, and one of his most important advisors. He had not been told. He turned his head slightly away, maintaining his silence. Inuyasha, surprisingly, took the hint.

"Think she'll be all right?" 

He turned a glance down at him.

"I mean... she... she's not that bad a girl." 

Even Inuyasha, too, seemed to like her. In that hallway she had saved his life by killing Urusae and then she had saved Inuyasha's as well. 

After a lapse, he continued. "Has she said anything about leaving?" 

"She hasn't said anything at all," Sesshoumaru replied, feeling less interested than usual in conversation. 

Inuyasha's head seemed to drop a notch as though he were disappointed before it rose again decidedly. Faltering briefly he stepped forward, stalking toward her. 

. . . 

Kagome yelped as she was pulled up onto a horse. This wasn't going to be pleasant. Armed men, and servants laden with packages surrounded her. She turned her head skyward, not making eye contact with anyone, not even the man who sat behind her on the horse. Her hands were, surprisingly, tied in front of her as though they feared she might try to fight off her guard and steal the horse. 

She clenched her eyes closed, lowering her head, turning shut eyes down toward the horse. 

"Hmmm?" Her eyes popped open as she felt an awkward, almost childish tug on her kimono. "Inuyasha-sama?"

"... I just..." he trailed off, turning to look off in another direction. "... Wanted to say thanks and stuff. For helping me... back there with the... you know." 

She seemed to spring back to life as she broke into a giggle, which faded into a pleasant smile. "You're welcome, I'm glad you're all right. Around my wrist -" she held her tied hands out and showed him just beyond the rope was a delicately crafted piece of jewelry. "Will you give this to Rin? It will be my parting friendship gift to her. She's a sweet girl, I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye, but it's probably easier this way." 

He unclasped the expensive chain, palming it in his hand looking torn. 

"Goodbye," she said, thinking it would likely be the last time they saw one another. 

. . .

Inuyasha returned to his side as he watched her go. She didn't so much as glance in his direction, and yet she had practically beamed at his idiotic brother. The same brother of his that she'd been all but glaring at on previous occasions. He didn't fight or rationalize this little sprout of jealousy away, but accepted it for what it was. 

"Here." 

He held out a hand and Sesshoumaru reluctantly reached to take it. A skillfully crafted metal chain fell into his hand.

"She gave it to me for Rin, she called it 'a final parting friendship gift'."

Sesshoumaru growled lowly turning his narrowed, angry gaze up at the Citadel's top windows where he knew his father would be watching. 

. . . 

Inutaisho turned away from the window and the heated look his eldest son was now giving him. He would be irritable for a while and he'd get over it, he conjectured. Nijiko stepped up beside him turning her gaze down to watch the retreating band as they rode away from the castle when her eyes caught Sesshoumaru's angry stare.

"I thought you said you were going to allow Sesshoumaru to make his own decisions regarding the girl." 

He moved away, settling down and began shifting his papers. 

"Inutaisho?" 

"I changed my mind," he gruffly replied in a tone that clearly ended the conversation. 

* * *

The dining room was quiet, as it always was but the strained atmosphere it had acquired the last few days seemed to have faded a bit. The normally stoic young man turned his gaze down toward where the girl had sat the first few days she'd dined with them, and he frowned.

He needed to get his mind off her. Tension was taught between him and his father recently. At least Rin however had not been as heartbroken over Kagome's leaving as he thought she might be. The girl had pouted and whined but ultimately she'd run off playing again. The bracelet Kagome had given Inuyasha for Rin remained in his possession. He rationalized it off by considering the fact Rin would likely just lose it anyway.

There was an urgent knocking at the door before it slid open.

"Master, there is a problem!" Sesshoumaru looked up, as did his father and brother.

"What?" 

"I have had word from your brother, the envoy _never arrived_. Fukui-sama sent a group to investigate along the path and found a camp site with all the packages sent to be delivered, the men slaughtered and the girl missing."

His heart was thundering in his chest, so much so he had to look back down at his breakfast tray. He knew his father was watching him.

"Any clues on who may be responsible?"

The servant nodded grimly. "Kouga's troop of bandits down from Onigumo's territory." 

His heart plummeted. She didn't have a chance. 

No one said anything. Not even Inuyasha.

After a continued pause Inutaisho finally spoke. "I see. Any thoughts on what we should do from this point? Sesshoumaru?" 

He reluctantly raised his head, turning his gaze toward his father impassively. "She was a prisoner, if Onigumo has her, then she is now _his_ prisoner. There is no point in getting any further involved."

It pained him. It was a difficult decision, but he was not foolhardy enough to attempt reacquiring her by venturing into the lands held by Onigumo. Onigumo was a thug on par with only such trash as Naraku - Kagome had little to none of a chance of escaping those lands. 

He knew from past experience what would befall her, especially if they discovered she was Higurashi's daughter. Onigumo took delight in adding all his female prisoners to his concubine pool until they displeased him and then he killed them. Kagome would be an irresistible morsel for him,_ she would never escape_.

No one said anything and breakfast continued. 

* * *

Her hands were manacled to the wall painfully above her head. She could feel the cold stone of the wall through her kimono contrasting with the warmer texture of the wood plank floor against her knees. Given her position, her back was aching from the firm slant created by the space between her bent legs and her arms almost behind her head forcing her to lean back against the wall. Her arms hurt from being up so long and now hung limply against her shackles, the only thing holding them up. 

Why did these things always happen to her? Where was she? Better yet, where was that creep Kouga that had brought her here? She hung her head limply. Memories, startlingly fresh in her mind tormented her. Bodies littering the clearing, and the blood soaked ground, the scent of it heavy in the air. 

_There was a rustle, a shout, and then a stomping of footsteps. Moments later everything fell to chaos. She sat up fearfully, hands still tied. She could hear the tell tale signs of battle all around her, but could barely see anything. Forcing herself to her feet she carefully inched away, hoping she wouldn't be seen and that her dark colored kimono would help her blend in as she inched toward the woodland just some feet off._

She walked into the base of a tree, biting her tongue to keep from speaking. Just when she thought she'd made it beyond the battleground she heard laughter and felt strong male hands enclose her shoulders, pushing her roughly back against the base of the tree.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho! What is this, an escapee!" It was an oddly high-pitched male voice, and she could just barely see his outline in the darkness. "Yo! Kouga, I got a runner!"

His hands wandered from her shoulder, hand sliding down her chest and squeezing her breast. She yelped. 

"Feels like a girl!" 

She heard more footsteps and then she could make out another figure, only to be fondled by the other beast. "Get off me!" She snapped impudently.

"Oh, feisty. Bring her over."

Minutes later she found herself forced to sit, guards, and servants surrounding her. She was forced to watch as they were interrogated, and then one by one, killed in front of her. Her screams echoed through the night as she pleaded for them to stop, but the bleeding didn't until the last person fell and she was alone with her captor. Inconsolable. 

She'd ended up here, locked away in this room. No one had spoke to her. She'd been alone for hours. Desperation was setting in. Given the opportunity she'd fling her self out of the first window, hoping it would be enough to kill her. Silently, to herself, she thought. Day One. 

* * *

Kagome whimpered as he turned his salacious eyes on her again, the shackles digging into her wrists.

"Naraku's youngest daughter, amazing. What an amazing bout of luck!" The man exclaimed turning to his servant. "Kouga, did you find anything with her?"

"We rifled through her things, just worthless clothes and junk."

"Very well, you're dismissed. Excellent work Kouga, you will be rewarded." Onigumo grinned again, turning his eyes back to his twisting young captive. 

He reached off to one side, sliding a dagger off a table and proceeding toward her.

"And here I'd thought I'd never get to meet Naraku's charming daughters." His eyes roved over her. "You're quite lovely, really. I'll be sure to make note when I tell your Father when I intercepted Masaharu's little caravan, but you, unfortunately escaped."

She spat at him, but was clearly trembling in her bonds. 

"Fight me if you want to lovely, but you will not like the results." 

He finally stepped up to her sliding the blade under her silk kimono collar and tearing through the shoulder seam down curving around her side to the waist and then repeated the procedure on the other shoulder, causing the ripped kimono pieces to fall to her waist.

She whimpered again, tears making their way down her face.

"Oh, I love it when women cry... It's so... sensual." 

He leaned forward, dragging his tongue up her cheek and then kissing down the same path, across the hollow of her throat and repeated it on her other cheek. His hands, grasping her elbows above her slid down over her smooth flesh to enclose her breasts. 

His lips pressed flush against hers, but she was cold and uncooperative going as far as to try to turn her head. He dropped his head slightly to take her bottom lip into his mouth, suckling on her warm flesh.

The hands kneading her breasts suddenly constricted and her mouth fell open in a painful gasp. He chuckled.

"Does it hurt, lovely?"

She glared at him through pained, tearful eyes. He kissed her again, deeply, savoring the taste of the young girl when he felt her lips move against his slightly. He moaned in contentment until her teeth clamped down upon his lip.

He dropped a hand to the floor, feeling for the dagger, and raising it he slashed it brutally across her cheek and she released him, blood smearing both their mouths.

"Does it hurt, _lovely_?" She threw it back at him. 

He dropped his head lowering, kissing along her shoulder as though unaffected, salivating against her flesh. He dropped lower, mouth catching around one breast, teeth bearing down slightly, causing more painful moans from the girl.

He laughed lowly against her skin. Behind him, the door opened... 

. . .

Naraku stalked down the hall irritably. Where was the disagreeable bastard? First he hadn't been met in the audience chamber and now he was an hour late. He wasn't going to stand around because Onigumo decided he wanted a dalliance with one of his whores.

He growled throwing open door after door stalking further and further into the compound. Finally, tossing open another door he found the man he was searching for, and froze. His breath caught, hitching painfully in a way he'd never felt before. 

The young woman's head snapped up, eyes meeting his, and then he noticed it. The tears. The blood. His hand automatically slipped to his side, sliding his sword from it's decorative sheath. He stepped within, dropping his eyes to the man kneeling and assaulting his daughter. 

"Be gone, I did not call for anyone," Onigumo called apparently thinking him a servant.

He charged, knocking the man off his knees to the floor, falling back onto his back. Naraku snarled, palming the handle of his katana in a threatening motion before driving it through his shoulder and into the plank wooden floor at their feet. 

Onigumo convulsed painfully, blood seeping through his clothes. "S-sorry..."

Fury clouded his vision as he stared at his 'ally' writhing on the floor.

"You have my daughter." He spoke, his voice strangely calm, a stark contrast to the ferocity that was burning within him.

"I-I didn't know..." Onigumo pleaded.

"You didn't know?" he paused not taking his eyes from his prey. "Kagome?"

"He... he said he was going to tell you he'd found the camp but that I was already gone."

That was all it took, with a quick flip the blade was twisted in the man's shoulder, causing shudders of pain through the victim as his flesh was torn and ripped. More blood seeping out onto the floor. Cold sweat now covered Onigumo's face as he was caught between pleading and whimpering. 

"Kagome is mine alone. No one touches her without my permission," Naraku growled pulling the blade free from its chink in the floor and out of Onigumo's flesh. "And *you* are not allowed to touch her. Drag your carcass off the floor and release her."

Naraku kept his eyes upon Onigumo as he summoned a servant, clutching his badly wounded frame. Kagome collapsed weakly into Naraku's arms, and to her surprise, as well as his own, he scooped her up, holding her against him. 

She crossed her arms across her chest and dropped her head against him, closing her eyes. He was barely aware of the faint tremble shaking his frame as he left.

* * *

Kagome sighed contentedly, once again back into her own room. It felt... nice to be home. Granted, she had realized she led somewhat of a crummy, sheltered life here but, this was home. She pulled herself up, her arms still ached from being bound like they were, but overall she didn't feel too bad. She was still tired, but she did not wish to return to the demons that haunted her dreams. 

She left her chambers quietly, stepping into the hall and almost into a passing servant.

"Etsuko!" 

She bound the older woman into a happy embrace.

"You should be resting, Kagome-sama," she chided gently.

"I know," Kagome quietly grumbled. "Do you... know where Kikyo is?" 

She nodded weakly. "She is in the audience chamber with your father. I was supposed to come check on you and inform you that you were wanted in attendance there."

She sighed heavily. "That's never good."

Etsuko smiled and Kagome returned the gesture. 

"Guess I better go."

She started off toward the audience chamber lost in her thoughts when she came upon her mother's favorite sitting room and watched as servants walked off laden with her mother's sake collection. 

"What's going on?" She stopped one to ask.

"Your father has placed a ban on all sake, and all present alcohol is to be destroyed or removed from the property."

Kagome frowned, sighing heavily. Her mother was going to be in a horrible mood, and that was never good for anyone.

The room was quiet when she found her way to it. With the notable exception of her mother, all eyes were on her. She sat obediently next to her sister.

"I've decided to change things around a bit. Starting today, Kagome, you will go with your sister on patrol and learn the art of combat and the family business. Especially after your little 'stay' with Inutaisho, I realize now I should have done this long ago, then you might have been able to fend for yourself. And since we have not heard from Urusae, the two of you will be going to meet with Kagemaru. I expect good results, especially since you now have someone with a layout of the interior of the Citadel."

He grinned at Kagome, making her uneasy. 

She and Kikyo left together, saying nothing until they were well out of the room.

Only then did she turn to her strangely silent older sibling. 

"I understand Kikyo, it's all right." 

She turned her downcast brown eyes up, their gazes locking, searching. As though Kikyo feared she really didn't mean it, that she wasn't truly being forgiven. Instead of words Kikyo reached for her hand, and held it a moment.

"I spoke to father last night, he told me what happened with Onigumo." 

Kagome turned away. "That's not important, but Kikyo... at the Citadel... I..."

Kikyo squeeze her hand tighter. "What happened?"

Kagome took a cursory glance around and pulled her sister toward the nearest set of doors. The same doors she'd originally fled from that led to her capture. Once those infamous doors slid closed, Kagome leapt into her sister's arms, looping her arms around her, whispering. "I killed her."

Kikyo tensed. "Killed who?" She whispered back.

"Urusae." 

* * *

Sesshoumaru stepped past one of his guards now lining the corridor of the shoddy little outpost. How Higurashi still managed to oppose his family by operating out of these little shacks impressed and baffled him all at the same time. Blood spattered the single level wood building's walls. No one that had been here was alive except for the two prisoners that had been taken for interrogation, and then they too would be killed. 

As he rounded a corner he came to the room he'd been searching for and slid the door open, and then closed himself within. It was the commander's quarters he'd wanted to visit. Papers were scattered across the room, but the commander himself was missing. They had yet to discover where he had gone, but expected him to return by nightfall today. When he did, he would be captured, interrogated, and killed. 

He sat down at the desk and began looking over the correspondence, most of which was directly from Naraku himself. That meant this 'commander Kagemaru' was an important fellow in the Higurashi ranks. He looked forward to nightfall when he would acquire the man and get one step closer to killing off that troublesome Naraku. The faster this war was over, the faster Rin could grow up safely. 

He skimmed over the documents, but found nothing. Despite his efforts he found himself searching for her name in the writings. It had almost been eight days since her transport had been intercepted and she carried off to Onigumo's territories. She still lingered in his mind however, to a disturbing degree. So much so the delicately crafted metal chain she'd given Inuyasha for Rin was clasped around his own wrist. 

Thoughts of her dimmed and his mind focused as he came upon something interesting.

' . . . expected to arrive soon. Among the new arrivals will be my daughter, during her stay there I want the Special Forces team concealed. Goshinki, Kanna, and the rest are to have no contact with her. At the end of one month, she will be returned to the main house.'

He would have liked to fool himself into believing it was her, but he knew her to be in the custody of Onigumo. He put the page aside and continued on looking through the rest. 

. . .

"Why did you do it?" 

Kagome raised her gaze uneasily from her horse a moment. "Why did I do what?"

"You promised Kaede you would never use your powers to harm another person, and yet you killed Urusae. So why did you do it?" Kikyo continued, keeping her gaze directly in front of them.

"He was... Sesshoumaru was... she was using some sort of spell. He was standing right next to me. Everything was... his breath, choking, it ... hurt me Kikyo. I couldn't... I couldn't watch that, I couldn't let him die. I killed Urusae to protect Sesshoumaru." 

"Even though he is our enemy?" 

Kagome's head dropped a bit. "Even so."

"You don't have the heart for this, Kagome." Their gazes met. "He wants to make you stronger, to force you to confront life and the reality of battle and hope it breaks your gentle heart so you can be like me. So you can kill as effectively as I have, but it won't work, I know it won't. The path we're on right now will only lead to your being killed."

"I don't know what to do," Kagome murmured. 

"When we reach Kagemaru's outpost, stay close to me. Kagemaru is a quiet, but very aggressive man. Let me handle him." 

"Weren't we supposed to meet him on this trip somewhere?" Kagome asked, a tad bit miffed at having been abandoned by their escort.

"He was held up on business." 

The procession passed over a hill and the outpost came into sight. Kagome stared at the building nervously wondering what awaited her there while Kikyo watched it with more critical eyes, her horse slowing. Kagome glanced back as her animal kept moving.

"Kagome, wait!" 

"Hey.. Hey, how do you stop this thing!?" Kagome called back. 

. . . 

Kagome yelped as she was pressed against the outer wall of the facility. 

"What's going on? Since when do we sneak into our own buildings?" Kagome snapped. 

"Something is wrong, quiet!"

"How do you know?"

"Quiet!" Kikyo urged, sneaking around and leaving her alone. 

"Wait for me!" Kagome whined, following after Kikyo and stealing away into the building's evening shadow. 

Now pressed against the building wall she peered around, but Kikyo was gone from sight. She felt her way along, and met an open doorway. Assuming Kikyo had gone in, she followed. Despite its rustic exterior the building was sturdily built and ornately finished within. She crept along the smooth floored corridors. The halls were reasonably lit, but no sound came from any direction. If someone were to come around a corner, she'd ... She didn't know what she'd do, there was nowhere to go. She couldn't outrun a guard. 

She settled upon walking a few steps, stopping for sound and then proceeding. She didn't dare open any of the doors, afraid of what she might find within. She came to the edge of the hall. The only thing here was a doorway. She had two options, open the door in front of her, or head back outside into the darkness. She pressed her ear to the door and listened, it was silent. There could conceivably be no one inside and then she'd have someplace to hide. Right now she was open to anyone stepping out and carrying her off and she wasn't about to be anyone's prisoner again.

As she heard the distinct slide of doors behind her she panicked and almost threw herself into the room without a thought. She remained, facing the door, her hands pressed against the flat surface, heart pounding in her chest. Were they still out there? What was she going to do? 

Thought fled as the blade of a katana suddenly appeared within her vision, lowering to press against her neck. She fell back fearfully into the arms of another captor trying to avoid the sharp edge. She was pressed flush back against a male she couldn't hope to see, and didn't dare attempt. She was just barely managing to breathe.

"Oh no," she whispered into he dimly lit room. "Please don't hurt me." She pleaded. 

The blade pressed forward against her flesh threateningly. "Your name." A cold, male voice commanded. 

Tears welled in her eyes, sobs catching her throat, hitching with her breath.

Her captor growled menacingly, pressing the blade against her and she felt it breach her skin just slightly. "HigurashiKagome!" She screeched in a breath. "Please, stop!" 

Just as suddenly the blade was gone she was gripped about a wrist and spun to face him. 

"Higurashi Kagome," he drawled, meeting her bright blue orbs. 

"You..." Masaharu Sesshoumaru. She couldn't even say it, but just stared up into bright gold eyes, stunned. "What are you ... doing here?" 

"What are _you_ doing here?" He asked. "How did you get away from Onigumo?"

"How did you know I-"

The door flung open and Kagome was shoved behind him in a way that was eerily similar to a confrontation that had happened once before. Kikyo appeared, bow in hand and the standoff had begun.

"You again, you Masaharu's are worse than insects." 

Battles were a blur to her, Sesshoumaru moved, Kikyo moved and then Kikyo just seemed to fall. Her knees buckling, but no blood appeared, to her relief. 

"Let her go... please. I'll do whatever you want, just let Kikyo go."

"Kagome!" Kikyo's voice rose in a warning. 

"You said yourself I can't do it. I can't... I can't go back home and be myself because he won't let me. I can't become another you for father."

"You want to go with this man, Kagome?" 

Both turned their eyes to her, causing her to flush with embarrassment. What did she mean by that?'

"This is the man you killed Urusae for, isn't it?"

How did Kikyo always know such things?

"Y-yes, it is. But-"

Kikyo shook her head silently and Kagome dropped to her knees in a pose similar to that of Kikyo. Why did she suddenly feel like a huge disappointment? "I'm sorry." 

"If I can avoid it, I will not say anything about Urusae. If he finds out she has died, and he asks, I will have to tell him Kagome." 

She nodded silently. "It's okay." 

"If he finds out... Goshinki and Kanna will come after you. They were her children." Kikyo turned her stony gaze up to Sesshoumaru. "I do not like you. You are unworthy of Kagome, but she seems to have some regard for you. She will need to be protected."

She stood, her head held proudly despite her second loss to the man in front of her and he sheathed his sword allowing her to go unhindered. Kikyo escaped and he turned toward her. Kagome looked down.

"Are you taking me back to your father?" 

He knelt in front of her, tipping her chin up and the pressing his hand along the deep, horizontal slash across her cheek. She'd forgotten about the injury given to her by Onigumo until now. Another mark on her face, but the bruise given to her by Inuyasha had since faded away. His fingers ran across her flesh so gently she could forget he was her enemy.

As he drew his hand away a glitter of light caught her eye and she gasped. Around his wrist - was that? It wasn't really her bracelet? 

[End Chapter Five.]

Author's Notes: *sigh * - I'm glad this one's over with, it dragged a bit for me and I momentarily lost my inspiration. I'm hoping it comes back. 

If anyone's wondering about "Blind Stitch" it'll be a while longer. I know what I want to do with it, but I'm momentarily bored with it, so I'm trying not to write it. I just need two more pages to meet my self-imposed chapter length and then it will be edited and posted. 

Does anyone know, is the term "miko-sama" incorrect? If so, what would be the correct way? Just "miko"? 


	6. The Futile Escape

Prisoner, My Prisoner 

Part 6

Author: profiler120

Email: profiler120@hotmail.com 

****

Rating: PG/PG-13 

Genre: Romance/General [AU]

Author's Notes: Kagemaru should have been Kageroumaru, but I'm not changing it now. I like Kagemaru better anyway, easier to spell. ^_^ 

* * *

Questions: 

1. Sarah Brianna - Aren't_ you going to have her learn to fend for herself? _- Kagome is technically capable of using her miko powers to protect herself but she promised Kaede she wouldn't. I wanted the focus to be more on Sesshoumaru's protecting Kagome than Kagome protecting herself. Although I must thank you, the idea was able to help me round off chapter 7 and give the fic some new life after my inspiration waned a bit. 

2. Massao-na-Mizu -_Why are all the fathers in this fic being such asses?_ - ^_^ I just kind of figured they might behave like that. 

3. _If Naraku had killed Kagura's family, then why did he have to make Kagura his wife? What would he merit or benefit from it?_ - He didn't have to, he wanted to. He was smitten with the pretty young girl and I think Naraku enjoys making people miserable. What better way to make a person hate every day of their life than to kill off her family and force her to marry you?

4. _Does Inu Yasha have a crush on Kagome? Or will be he paired off to Kikyo?_ - He might have a crush on Kagome, nothing much will come of it. Then again, I'm not sure; I don't have much planned right now. As for Kikyo, I doubt it. It would just take so much work to pair them up, although I won't say no either. 

5. _Inutaisho has a brother? If he has, who is he?_ - Yeah, some minor character working for him. He kept the outpost where Kagome was being sent; I think I mentioned his name once. He's not important, just for that little part of the story, you won't see him. 

6. _The comrades of Naraku became his comrades because of the fact they wanted Kagome? _- Not entirely. He was using her to make things more appealing to potential allies (people that wouldn't necessarily get involved with him) and when they discovered she was missing some quickly dropped out of any agreements. Marrying his daughter would make their sons heirs to Naraku's properties. That's how I looked at it. 

7. _Will the real family of Kagome be put in your fic?_ - Not as her family, but as other people. Except Souta, I was thinking about adding him the other day. As for Kagome's real mother, I don't think so, but now that you mentioned her, maybe. 

8. _Will Kagome and Kouga ever meet again? Will they be friends, or will Kagome or Kikyo avenge Kagome?_ - I'm not sure if Kagome and Kouga will meet again. I won't say no, I might use it later, but there are no plans for it as of now. Will they be friends? Kagome and Kouga? No, and even if it turns out that way it won't be for a while. 

* * *

The room was suddenly too small for them both leaving her wanting for air. When had his being so close disturbed her? When had he ever been this close at all? She had never thought the man before her to be unattractive, but it was easily kept under wraps given her despairing condition. Was she only feeling this way because of Kikyo's off handed suggestion that maybe there was more to it than there was?

Yet even as she thought, there was the matter of her bracelet. Her bracelet around _his_ wrist as though she had given it to him instead of Rin. His hand still rested against her latest mark of captivity, the scabbed over gash on her cheek. She'd been told it would heal well, but that it would likely scar. From this point forward she'd have a stripe scarred across her cheek marring what little beauty she considered herself to have. Things just weren't going her way these days.

"Who did this?"

It was such a quietly spoken comment. So unlike something to pass between captor and captive. 

"Onigumo, I bit him and he cut me."

She could see the tension build in his frame.

"How did you get away from there?" 

"My father found me."

He nodded, slowly, almost imperceptibly seeming to be deep in thought. 

"Do you know where Kagemaru is?" she paused. The silence between them was making her squirm. "I... he was supposed to meet us, but never showed up."

"We're waiting for him, he has yet to arrive."

She didn't know what to say and he seemed just as speechless, if not thought bound. After an extended silence, he stood and she followed the motion, rising to her feet. He turned back to her, motioning toward the left side of the room. "Wait here, sit over there. If anyone comes before I return... hide." 

With that he swept out, leaving her alone, confused, and wondering if she was in danger. She scrambled to follow the orders that had sounded so serious. Time wore on, and no one came, not even Sesshoumaru. She began to wonder, as the room seemed to darken, if he was coming back at all.

It must have been more than an hour because her anxiousness had eased and her exhaustion of the day's travel finally caught up with her. She was almost sleeping, head drooping to one side supported by the wall, eyes closed, mouth slightly open when the door was pulled open. She snapped back to alertness, trying to slough off her drowsiness, half frightful until she saw him. 

An elegant sweep of white, white hair, white clothes, and those sparkling gold eyes. She might have been an admirer if he was truly her rescuer, instead he was her captor, and that twisted everything a little bit.

"Come, we're leaving."

She pulled herself up. "Already?"

"It is not safe for you here."

She didn't question his concern for her safety as she moved to him. It was nice, someone worrying for her and if he wasn't worrying for her, but something else well... She didn't want to know. She liked her little fantasy, she wasn't about to say anything that would cause him to shatter it. She followed him silently, keeping her head straight trying not to see some of the leering glances being tossed at her, and ignoring some of the more salacious comments. Sesshoumaru ignored everyone but his demeanor was enough of a warning, 'look, talk, but never touch'. Even she got that message, and it wasn't directed at her.

She wondered where they were going, but couldn't bring herself to speak to him or at all until they were well out of sight of this place. At least, she hadn't until she saw the mode of transportation. She groaned at the sight of the horse.

"Not horses again!" She exclaimed.

He shot her a look, although she wasn't sure what he meant by it and she came forward the last few feet and suffered herself to be hauled up upon it. This was going to be unpleasant, she thought, crossing her arms and conjuring up her best glare. The journey to their unknown destination started off. 

. . .

His mind had never traveled far from the woman in his arms, but it narrowed to focus considerably when he began to notice she was leaning. Slowly edging backwards and probably hardly aware of it. Riding horseback on long journeys was no easy task, especially for a woman who had never had to travel in her life. It was considerably reasonable then she might be exhausted and exhausted it seemed she was. With a gentle nudge, she fell back completely against him, eyes closed, breaths deep and even as she slept. 

They traveled onward through the darkness, only a few soldiers accompanying him. He was reluctant to return her to the Citadel where his father would ultimately be. Since he had been placed in command of the operation to overtake Kagemaru, he decided that instead of returning, as he'd originally planned, he would now stay close. There was a Masaharu Keep nearby where Kagome could be safely held, where he could keep an eye on her, and where he might be able to keep his troublesome father from discovering her. The last thing he needed was more intervention by his father. It was because of him all this had happened in the first place. 

He found himself touching her again, laying his fingers lightly against the mar on her cheek. Bastard. That would not be forgiven. She had said she had been cut when she bit him, the circumstances of which were obviously grim. He had to face the very real possibility Onigumo raped her. He hadn't however been able to ask. There was simply too much on his mind at the time, although it had occurred to him. He determined to find out later. If that were indeed the case, then... Then he would release her, and allow her to return to her father. 

For now it was enough she was safely within his territory again. The night air had a slight chill to it, and he felt her tremble and awaken. She did not, as he anticipated, move away from where she leaned back against him. She looked almost as though she'd like to snuggle closer. He reached back behind him, tugging at the cloth he'd thrown over the horse. Pressing her gently forward, she sat up stiffly as though worried suddenly he didn't want her leaning against him. He draped the thin blanket around her shoulders and pulled her back against him.

"What happened? When you left the Citadel?"

She sighed heavily. "Everything was fine until nightfall..." she started.

He answered her with silence.

"Where are we going?" She asked. 

"The West Keep."

"'The West Keep'? What about the Citadel?"

"Do you want to spend more time with my father?"

"No..." she mumbled.

A building came into sight in the distance courtesy of the moon. They trotted past the guards without incident and into the courtyard. Now that they had arrived everyone could bed down safely. He expected a report by morning on Kagemaru. The aim was to kill him; he'd sent Kaijinbou into battle with him several times and had amazingly been defeated. Although he had his doubts about Kaijinbou's battleground valor, he didn't question the servant's loyalty.

He slid off his horse, and was surprised when she got down on her own without assistance from him.

* * *

She stared out into the darkness of the night from the upstairs window of the Keep. She'd wandered away from her room, unable to sleep. Dawn was only off by an hour, maybe two now. The rain was pattering down, creating that uniquely melodic sound. It was slightly chilly. She was alone again, a captive. Somehow it wasn't so bad though. 

She was 'his' captive and he didn't seem all that bad. He hadn't physically hurt her, provided you didn't count that first incident when she'd refused to eat. He hadn't tried to take advantage of her and he had protected her. She sighed despairingly.

He couldn't protect her forever though. Her father would inevitably discover it was she who had killed Urusae, but knowing him he would probably beam with pride over her first killing rather than be upset. However Goshinki and Kanna were another matter, she was not sure how well she could fare against her seemingly super-powered half siblings. 

Not to mention she would eventually be returned to the Citadel. Sesshoumaru couldn't hide her from his father indefinitely. 

She heard the rustle of movement and turned to see who was disturbing her solitude. Surely no one thought she would try to escape this place. It was probably impossible to get out of here alive. 

Behind her, someone stepped forward, past an open window and into the light. There, bathed in moonlight, stood her captor. A waterfall of silver white hair seemed to glow in the gentle light cast by the moon. Bright, sleepless gold eyes peered back at her from a perfect porcelain shade face, expressionless, but serene. 

She stared, shamelessly at the young lord's son. He was leisurely half dressed, his typically armor clad chest was bare to the night air. Not even a sword was at his waist. She turned away. 

"Why are you out of your room?" 

His voice was even low and silky, as though he were purring at her. "I couldn't sleep," she replied, suddenly very nervous. 

He didn't reply immediately, and didn't at all. Rather he came forward, and she felt him press against her, leaning forward to rest his hands against the frame of the window, his head tilted down toward her hair. She could feel the warmth of his body as he pressed very gently against her, trapping her weakly against the window. 

Her heart began to pound wildly in her chest. 

"Tomorrow will be a long day, you should rest." He quietly urged, not moving. 

"Am I leaving here tomorrow?" 

"I am returning to battle tomorrow, you will remain here." 

"More fighting?" 

"Kagemaru must be captured." 

His lips were dangerously close to her ear; she could feel the breath from his mouth against her skin. 

"Kagemaru... I don't know him." She murmured feeling forced to say something because the silence felt constricting. 

"He works for your father." 

Now she _could_ feel his lips against her ear. He pressed a gentle kiss at the top of her ear, and then she felt his tongue slide down the curve, his lips then kissing the bottom lobe. She shivered, but couldn't move away, trapped between him and the window. She turned slightly in an attempt to see him, to see his expression and hope she saw something there. 

She turned, her breath mingling with his and she abruptly turned away. 

"I-I should be going back to bed." 

For a moment, nothing happened and then he stepped away and she quickly stepped past him. She swept by and managed somehow to stumble back to her room. 

She crawled into her futon and tried to calm her racing heart. Eventually sleep found and claimed her. 

* * *

Sesshoumaru stepped from his room, readjusting his armor for the final time before he rode out. He slowed to a stop outside her door; the sun was just rising, casting its first rays over the horizon. He listened, silently, but there was no sound from within. He slid the door open slightly, peering within. His young captive had fallen asleep he guessed she would not wake before noon. Sliding the door closed, he motioned for the guard to come forward and watch over her. 

He moved onward, to the steps and moved down them. His men were waiting for him outside. Jaken was there by his horse, loyally awaiting him. 

"Let's head out." He ordered; hauling himself up and the procession back to the Kagemaru command post began. 

The trip was remarkably shorter than the one he'd taken last night with her. Her, the young woman now finally sleeping back at his protective compound. As they approached, they caught sight of smoke trails rising high into the sky. 

They rose up over the hilly terrain and peered down over the landscape. The stone gated compound had been flattened during the night. Bodies of his own men and those of Higurashi littered the ground. The air was tainted and heavy with the scent of blood and death. Buildings were crumbling, and breaking down from being set a flame, nothing, it seemed had survived the battle. Those who may have lived had since fled or retreated to safer grounds, perhaps fearing reinforcements. 

He motioned them forward and they headed down to the burning outpost, his men sliding down from their horses and drawing their blades to inspect the grounds. Sesshoumaru remained just inside the gate, staring down over the littered courtyard of the outpost. 

Many good men had fallen here, many loyal men. Among the dead he did not spot Kaijinbou, the man he'd left in charge of Kagemaru's capture. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Kagemaru's here! We found him!" 

He turned, sliding down from his stallion and followed the young soldier. Minutes later they dragged a half dead, bleeding man from the wreckage of the broken, burning building. 

"This is Kagemaru?" He asked. 

The light haired male looked up, eyes cold and dead. "Fool... this battle means nothing. Naraku-sama shall rule all." 

"Where is Kaijinbou?" 

The soldiers exchanged glances. "He doesn't appear to be here, Sesshoumaru-sama." 

He peered back down at the man hanging in their arms; head and body slumped over as they held tightly onto his arms. 

"Kaijinbou," Kagemaru scoffed. "That little coward? He ran off hours ago." 

"Should we take him back to the Keep, Sesshoumaru-sama?" 

"No, I don't want him there." 

Kagemaru lifted his head once more, cold eyes sparkling with maliciousness. "Eh? You take her? Naraku's other bitchy little daughter? That little pet of his? What was her name..? Kagome, I believe." 

They merely stared at one another. 

"Better look out for that one. She's Naraku's most precious little toy. He's promised her in marriage to many lords and ally's of his, including the Prince of Thieves, Kouga. I heard just yesterday Onigumo was infuriated after Naraku showed up ruining his fun. He so loves virgins..." 

"Take him to the Keep. If he is troublesome, punish him." Sesshoumaru ordered, fearing for his temper if he allowed the man to continue. 

Something had happened then with Onigumo, an attempted rape at least. If Naraku had 'showed up' and 'ruined' Onigumo's fun then the girl was likely still untouched. He could tell nothing from his encounter with the girl in the hall this morning. She had been flustered and embarrassed but if she had been raped it would not necessarily keep her from reacting the way she had. 

He put thoughts of her aside and stood taller. "Search the grounds and report back to the Keep. I'll be sending back a scouting group to monitor the area and see who shows up." 

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." 

* * *

Kagome sat up, brushing through her hair with her fingers. She'd been sitting around this place all day and was not enjoying the experience. It was drafty and cold, and she couldn't bathe. There was no one around except soldiers, causing her to stay in her room in fright of them. 

Perhaps going back to the Citadel wasn't such a bad idea, but then she thought back to her meeting with Inutaisho that evening. 

_Kagome looked up at her host uneasily. The room was empty save for him and her. _

"Your presence here is troubling. The servants fear for their safety even within these walls." 

She dropped her head. Her nervousness hiked mixing with her anxiety. 

"Your miko skills are impressive and your help with Inuyasha is appreciated. However, you can no longer remain within my halls. First thing tomorrow morning you are being transferred to another of my holdings." 

He was silent and she guessed this was a dismissal but feared leaving without permission. 

"Is that all then?" 

He curtly nodded, his eyes following her. If he was expecting her to be upset by this decision he would be disappointed. She was a girl, she wasn't stupid. The Western Citadel was the largest of the Masaharu's properties. No matter where they sent her everything else would be on a smaller scale, and therefore potentially escapable. 

She sighed heavily, lowering her head. The day was drawing to a close, and Sesshoumaru had yet to return. Or, at least she thought he hadn't returned, she hadn't seen him yet. He was really the only person around here *to* see. Everyone else seemed frightening. 

Just as she was thinking she was hungry, the door behind her slid open unannounced and then slid closed just as quickly. She guessed it was her captor, she really couldn't see anyone besides him barging in so rudely. 

Sure enough he walked to her, and sat down beside her at the window. There was an odd expression on his face. He was staring directly at her, apparently thinking something over. 

"Kagemaru is downstairs." 

"Oh, he's alive?" 

The comment seemed to jar him in some way. Maybe he was offended because his reply somewhat surprised her. "I don't kill _everyone_." 

She shrugged. "I'm still alive." 

She wondered what he wanted, staring at her that way, but he didn't say anything. Maybe he just wanted some company? Perhaps she should say something? After all she was surely more refined company than his soldiers. 

"Um... did... you want something from me?" 

"Do you enjoy sitting alone?" His tone was almost snappish. 

"I don't enjoy being here at all, but I make do." 

"Your father took you from Onigumo's?" 

"Yes, but I explained this already." 

"You were vague, I want details." 

That was a straightforward demand, she thought sourly. This man could simply _not_ hold polite conversation. 

"What kind of details?" 

"Where were you when he showed up?" 

"I don't know... a side room, a dungeon, some torture room I guess. The walls were... spotted with things I didn't want to know about and there were manacles attached to the walls." 

"Were you chained?" 

"Yes, hands over my head, and on my knees. Enough details for you or maybe I should describe what I was wearing too." She snapped, glaring. 

"Only if I ask," he shot back. 

She turned away, still half glaring but looking decidedly angry. 

"What happened before he arrived?" 

"Usual captive stuff." 

He growled and she obstinately remained silent, but finally replied. "None of your business." 

"Do not make me repeat myself, woman." 

"Repeat it all you want to. What happened there doesn't have anything to do with you." 

He reached very calmly toward his waist, too calmly as far as she was concerned. Her heart began to race again, the second time in fright while he was near as she watched him draw his blade from the sheath at his side. It was a wider tipped blade than the blades she'd seen used by others. He flipped it in his grip, staring at it silently before turning it in her direction. 

She swallowed hard as he pressed the point of the sword at the hollow of her throat, lowering it softly down scraping it against her skin but amazingly not cutting through. She could hardly breathe, let alone think about his amazing precision with a blade as he pressed it a bit more firmly against the cloth of her kimono. 

Still, he said nothing; just staring at the place on her kimono were the edge of the sword was so dangerously sitting. Okay, maybe not answering his questions was a bad idea, she thought. 

"He...cut my clothes...and... touched me. Then my father arrived." She said, and sounding surprisingly firm. 

"And what happened when he arrived?" 

His voice had dropped to a lower octave, one that sounded even more dangerous than his usual voice. 

"He... knocked him over and stabbed him. He questioned him on why he was not informed I was there. Onigumo lied; he said he was going to tell my father that I was not there when his men had arrived at the sight so he could keep me. I told him what he'd told me and ... he... twisted the sword in his shoulder and... He made him release me and we left." 

Sesshoumaru withdrew the blade and replaced it back at his side silently, turning his gaze toward the windows. 

He ...! 

That ... ! 

How dare he threaten her that way and then pretend nothing happened! 

She was about to tell him just what she thought of his 'persuasion' methods when he stood and left her alone. What kind of nut case was this guy? The night before he'd been all but trying to seduce her and now he was back to threatening her bodily harm again!

She sighed heavily. Now she was alone again and still hungry. 

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes staring up at the ceiling. It was long past dark now, maybe three or four hours. She had still not eaten and could only wonder at the apparent change in behavior of her host. Unwilling host, maybe she should just think of him as her jailer from this point forward. 

She sighed. The things she did for her sister. Naturally she had to open her dumb mouth, maybe Kikyo could have... 

No, it was useless. Kikyo couldn't beat Sesshoumaru. She'd done what she thought best at the time. Even after every rotten thing that had happened she knew she'd do it again to save Kikyo. She'd do it again to release her sister who was going to go out and kill more people. She dropped her head. What was she thinking?

What was she thinking allowing her sister to be released? Her sister, a killer? Logically Kikyo should be the one that was bound, not her. She had never killed anyone, save Urusae and that had been a matter of life or death. She'd had to do it. 

What was the world coming to? What was _her _world coming to? Why were they even doing all this fighting? She raised her head toward the windows. She really didn't know. She'd heard, different accounts from different people. She couldn't be certain about the original cause. 

Behind her she heard the door open again. It must be around midnight, who was sneaking into her room? Or, maybe not sneaking as she heard footsteps. Whoever it was didn't care if she knew they were there. 

"Why aren't you sleeping?" 

She remained silent. She was still miffed about earlier, if he expected polite conversation now well... He could forget it! 

"Get up. It's time to go." 

She was tempted to remain where she sat and make him drag her out there but she didn't want to be handled anymore than necessary. Especially since her escorts were usually rough enough without her attitude. 

Although she burned with curiosity, she didn't ask where they were going. She didn't ask why they were traveling so late, she didn't ask anything. She simply followed. He led her down the stairs to the front door where a troop of soldiers was gathered around. 

At Sesshoumaru's appearance they all straightened up, forming two straight lines that led out to a carriage. Where ever they were going it was apparently a long trip. 

He handed her up into the carriage, and without a word walked away. The horses jolted forward, and they were off to destinations unknown. Yet the entire way 'there' she couldn't help but wonder if he was angry with her. Or perhaps something she'd said had upset him more than she'd anticipated. Maybe... maybe... because of what she said happened with Onigumo. 

She had shame enough over it without him throwing it back in her face like this. She dropped her head a notch. She hadn't thought of it before now. Only that she hadn't wanted to talk about it. Not with him, not with anyone. She absently brought a hand up to her face, tracing the scabbed over tear in her flesh. It would be a permanent reminder of him. She hadn't even thought about it. And now... now she wasn't sure she could ever escape it.

* * *

She hadn't meant to fall asleep. She certainly hadn't wanted to. She had been entertaining thoughts of hopping off this little carriage and making a break for it. She might have had a chance too, but cowardice had worked its claws into her belly and wouldn't let go. It was too late now, morning had already come, and she was now even hungrier than before. Worse yet she recognized the building they were approaching and she suddenly regretted not jumping more than anything in the world. 

She was being sent back to the Citadel. Her heart plummeted. She couldn't go back there. No. 

Clutching the edges of her courage, she stood uneasily and leapt. She predictably fell, banging painfully against the ground. She would never escape, her mind whispered at her. She would never make it. She was too close. 

The carriage came to a halt and the man driving it stared at her helplessly. Caught between leaving the horses unguarded and coming after her. She rose up, her arm hurt. It might be broken, she realized, but better her arm than her leg or ankle. She could still run and that she did. She ran, hard and fast. Her bare feet nicked, wet, and impossibly cold. They were quickly going numb making it hard to continue on. She had just reached the tree line when she heard it, a horse's gallop. She wouldn't make it. Someone was after her. _Someone was after her! _Tears sprung to her eyes. Why? _Why_? Why did it hurt? 

She heard the horses grunt as it was pulled to a stop and then footfalls. Heavy, loud footfalls. Her follower was probably some big, burly guard. He'd probably slap her for running away, or yank her injured arm painfully. She choked on a sob as she heard her follower move in. She wouldn't last. One or two more strides and she'd be overtaken. Then she felt it, arms enclosing around her and then uneven ground that sent her plummeting. 

Her follower tripped over as well, sending them both painfully to the ground. His weight knocking the air from her lungs in a way that left her gasping desperately for air. The scenario was painfully familiar, ending almost exactly the same as her previous escape attempt. She panted, not bothering to move even though the chill of the damp grass was seeping through her kimono cooling her skin. It was just so much. Too much. 

Her pain seemed to pour over and her tears were proof of it. She couldn't stop them, even if she'd vainly tried to prevent them from falling. She hadn't escaped. Even if she had, she had nowhere to go. Everywhere she was wanted by something, someone's pawn. No one wanted her for her. She wasn't 'Kagome' to anyone. She was Naraku's daughter, a brand that haunted her endlessly. A prisoner, a toy, a slave, a lover, what did it matter what _she _wanted? What did it matter to _anyone_? 

She sobbed into the dirt, face down on the ground. She was vaguely aware she hadn't been touched yet. No one had pulled her up. Maybe shocked by her display.

"Idiot."

She barely heard the male voice scolding her. She didn't want to hear it. She didn't want anything. Depression set in, coiling around her like a snake as though trying to choke the life from her. Her heart wrenching sobs were no longer for the earth to collect as she was pulled from the ground and pressed against a warm body, enclosed in someone's embrace. She asked no questions, she didn't dare open her eyes. 

But desperate cries only lasted so long and within minutes she naturally calmed. The warmth surrounding her helped considerably, but she was trying hard not to think of something that was threatening to consume her. 

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

She paused in her sniffling. How did he manage it? How had he managed to be here when he'd sent her away, not so long ago? How had he caught up with them so quickly? She was forced to raise her head as his hand slipped under her chin tilting it up to him. Haunted gold eyes stared down at her. Eyes she'd expected to see clouded with anger were clear, but tainted with concern. Concern, it seemed for her. 

He seemed to sigh and the concern seemed to fade but the gentleness of his hold remained. His eyes trailed over her frame briefly. 

"You need to take better care of yourself." His voice lacked the coldness she'd heard in it on previous occasions. It seemed but a weak rebuke. 

Without another word he scooped her up, draping her in his arms. He seemed to take note of her injured arm because he had been careful about touching it. To her surprise, he walked her the rest of the way. Up across the expanse of open yard, through the gates, past the on looking guards and finally in through the main doors of the Citadel. She was walked through a near silent building up two flights of stairs until she was lowered into a fluffy set of blankets. 

* * *

There. Here. Or at least coming here from there. There was no way he could escape him. He settled back, resting more of his weight against the back wall standing by the fusuma doors. He wasn't about to leave her alone with him. What he feared however was that his father wasn't coming up here to see her but to see _him. _That was what he dreaded, but he steeled his resolve. He would have his way. If it meant taking on his father, so be it, but he did not look forward to the confrontation that was imminent. 

Sure enough the door slid open and he saw his father step in. His unhappy gold gaze was directly toward the sleeping miko before they turned toward him as though he'd known he stood there the entire time and only now deigned him worthy of his stare. 

He opened his mouth as though to say something but only ended up sighing and turning back to look at her.

"She means this much to you?" His tone was resigned. "She will be trouble for us."

"No more so than we are already embroiled in."

"I will not interfere anymore if you tell me what it is you want from her."

"You said you wouldn't interfere before," he replied curtly, not able to meet the gaze of his father.

"I give you my word, I will not interfere _again _provided you answer my question."

His eyes flickered to meet those of his father. What did he want her for? Better yet, why did he have to decide now? Memories from earlier boiled up within him, reminding him of his discovery. Telling him the answer he'd needed, the one he sought. The one his father was asking him for.

"I want to save her." 

Silence stretched between them for several tense moments. "What do you wish to save her from?" 

Their gazes met again. He didn't know what she needed to be saved from, only that she needed it and that he could provide it. How to answer such a question? 

"Whatever it requires."

That was a clear enough, all-inclusive answer. Quick and concise. 

Inutaisho nodded briefly. "Very well. I accept that she is yours to do as you wish, but be warned. Bad tidings are blowing in on the wind. Rumors reach me that Onigumo is searching for her despite Naraku's apparent warnings to stay away and I have heard suspicions that Kouga too may have developed a fascination for her. Not even to mention the many men Naraku has promised her to as part of an agreement. You are willing to fight for her then?" 

"I fight now to defend the Western Lands, I can fight a little longer to protect her." 

This caused a chuckle to be dragged forth from the older man. "All the same to you, eh? There are many deaths to be made up for, I will accept no less than blood from Higurashi Naraku. Again I warn you, her feelings about it will not be taken into account when I finally have my opportunity to kill him. Be prepared to rein her in if necessary." 

Sesshoumaru nodded grimly. "I anticipate so." 

Inutaisho moved to the doorway, about to pass out it when Sesshoumaru's voice caught him once more.

"You would like her." 

He just caught the grin perking up his father's lips before the man stepped out of sight completely and the door closed. He didn't realize it until then but a great burden had been lifted off his shoulders. His father had freed him of his worry about her presence here again. All would be dealt with, and she would be protected. His father's acceptance of Kagome as 'his' ensured he would accept and tolerate her presence as well. Hopefully he would drop his icy demeanor around her just enough to allow Kagome to relax a bit more and not hate her life for having to be here.

Not force her to leap from a moving carriage. Mostly however never again to cause such a heart breaking display of tears. She was a strong person. She had a good solid core to her; she'd born everything that had fallen onto her well. She'd taken most of it in stride. Outside however she'd cracked, split wide open down the center and she'd fallen apart before him. He was not certain what to expect of her when she woke. If she would have pieced herself together again or if she was still fractured.

Even as he waited faithfully for her to wake he feared it would not be for several more hours and left her side in search of breakfast. He'd rode all last night and her sprint across the yard had near worn him out. He needed food or sleep and sleep was out of the question. Breakfast it was. He quietly abandoned the room, closing the door softly behind him. 

. . . 

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she heard the distinct sound of the door closing. She turned her gaze toward it as though expecting to see someone there, but there was no one. The conversation seemed to have brought to a close any tension between father and son, but it did nothing for her. 

She was still adrift in a sea of anxiousness and fear. Never knowing where she was heading. It was only a matter of time before she was tracked down to this location.

How many enemies did she have now? Her half brother and sister, Goshinki and Kanna. Onigumo and Kouga, they too had to be considered enemies when their desires for her were salacious. 

Even so, she could not be desperate. How could one feel so when their captor had just declared he wanted to 'save' her? She sighed heavily. She needed saving, she thought, she just didn't know from what. Better than that, she didn't know she wanted him to be the one to do it.

His father still wanted to kill her father and despite allshe loved him. Higurashi Naraku was a cold-hearted bastard of a man, but she loved him. He _was_ her father. Despite everything he'd ever done to anyone else, he'd never hurt her. He'd protected her. He and Kikyo were the only two that had ever shown any sort of love for her save Kaede. Kaede had saved her from a life of coldness, a life led by her sister Kikyo. She owed everything to Kaede. What do to? What could she do, even if she wanted to? 

Maybe... maybe she really was desperate after all. 

* * *

[End chapter six.]

Author's Notes: Well, hey that's it! Quite a day for me, three different stories updated. (Not yet, but by the end of the day it will be. Blind Stitch...9 still needs edited. Will be posted before day is over, promise.) ^_^ 

To make life easier on everyone, I'll be updating on Monday's from this point forward.

A fusuma door is a like a shoji screen door. Shoji screen doors have thinner paper material, while fusuma doors have more opaque sheets. 


	7. Return to the Enemy Castle

Prisoner, My Prisoner 

Part 7

Author: profiler120

Email: profiler120@hotmail.com 

Rating: PG/PG-13 

Genre: Romance/General [AU]

Author's Notes: 

__

:: These markings and the text within mean 'thoughts' for Goshinki. :: 

* * *

Questions: 

1. Strawberry Shortcake: _Does she have feelings for Sess? Are you going to add Sango and Miroku into the story? – _The Sesshoumaru/Kagome relationship is really rather complex. Does she have feelings for him? I'm not sure; she's attracted to him, that's a start. Sango and Miroku are going to be in the story. Quite prominently for either this or the next chapter. 

2. sesshyangel: _Was Sesshoumaru testing her when he sent her to the citadel ahead like that?_ – No. He was just annoyed with her from earlier. 

3. lilyflower – To be perfectly honest, Shippou might have already had his moment in the story. He's too hard to work in with the character I gave him. 

4. sparkysrath – You couldn't get to 10 of "Blind Stitch" because it hasn't been posted yet. I updated chapter 9 last time. 

5. Queen of the Storms - _And also are Onigumo, Kouga and the children of that old evil hag that died a bit back the only ones that are going to chase Kagome?_ – Are they the only people after Kagome? Given that her father is one of the most hated people in the land, probably not. 

6. _And why would Kanna and Goshinki want to kill poor Kagome? Or was that old hag actually a good mom?_ – Probably had little to do with how good a mother Urusae was. They would still want to kill her I think; she was, after all – their mother. 

7. **kidoairaku** - Um, he helped her into the carriage, and then he left, right? And then...when she jumped out later, he appeared again? -- Seemingly out of nowhere? - He was following behind the carriage on horseback. Sorry, I guess that wasn't too clear. ^_^

**8. taskinLUDE** _– The time in the Sengoku Jidai or the 1800s or 1700s or so?_ - I am so sorry. You asked this in the first chapter, and I kept forgetting about it. This is set in the same time frame as the Inuyasha storyline. Sengoku Jidai. ^_^ 

* * *

She was tired, but she ignored the beacons of her body. She couldn't sleep. She needed - 

She wanted something. Just as she was convinced that this elusive 'it' couldn't save her, just as she believed, or bitterly hoped 'he' couldn't. She was hoping against herself, she realized. 

He seemed to genuinely want to help her and she was actively hoping he failed. Could you be any more sour-hearted than that? Kaede would be ashamed of her. She missed her then, sweet old Kaede. The mother she'd never had and always wanted. The kind, but stern elderly woman who righted her wrongs and made her grow up strong.

She pulled herself up. What was she going to do? She could leave her room. Wander around and cause the people around here to fall into a panic attack over her absence. She'd pulled the stunt many a time at home, why not here as well? 

Her body didn't pull itself up however- she remained seated. She had just resolved to do nothing when the door unexpectedly slid open.

"Kagome-sama!"

She immediately brightened. "Aya!" 

They didn't know each other well, hardly at all really, but she felt some kind of bond with the servant girl. Maybe it was simply because of her detachment from others her own age or... or... maybe she just liked her and they were just quick friends. 

"I was asked to come see if you were up yet and that you were requested in the dining room by the grand lord Inutaisho."

Her smile fell. "Tell him I'm asleep." 

Aya stared back with somewhat of a sympathetic gaze. "I know he's not the friendliest guy but...Please don't ask me to lie." 

Kagome crumbled. "Fine... tell him I'm awake, but I'm not going down there." She declared. "Better yet, I'm going _back _to sleep." She nodded emphatically. "Unless you know of a better way to keep them from bothering me right now."

Aya shifted. "Well... It's always seemed easiest just to do what they wanted."

"And therein lies the problem," she grumbled. "I don't know what they want."

"Well let's get you cleaned and changed and find out," the servant proclaimed a bit too cheerily. 

Kagome shot her an unhappy glare, but complied. She would need plenty of sleep tonight. The prepping was a much shorter span of time than she'd liked and all too soon she stood in front of a set of familiar patterned doors. No, she was suddenly very tired, she needed more sleep. She turned on her heel and this time managed to escape, if only back to the confines of her room.

. . . 

"Do you suppose she will join us?" Nijiko inquired turning her gaze to her husband. 

"I doubt it."

Inutaisho's gaze was steady upon his eldest son sitting some distance down. Rin was still sleeping as was Inuyasha leaving only them there in the dining room. 

"Sesshoumaru, go to bed." 

His head snapped up at the order. "What?"

"I am not going to ship her out while you rest, go to sleep. You still need to conclude this Kagemaru business. Leave the girl where she is and head back to the Keep to oversee Kagemaru's interrogation after you rest. I don't want anything missed."

He was clearly displeased but had no choice in the matter. He rose and left.

"Are you going to leave him alone this time?" Her voice was light, and almost scolding.

He turned his gaze to her, smiling lightly. "I gave my word, he can keep her. I didn't know you had become attached to her as well."

"I hardly know her, but she seems sweet and more importantly than that she seems to make Sesshoumaru happy on some level. I think that's nice for him. He should be allowed some happiness, don't you think?"

He simply stared at her. 

* * *

Kikyo peered uneasily down the hall before stepping out. No one would question her if she suddenly went out but she wondered at her safety these days. Just yesterday her father had gotten word about Urusae. Then he'd called her and she'd been forced to give him the answers he wanted.

When she'd told him that Kagome had killed Urusae for Sesshoumaru the feral grin that spread over his lips scared her. She feared for many things now. She wasn't sure what the grin meant only that it wasn't going to be good. There was death in her father's smile. 

She swept down the hall. Given Kagome's luck her father was probably planning on calling together Kanna and Goshinki and telling them straight out that Kagome had killed their mother. Then he would set the two of them loose to hunt her down. That or he would specifically go after Sesshoumaru thinking that perhaps Kagome had some sort of attachment to him given her actions.

She hung her head a bit, slipping out the doors. She had her own orders to comply with, why wait till morning to head out? She needed to get away from her thoughts and the cause of all her anxiousness. She looked up, peering into the night sky and toward the moon that hung so brightly as though smiling down at her. As though there was anything for her to smile about. 

She narrowed her eyes. "Bastard Sesshoumaru... you had better protect her."

She could not back up her anger. She would lose to him, again and again, but it would not stop her from trying to save her. Even if she could not save her. 

"Where are you going?" 

She turned, somewhat startled and angry she'd been caught off-guard. Slinking along the shadow of the building she spotted her mother.

"I am to go back and secure the outpost that Kagemaru lost possession of." 

"Where is Kagome?" She asked, stepping out into the moonlight.

"At the Masaharu Citadel," Kikyo replied impassively.

"Why is it that only Kagome is able to escape?" She asked, turning her eyes up to the moon. 

"She hasn't escaped, he's going to kill her." 

Kagura's eyes widened in surprise turning to her oldest daughter. "Naraku is going to kill Kagome? Are you certain of this?" 

"Relatively sure, he has just discovered Kagome killed Urusae at the Citadel." 

Surprisingly, she smiled, drawing forth a fan and covering her face. "Is that right? My little Kagome killed the bitch, eh?" She laughed; the sound almost seemed to echo with a haunting quality. 

Suddenly the door behind them slid open swiftly, and she watched a grin every bit as feral spread over her mother's lips. 

"Lose one of your whores?"

Naraku stared dispassionately at his wife and her grin while Kikyo watched. She wasn't sure if she should go and leave them alone or not. It didn't look like her father even noticed she was there.

"Does that please you Kagura?" He was suddenly grinning back at her.

Now was _definitely _the time to go, she thought, spinning on her heel and quickly escaping. She didn't want to know where the conversation went from there.

. . . 

Naraku stared down at his wife, spread over the linens of their bed. She had been uncharacteristically friendly; maybe she disliked Urusae more than he thought. That didn't explain however why she suddenly wanted him. Never in the course of their marriage had she sought him out or welcomed his touch. She practically gagged whenever he came near her, getting herself as drunk as she could before she went to bed with him. What _was _she trying to accomplish? 

He rolled over, supporting himself on his forearms and stared down at her. 

"You want something from me, Kagura?" 

Maybe she was trying to ply him by being a willing lover instead of a forced one? If that was so he could use it on her more often, and make her beg him. Usually however she simply went around him to get what she wanted, so he must have something in particular she desired that no one either could or would give her.

He leaned down, pressing kisses along her bare shoulder. 

"What are you going to do about Kagome?"

His head shot up, eyes meeting hers. "Are you worried for your youngest?" 

His tone was dry and scathing as though accusing her of being a poor mother. That was beyond abnormal. Kagura's relationship with the girls was a distant one. He occasionally found her with Kikyo as he had outside, but he'd _never _come across Kagura and Kagome together. As far as he knew, they had never sat down and spoke together the way she and Kikyo seemed to do every so often.

"Do not pretend the girl means nothing to you, Naraku. If this were so you would have let Onigumo have his way with her instead of so seriously wounding your closest ally."

He did not refute her. She was his daughter. His Kagome. Why should he not protect what was rightfully his own?

"What do you want Kagura?" He asked, voice a whisper against her flesh.

"Don't kill her."

He raised his head once more. "What is this sudden interest in her well being?"

A small, grim smile spread across her lips. "She is my child, why should I not be concerned for her?"

"Do not lie to Naraku. You have not cared before now."

"She is responsible for the death of Urusae." She rose up on her elbows, their lips a breath apart. "It redeems her to me." 

Naraku smirked. "You are proud she killed Urusae? A woman that was fighting for me, instead of the enemy? This makes you happy?"

She brought her arms up around him, pulling him down against her. "Does it matter? It's what I want."

"You don't want her dead?" He murmured. "Very well, that can be arranged provided I have your cooperation, Kagura." 

Her response was to press her lips firmly to his, pressing him back against the futon, and Naraku's amused laughter. 

* * *

Kagome stared out the window. She had been in her room for hours. She didn't want to leave, but she didn't want to stay in here anymore. Granted, it was a new room, different from the rest she'd been in, but she tired of confinement. She wanted to go out, to run, to play, to frolic like she were a child. Where was Rin? Maybe she could go outside with Rin and forget she was back here again.

She thought nothing of it when she heard someone at the door. Servants had been coming in and out all morning providing things for her. To eat however she would have to go to the dining room, and that made her frown.

"You can't hide forever." 

The cold chill in the voice caused her to tremble and she reluctantly faced him, wondering what had dragged the lord of the house all the way up here to see her.

"Wouldn't it be better that way? I don't want to scare your servants. " 

She scolded herself, 'don't be snappish with him', but her mouth got ahead of her again. He didn't seem to mind her tone.

"This is a war, death cannot be escaped." 

She couldn't and didn't reply.

"Come then."

She wanted to stay just because it was 'him' telling her to go, but she followed anyway. 

"Where are you taking me?" 

"The dining room, you should have come in when you were loitering about earlier."

She gasped. "How did you know about that?"

"You are a female and females are inherently predictable," he replied, sliding the doors open and standing aside for her to enter. She bit her tongue to keep from replying cheekily. 

She entered the room there and he, surprisingly, came in and sat with her. She wasn't sure if he was making an effort to be nice to her or if he wanted to intimidate her. A pair of servants came in bearing trays of food. She wondered silently how much food the big man in front of her could eat in a day. She watched him during the period of their meal. After almost a half hour of no recognition from him he looked up at her suddenly.

"You do not enjoy silence, do you Higurashi? Did your family not dine in silence?"

"No."

"What did you speak of then?" He seemed to be making an effort so, she would too then.

"My father and sister would listen to me talk about my day. Anything to keep from being an uncomfortable quiet." 

"Why does quiet have to be uncomfortable? Have you never heard of companionable silence?"

"Yes, but I always thought that kind of quiet was shared by friends or people close to one another, not by strangers." 

He paused a moment, staring at her. "True enough. You are an educated girl, are you not Higurashi?"

She nodded. 

"I thought as much. Rin has been having some disciplinary problems, perhaps you might be of assistance to her instructors." 

She nodded silently. She wondered if he knew she was bored, given the way he looked at her she imagined so. He seemed to be able to stare right through her and completely understand her. It was almost creepy.

At some point Nijiko arrived for tea and she was finally able to relax a bit more. Some time later, as she was leaving, his voice caught her again. 

"Sesshoumaru is leaving this evening on business, he will return in a week or so."

She turned back, wondering why he thought she would _care _where Sesshoumaru was going. Unfortunately the look on her face must have revealed this because he laughed.

"Oh, he's going to have a hell of time with that one." 

That was the last thing she heard him say before she padded off down the hall. Maybe she could find Rin without getting lost. 

* * *

She wandered the halls of the great building for the first time with no hulking guard dogging her footsteps. It was nice just as it was scary. No one looked at her strangely or anything of the sort, but she _felt_ out of place. She felt like everyone knew she didn't belong there. Finally, after winding this way and that she stumbled upon a set of doors that looked promising. She slid them open; surprised by the heaviness only to discover they were external doors. 

There before her was a wide-open path outside. Somehow it didn't seem like an escape route however. Why? Had Inutaisho's attitude changed what she thought about being here so drastically? She stepped out, a cool breeze wrapping around her shoulders. The terrain was soft on her bare feet. She walked out not sure where she was and not certain she wanted to wander too far from the doors lest she'd be lost and they thought she'd tried to run again. Especially with them being so friendly toward her.

There was a grand tree not too far from the door and she walked toward it, enjoying the soft breeze. Leaves rustled overhead, sunlight filtering through the leafy canopy. Just to stand here in the courtyard it was quite pleasant, and relaxing. The breeze slowed and faded, and another sound drifted to her ears. It was... breath?

Heavy breathing. Almost panting. She peered trying to locate the source of the sound. She turned with her good arm forward; she'd thought it broken when she'd leaped from the carriage. It wasn't broken, not even fractured, just heavily bruised, and tender. 

She glanced slyly around the tree, but not stealthy enough as she caught sight of who it was that was hanging around the other side. Cold, hard eyes met hers, staring back, narrowing slightly as she recognized the figure.

"Y-You again!"

A straggled, shaky laugh drew forth from the figure, almost shorter than herself. "Ah, the running princess, I remember you." 

His voice was almost a hiss in her ears. She stepped back, looking away from the man who had so roughly treated her during her capture. She remembered all too well the clarity of his hands clamping down on her wrists and the sting of his hands as he slapped for whenever she was unfortunate enough to let a sound slip past her lips. It hadn't been enough that he'd physically laid his hands upon her, but that he'd found insulting her to be an interesting hobby during their time together. 

Her jaw clenched angrily.

"Kaijinbou," she snarled. "Oh, I remember you too." 

She stepped back and swooped down picking up a stick from the ground. It wasn't particularly strong but hopefully enough to hurt him, if only a little bit. She could still hear the insults ringing in her ears. Her kimono wasn't fine enough, she held no beauty, her hands were dirtied, her hair didn't shine, her breasts weren't large enough - the bastard! Did he think she'd forgotten? 

Oh, he had a good one coming to him! 

"You are Sesshoumaru-sama's little toy wench now, eh?" He turned his head to one side contemplatively. "I don't know why he'd want you. There are many more beautiful women, and especially since Onigumo had his way with you already. What is the fun of breaking a girl if she is no longer a virgin?" 

It was further enraging that he actually seemed to believe it, instead of trying to rile her up. Why were there so many thugs in the world?! Why didn't _they_ die in this insipid war?

They stared at one another, menacing, unfriendly stares. Kagome tightened her grip upon the stick, ready to whack him a good one. Kaijinbou walked calmly forward, eyes gleaming almost warningly. He started to raise a hand, promising some sort of action or possible violence and she reacted. 

She raised the stick in response and snapped it over his head. It shattered into two half's leaving her with a mere twig in hand. Kaijinbou barely blinked, although he appeared a bit stunned. She grumbled about the ineffectiveness of her makeshift weapon before discarding it, tossing it capriciously aside. 

So much for nature's help, she thought absently. Just as she was contemplating an attempt at a more hands-on approach, he suddenly stepped back and away from her cautiously. 

"Huh?" 

Behind her she felt the rustle of clothing as it brushed against her own as someone... someone male, moved to step entirely too close to her.

"Why aren't you at Kagemaru's compound, Kaijinbou? I tire of your cowardice, not even Jaken abandons a battle field when I have given him orders." 

The silky voice left no question as to who was standing behind her; arms rose and curled around her shoulders creating an entirely new type of prison. 

"But I came to deliver a report, Sesshoumaru-sama." 

With a flick of his wrist, he was waved off and the minion quietly retreated. He didn't speak again until they were again alone. 

"What are you doing outside?" 

'Well at least he didn't sound angry', she thought. 

"I got lost and then it was really so lovely out here that I stepped out for a minute. But I wasn't trying to escape this time!" she protested as though fearing he wouldn't believe she had innocently gone outside of the Citadel's corridors. 

"Where were you going?" 

"I was trying to find Rin. I... I had lunch with your father." 

He didn't respond. 

"He said maybe I could be of some help to Rin, something about disciplinary problems."

. . .

He grinned to himself, beyond her view. He was relieved he could trust the word of his father. If his father had suggested she go help Rin that meant his distrust for her had faded a bit, perhaps after the Inuyasha incident. It didn't matter really. He could go back to the Keep without worrying about her here with his father. 

She didn't seem to shook up about the meeting either, and that he concluded, was also good. He didn't delude himself into thinking he knew her completely, but he had gauged her character well enough by his own standards. 

"What should I do when I'm not helping Rin?" 

She sounded desolate, and perhaps a tad bit lonely. 

"Come."

He dropped his arms from around her, for a moment his memory toyed with him, reliving the feeling of her miko presence bathing him. He would enjoy experiencing that again, perhaps not under such distressing circumstances however. Her warmth faded from him as he turned, leading her back to the Citadel building. He hadn't answered her question, and she looked somewhat downcast because of it. Somewhere between downcast and irritated, he corrected. 

"What were you doing with Kaijinbou?" 

"I was going to give him a piece of my mind!" she snapped with an unexpected ferocity. "That man is an animal!" 

He stopped to look back at her and she in turn stopped as well, puzzled. Her cheeks were delicately flushed with anger as she recalled whatever it was he'd done to upset her, but she was staring at him uncertainly. Interesting how a girl could go from angry to vulnerable in a mere moment. 

Perfectly understandable however, Kaijinbou was a cad with women. He was a man of service; he didn't take orders particularly well and was, unfortunately, quite cowardly when it came to leading men. If that wasn't bad enough he was not adept at socializing either, often being crude and brutish. It was no wonder the finer sensibilities of the girl had been offended. 

He felt the grin tugging at him once again as they continued onward down the hall and off toward the left. At the end of the hall he opened another set of external doors, and waited for her to step past him. 

"You may not go outside the Citadel, but you may spend as much time here as you wish." 

The garden was large enough even to keep this one occupied. It was one of Rin's favorite places and more importantly, it was enclosed. She may be a miko of impressive strength, but she was not scaling the walls of the garden and getting past the guards. 

As her eyes lit up with almost a child-like wonder however he doubted that she might have any intentions of ever leaving the garden. She may be like Rin and want to camp out here. The female fascination with nature was a mystery to him, but as long as they were pleased, it really didn't matter. 

"Rin is upstairs. She spends two hours in the morning and four hours in the afternoon with her instructors. She has breakfast with her minders before class and at lunch, in the evening she joins my family in the dining room." 

She nodded, turning back as though to prove she was listening. 

"What should I do? Just ... watch her? Keep her paying attention, tutor her, what?" 

"Whatever will be helpful." 

It was a vague answer but she would find something to occupy herself he was certain. 

"Okay."

His men were waiting for him, readying their things to return to the Keep. He needed to go. He lingered a moment more, their eyes meeting, before turning and leaving her staring after him. 

* * *

The halls were eerily quiet as he strode toward the audience chamber where he was being awaited. Conversation ceased as he slid open the door, stepping within. 

Kanna was almost completely hidden behind the tall, broad form of Goshinki. Goshinki was his eldest son, but he was a beastly creature in appearance and attitude. 

"Why have you called us here?" The impudent boy demanded, crossing his arms defiantly. 

"I have a new mission for you, one I think you will enjoy." His lips turned up into a smile that chilled even Kanna's bones. "Kagome has again been captured by Masaharu-" 

"Leave the damn girl. She's useless anyway." 

Naraku snarled. "Keep your mouth shut or I'll have your tongue removed. I've warned you before I won't have my orders questioned, _boy_!" 

Goshinki bristled but kept quiet. 

"You, Goshinki, are being sent discreetly to the Masaharu Citadel. I want you to find Kagome but don't immediately bring her back. I want you to watch a bit, find out who hangs around her and what's she's doing there. After that objective is completed, you will bring Kagome back here. Alive. Unharmed." He stepped closer to his son. "Fail to obey me and the blood will run." 

Whatever that meant Goshinki seemed to understand, and if at all possible, paled. 

"Fine, I'll bring the little weakling back," he growled in compliance. As though he'd ever had any other choice. 

From behind Goshinki he saw Kanna peering at him curiously, perhaps cautiously. "Come here, Kanna." 

She stepped out from behind her brother, approaching him silently a silver mirror in her hands. 

"You are going to stay here with Kagura." 

"Ka-gu-ra?" 

Her voice was small and weak. He grinned proudly at her. One of his youngest children was one of his most powerful killing machines. She drew forth souls easily and soundlessly through the enchanted mirror that channeled her powers. 

He tilted his head and the previously quiet woman looked up, turning her gaze down at the child. They stared at one another a moment before Kanna turned back to him. 

"I do not require supervision by this woman." 

He chuckled lowly. "Very well. Do not leave the building, Kanna." 

* * *

Kagome stared up toward the sky. It was so lovely out here. She walked further away from the building, no longer concerned about her distance from the door. She could see the fenced walls of the garden. There was no risk of her escaping from here, she thought dryly. But she put the thought aside. She felt free, and happy. It was nice. She hadn't felt this way since she'd left her father's mansion to visit Kaede when the elderly woman could no longer make the trip herself. 

That brought her thoughts down again. Remembering precious Kaede. She really missed her.

"Kagome-chan!"

She turned around to see Rin running toward her. She just barely caught sight of a man walking away and found herself smiling when she realized it was Inutaisho. Maybe he wasn't really so bad, she thought. 

Rin stopped in front of her after telling her how glad she was to see her again.

"Daddy said you went away, but you came back!" She proclaimed.

She nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Kagome-chan, do you live with us?"

"I... I guess I do."

"So you're not going away again?" 

She sighed. "Probably not for a long time," she said, her tone somewhat sad, but the words making the girl happy, and then causing her to frown immediately after. "You don't like staying here?" 

Afraid the girl might see through a lie she answered, "I'm just a little homesick is all." 

Conversation shifted and they got drawn into a game chasing each other around the shrubbery. Rounding a corner, Kagome's foot struck something solid and she tumbled over, not realizing until it was too late, it was another person. Beneath her, a red faced young man stared up, somewhat shocked, but mostly embarrassed.

"Get off me," he sputtered.

She laughed. "What are you doing spying on us, Inuyasha?" She left off any respectful suffix but he didn't seem to notice or maybe care. Instead he crossed his arms huffily. 

"I wasn't spying."

"Rin-chan! I found us a spy!" She called out into the garden and the girl poked her head around a minute or so later, approaching them.

"A spy?" She whispered conspiratorially. "You mean him?" 

She pointed to her uncle and Kagome nodded. "But since you're here... I bet some of those lovely red flowers over there would be beautiful laced through your silver hair. What do you think?" She asked sweetly.

That caused him to take off running, Kagome following after and Rin deciding to go too. He was captured and caught but Kagome had her suspicions that he had purposely let them catch up. She had forgone decorating him with flowers, but Rin decided to go ahead with the punishment by decorating him with wreaths and wreaths of flowers. Kagome just laughed.

* * *

The sky was gray and overcast as Goshinki arrived at the Citadel. The monstrous building loomed before him. 

_**:: Ah, the damn roof is leaking again. I don't need this kind of trouble. :: **_

Goshinki caught the eye of a servant near him, his thoughts appearing clear_**. :: Great another oddball. ::**_

_**:: When is the young master returning? :: **_

Thoughts not his own continually filtered through his head. In crowds it was the worst, there was no way to turn it off. He ignored the looks and tried to block out most of the errant thoughts as he approached the elderly man by the gates. He looked up with weary brown eyes.

"Ah, you must be Kenji. We have been waiting for you."

"How do you know?"

"Eh? Just a feeling," the man replied. This man's thoughts were not on him however. This man's thoughts lingered with his sick, dying wife who lay at home in bed and his desire to be there with her. 

He yelled for the gate openers and they stepped within the fortress and Goshinki almost smirked triumphantly. If he could just curb his attitude the right way this project was practically in the bag. After all, he had already completed the first step, getting inside the building. He grinned, he was never quite sure how his father pulled off half the stunts he did. 

He followed the elderly man who led him to another man and then finally to a woman. She walked on, paying no attention to him, her thoughts angry but geared toward her low place in life and being forced to show around 'newbie's'. 

He tucked his grin away. He would kill her later. That settled he turned his attention to his escort, absorbing the information she was feeding him. Learn the layout and find the girl. 

* * *

Kagome sighed heavily. Another day was gone and this one was just beginning. She wondered how it was she hardly ever saw anyone but servants. It was early though, Rin was probably still sleeping. Today would be the first day of attending her classes with her. 

She wandered down toward the garden Sesshoumaru had shown her before he'd gone, hoping she wouldn't get lost on the way. All these halls looked the same, the same square box corridors lined with sliding doors. When she rounded a corner and spotted a small table with a brightly colored vase and a spray of brilliant flowers she knew she'd reached the right hall. 

She stopped short when she saw Inutaisho and Nijiko standing in the open doorway. She decided to go back not wanting to either walk past them or interrupt them. She was just walking away when she heard his voice call out to her and reluctantly she turned back. 

Nijiko was smiling gently, motioning her forward while Inutaisho was looking out into the garden. She approached them quietly, waiting for someone to speak. 

"Rin's schedule has been altered. Sesshoumaru has brought a new instructor for Rin. In the morning hours after breakfast Rin is to attend her defense and weapons classes. After lunch her academic hours have been extended. She has one hour of playtime before dinner. " 

She nodded silently. Not unusual, especially for times like these. It was good if Rin was going to be given some basic instruction. She suddenly wished she'd had more weapons instructions other than her miko classes and training with the bow. 

"Sesshoumaru specifically noted that you are to be in attendance for all her morning classes as he has arranged an instructor for you as well." 

"M-me? Why?" 

He turned and leveled a cool, analytical gaze on her. "Improper or lack thereof of sufficient combat training. You will meet them here after breakfast, Rin will guide you the rest of the way." 

She recognized this as the end of their dialogue and quietly wandered away in thought. She managed to find her way back to the dining room and found Rin was there waiting. The girl greeted her more excitedly than usual.

"Guess what, Kagome-chan? Daddy told me before he left last night that Rin was getting a new teacher!" 

Kagome nodded. "I know. She's supposed to meet us after breakfast." 

Her eyes lit up. "Kagome-chan is coming too?!" 

Kagome found herself eager to move on. While Rin's energy was cute, it was also wearing. She managed with some effort to get the girl to eat but the moment someone knocked on the door she was up and jumping around again. Kagome sighed, so this was the 'disciplinary problem' mentioned previously. They weren't kidding. 

Rin pulled the door open and peered up at a dark haired female. She was dressed oddly for a lady, in tight black clothing and a large boomerang strapped to her back. Kagome wondered what she did with such a thing. 

"Are you Kagome and Rin?"

"I am Rin, she is Kagome-chan." 

Kagome merely smiled and nodded. The lady smiled back. "I'm Sango. I was sent to escort you to the gardens for classes. Are you both ready?"

That was all it took for Rin to screech in enjoyment and run off ahead without them. Kagome stood and walked to the doorway. "I'm Kagome, nice to meet you."

They exchanged pleasantries as they walked talking mostly of nothing.

"Do you work here?"

Sango faltered. "Sort of. I am repaying a debt I owe to the Masaharu family. I was rescued by their youngest son from a battlefield. My brother and I were fighting against Higurashi's forces trying to help our ailing father. He shouldn't have been there fighting and we were trying to save him. But he and my little brother Kohaku died and I was brought back here with the injured. It was the elder brother however that was in charge of my stay here. I hadn't heard anything, I've been here about two months when he suddenly showed up last night and said it was time for me to repay the debt I had incurred, and then he explained what I would be doing. And so I'm here."

"Wow..." 

"What about you?" 

Kagome glanced over with a small smile, her hopes fading of making this person a friend. Her father was responsible for killing so many people and now Sango's father and brother too. "I'm... I was a prisoner, I'm not sure anymore though." 

"A prisoner? You were captured then?"

She nodded. "Kidnapped by Masaharu, then I was kidnapped from him by someone else and then I was rescued only to be captured again. That's the short version."

They walked out into the garden amiably. Rin was dancing around a couple of gentlemen.

"Kagome-chan is here!" She called out.

"Good morning lovely Sango." The young male replied, a grin on his face. "And who is this beautiful creature with you?"

Kagome blushed weakly. 

Sango nodded, taking up the cue for introductions. "This is Kagome. She is our other student. Kagome, this is Myouga, he will give battle history lessons and tactical information and things like that. This is Miroku, he will be your actual combat instructor."

"Keh! That idiot? What's he know about combat?"

Everyone turned. 

"Oh, Inuyasha-sama," Sango said bowing. "Did you need something?"

Rather, he was eyeing Kagome. "Sesshoumaru told me he was sending you for training, I almost didn't believe him, but it's a good idea." He added begrudgingly. "I'll help. With his wandering hands I doubt you'll get much done without me around."

Kagome smiled, not sure what he was talking about but grateful all the same. 

"And you are Rin's teacher, right Sango?"

She nodded. 

Kagome smiled. Things actually looked up. 

* * *

[End Chapter 7] 


	8. The Cold Slap of Reality

Prisoner, My Prisoner 

Part 8: Eight-Cell Prison The Cold Slap of Reality

Author: profiler120

Email: profiler120@hotmail.com 

Rating: PG/PG-13 

Genre: Romance/General [AU]

Author's Notes: I've moved the question/response section to the bottom. 

* * *

Kagome was familiar with the rigors of training. She had spent many years under the tutelage of a respected miko. This training however was vastly different. It was almost _all _physical. She had just reached the end of her first week and everything seemed to hurt. Miroku, she quickly learned had a penchant for groping women. That had led her to hands-on demonstrations with Inuyasha who was not as gentle, but didn't attempt to grope her. She shook her head slightly. Rin was off doing things she couldn't begin to fathom and she had an hour before dinner. 

Myouga had proved to be an interesting character. The short, plump old man would sit on a grand tree stump near the center of the garden and regale them with war stories. 

There was nothing fantastically graphic given that Rin was only a child, but it did not save her from the realities of war. Her father apparently wanted her to know just how cruel life outside these walls could be. It was possible, in some far possibility that she would be without the protection of the Citadel one day. 

Today marked her first week anniversary. Well, since she had come back. Odd that she was thinking of it that way. She was confused however as to what exactly Myouga was providing other than a break from their physical training. 

He seemed to have stories about everything, even the stump on which he so regularly sat had it's own tale to be told. If it wasn't for Inuyasha, Kagome would have worried they'd never leave what she had since dubbed 'story-time'. It wasn't especially beneficial since it tended to make Rin sleepy and that upset Sango. 

One afternoon, about mid-week Inuyasha had commented that the only reason Myouga even knew half of what he did was because he hid on the sidelines of battles and watched. It was a harsh rebuff to Myouga's earlier claim of being a 'war hero'. Everyone had laughed and poor Myouga's face had turned bright red, but it passed. 

She smiled quietly to herself as she left the garden. Rin had already gone off, looking a tad bit lackluster. She found herself worrying if perhaps Sango were working her a bit too hard but in the end decided not to interfere since Rin seemed okay by the time they met at lunch. 

Since then however Kagome had faced her discomfort and gone to Inutaisho, requesting Rin's classes be switched from morning to afternoon. After training the girl tended to be sleepy and was not paying attention in her lessons. Inutaisho had agreed and since then, the last two days they had been training in the afternoon. 

She was still trying to get Rin in the habit of bathing after each session but the girl was semi-resistant. Apparently bathing wasn't her favorite activity and on occasion she was quite moody about it. 

Somewhere along the line she'd become more comfortable here. A week seemed hardly enough time for it, but Sango, Rin, and the others were so nice to her. They had developed some sort of camaraderie together that she would miss if she ever lost it. 

There was one aspect of her life here that kept her from being entirely comfortable. Other than the fact the amount of people she knew in this place could be counted on one hand. At least those she knew outside of her little 'training group'. 

What that little something was, was the lack of use of her surname. She had not heard "Higurashi" once from anyone since the week had begun. Everyone called her Kagome. She wasn't complaining, but it left her feeling uneasy, as though her parentage were being concealed. 

If that was so she wasn't necessarily upset about it. With all the carnage and death her father had caused she feared some would immediately turn against her. Some may even try to kill her, and it was these thoughts that wouldn't fade. Right now no one seemed to know, but what about later? The truth couldn't be concealed forever. Perhaps Sesshoumaru had been right by restricting her to a certain set of rooms. Maybe it was the safest place for her. 

She sighed heavily. She didn't know what to do. She hated the feeling even more because she was feeling it so often, this heavy, oppressive helplessness. 

She climbed the stairs to her room, legs aching. Everything seemed to ache. It didn't help she had large, nasty red splotches on her arms where she'd been struck, trying to defend herself. Inuyasha had picked up a hardwood bokken and called out to her to 'defend yourself'. Miroku had tried to stop him, and he hadn't really come after her with the intent to harm her or anything but it still had hurt. She'd ended up running distracting Rin and the next thing she knew everyone was chasing her. She smiled weakly at the memory finally reaching her room and stepping inside. She sighed and began gathering a few items. 

Rin may protest bathing after a session, but Kagome was hardly about to miss a bath. She finally collected the few things she needed and stepped out again, heading down to the stairs. This new room of hers was quite a distance from the bath. 

* * *

He barely stifled his yawn, hauling a bag of items in his hands. He would ordinarily have left the item for a servant to grab but the contents within were far too important to leave in the hands of hired help. The documents within the bag were to be given directly to his father. Most of it was correspondence he'd collected from the burned out outpost formerly commanded by Kagemaru. 

He stopped by his father's office first. The man was sitting quietly, reading what appeared to be a book. 

"Here. You may find some of these things enlightening." 

Inutaisho took the package quietly before looking up just before Sesshoumaru was out the door. 

"Given the position you've placed her in I've decided to conceal Higurashi's heritage. Be certain only to address her as Senaka Kagome. Make sure she also knows it. What did you find out?"

"Kagemaru has a twin brother with a similar compound thirty miles to the east."

"Who is this brother?"

"He called him 'Juuroumaru.'" 

Inutaisho nodded. "Recall Kaijinbou and send him out to scout the site."

Sesshoumaru merely nodded and left. He headed back down the hall, not quite sure where he was headed, one of two places currently held his interest. Kagome's room and his own. His thoughts drifted back to her. Although perhaps an inconvenience it was for the best. Who knew what dangers might befall her here, she was, after all his "enemy" and they were still very much engaged in a war. 

As he reached the junction that would determine his path - straight to his room or right up the stairs to hers, he found himself turning. He ascended the stairs, tiring himself further with the effort. He knocked lightly upon the frame, but there was no call from within. Figuring she would not be undressing at this time of day he slid the door open, but the room was empty. 

He was both pleased and disappointed with the sight. At least she was leaving her room. He quickly proceeded back down the stairs, summoning a servant to bring a few things to the bath chamber. He had just reached for the door when it slid open and there stood the object of his former quest.

She stood there staring up at him, eyes slightly widened as though he'd just caught her doing something illicit. He took a cursory glance around but saw nothing amiss. 

"Surprised to see me?" He asked.

"A-a little bit."

"Step aside." 

"Oh, I'm sorry," she blushed prettily and attempted to flee when he stepped past her. "We have things to discuss, stay where you are."

"But... aren't you... going to bathe?"

"So?" 

She blushed again more fiercely this time. It was almost a comical display. He ignored her for the moment and she hastily closed the door. He imagined her eyes were on him until he heard her make a sound something akin to an 'eep' and then turn away.

She folded down onto her knees facing the doorway, directly in the way of the servant who would be bringing his things in a moment or two. He thought briefly of mentioning it to her, but decided not to. He shrugged off the rest of his garments leaving them in a disheveled pile. He normally folded them rather neatly, despising messes, but today he was too tired to care for decorum.

"There are certain individuals in the Citadel that may take offense to your presence. Directly because it may lead to your being attacked or possibly killed you are not to mention your name, 'Higurashi'. From this point forward you are 'Senaka Kagome' if you are asked. If you are not, do not mention it."

He glanced back at her silence to see her nodding. She was stiffly facing the door, sitting so close it looked like some odd form of punishment. 

"How is Rin?" He asked.

"Rin is doing well. I think she enjoys the exercise, but it tires her out quite a lot. I... I asked your father to switch her classes from the morning to the afternoon because she was getting so sleepy in class." 

"What of you? The teacher I assigned to you... Miroku something or other." He could not repress the yawn this time, sinking lower into the bathwater letting the heat soothe his tired muscles.

"He's ... all right, a bit touchy. Actually I've been spending more time with Inuyasha-sama." 

He shifted in his bathwater to view her. "What?" 

"Inuyasha-sama said that because Miroku-sama was such a pervert he would stay and watch over me."

"What is this 'pervert' business?" 

"Miroku-sama has... well he would call it ' fine appreciation for the female form', but... he's a lecher." 

'A lecher?'

"Clarify, be specific."

"He likes to grope girls, what do you think 'a lecher' is?" Her tone was slightly exasperated and she quite quickly shut up. He glanced back once more to see she'd raised a hand to her face. Perhaps it was covering her mouth, he couldn't tell.

"He has groped you, then?"

She scoffed. "Two, three times a day."

'Two, three times a day' - and she'd said it so casually he thought, beginning to wonder about the moral core of the woman behind him.

"Is that so?" It was almost a growl.

"I tried to get him to stop, but he is rather persistent and he's so nice it's hard not to like him despite being such a pervert. Although he does it much more to Sango than to me."

'As though that will redeem him,' Sesshoumaru thought darkly. 

Behind him the door opened, he heard two distinctly female 'eeps' and then heard the collision as they presumably fell over one another. He turned back again and sure enough Aya was fallen over Kagome, the both of them on the floor, his clothes strewn about. 

Who knew the girl could be so much entertainment? 

They quickly scampered up, Aya coming to bring his clothes to the edge of the spring as she typically did, bowing and left. He heard no interaction other than a few mumbled apologies that were exchanged before the door closed again. 

He sighed heavily before hauling himself from the water, pulling on a simple white robe. She was once again seated uncomfortably in front of the door, her nose almost touching the fusuma screen. 

"You may go."

She stood, almost falling forward into the door before righting herself on her feet. She paused momentarily. 

"Yes?" he asked, wondering at the cause of her delay. 

"Rin-chan doesn't seem to like taking a bath."

His mouth drew up into a smirk. "Discover that, did you?"

"You knew already. Oh," her head dropped. "I suppose it doesn't matter much, she'll grow out of it eventually."

She slid the door open and left him. 

Kagome went on her way, relieved to be out of his presence. He had been on and off her mind since he'd left a week ago. Now that he was back however the strange, uncomfortable feeling she thought she'd gotten over had returned. 

The reprieve was short as she found him again at the dinner table. Instead of silence however talk of battle between father and sons dominated the little conversation there was to be had. 

Kagome paid little heed to this, more concerned about the morose little girl across from her. She was uncharacteristically despondent and picking idly at her food. 

"Are you feeling unwell, Rin-chan?" 

The girl picked up slightly. "Rin is itchy." 

"Itchy?" 

"Rin was playing in the garden after training yesterday and fell asleep in a patch of flowers. Rin has been itchy since then." 

"Maybe you need a bath?" 

"Rin doesn't like baths." 

"You feel okay other than being itchy? You're face is a bit red." 

Disregarding the looks she got from the rest of Rin's family she stood up and walked around to her. She reached out touching her palms gently to Rin's cheeks and then her forehead. 

"What is wrong?" Rin asked, a tone of alarm in her little voice. 

She reached for Rin's hand drawing up the sleeves of her little kimono. Her arms were dotted with red splotches and bumps. 

"What flowers were you sleeping in?" 

"Little white ones," she yawned, pulling away to begin madly itching once more. "With pretty green leaves." 

Kagome took her hand again. "Yesterday, hmmm?" She unexpectedly giggled. "Looks like poison ivy." 

"Poison?" 

Kagome laughed again. "You're so cute. " 

* * *

She couldn't remember how she ended up pressed back against this tree, nor did it matter at the moment. Only he mattered, her captor, looming in front of her. His beautiful silver hair was hanging over one shoulder draping down the front of his white, armored attire. She stared up at him uneasily. Wow... this guy really was something. How was she to stop her heart from fluttering so wildly in his presence? Especially when he was so close? 

His hand was raised, pressed against the scab on her cheek again. The other hand was by her head pressed against the bark of the tree. He'd hardly said a word, or if he had she could not remember what they had been or what they were about. 

Then suddenly he was moving toward her. She wanted to flinch away, but could not. There was nowhere to go. His lips pressed gently against the mark. She felt his tongue fleck weakly along the wound and then he began pressing light kisses along the length of the injury on her cheek. Her breath caught sharply, causing her to gasp for air when he seemed to tense momentarily, body straightening just slightly.

"Inuyasha," he growled against her skin. "Come out or leave us." 

To her surprise Sesshoumaru didn't move the slightest away from her. Rather he seemed, if anything, to pick up where he'd left off, kissing her cheek again. She could just barely see Inuyasha step out from behind a tree. His cheeks seemed to be delicately flushed as though embarrassed. She felt a slight upward twitch of Sesshoumaru's lips.

"You have a problem with my treatment of her, _brother_?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Kagome's not that kind of girl."

Kagome blushed at the implication and Sesshoumaru drew away from her turning to face his younger sibling. 

"What she is... is mine." 

'As though _that_ will determine what kind of girl I am,' she thought somewhat miffed. His possessiveness was... somewhat flattering but it also annoyed her. She was tired of being someone's possession. She was tired of being wanted simply _to be_someone's possession.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, glaring at his elder brother. Kagome shifted intending to escape from Sesshoumaru's grasp, but he caught her by the wrist. 

"We are not finished." He scolded without ever casting her a glance.

She swallowed hard. So much for getting away... 

He continued, words now directed at his brother. "Unless there is something else, go away." 

He was still turned toward Inuyasha so she could not see his face. 

Now she remembered, she thought suddenly. She'd come out here hunting for some jewelweed for Rin's poison ivy. She wasn't sure it would be at all effective since Rin had been exposed to the plant yesterday but she'd thought to come search for some anyway in the off chance she might find it. Then he'd shown up and she'd somehow been manipulated back against the tree, he hadn't shoved her there or anything.

She caught sight of Inuyasha moving away leaving her alone with the strangely aggressive male in front of her. Inuyasha faded into the growing shadows of the garden; night was practically upon them. Dinner was just barely over.

"Ah, hello Kagome-sama."

Kagome glanced around searching for where she'd heard Miroku's voice from and finally spotted him.

"Monk..." Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagome blinked staring past Sesshoumaru at Miroku. "Y-you're a monk?!" 

"Well..." He actually had the decency to look shamefaced. "I... uh... did not mean to interrupt, Masaharu-sama, Kagome-sama. Please excuse this humble servant."

"Leave then." Sesshoumaru replied curtly. 

"He... that lecher is a monk?!" Kagome repeated even though Miroku had walked off. "That was rude." She added as an afterthought.

"He is in my debt, he will take my orders."

"Oh? Is that how you operate? Rescue people from battlegrounds and then make them work for you?" 

He grinned. "Quite effective, rescuing people for free would soon find one broke."

Kagome frowned. "Are you saying I couldn't manage a household?" She challenged taking the words as an insult aimed at her.

"Without running it into the ground?" He shot back. 

She stared, surprised at this new bantering between them. A whole new level of communication seemed to have just opened up. "'Running it into the ground'?" she repeated slowly. 

He was silent, moving in again toward her. Both hands rose, one on either side of her head. He leaned in toward her, eyes on her mark. He brushed his lips against it once more.

"I am coming to your lesson in two days, be prepared to face me."

"W-what? Why? It's only been a week, I can't fight you!" 

He stepped back, dropping his arms, eyes rising finally to meet hers. "Be ready."

She sank down to the base of the tree, thoughts in a whirl. Thoughts of Sesshoumaru faded abruptly however as a spine tingling sensation passed over her. Someone... someone was in the garden with her... She peered around fearfully. Where were they? 

. . .

_There_, _at the base of the tree_ he thought, a grim smile playing upon his lips. His ruby colored eyes traced her figure analytically. This _had_ to be her. He could not sense any thoughts from her, and even from this distance he was adept at picking up the thoughts of all those in the area. Aside from that she was almost an identical picture of Kikyo. 

He approached, slinking around quietly. He would have to maneuver her a bit. He needed to approach her from behind, so she wouldn't be able to see his face. With as 'friendly' as the little vixen was with Sesshoumaru she would most certainly betray him. 

It almost made him uneasy - being unable to read her thoughts. He was used to having the advantage. If she were like other miko's he might be able to pick up her thoughts from skin to skin touch. If she was anything like Kikyo, he may not be able to read her at all. Kikyo was able to block his attempts and he got nothing from her, despite repeated attempts.

She did have keen senses, if nothing else. He watched as she stood, casting her eyes about like a frightened rodent. She seemed to have taken up the 'flee' instinct as she began to run. He grinned maliciously and pounced. He held her fast in his grip, wrists behind her back in his hands. He pulled her around the trunk of a large oak and pressed her against it, forehead to the bark.

"I've found you, miko..." he murmured. 

Her mind was a whirl, but mostly he was picking up nothing interesting. Random thoughts... words... her emotions were clear though. He could read them easily. Fear pervaded everything. He could not pick up coherent streams of thought however. She could not block him from trying to read her, but at the same time she successfully was keeping him from doing just that. As though her body was doing it entirely on it's own. 

He chuckled at the frightened girl. She was rather amusing. She was nothing like Kikyo really. Nothing at all. He'd never seen Kikyo cower before. Most amusing indeed.

"Naraku-sama will be very interested to know his young heiress is fooling around with the enemy..." he goaded trying to drag up some kind of reaction. 

_**:: Rin ... Sesshoumaru ... help ... :: **_

This seemed to be getting him nowhere. He drew a small dagger from his side, thrusting it through her back just enough to pierce her skin, dragging it through her flesh, cutting through the cloth of her kimono. She whimpered weakly and he repeated the motion, deeper cutting another horizontal line through her flesh. 

"Weakling," he murmured lowly in her ear and she tensed briefly.

"Bastard..." she spat. 

"Is that man your lover?" he scoffed. "To think that Naraku-sama's youngest-" he trailed off abruptly as her swirling emotions suddenly all seemed to meld together into something he couldn't identify before a sudden chill swept over him. _This_... _This was the same feeling he got from Kikyo._ He abruptly pulled her back. 

"I will be watching you, miko." 

With that he shoved her forward, causing her to stumble so he could make his escape without her seeing his face. 

. . . 

She stumbled back to her room, half in a daze. _Who was that? What was the strange cloudy aura that had enclosed her, with the floating sparkling blue lights? What did it mean? Better yet, why did it remind her of Urusae? _She stepped inside her room, heart still racing. _What... what was going on?_ Her back ached; she could feel the sickly warmth of liquid and knew it had to be her blood. 

She folded down into her bed, pulling the blanket over her head in a feeble attempt to make herself feel safe. Her blood continued to run. Night descended. Dinner came and went without her. Come daybreak she had not risen from her bed and remained there steadfastly throughout the day abandoning Rin and skipping her own training. 

Her mind was scattered. She was lost, uncertain; fearful of the power she'd felt when the mysterious man's hands had touched her skin. Something dangerous and familiar... and she didn't know what to do. He was waiting. He was... It felt like he was ... hunting her. 

Worse than that, words she _hadn't heard with her ears _taunted her. Playing with her, batting her around like a cat and a bloodied, half-dead mouse. 

_"You will know pain."_

She heard it. A strange, echoing voice. He hadn't said it, but she'd heard it all the same. 

Her back hurt. It stung when she moved in certain ways, but it didn't hurt as much as it had yesterday. How would she explain the tears in the material? How would she explain her absence? And the blood on her clothes and blankets? 

I felt sick.' A good enough excuse, but what about the scratches?

'I feel down and cut myself' - Nah, no one would buy that. She determined to hide it in the hopes she could dispose of it before anyone found it. She quickly changed clothes. She hadn't even had time to think about Sesshoumaru and his strange, overly possessive behavior. Just what was with all the attention on this stupid mark on her cheek anyway? He seemed to be drawn to it, always touching it when he came around, and now he was being affectionate toward it. Not to mention the fact her bracelet was _still _hanging around his wrist. She sighed heavily. 

* * *

Her back ached, and she worried it might end up bleeding before the arduous training session with Inuyasha and Miroku ended. Miroku stood by watching, analyzing her defensive techniques to see if she was performing them correctly. At this point the only thing she could manage at all was defense and even that needed work, but it had only been a little while. 

The overcast sky let loose a mighty rumble, as though to promise rain, Kagome thought as she blocked another slash by Inuyasha's bokken. Around them gentle rain drops began to fall creating a light, pleasant scent almost distracting her. Within the span of a few short minutes however the rain increased exponentially, pouring large droplets down upon their heads, soaking into their clothes, and down their faces. It dripped, and slithered down her wrists into her hands, the grip on her own bokken slipping. 

The ground beneath her feet began to become slick, the grass sliding under her feet. He charged, swinging wildly at her as he typically did. Kagome blinked, trying to clear the water that had dripped into her eyes and was blurring her vision. She raised her arms defensively, too late to block, feet sliding as she moved to counter. A sickening 'THWACK' resulted. 

Kagome's bokken fell, her hands rising to clutch the top of her head where Inuyasha had struck her brutally. She whimpered. 

"Kagome-sama? Are you all right?" Miroku took a few steps before her when the girl shot up, again clutching her bokken and lashing out at Inuyasha. She swung blindly, vision blurred between tears and rainwater. Inuyasha leaped back avoiding the wild swings of the angry girl.

"Inuyasha!" She snarled. "That hurt!" 

She swung again, startled when the bokken was snatched and yanked, pulling it out of her hands. Her head whirled to see who had so impudently interfered. It had not been Inuyasha, for he was off to her right side, dodging her blows. _Oh no, Sesshoumaru was coming today! _In the heat of her anger, she'd forgotten. 

"Idiot, why are you here?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes were on her, but his words directed at Inuyasha.

"Keh! Like that pervert could teach her anything without feeling her up. Besides, I'm a better fighter anyway." Inuyasha turned his nose up at his older brother, looking as though he were still miffed over catching Sesshoumaru and her in the garden a day or so before. 

"Rin is inside, why are you still out in the rain?" 

Kagome remained silent, unsure if he were truly speaking to her. No one said anything. Sesshoumaru held out his hand toward Inuyasha and he handed over the bokken. 

"Leave us," he ordered and both males reluctantly drew away, leaving only Sesshoumaru and Kagome in the rain.

"You don't actually want me to-"

"I told you I was coming." He held out one of the training weapons toward her, sliding his body down into a fighting stance. 

_Oh no_, she thought. Realizing she had no choice she reluctantly formed her body into a stance similar to his, taught to her by Inuyasha. She focused herself completely on watching him, the entrancing male that had trounced her sister. Twice. He charged without warning, and without the erratic movement she'd experienced with Inuyasha. He was fluid, and smooth. He seemed to know exactly how she would move, sliding past her defenses with the slightest of effort. 

She gasped, waiting for the impact, surprised when it didn't come. She looked up, but he had already withdrawn and was standing several feet away. She stared at him and understood his unspoken message, _try again'_. She determined to do so, staring at him resolutely. Despite the rain, despite her hurting back, despite the lump on her head courtesy of Inuyasha - she would learn something from this. He wasn't here to waste his time and hers, he was there to teach her something, and she was going to learn it. She smiled suddenly gripping her bokken. Very well then. 

Yet after several more failed attempts at holding him off her patience was wearing thin. She barely restrained the glare. He moved suddenly and she gripped the bokken tightly and threw it as hard as she could right at him, and running full speed directly at him. Maybe she could- they collided and he hit the ground. 

Kagome fell over him, her elbow slamming hard into the soggy ground. She wasn't sure whether to be triumphant or not, she hadn't intended to tackle him. Of course, she wasn't entirely sure what she was trying to do now that she thought about it. 

"What was that?" 

She pulled herself up uncomfortably, tensing when she felt the point of a blade through her kimono, pressing dangerously close to her wounds on her back. She'd failed again. Battlefield combatants would not be caught off guard so easily. If this had been a battle, she would have been dead. "That was ... foolish?... " 

"Woman," he growled, pressing her back away from him and onto the wet ground with a small thud. 

He pulled himself to his feet, yanking her up roughly by her sleeve and walked off. She trailed along behind him, shivering in the chilly air. What a great way to end the day... 

* * *

Kagome stared. 

*Pat*

*Pat*

*Wind* 

*Twist*

*Pat*

*Pat*

The spider, smaller than her index fingernail had caught a tiny bug. It twitched, antennae feeling around as though tentatively searching for a way out of the web and away from the spider that was planning on eating it. She felt like that. She felt like that little bug caught in the web being pat down by the spider. 

She'd been alone in the dining room a while. She hadn't thought much of everyone's absence until now. Where was everyone else? She waited a bit longer, but no one showed up. Baffled, she stood and left the room. Strangely enough, everyone seemed to be missing. She wound around, listening close. Coming to what she recognized to be the front of the building she peered out one of the windows and stared in wonderment at the huge gathering of people in the front courtyard. 

A rally. 

A war rally, she corrected turning away. She had no place in a gathering like that. 

She turned and made her way back, getting lost once or twice, but finally ending up back in her room. Her inner peace felt disturbed though, and there was often only one solution for fixing that. A bath! 

She grabbed a few things, and headed down. The quiet atmosphere of the palace was disturbing. Still, she was determined not to let it get her down. Yet as she turned into the corridor that held the bath chambers she felt the unique tingle she'd come to recognize before. The feeling in the garden. 

She stopped, swinging around to face her stalker, almost expecting no one to be there. A gasp escaped her lips when she found a man. Tall and broad in the shoulders. His skin was an unusual off color that made him look fiendish, especially with the white hair rolling over his shoulders. It was his ruby colored eyes that caused her blood to turn cold. Eyes like her father. 

"I know you... don't I?" 

He grinned revealing sets of white teeth that in another time might have been dangerously pointed. Maybe it was her imagination working overtime. 

"By name, you should." 

"Father..." she whispered. "You're here for him... aren't you?"

He laughed weakly. "They are holding a rally outside. To lift the spirits of the residents... Interesting that our father could do so much damage to morale..." 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Cute little game you have here... but it cannot last forever. You can't hide from your heritage, you are a Higurashi. Sooner or later they who do not know will find out, and then what will you do?" He laughed scornfully. "You cannot escape the battlefield, _sister_, it is in your blood."

She bit her lip apprehensively. 

"Tell anyone I am here, miko, and I will slaughter them all. Especially the little girl..."

She swallowed hard watching him retreat before fleeing into the bathroom. Oh no! What was she going to do now? Who was that? She knew him by name? The only person she could directly think of was... Goshinki? 

She pulled off her kimono, dropping it by the waterside and lowered herself down into the steaming water. This wasn't good. What was she going to do? Should she warn him and then have Rin's death on her conscience if things didn't go well? Should she keep her mouth shut to save Rin?

She didn't know. She wasn't sure what to do. 

The festivities of the rally were still ongoing an hour later. She made her way to the enclosed garden space, hoping to find some peaceful solitude there. She was not prepared for the sight. Blood spattered the garden clearing. 

"There the man from the hall was on one side, on the other was Sango. Her boomerang, Hiraikotsu in her hands. Behind her however lay Miroku, fallen, not moving. Probably bleeding. 

He laughed. "She knows."

Kagome turned her eyes to him, almost too scared to move. 

"That one. She knows. She knows you are the daughter of the man who is responsible for killing her father and brother. Slicing them open and leaving them to spoil on an open battleground. She knows you are a Higurashi... she overheard us in the hall."

Kagome glanced over at Sango, but the woman was glaring steadily at Goshinki. 

Kagome sighed. 

"She's thinking now how she hates you. Wondering how she could have been fooled by you. She actually thinks that Masaharu doesn't know who you really are." He grinned turning his eyes back to the armed woman. 

"But that's-" Kagome began to protest. 

"Shut up!" Sango shouted, turning her glare full of anger and hatred toward Kagome. "Don't say anything!" 

Goshinki laughed as she hauled Hiraikotsu up, intending to throw it.

"Don't!" Kagome shouted thinking she was going to throw it at Goshinki.

"Don't interfere!" Sango snapped, and in a surprise move tossed the gigantic, heavy weapon straight at Kagome.

Kagome watched it barrel at her, murmuring. "Death is everyone's solution..." 

With an ease that stunned her onlookers she raised a hand casting a fuchsia colored barrier around herself. It shimmered as Hiraikotsu struck, absorbing the impact, and then falling to the ground just outside the barrier's reach. 

Kagome sighed despairingly. "You were right Goshinki. I guess I can't escape the battle. There's always someone willing to bring it to me... Let's go." 

She was still for a moment before performing the same trick she had before with the arrow, only this time the arrow crushed through the stone, barreling a hole through to the other side. She stepped through, Goshinki following with an impish grin. 

. . . 

From above on a secondary landing Inutaisho stood behind Sesshoumaru watching the scene play out below them.

"You're going to let her go?"

Sesshoumaru watched until her figure faded from his sight. "For now."

He turned his gaze down to the girl who was leaning over the fallen monk. 

"What of her?" Inutaisho inquired.

"All things will remain as they were with the exception of Higurashi's presence." 

It all sounded very cold, but inside he was boiling over. Sesshoumaru stared down watching as the girl, Sango, made a fuss over the monk only to see him fondle her and him get slapped. He was not that seriously injured. He would survive, of that, Sesshoumaru was certain. 

He had worried about that one. The girl, and it seemed his worry was not unfounded. She was emotionally unstable after all. He'd suspected it. 

He'd walked out on this balcony hoping to see Kagome below and observe her. He had taken a liking to watching her when she was alone, and sometimes when she trained with his brother and the monk. He would miss her, but at the same time he was somewhat proud. She had very much stood on her own in battle with someone who wanted to do her real physical harm and come out of it all right. Even if she hadn't used any of his techniques to do it. He was glad also she hadn't hurt the girl, Sango. Kagome seemed to be a gentle creature by nature, but one destined for battle. He was glad to see she was clinging to her desire not to kill anyone unless absolutely necessary even as he knew it might one day lead her to her own death. 

[End Chapter 8] 

* * *

Author's Notes: I was sitting here writing chapter 10 earlier when I thought, 'Hmmm, I should update'. But it's not a Monday, ultimately I decided I didn't care it wasn't a Monday and updated anyway. ^_^ 

My apologies, I'm terribly inconsistent. 

I would like to reccomend the following fanfics (I typically don't do this but I thought they were good stories in need of more reviewers): 

Reflection by Snarfburgalar

The Legend of the Four Souls by Shanahia

**

* * *

**

Morlana: Ah, that's a big mistake if I said Rin's mother was killed before the war stated. If that happened, Rin wouldn't exist, would she? Oops. Thanks for pointing that out. ****

Arella: _Will Kagome be able to allow Naraku to be killed? _– I'm really still thinking about this one. There's so many options. ^_^ 

Massao na mizu: I'm not quite sure what the question was or how to answer it but I think I addressed it in this chapter with the Goshinki/Kagome thing. Now I just need a reason for why he cut her because that doesn't fit at all. 

Strawberry shortcake: - _But are you going to do some S/M romance_? - I don't have an answer for this one. Sango has issues to deal with in this story. Maybe I'll include some along the way. 

Queen of the Storms: _What job does Goshinki have?_ – To spy on Kagome and bring her back. He's probably gone for a while now though. ****

Icing Flower: _What role does that Kenji guy he's pretending to be actually have? Is he just pretending to be some guest in the castle? – _Just another menial servant, it wasn't really addressed in the story what Goshinki was doing or when he was doing it.Since they've now left the Citadel, it doesn't really matter anymore; he won't be able to come back. ^_^ 


	9. The Hurt Inside

Prisoner, My Prisoner 

Part 9: Nine-Cell Prison The Hurt Inside

Author: profiler120

Email: profiler120@hotmail.com 

Rating: PG/PG-13 

Genre: Romance/General [AU]

Author's Notes: Sorry I've been away a bit, I've been sucked into the world of Ruronin Kenshin and Aoshi/Misao fanfics. 

* * *

Sango knelt at Miroku's bedside silently, her eyes drifting toward Hiraikotsu. The force of the impact wasn't enough to create the shattering crack that had nearly splintered her trademark weapon in half because she couldn't throw it that hard. That meant it had to have been the force of the barrier. The thought made her frown. She was not familiar with that kind of power. If Kagome had had that kind of strength then-... 

She twitched when she felt one of Miroku's hands where it shouldn't have been and promptly whacked him on the head. He whimpered, but ultimately looked up, smiling at her.

"Ah, lovely Sango. How wonderful of you to stay at my bedside. You must be terribly tired however why don't you lay down and-" 

She smacked him again. 

This time when he grinned up at her, his eyes were serious. "Are you well?" 

She dropped her head. "Fine."

"A bit ago... I thought I heard Kagome-sama's voice. Is she well?" 

She stiffened at the mention of the young woman she'd been thinking about. Truth be told she hadn't stopped thinking of the raven-haired girl since she'd left the garden. There were just so many things to process. 

They knew. Sesshoumaru-sama knew that Kagome was the daughter of his enemy. Kagome had said she was a prisoner, now it all made much more sense. But then when she'd overheard them in the hall ... and ... she'd spied on Kagome in the bath. She hadn't imagined the horrible wounds across her back. When it came down to it, Kagome had probably saved her life out there. Out in that garden.

The blood in that clearing wasn't just because Miroku had tried to protect her. Six other guards had come to her aide, and all of them were dead. Perhaps that's why she hadn't done anything after she'd lost possession of Hiraikotsu. She'd been frozen in fear. Fear of Kagome, fear of Goshinki. Trapped and bound by her own emotions. 

"Sango? Is Kagome-sama hurt?"

He sat up, looking upset. 

"She's one of them."

Miroku blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Higurashi Kagome." 

His eyes widened in realization.

"The man from the garden was her brother." 

His jaw seemed to drop just slightly. "Really?" He paused. "Is she unwell? Was she injured?" he continued.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" She snapped viciously at him. 

"I heard you just fine." He replied. "Sango..." he trailed off catching sight of her weapon and the deep crack. " What happened to Hiraikotsu?" 

"I... threw it at Kagome. Did you know she's a miko?" 

He nodded weakly. "I heard from Inuyasha. She saved his life once." 

"She protected herself with a barrier and Hiraikotsu hit it... I'm not sure it's repairable like that."

"You threw it at her?" He lowered himself back down. "That may have been a bit hasty. It is not as though she were a spy, Sesshoumaru-sama knows all about her identity." 

"I didn't realize that," she murmured. 

Several hours later the conversation seemed to come around again. 

"Don't misunderstand Sango." Miroku urged. "Merely consider - what has Kagome-sama to do with the death of your family? Surely you wouldn't hold her at fault for her father's war..." 

She glowered at him. "Stop meddling!" 

Jaken watched them, standing in the open doorway of Sesshoumaru's study. Sango and Miroku had been called there, but not told what about. Miroku seemed perfectly at ease, but Sango was tense about the upcoming interview. She knew he was in the room though she could not see him from where she presently stood.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is waiting for you," Jaken croaked, ushering them inside together.

Sesshoumaru was seated, looking down glancing over some materials. He did not look up, even as they waited before him.

"Since Kagome is no longer here, Miroku you'll be outside the Citadel gates assisting the groundskeepers." He paused momentarily scrawling something in beautiful kanji across the bottom of one sheet and then looked up at Sango. She tried not to flinch under the intense gaze. "From this point forward Rin will be accompanied by her minders during all your sessions. That is all."

There wasn't so much as a flicker of emotion in those eyes, she thought as she led Miroku out. 

A short distance down the hall Miroku stopped and looked at her contemplatively. "What is a 'minder'?" 

"Huh? Oh, those are Rin's guardians. Kagome ... told me about them." She again faltered on the name.

"What do you suppose she's doing now?" Miroku mused, continuing his walk. Either not noticing or not caring that Sango had stopped walking with him. 

* * *

Kagome walked alone down the destroyed corridors of the building. It once was a nice place, not grand, but pleasant. As pleasant as something could be this far removed from life. Kikyo lingered here somewhere, having secured the location after Kagemaru had lost it. Goshinki too was here, wandering around somewhere, probably looking for something to kill. Her time with him had been short. Neither had said much in the mad rush to escape the Citadel. 

Memories came unbidden to her. Memories of Sesshoumaru... Memories of Sango... 

She should've expected it. Still, it hurt. She lifted her head a bit higher. She could handle this. She told herself she could.

"Kagome?" 

Her head dropped automatically at the sound of her sister's voice. "Yeah?" 

"Is there something bothering you?" 

"Going back to the Citadel... I learned something. If this war were to end tomorrow, you and I... we wouldn't be free of it. We'll never be able to be free and happy. We'll probably never be able to go outside without looking over our shoulders." She turned to face Kikyo. "Being 'Kagome' won't ever be enough... I'll only ever be a hated 'Higurashi'." 

Kikyo listened without reply.

"You knew, didn't you? You realized this a long time ago. Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to find out this way?"

"The only thing that matters is what you're going to do about it. What are you going to do now? Are you going to be a 'hated Higurashi' and join the war? Or are you going to cling to being just 'Kagome' and insist you won't fight?" 

"I don't know..." 

Kikyo nodded grimly, pulling a piece of parchment from the folds of her garb. "I have received new orders from father. Since Kagemaru has been captured, he expects Masaharu to attack Juuroumaru's compound about thirty miles from here. I leave at dawn and expect to arrive around noon, will you come?" 

Kagome glanced around wondering if Kaijinbou was lurking around hoping for another opportunity to grab her. Fearing such and other things, namely Goshinki, she nodded her agreement to Kikyo. Come sunrise she was riding off toward her first battle. Question was, could she handle participating in it? 

"Get some rest. We'll take it one thing at a time." 

Kagome nodded uneasily turning to go but slowing. "Kikyo...?" 

"Hmmm?"

"Have you... ever fallen in love with anyone?" 

Her sister remained turned the way she was, away from her view. "No. Father says such a thing will get you killed." She paused. "Have you?" 

Kikyo turned to her then to see her face. "No... but sometimes I wonder... especially recently." 

Kikyo smiled weakly. "It's not a good time for love. If you were to fall in love with one of Inutaisho's sons could you stand it? Would the strain of war crush you? Could you handle their desire for the death of our family members? Would you aid him in killing them off?" 

Kagome's head dropped, mouth opening to speak. "Without the end of the war... You're saying I can never be... free to love?" 

"None of us can. The Higurashi family in its entirety is trapped in our father's war. So embroiled none of us will ever escape, perhaps even when the war finally reaches it's end. We will always be the family that led to the deaths of so many." 

"How did we get into this war? How did this all start?" 

"That's a bit of a long story Kagome, maybe we should talk about it tomorrow during the ride. Don't you know this already?"

"I've heard a couple stories, but they were all different." 

Kikyo nodded. "Let's head to bed. We'll talk tomorrow." 

* * *

The first rays of daylight brought travel, and it seemed as though a new chapter of life had started for Kagome. She already felt like she hadn't smiled in years. Even so she'd strode to her horse determinately, willing to make the most of this experience. She would control this horse, she would survive this war. _She hoped. _

She was dressed in the same colored hakama as Kikyo. Kikyo preferred red, but since they were the enemy's families color's she'd taken to wearing blue. Goshinki was not coming with them. He had apparently left the previous evening. It was merely Kikyo, Kagome, and a goggle of servants following along. She was able to pull herself up onto the horse and smiled triumphantly at Kikyo, who merely shook her head in mild amusement and then they were off.

Kagome struggled to catch up, but finally managed it. "Do you know about the death of the Lady of Western Lands?" 

"Which one?" Kikyo asked, surprising her. 

"Which one? There were two?" 

"Inutaisho's first wife, or the first wife of his son that took the title when she died?" 

"Well... both I guess." 

"I don't know her name, I'm not sure anyone does. I believe she died of illness a year or so after her second son was born. As for the second lady - Toki, she was killed accidentally in a raid at one of Masaharu's castles. One of father's servants didn't recognize her and cut her down. Otherwise she would have been captured.

"It initially started over a strip of land toward the west. Father wanted it, Inutaisho claimed it was his, neither would yield, and eventually the verbal spar turned into this fight. Father can't let anything go and it turned into this war, but it's no longer over that little piece of land. In fact I'm almost certain father set that patch of woodland on fire a couple years ago." 

"How could such wounds be healed?"

"They won't be. Neither will let up until one is dead. Our father, or theirs, and even then it might not be over. Father can barely control Goshinki as it is, and only does so by using threats of death against Kanna." 

"I don't want to know anymore." Kagome sighed. 

* * *

Kagome peered about once again having lost sight of Kikyo. The last time they'd been separated she'd been captured again by Sesshoumaru. Well, if you could call that a capture. The halls were eerily silent, but she could've sworn she saw or heard a servant up ahead, which was why she kept on this path. 

This place, she thought weakly, was nothing like Kagemaru's fortress. This was small and old. There must be holes in the roof, as she could clearly see the water damage down the walls. This place was in serious disrepair. Knowing such, questions began to arise on what she was really doing here. This couldn't be the place that Sesshoumaru was going to attack. With the slightest of efforts this place would merely keel over. 

She continued onward down the hall, slowing when she heard muffled voices. She stepped around the corner. As she did so she was tackled, two sets of arms wrapping around her, and a cloth being pressed over her face. Strong fumes of something both herbal and medicinal assaulted her nose, her head becoming light in every passing second. 

. . . 

Kagome's eyes fluttered open weakly. Her head throbbed painfully, eyes aching. She groaned, pulling herself up immediately as she regained her consciousness. Her body weight was hanging by her wrists manacled above her head. She steadied her feet under her, releasing the painful pressure. 

It was a small room, but large enough to accommodate four or five people. She had been right, she realized, there were large gaping holes in the ceiling. One was large enough for her to see the sky overhead. 

There were several pools of water on the floor from a recent rain. The floor was also damaged; two or three places had indents that had filled with stagnant water. 

Footsteps, loud and clear reached her ears. _Someone _wanted to be heard. The old door clattered open loudly. A man in light colored clothes filled out the doorway. Fine silk clothes, she noted. Her eyes fled to his face, and she almost whimpered. A feral grin spread across his visage as he stepped within pulling the old door closed behind him. 

She stared up into the cold, familiar eyes, setting her jaw determinately.

"Onigumo..." 

"You got away from me last time, _my lovely._ But we won't be interrupted this time..." he murmured withdrawing a familiar dagger into view. Raising it up he slashed it across her cheek, blood leaking from the injury. It was almost a mirror of the cut she'd been given before. She cried out softly.

He dropped the dagger down by his side, allowing it to clatter to the floor reaching around her to fiddle with the obi. Her eyes widened and he grinned all the more. 

* * *

The Citadel was bustling with activity. It appeared to be a victory celebration on the backgrounds. People were everywhere. The smell of food made his mouth water as he navigated through the crowd snatching a warm bowl of rice from a table, stalking off, eyes darting around wildly. Finally spotting a flash of white hair he dashed toward it. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" He called out.

He pushed through the crowd only to find it was Inuyasha he'd spotted.

"Hey!" He called out catching Inuyasha's attention only after he'd called four more times.

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru's younger sibling snapped irritably. 

He was about to reply when he was interrupted.

"Kaijinbou, you are supposed to be scouting." 

He shrunk away from the imposing figure that was Sesshoumaru slightly as he appeared suddenly.

"Ah, but I have news, Sesshoumaru-sama about that girl of yours."

He watched in distress, as Sesshoumaru's gaze seemed to harden on him, lips turning down into the scowl that could melt into a snarl at any moment.

"Speak." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"I was watching the former compound of Kagemaru when I saw her, the princess girl of Higurashi's. They rode out on horseback the morning after, just the two females alone. I followed them to the old building that used to be the center of the former Kaga territory. They went inside the broken down building, but only one came back out. I stayed, watching. Just hours ago I heard sound again. 

"There emerged Onigumo and with him, the girl. She hung in the arms of servants trailing behind him, broken and limp like a rag doll. She is purple and red from injuries, no clothes."

. . . 

"You saw her at the Kaga house?" He asked, seeking confirmation. 

Kaijinbou nodded grimly. "There was another there... a man I have never seen before." 

Sesshoumaru noted the information. "Jaken, I'm going out. Get my horse."

"I'm going with you!" Inuyasha declared suddenly. "Who do these bastards think they are treating Kagome like that!" 

"Did I hear the name of the lovely, Kagome?" Miroku peeked around from Inuyasha. "Where are you off to?"

Sesshoumaru plainly ignored him; turning his head another way while Inuyasha seemed not to hear. Miroku tugged on his sleeve repeating the question.

"We're going to rescue Kagome, damn it. Stop bothering me; you've practically been on my elbow all night. Where the hell is Sango, go bother her!" 

"Rescue, Kagome-sama? Please allow me to assist you. As her former instructor, I hold high regard for-"

"Shut up, you can come!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"He most certainly cannot." 

They both turned to Sesshoumaru, still facing another direction. 

"You will hinder my progress. You're staying as well Inuyasha, I do not require your presence." Sesshoumaru snapped impatiently.

"Give me a break from the high and mighty-"

"Ah, what he means to say, Sesshoumaru-sama, is what if there are many guards surrounding the former Kaga house? Surely Higurashi would not leave his youngest daughter unprotected even at such a remote location." Miroku stepped in, calmly batting Inuyasha to one side further angering him.

"Very well, but the girl, Sango, stays, no exceptions." He growled, turning and stalking off. 

* * *

She curled herself against the wall. _It hurt. Oh it hurt. Everything hurt so much. _Her wrist was broken, she knew it was. It was swollen and purple. It hadn't hurt so much at the beginning, but now she knew pain. It only got worse; her right ankle seemed to be in the same condition. Breathing was painful, but not near as much as moving. Worst of all she'd discovered however was coughing. Her heart lurched when she heard footsteps. _Was he coming again?_

_Oh no, not again. Please! _She pleaded silently with herself as though the silent pleas would be heard by someone to save her. Her breathing increased intensifying the burning pain in her chest. _No one will come._

She was alone and it hurt.

Her chest throbbed, an awful haunting pain shooting through her as more tears welled in her eyes. Awful, painful tears. Tears that burned her already sensitive, and puffy eyes. _Please... oh no..._

She grimaced, trying to steel herself but knowing she wouldn't make it. She was going to cave under this... this torture.

Her vision was blurry, but she could hear well enough. She struggled to pull herself up feeling the pain leech out her strength as she fell into darkness back against the wall. Around her still unconscious frame she began to glow. A weak faint purple aura seemed to seep out of her skin gently washing over her injuries. 

. . . 

He listened to the footsteps behind him dissipate as they split off in separate directions. The place was pitch black, only the candle in his hand illuminated his path down the shoddy, rotting corridors. No one was here, nor was there any sign anyone had been in years, he thought staring around him cautiously, one hand near the hilt of his sword just in case. Most of the doors were fallen apart or were broken through. Why had she been out here? If he didn't find her, or some sign she'd actually been here Kaijinbou was going to get - he stopped believing he heard a scrape. Turning off to one side he moved the candle in that direction illuminating what appeared to be a doorway behind a fallen set of timbers once belonging to the roof structure. 

He pulled the door open with some difficulty. The rain had soaked into the old wood; swelling it past it's normal size and wetting the track hindering an easy slide. The floor was slick with water after the rain that had nearly soaked him and his riding companions on their trip here. Yanking it open despite its protests he shone the light into the room by thrusting forward his candle-laden hand inside. 

The light bounced off the walls casting flickering shadows and an odd haunted feel as he looked about. His eyes immediately traced along the floor, and at once, he realized with sickening clarity, he'd found her. She was completely unclothed; her former attire a pile of rags some feet away. He could barely stand the sight of her bruised and battered body. She was decorated in lacerations, painful reminders of his mistake, he thought. He never should have allowed her to go, even if the attack by Sango had hurt her in some way, how was he to know if she could heal from this? 

Despite her painful condition her body glowed in a soft fuchsia light. 

He began tugging at his armor, both unable to stand looking at her and wanting to cover her before his companions caught up to him. He pulled the armor off impatiently, sliding out of his haori. 

Her hair was soaked through, but most of the water on her body had evaporated. He carefully threaded one arm and then another through the white silk pulling it closed over her chest. It was too large for her and for that he was glad, it covered more. If he caught that monk so much as glancing at her funny he'd disembowel him, he thought irritably. He reached for her, pulling her battered form up and holding her against his chest just as he heard footsteps.

"Yo! Sesshoumaru, I can't find anybody around here, the whole place is-"

Inuyasha trailed off abruptly, hissing as he sucked in a deep breath at the sight. 

"Find the monk, we're going." 

Inuyasha rushed off to comply with the order as Sesshoumaru trudged her outside, hoping she didn't wake. She didn't look well and if she woke the trip would be unimaginably painful. 

* * *

Kagome listened silently to the men talk. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were currently debating her 'prisoner' status in means of Onigumo and how he had managed to escape. Miroku making an occasional comment. Her head was in Sesshoumaru's lap, while his hand stroked her head softly, almost absently as though he didn't realize he was doing it. She stared up at him, admiring his features in the flickering light the campfire provided. He'd come for her, she thought. He'd come to save her. She swallowed hard, biting back more tears. What did he see in her? What made her worth all this trouble to him? 

"Then maybe it was a trap for us."

Sesshoumaru cast him a bored look. "Really? Have we been attacked thus far?"

Inuyasha scowled. 

"It's not like that," she murmured meeting his eyes when he looked down at her. "It doesn't have anything at all to do with you. The only person supposed to be here was me." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"The Higurashi family is a small but powerful group of people all lumped together under my father's name. The family doesn't take orders just because he gives them." 

"So... I still don't get it." 

"Without extreme measures of punishment it would be impossible to keep the family in line." She mused aloud. "Onigumo doesn't blink without my father first giving him permission. This...was for me. My punishment for disobeying my father." 

"He... had her bring you here purposely?" Inuyasha asked, incredulously. "And you can forgive her for that?!" 

"She doesn't have any choice. If she doesn't obey, he'll do the same to her, its... it seems to be how my family works." 

Her body ached. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to think. She just wanted away. She wanted to sink into the ground and forget she ever lived. Hide in the darkness of the shadows and pretend she wasn't there. Pretend those looking right at her couldn't see her. Pretend she was just a normal girl. 

She felt tears, and closed her eyes ruthlessly trying to suppress them. She was on level with Kikyo now, she realized weakly. He was now treating her as he did her elder sister. Suddenly faced with the reality of 'Kikyo's status' she wanted to go back. She wanted to be the young, weak sister, but she couldn't anymore. Now her father expected things from her. 

Her thoughts of her family fled when Sesshoumaru leaned over her. She grimaced, gasping sharply in pain as he lifted her head carefully, guiding her to sit up only to lower her back down pillowing her head on the blanket Inuyasha had provided for her. 

"Traveling is going to be hard on you, get some rest." He moved to stand, but she lashed out, clutching the material at his ankle. 

"Where are you going?" she almost sounded frantic. 

"I'll be back soon, rest." 

She wanted to protest, but knew it wouldn't help her cause any. She closed her eyes willing everything to disappear behind her eyelids. A futile attempt, but it was all she had. She heard Sesshoumaru request a candle from Inuyasha and then heard his footsteps as he moved off. She also heard Inuyasha calling out to him, inquiring as to where he was going. He was ignored. 

. . . 

Inuyasha peeked an eye open at the unusual grating sound, peering about. Across from a still lit fire his elder brother sat working something green on a hard wood surface. He recognized it as something his brother often carried in his pack he used to grind herbs on, a small cutting block. 

He sat up fully. "What are you doing?" he whispered sleepily. 

Sesshoumaru looked up. "She won't be able to handle it." 

Inuyasha blinked away his sleepiness and stared down at the green mush that had once been a plant. "You're going to knock her out?" 

Sesshoumaru's silence was Inuyasha's confirmation. 

"You think... you think she'll be okay? I mean... after last time with Onigumo, he didn't... well... " 

"Rape her?" 

Inuyasha quietly mumbled an agreement, clearly uncomfortable with the subject matter. 

"Last time I was certain it hadn't happened, but this time..." he trailed off, eyes never leaving his work. Beside him a small heap of green plant life was stacked up. 

"You're making an awful lot of that aren't you?" 

"One morning administration isn't enough to keep her down for the entire day." 

"Just up the dosage," Inuyasha replied crossing his arms as though he had the solution all along. 

Sesshoumaru shot him a withering look. "And poison her?" 

Inuyasha scratched his head awkwardly. "Oh... right, I forgot about that. She's coming back with us, right? Coming home?" 

"Why else would I be out here?" Sesshoumaru snapped somewhat irritably. 

"What are you gonna do about that girl? Sango? It's probably not a good idea for them to be in contact with each other anymore. I guess you'll have to move one of the girls to another location for training." 

Sesshoumaru looked up at him but Inuyasha was staring at the stars. _As though nothing at all has changed. To Inuyasha it is merely picking up where they left off... Doesn't he understand she won't come out of this the same girl she was when she left? _

He was tempted to tell him so, but refrained. 

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared down at the sleeping girl once again within the walls of the Citadel. He heard the door slide opened and turned to see his father step in. It was late; he was probably headed off to bed.

"Sesshoumaru..." 

He almost groaned at the tone of his father's voice. It most certainly meant he wasn't going to like what he was about to say.

"You're going to have to handle this more effectively. It can't be forgotten that she is a Higurashi. The girl, Sango, is too embittered to let go of her wounds and there are dozens like her. Kagome cannot be _protected_, she has to protect herself. Give up the notion you can single handedly keep her safe, it isn't possible in our situation."

"I realize this. " His voice was low and solemn as though he'd come to a hard fought conclusion. 

Inutaisho nodded. "Very well," he replied, leaving. 

Sesshoumaru stared down at her, once again alone. Her beautiful little face had been marred with bruises. The gash across her face had been re-cut, now covered by a spotless white bandage. Her pouting pink lips were cut and swollen from mistreatment. Her lovely shaded eyes were bloodshot when opened and one had an unpleasant violet ring surrounding it. 

Onigumo had assaulted her once more, and angered him. This could not, nor would it be forgiven. Now he'd touched her twice invoking his fury. Onigumo would die. He would have his revenge, one way, or another. Now or later, he was a patient man. 

. . .

Her eyes hurt. They ached, but she opened them anyway. Already she knew she was back. Perhaps it was the warm, soft, familiarity that told her before her eyes were fully open she was back at the Citadel. Maybe it was luck. Maybe she knew Sesshoumaru would bring her nowhere else. Ooohh... she ached. She felt heavy and... shamed. How she must look... Especially if the way she felt was any indication. 

When her eyes finally obeyed her will to open she was met with a pair of brilliant gold orbs right in front of her. She could feel his breath against her face. She gasped fearfully and he drew away but stayed close.

"You can't continue this." 

She choked back a sob. 

"You need to decide now. You can't put it off any longer, Kagome."

She shook her head silently.

He leaned close to her again; once again looming mere inches away. "I will kill you because I am your enemy. He will kill you if he loses control of you, and if he doesn't, can you stand life like this? Can you handle such continuous punishment?"

He pressed his lips gently against hers, barely touching her wounds, but she flinched away, his lips sealing a kiss against her cheek. 

"I won't do this. You will decide, and it will be over. You are mine, and take my name, or you remain a Higurashi and I will see you safely back to your home, but then next time we encounter one another, I will kill you." 

She brought a hand up to her face as though to hide her tears. She wanted to cry away her problems. She understood what he was saying.

'You can't escape. There's the promise of death on every side. '

He would make her choose, and when she gazed up into those eyes she believed him. She believed he'd kill her and yet after everything he was still willing to put up with her if she swore her allegiance to him, and took his name. If she gave up her father, if she turned, became a traitor to her family, he would protect her.

Yet if she did that... her entire family would never forgive her. Not even Kikyo would be able to forgive such an offense. He wanted her to turn on her family, for him? For nothing, but him? Why would she do that? Why would she give up everything she'd know just for him? She was not some foolhardy, love struck girl. She couldn't be swayed by his charming good looks.

Worse yet, if she stayed, how would he make her _prove _her loyalty? What if he asked her to kill Kikyo? She would, undoubtedly, have to prove her loyalty to him; he wouldn't take merely her word. He couldn't. Doing so would be foolish. 

Her eyes flew open, spilling more of her tears when she felt the brush of cloth beside her. She could feel him lying at her side, and tried to keep her heart from racing out of control. What was ... he doing? 

His hands wrapped gently around her shoulders guiding her to him, and overwhelmed, she curled up against him and cried. 

* * *

Her injuries healed remarkably quickly. Due in large part to her remaining in bed allowing her miko powers to flow through her and a good part of that time was spent in active concentration trying to mend her body. Still, it took over a week for all traces of her mistreatment to fade. Even so, her wrist and ankle still caused her pain. 

She shuddered at the thought of the memory of being with Onigumo. His sickly voice. His calloused hands on her bare flesh. His words in her ears. _The pain. _The only thing that had kept her from being raped was the guard her father had sent along. Many times the man had stepped in threatening him that 'the kind of fun' he wanted, he couldn't have. Imagine that, her wonderful daddy didn't want her to be sexually violated, how sweet of him, she thought bitterly. She felt like crying all over again. 

She was under an enormous amount of stress. She hadn't been able to keep anything but soup in her stomach for the last two days. 

There was the matter of Onigumo and trying to forget her time with him. Then there was the situation with Sango. How many Sango's were there in the world? How many people were affected by her father and would hold her responsible for it? How many would hate the name Higurashi so much as to kill first and ask later? Then there was Sesshoumaru and his unyielding ultimatum. Both sides of the coin held death. Neither was escapable. 

On one side was her family. Her beloved sister Kikyo. The people from whom she inherited her blood. The people who had given her life. The same people who had shown her an entire new world of cruelty, and pain. A world where commands were given and followed or punishment was dealt out in the severest fashions and threats of death hung over everyone's heads. She had learned just why so many people hated her family, first hand. 

On the other side was the Masaharu family. The people she'd been raised to hate. Her mortal enemies merely by birth. Yet he, Sesshoumaru, except on rare occasion hadn't actually _hurt _her. He'd been exceptionally kind to her when he should have despised her. He should have hurt her. He should have immediately killed her, and he hadn't. He'd come after her; he'd saved her twice. He'd... been beyond forgiving when he should not have been. He'd forgiven, for whatever reason, she was his enemy. But there were also people like Sango. There were undoubtedly more like her. People who would never trust her fully, even if she could win them over because she was a Higurashi. 

She stepped out following the hall down the stairs. She wasn't sure where she was going; she just wanted to get there. Maybe she could hop a boat to the ocean and forget she ever lived here, she thought despairingly. She halted as she came around a corner.

"Kagome-chan! Rin-chan has missed you lots!" 

The girl swept her arms around her in a hug. 

"Hello Rin-chan. I have missed you too." She managed to smile, but it must have faltered because Rin frowned. 

Kagome looked back up toward the two others in the hall. Sesshoumaru was standing, back to the wall watching her silently and Sango was a foot or so away from him looking uneasy. 

"Now Kagome-chan can come too!"

"No," Sesshoumaru immediately interjected. "She has other things to do today. Go now." He urged.

Rin pouted, but ultimately complied. 

Kagome watched them go, shifting uncomfortably, turning her eyes back to him. "How... how many days do I have to decide?"

He paused a moment. "I will give you three days."

"Three days!?" 

"Such decisions are never easily made except by those who have unfailing loyalty, or by those who have none - but you have only three days." 

She glanced back at the retreating backs of Sango and Rin. What to do? 

[End Chapter Nine.] 

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm not really sure how things are going to work out with Sango and Kagome. I'm not sure they'll be friends at all in this fic, which may be a disappointment to some. 

Sorry it took so long to update. "Blind Stitch My Heart" is being put on hold, probably until I finish this story. I just, I've got nothing for that right now. No ideas at all. ^_^ 


	10. Time Is Up

Prisoner, My Prisoner 

Part 10: Ten Cell Prison Time is Up

Author: profiler120

Email: profiler120@hotmail.com 

Rating: PG/PG-13 

Genre: Romance/General [AU]

Author's Notes: This picks up directly where the last chapter left off. 

* * *

Last Chapter: 

_Kagome watched them go, shifting uncomfortably, turning her eyes back to him. "How... how many days do I have to decide?"_

He paused a moment. "I will give you three days."

"Three days!?" 

"It cannot be helped. Such decisions are never easily made except by those who have unfailing loyalty, or by those who have none but you have only three days." 

She glanced back at the retreating backs of Sango and Rin. What to do? 

Part Ten: Time Is Up 

* * *

Three days. 

Kagome stared up at him. "If I stay... what am I? Will you make me fight?"

"You will not be able to escape the battle."

She absently touched her cheek. "I know, sometimes the battle will come here, but what I want to know is will you make _me _go to the battle?" 

"Yes." He pushed away from the wall, stepping closer. "My stepmother Nijiko has never seen a battlefield. She spends her days in seclusion with only servants to keep her company. She can have no friends, she cannot go outside, she cannot leave a certain set of rooms for safety reasons. Those are the two choices you have. Be willing to fight, to prove you can defend yourself enough to be without me always at your side, or stay within. Completely protected, but completely sheltered."

"If I couldn't handle the battlefield... I could stay within? Like Nijiko-sama?" 

"You probably can't handle either, you'll simply have to live with one or the other." 

"What about Sango?"

"You may kill her if you desire."

She paled. "Kill her? Of course not!" 

He stared at her overly-smug and she realized he must have been anticipating such a response. 

"But if I go..."

He stepped away. "Rumors are getting out of hand. I will no longer be able to spare you." 

* * *

Three days, she thought dismally. She had a mere three days to decide which path she would take on the rest of her life. Rin had been keeping her company since yesterday, pulling her along whenever she went somewhere. She'd been trying not to think about it as much as she could but little else flowed through her head. 

Yet, could she go home to work for her father _against_ him? That seemed to be what her life would be. Her father wasn't going to again remove her from the scene. She sighed heavily, leaning forward against the window frame. This was so hard.

She heard the rattle of the door, but fearing it was Sesshoumaru she stayed steady facing the window. A moment later it rattled closed.

"Hey."

She almost sighed in relief. "Hi Inuyasha." She turned, smiling. 

"I heard Sesshoumaru gave you some kind of choice to make? You staying?" 

She shifted uneasily. "You think I should?"

He approached leaning against the wall across from her. "You're okay with me, that Sango girl though... "

Kagome nodded. "I know, I don't know what to do about her. I probably can't do anything, but I'm trying not to think about her now. I only have three days." 

He shrugged. "Stay then." 

"That's very easy for you to say. If I stay here I will have to prove my loyalty to Sesshoumaru... if I go, I'll have to do the same at home and I'm not sure I can do it at all _for anyone._" 

He crossed his arms. "One way to find out." 

She merely shook her head, half amused. "Do you know where I can find him now?" 

"Now? The dojo training." He scoffed. "Like he does anything else when he's got the time." 

"Am I allowed to go there?" 

Inuyasha straightened, looking contemplative. "I don't see why not, let's go." 

He walked ahead leading her down unfamiliar corridors. A floral scent pervaded one corridor only to vanish as she entered another, long and dim. He slid the doors open loudly as though to proclaim his entrance. He walked ahead without waiting. She approached the doors slowly; the clattering sounds from within intimidating her and making her feel timid.   
She peered inside slowly stepping within. There he was. She stepped inside completely before she leaned back against the wall, sliding to the floor as she watched. His hair cascaded around him carelessly, moving as he did with every sweeping action. In his hands was a sword; even in practice he was at his utmost seriousness. Maybe humor would get him killed, she thought somewhat bleakly. 

Sesshoumaru was many things, she'd come to realize. The most obvious of which was beautiful. She'd never known a man to be beautiful until she'd met Sesshoumaru. He was also exceptionally patient but possessive, well mannered, but emotionally cold. He seemed to know what he wanted in life and how to get it. What confused her about it was his treatment of _her_. 

Women in this day and age had no say in anything and yet he was giving her the option of choosing. Unless he planned specifically to come after her and kill her for rejecting him later, but that seemed stretched. Despite her wandering mind her eyes had not left his graceful form. She'd followed each movement paying scant attention to his opponent. Across the room Inuyasha had become embroiled in a match with the monk, Miroku. She tore her eyes away to glance around looking for Sango, but she, thankfully, was not around. 

She nearly jumped when a heap of clothing fell messily into her lap, half on her head obstructing her vision. She peeled the garment away, grimacing at the sight of the sweaty clothing. _Who had-?_ Her unhappy face melted into one of surprise as she saw whom the garment belonged to. It seemed Sesshoumaru had paused in his practice long enough to peel off the article of clothing and toss it at her. 

His lips were turned upward into a small, pleased smirk. He was bare to her gaze from his neck to his waist. His skin was flawless, she realized, staring. No scars graced his frame, just the smooth defined lines of his chest. 

It could have been no more than a minute or more later when his opponent, bowed, and left him. She watched perplexed as the unknown man walked past her and out the dojo doors. She stood, and approached. He remained where he was staring down at her blankly. 

"Why are you letting me make my own decision?"

"Why do you have to analyze everything? I'm giving you the choice, be grateful you have any say at all."

She frowned. She was about to leave, but stopped. _"I'm giving you the choice, be grateful you have any say at all."_

He was... he was giving her the choice! Her father never let her decide anything. Would staying here really be so bad? 

"If I stayed... what would I have to do? I don't imagine that giving an answer would be good enough. Because of who I am I doubt any oath of fealty would quite be enough either... So what would I have to do?" 

His expression visibly changed. He looked half surprised. 

He reached down tracing one finger along the scarred mark on her cheek. "You continue to surprise me, and you wonder why I want you..." he mused aloud.

"That doesn't answer the question," she replied primly. 

He shifted the blade in his hands handing it to her. It was surprisingly heavy and she lowered it to rest the tip upon the floor. He practiced with this thing? Kagome frowned, her thoughts turning gloomy again. How was she supposed to *make* such a decision? What had he handed her this thing for anyway? 

She turned absently watching Inuyasha and Miroku dance around one another in their sword fight. They made life look so simple, smiling, laughing, and taunting each other. She found herself smiling despite her unhappy mood. 

As she stared though she came to a conclusion. She wouldn't be able to decide without settling her differences with Sango first. Maybe... Maybe if she could win over Sango, however slight, she could stay here. If not... well, if she couldn't it was a bad sign. She wasn't eager to paint everyone with the same brush however, some were more forgiving than others, but she didn't hold high hopes. 

"Where can I find Sango? I need to... I won't be able to decide without seeing her first."

"She has nothing to do with it. It is between us alone." 

His voice was low and strangely cold as though he resented her bringing up the woman. She glanced back to indeed find him glaring coolly at her. She merely smiled. 

"It is and it isn't. You said yourself I need to protect myself right? I need to know if I can do that, if I can handle people like Sango. I won't encounter people like her if I go home." 

Something else bloomed in his eyes. Had she been bolder she might have called it pride at her assessment of the situation, but she wasn't about to make such an assumption.

"She is with Rin around this time, you know where to find her." 

Kagome nodded grimly, heaving up the sword and handing it back to him. She tried to smile reassuringly, but couldn't.

"I'll... see you later then." 

She walked a few feet only to turn back and toss his haori back at him. "Oh and take this. I'm not your servant!" 

* * *

Kagome entered the garden uneasily. She could hear a female speaking and knew at once it was Sango. She decided to wait until Rin's class was over before she approached so she sat down by the doorway and waited. Not that she didn't have plenty to worry about. She was spared a long wait when the sky overhead rumbled and Sango gave Rin an early dismissal. Kagome managed to hide from the little girl but felt a bit guilty about it. Before Sango could leave Kagome approached the small practice clearing where she and Rin met for their classes. 

She knew at once when Sango noticed her, watching as she tensed. What was she going to do? She'd come without a real plan in mind. She couldn't even think of anything to say.

"Hi." 

Sango stood straighter. 

"I came... I suppose you have valid enough reason to hate my family, but I really had nothing to do with any of it."

Sango shifted drawing her weight to one leg putting her hands up on her hips. "Is that some attempt to make me feel better, or you? Don't bother, you Higurashi's are all the same, I won't be fooled into thinking otherwise."

Kagome smiled sadly. "What would you do then? Shrink away all the time? Should I be on guard in case you're lurking around every corner ready to kill me? Or... maybe I'll be the one lurking in corners waiting for you... Distrust and paranoia eat away at our hearts, if we are enemies, let us be enemies but I wish to know what sort of enemies we will be. Is that what I have to expect, you waiting around every corner?" 

They both turned their gazes left when a figure in motion drew their attention. Sesshoumaru stepped into their line of sight, again dressed and bearing a different sword. Kagome watched his figure seem to stoop slightly.

"Stop!" she called out abruptly fearing he was about to attack her. "You wouldn't hold her against me, would you?"

"Your compassion will be the end of you," he warned.

She flashed him a smile. "I think I've heard that before," she mused. "It doesn't really matter, you know how many people already want to kill me? Besides, it's not like I'm going to escape this world alive anyway."

Sango looked unnerved by Sesshoumaru's arrival. 

"This didn't make anything easier," Kagome admitted, sighing.

"Had I told you so, you would have come anyway."

Kagome turned her eyes to the sky. It would rain soon. 

"When the sun sets upon this day, your time is up." 

He turned to leave, and Kagome without looking back, followed after him. 

* * *

Her heart was heavy for the rest of the night. How was she to make such a decision? When the sun rose and she was still awake she realized he hadn't come. He hadn't come for her decision yet. 

What was he offering her? His name, his protection, and a future.

What was there waiting for her at home? Her family. That was it. A family bent on the destruction of those here in this castle. A future that was unknown, unsteady, and unsafe. 

Her heart pounded in her ears when she heard the light knocking upon the frame and then the door slide open. She watched his eyes dance over her figure still clothed in her crumpled kimono from the day before. It was plain as day she hadn't slept, she probably looked horrible.

She pulled herself from the floor and turned to face him. He slid the door closed silently staring back. He didn't bother to say anything. He just waited.

She opened her mouth to speak, unsure what would come out. She wasn't surprised when nothing emerged, so she closed her mouth dropping her head a bit, averting her gaze. What to do?

"I-I'm not going to make it. Wars, they crush people like me..." she glanced back at him periodically but he was unreadable. Wasn't he going to try to convince her to stay with him? At all?_ Just a little? _

She wanted him to. If he did... she ... _might_ stay with him, but he wasn't going to say anything it seemed. She tried not to look disappointed. The thought was forgotten however as he approached her quietly, standing in front of her. She looked up at him apprehensively, nervously biting her lip. 

_Kiss me,_ she thought. _I want to know what it's like to be kissed before I go off and die._

"Your time is up. Make your decision now, Higurashi." 

Her hopes were dashed under the weight of his cold formalism. Her shoulders drooped sadly and she stepped back allowing her eyes to flutter closed while she dropped her chin downward toward the floor.

"Would you betray your father for me?" She asked quietly.

His answer was short, concise, and immediate. "No."

"Nor can I. I have to face my life I guess." 

"Then your final decision is to leave me?" 

She turned to the window silently hoping it was enough of an answer for him.

. . . 

Sesshoumaru just barely contained the growl at her answer. This would not do. _He had made this mistake before. _He wasn't going to allow it to happen again. She would _not _leave him. _Her opinion no longer mattered. _

"You've escaped me twice, I don't intend to allow it again. I told you some time ago you were mine. Until you submit to that, you're confined to this room."

He turned to go. 

"So I'm your prisoner again?" 

"Until you resign yourself that you are simply 'mine', you are my prisoner." 

He left her alone, pausing once he reached the hall.

"Jaken," he called knowing the servant was never far, and true to form he waddled around a corner. 

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Fetch a guard, Higurashi must be attended to at all times. She may not leave her room until further notice." 

He pushed away leaving Jaken to follow the order. He waited mind in a whirl as he tried to figure things out. Moments later the door pushed open and there she stood, caught like a little mouse. 

He merely stared at her, no particular mood, and no particular expression. 

She pushed the door open a bit more stepping fully into view, whereas previously she had merely been peeking out conspiratorially.

"I can't do what you want. Don't you understand? Eventually it will come down to you or someone else and then what am I supposed to do? It's _my family_ you're trying to kill. _The people I love! _You can't expect me to turn my back on them! _You can't_, it's beyond unreasonable!" she snapped, looking every bit a battle goddess with fire in her eyes. 

"I have asked you to do nothing of the sort." 

"It might not be what you're asking for but it's the eventuality of it all." 

With that she slid the door closed ending the argument. Had he been in a better mood he might have gone after her but he could think of nothing to argue her point. She was right, but so was he. It was going to come down to that anyway. 

He didn't want this to be so difficult for her, but she wasn't making it any easier on herself by choosing a side. But she would eventually. _**His. **_

Finally the guard showed up and took his place by the door, Jaken scuttling along behind him.

"Jaken, come to my office in an hour." 

He quickly left, eyes cast ahead of him blankly, seeing nothing. In his mind he was already penning the letter he was going to send - indirectly - to Higurashi Naraku. 

He slid the door open, not surprised to find Inuyasha there.

"Get out." 

It was more automatic response at seeing his brother than anything else.

"I want to talk to you," Inuyasha protested barely seeming to realize Sesshoumaru wasn't listening. He seemed to understand that point when Sesshoumaru reached for a piece of paper, a shallow ink well and a bamboo brush. "Hey!" 

"I'm busy Inuyasha." 

_ "Fukui-san, _

I have great news to impart to you. My eldest son, Sesshoumaru, has acquired one of Higurashi's daughters. Upon return from a dramatic rescue plus earlier encounters here at the Citadel, to my amazement, Sesshoumaru seems to have won her over. I was quite stunned, brother, at this turn of events, but I have no objections to his wishes. Sesshoumaru managed to elicit an oath of fealty from her and is going to seal it with marriage vows. "

He filled a few lines of general fluff, extraneous information he completely fabricated and then signed the letter from his father. He would take it to his father later, having him stamp it with his seal. The entire document was fictitious, but it was a common practice. Misinformation campaigns could be quite the effective weapon if done correctly. It didn't even matter if Naraku believed it, it would put doubt in the air about her loyalty. 

He looked up only to find Inuyasha was still seated in front of him. 

"What were you here about?" He asked absently folding the paper. 

"Kagome." 

"Let me save you the trouble of speaking." Sesshoumaru paused. "The answer's 'no'."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say."

"Doesn't matter, it's something inane." 

Inuyasha stood angrily. "That's your problem! How do you expect to win over Kagome if you're always being such an ass?! You damn well don't deserve her, but you never have deserved half the crap people give you!" 

"You want Kagome, Inuyasha? Is that what this is about?"

Inuyasha calmed, perhaps by the anger in Sesshoumaru's eyes. He was now treading on _very_ choppy waters. He'd often been envious of his older brother and his older brother's possessions. He'd even been jealous of the female attention Sesshoumaru had gotten over him, but he'd never managed to wrangle anything or anyone away from Sesshoumaru.

In fact, he'd learned when he was younger taking anything Sesshoumaru truly desired was followed up by a nasty backlash. There was no kidding around with Sesshoumaru; he was not the ideal sibling. He was completely incapable of sharing _anything _and had a very poor sense of humor.

"That's another thing," Inuyasha started again ignoring the question, charging ahead. "What's with you lately? You've never had trouble wooing a girl before. Need some pointers?" 

Inuyasha grinned foolishly at his elder brother who was rapidly losing patience with his antics. His grin faded quickly however. 

"I just want Kagome to be all right." Inuyasha said quietly. "She... She's not so bad." 

He made to leave only to have Sesshoumaru throw the question at him again about him wanting Kagome. Inuyasha paused, staring at the door.

"No."

Whether it was true or not, neither brother was certain, and with that, Inuyasha left. 

* * *

The halls of Juuroumaru's compound were dark and uninhabited. Kagemaru's twin brother was a quiet, but wild, and beastly man. Yet it was not Juuroumaru he was seeking this day. In the pit of the old building, Juuroumaru's lover lurked, tormenting the world one person at a time. A spiteful fiend, a black miko obsessed with age, beauty, and power, an infamous woman by the name of Tsubaki. 

The drafty wooden building was eerie. Only small shafts of light from high, covered windows led the path and kept him from walking into the walls. He stopped when a column of light illuminated part of a door at the end of the hall. Juuroumaru's study. If he was that close then Tsubaki's hidden doorway should be along the left wall. 

He reached out, laying his palms against the old wood surface. He scraped his fingers along, feeling for the small indentation that would mark the doorway. Being about the size of a child's fingertip, it was especially difficult to find on this old, bumpy wall. 

After several minutes of fumbling he finally located it, and pushed, struggling with the small hole. It slid back, falling into the recessed track on the inside of the wall and then easily slid open. Within he pushed it to, not bothering to close it completely. 

Before him was a set of stairs, he walked slowly as not to mis-step in the dim light. At the bottom Tsubaki was more accommodating with the lighting, revealing a wide-open room lined with book filled shelves on one side and four long rectangular tables on the other. It almost looked like some odd alchemy lab. 

"Tsubaki!" he called. 

He watched the doorway, but didn't approach it, not wanting to disturb whatever activities she was engaged in. The last time he'd come here he'd walked in on a spell and been blind for two days. 

Finally she dragged herself into his sight, appearing in all her beautiful glory in the doorway. 

"Goshinki...?" She gave him a cursory once over. "What do you want?" 

"I have a favor to ask." 

"No." She turned away swiftly. "I don't do favors. Not even for you." 

"I have not come without a gift deserving of such a beauty and I am certain you will enjoy this task." 

Her curiosity assured she stopped and listened. "Very well, but I am not agreeing to anything before hand. Tell me what it is you want first." 

"I expect no less." He grinned. "My father's young heiress, Kagome, has been taken back to the enemy Citadel. I want you to curse her." 

"Curse her? If I'm not mistaken, Higurashi Kagome is a miko, such a thing would not be possible without-" 

"Oh, but I thought of this already." From the folds of his garb he withdrew a sheathed, but exquisite little blade. "Her blood has coated the blade of this weapon. It is my gift for you, Tsubaki, _if_ you can complete this task." 

She reached out, pulling the sheath back to examine the now rusty colored blade. She looked over it closely. "Higurashi Kagome, hmmm? What about Kikyo?" 

"What about her?" 

"Won't she come after me? She will know I am the originator of the curse. I do not want to get involved with _her_." 

"I told you, she is at the Masaharu Citadel, she's not anywhere near Kikyo. She will be _beyond_ all help." 

Tsubaki looked up with a smirk. "Really?" 

Goshinki returned the impish grin. "Really." 

* * *

"Kagome?" 

"S-Something's wrong with me." She stuttered clutching his red haori. "Inuyasha," she murmured fearfully.

She was scared, unsure of the strange sensations she was currently experiencing.

"Come on, I'll get you a doctor." 

She started to move only to gasp in pain; her body tensing in a somewhat surprised shock. Inuyasha, without another word, scooped her up and began walking her to her destination. Her vision faded slowly, sounds blurring. She was aware of leaving the doorway, the guard following, and then nothing. 

. . . 

Inuyasha burst through the doorway rudely, startling the occupants. His father was holding a Citadel meeting, a monthly or weekly event depending upon the urgency. He was going to be in trouble later for this, but there was no time. 

"Something's wrong with Kagome!" He declared immediately.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed on him as though to say _'now's not the time' _perhaps thinking it was not as serious as it was.

"I'm not kidding! She's got black splotches on her neck that are pulsing like a heartbeat. She's got a fever and she won't open her eyes no matter how much I shake her or call her - where's the doctor?! I can't find him anywhere!" 

"Ahem," All eyes turned to the monk, Miroku. "If you will permit me, Inutaisho-sama this sounds familiar to me."

Inutaisho nodded, allowing him to speak.

"This sounds very much like a black miko curse. I have encountered them on my travels, some of these curses are quite harmless other than the painful aspect, but most are quite deadly." 

"Can you identify if she had been cursed?" 

Miroku nodded solemnly. 

"Very well, go with Inuyasha. Brief me later on her condition." 

Miroku followed a worried, upset Inuyasha down the hall some minutes later. 

"It looks bad," Inuyasha confided, surprising Miroku with the look on his face. "Kagome... really has a lot of bad luck." 

Miroku grinned. "Luck has nothing to do with curses, my friend." 

Inuyasha shot him a nasty glare; waiting at the doorway while Miroku went in the room with the tossing and turning female. 

Miroku placed a hand upon her forehead checking her temperature. Then he tilted her head back to see the marks Inuyasha had described. He took one glance and frowned. 

"This is not good." 

"She's gonna die?" Inuyasha exclaimed. 

"Being a monk, I can break _some_ curses. But this... It's called the 'triple shadow curse'. One of the most complex and painful curses I've heard of. I was told by a miko I met once the scrolls needed to perform the curse were lost to most and very rare in practice. Not only so but you would need an expert black miko to perform it..." 

"Can we save her?" Inuyasha asked impatiently apparently not interested in the history or performance of the ritual.

Miroku frowned. 

"Is that a 'no', monk?" A second, unfriendlier voice from the doorway caused his frown to deepen. He glanced up to see that voice belonged to Sesshoumaru. 

"Not necessarily, she _could_ survive the curse but _this_... this would need to be cured." He motioned to the black splotches. "They will continue to grow until they consume her, it's caused by the bloody hemlock used in the curse. It will kill her eventually if the curse alone does not."

"Reishi."

"Huh?" Miroku looked up. "You know of the 'Triple Shadow Curse' then?"

"I've heard," Sesshoumaru replied offering no information on how he knew. "Reishi is not available anywhere in this area and it would take too long for it to be brought." 

"Ah, but that is not so, Sesshoumaru-sama. I know of one who may provide the Reishi herb for Kagome-sama, but I very much doubt you will welcome him here." 

"Wait a minute-!" Inuyasha interrupted. "What the hell is 'Reishi'?"

Miroku replied. "It's an herb grown in the mountains. Called by its peddlers 'the wonder drug'." 

Sesshoumaru growled, getting the monk's attention once more. "Where can we get it?" 

"I know for certain, the bandit Prince Kouga can get it quite easily." 

The silence in the room was deafening. Kouga. An enemy was needed to aid yet another enemy, although he truly did not regard the young woman at his feet as someone he would kill at a moment's notice, whatever he told _her_ about it. 

He had, initially, thought of using her against Naraku, but he now realized that Kagome's loyalty to her family seemed unwavering, even if it was reluctant. Knowing such he did not wish to punish her for her loyalty even though such loyalty in others had enraged him on occasion. 

All he could seem to think of was how beneficial it would be for himself if he could acquire such loyalty from her. Could he win her over? Yet as time wore on he couldn't help wondering what he was doing. Where had he lost his head with this girl? Why was he bothering himself so much on her behalf? What was he gaining from this? Surely no 'woman' was worth all this trouble, there were a hundred just like her to be had, and yet the excuse wouldn't serve. 

Kagome was not one of a dozen, but he was not quite sure _why._

"Can she survive without it?" 

"I will not say it is impossible, she is after all a miko of impressive strength from what I have heard. But chances are unlikely." Miroku replied solemnly. 

"Is there anything you can do to ease her discomfort?" 

"I would highly advise against anything that 'eased' her, Sesshoumaru-sama. Kagome-sama is fighting a miko's curse; if she were to relax the curse would take over much more easily. A miko may be able to offer something to bolster her resistance however, but I have little knowledge on the way of the miko's personally. They're trades are not known to me. " 

"You and Inuyasha will go find one." 

The two young men exchanged glances before drawing away and leaving him alone. Sesshoumaru stepped in, pulling the door closed, staring down at the young victim. She was continually embroiled in one drama after another. What was he to do with her? 

Curses and black miko's were something he'd but heard of in passing. He'd put little faith in the stories, even in the 'grand' power of the miko's he heard of were naught but tales to him, at least until he'd met Kagome. She's shown just how powerful a mere woman could be wielding an awesome, spiritual, purifying power. She could save, she could heal, and she could destroy. She was a wonder. A treasure with a grand secret locked away that most couldn't see by merely looking. She could be a weapon of great persuasion, but she was a woman of peace. She would not fight on his behalf even if he _did _acquire her loyalty. So what to do with her? 

For now she was again his prisoner. When he broke her resistance to him, he would begin training her again. He knew, somewhere within him she possessed the strength to escape or at least put up a strong offensive, but she had never tried. She never even showed a hint of the great strength in means of hostility that simmered within her unless it was absolutely necessary. 

"Kagome." 

He spoke her name to the room, rather than to the woman who was still perspiring and struggling in sleep's hold. To his surprise, her eyes cracked open. He could clearly see the battle within them. 

"Stop. Don't contact that snob, Kouga. I'll be all right on my own and if I'm not... then I'm not." 

"You presume to give me orders?" 

For a brief moment her lips turned up into smile. "Of course not, Sesshoumaru-sama." 

He kneeled down beside her. "You know of this curse?" 

She nodded weakly. "'Triple Shadow' - Kaede and I didn't spend a lot of time on curses. She was an old woman, during the end of my training when we began curses she became ill and couldn't travel anymore. My travel abilities were limited so... I didn't really complete it and Kaede died sometime later." 

The woman, Kaede, he noted was always spoken of fondly. She must have loved her like family, he concluded. 

She shook her head. "Not Kouga - he won't help. Kouga is..." she groaned. "Kouga is Onigumo's slave and he is my father's... He will have to tell him... if he finds out... just... Kikyo." 

Kikyo. At least he had an option then. Kouga or Kikyo. Enemy or enemy, neither could be trusted. 

"Reishi... won't work. Because the scroll used in casting the spell is burned, the only way to break the curse is to kill the caster. No one even know who cast the spell on me so ... I'm not sure you can do anything anyway." 

He frowned not liking her perspective. Wasn't this girl the perpetual optimist? _He_ was supposed to be telling _her_ she wasn't going to make it. That's how it always went. He wasn't supposed to be thinking everything would be okay, he'd find and eviscerate the miko when he found her. 

He wasn't even sure what to say anymore. What to do or anything else. So much had happened and he was lost in the sea of confusion that had suddenly bubbled up around him. 

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared listlessly out the window. Behind him were the gentle murmurings of his father and his most recent wife, Nijiko. The two had come in for tea long after he'd been there, posted at the window. He stayed now only so he did not draw attention to himself. 

Jaken too was bumbling around the room somewhere. Since he'd found out about Kagome's curse an hour ago the servant had practically been on his heels. He turned suddenly tired of the landscape and quietly left the room, but never once escaping the notice of Jaken who was again at his side. 

"The caster will have to be killed." 

Jaken nodded. 

"First we need to find the miko. There is a woman on the grounds with a young son - his name is Shippou. I have heard he has clairvoyant abilities. Find him." 

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." 

He would use the kid to find the miko and then he would hunt the woman down and kill her. After that... after that he would go back to his original intent, securing Kagome's loyalty and seeing to the destruction of the Higurashi family. 

. . . 

"Waaahhhh! Put me down you bully!" 

Sesshoumaru looked up at the shrill scream that reached his ears. Young and male. It must be the child. Moments later the door slid open, Jaken stepped in dropping the young red haired boy on the floor in front of him. 

"Ahhh! Let me go I'll-" 

"Seat yourself." 

The child whirled around at the dangerously calm voice, eyes widening in fear. Although at what Sesshoumaru wasn't quite certain, maybe the child knew who he was by reputation? After all, his parents did serve his father. 

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama?" His voice was a mere squeak. 

"I have heard you have displayed unusual abilities." 

The kid immediately puffed up, narrowing his eyes defensively. "They're lying, I'm just like everyone else!" 

Had the kid been teased? Children and adults alike could be merciless especially when it involved things they feared. 

"There is a girl in the castle - she has been cursed by a black miko. I need to know who the black miko is to save the girl." 

He crossed his arms. "I don't care." 

Sesshoumaru watched him. His body language spoke of nothing but his eyes betrayed him. The child was clearly worried about what he'd said. 

He stood and quietly left the room. Jaken plucked the kid up once more, and he began wailing all over again. "Let me gooo!" 

The room was a few doors down. He'd had her moved again so he could be closer to her. He slid the door open and had Jaken toss the kid in. He went sprawling inside, falling over the poor, whimpering girl. 

He scrambled up looking down at her, but he could not see the child's expression. 

"Kagome!" 

They knew one another? Well, that was convenient. The child would be more easily persuaded. 

"Look at her and then condemn her to die by saying you will not help." 

Kagome cried out sharply in her unconscious state in a dramatic, perfectly timed display as the boy stared down at her uneasily. 

"Kagome..." he murmured settling down at her side. 

"Well?" Jaken snapped impatiently. 

The kid remained silent, back turned, head bowed. 

"It's... it's dark where she is. There's something gold, and candles. Someone with off purple colored hair is with her... but it's empty... and cold... and dark.

That's it... it's all I can see." 

Sesshoumaru sighed silently. It was better than nothing. He turned to go, Jaken intending to follow when the kid turned again. 

"C-can I stay with Kagome for a while? I-I met her a while ago but my parents told me she tried to escape and... When I came back she was gone..." 

"Very well." 

He turned and went encountering the monk, Miroku in the hall leading two young women. He stopped, glancing over their unusual garb. 

"These two young ladies are miko's from a nearby village. This is Botan and Momig, I have told them of Kagome's plight and they have agreed to do all they can." 

Sesshoumaru glanced at them skeptically. They looked roughly equal to Kagome's age, but he very much doubted the power Kagome held was common among all miko's. If that were the case such stories about legendary miko warriors would not be so fantastic and popular. Most miko's were mere healers. 

"Where is my brother?" 

"He has gone to your father, they are with Lady Nijiko in the tea room." 

Sesshoumaru nodded tersely and moved on. To the tea room then. 

It was quiet when he entered, all looking up at him. Nijiko, polite as ever smiled at him, but he, in his typical fashion merely looked away. 

"How is she?" Inutaisho inquired. 

"Not any better," Sesshoumaru replied turning his gaze to the table. 

"And the clairvoyant? Any luck?" 

Sesshoumaru glanced at Jaken who immediately repeated the words of the child and then quieted, leaving it open for discussion. 

"Juuroumaru." 

Sesshoumaru looked up at his father's voice. "Kagermaru has a twin brother with an off purple colored hair and he is a Higurashi. Fukui has told me that Juuroumaru has retreated from the compound in the east to a smaller, more recluse little keep. I sent Hiten to the east and Manten to the west - Manten reported back there was no one minus Juuroumaru, a handful of servants and an unknown woman living at the keep." 

"An unknown woman?" 

"He reports that she was a miko by her garb, but it was unusual and dark colored. It may be nothing." Inutaisho speculated. 

Sesshoumaru nodded grimly. "Jaken - meet Hiten at the east keep. Between the two of you Juuroumaru should not be difficult, kill any women that you find there, allow no one to escape." 

Across from him Inuyasha blanched. "Isn't that kind of rash?" 

"He was going to die either way or another - now is merely more convenient than later." Sesshoumaru replied coolly waving off Jaken. 

"Manten has been sent to overtake the compound abandoned by Juuroumaru. He will fortify the base and lead an attack on Kouga's forces and then push northward toward Naraku's and Ongiumo's border territories." 

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Hiten should be able to break away by the end of the week regrouping with his troop force to meet Manten at the border." 

"Good, good. Sesshoumaru, have you met Souten? Brilliant young girl, I've invited her to dine with us this evening." 

Sesshoumaru frowned not liking the sound of that. That was how he'd first met Toki, his first wife. 

"She has an amazing talent for drawing up battle plans, I want you to meet with her. Perhaps line her up with an instructor, it would be a terrible waste to allow such talent to wither." 

"An instructor?" He asked, baffled. What was going on here? 

"She is Hiten and Manten's younger sister. She's only around 8 or so." 

"Eight?" 

Inutaisho nodded. "She is truly impressive." 

* * *

[End Chapter Ten] 

Author's Notes: Wow, I almost kept writing here. Each chapter has a pre-set length and I almost went swooping past this one. ^_^ 

Please note any errors you find in your review if you find them. I appreciate the help, thank you. 

Why did Kagome go with Goshinki? - I think Kagome's pretty lost in this story. No where to really go and no one, except Kikyo, for her to really trust and even that isn't what it used to be. 

I could've sworn someone said something about Sesshoumaru and marriage with the whole 'take his name' thing. ( I couldn't find it *anywhere*, but I know someone wrote it in a review.) Anyway, you were right. It was originally a marriage proposal, but I changed it. 

*************

Review/Question/Etc: 

taskinLUDE: I like to use surnames in my stories because I like the whole last name/first name setup they use in Japan. Because I like to use them I've made a list of characters, assigned them surnames and I use them for every story. 'Senaka' was the surname I gave to Naraku, that's why I used it for Kagome's 'fake' name. ^_^ 

Flambeau-Willow - Think it's bleak, huh? I can't tell, personally. I didn't think it was half bleak enough. I'd say it would get better but... ah, it probably won't. More gloominess ahead. 

kokonutsu - Nope, no rape. That's too traumatic an incident, and it's the last thing she ( or I ) need to deal with right now. It would extend the story too much, and this is reaching it end. (Okay, not really - but the main conflict is reaching it's end. Sort of. Er... yeah, something like that. Ah, I'm not sure! I can't give chapter estimates.) 

Aki no Yume1 - Sango and Kagome, I finally decided what to do with them! Next chapter ( I think ) you'll see that. "Blind Stitch My Heart" is again underway. Hopefully this month I'll have something to add to that. 

LovelyLioness57 - Inuyasha, I don't think he really *loves* Kagome, I think he likes her for certain though. Why isn't Sesshoumaru professing his love for Kagome? Same thing, I'm not sure he loves her. I was reading through this story utterly baffled wondering what exactly I've built this relationship of their on. 

Kura - The injury on Kagome's back isn't going to be discovered by Sesshoumaru. It is important for two reasons though, one of them was the curse, the other you'll see next chapter but you might not notice it. It's a minor thing. Hmmm, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru love conflict? Maybe, I don't really plan things out that way. 

Erin - Is Kagome going to end up killing someone? Very unlikely, but completely possible. Will she end up fighting? - Not sure. Is she going to have any more interaction with Kouga? I don't know... maybe. He's (Kouga) not really all that important right now, but in a few chapters he might be. 

Strawberry shortcake - Very simple reason Kagome hasn't thought about her 'feelings' for Sesshoumaru. That reason is, I haven't a clue. *laughs* It's a very one-sided almost sort of romance thing going on. I'd like to say that's going to change, but not for a little while yet. One, two chapters, maybe more. 


	11. Darken the Lens

Prisoner, My Prisoner 

Part 11: Eleven-Cell Prison Darken the Lens

Author: profiler120

Email: profiler120@hotmail.com 

Rating: PG/PG-13 

Genre: Romance/General [AU]

Author's Notes: The battle scene in this chapter was penned by my brother at my request because I suck at actions scenes ( black_oasis@hotmail.com ). 

Important note: Because of the setting and circumstances Tetsusaiga, Toukijin, and Tensaiga do not have their trademark powers. Unfortunately they will be limited to the skill of their human masters. ^_^ 

Even more important:  I will no longer be updating Monday's. Specifically because I have no consistency whatsoever. Secondally, I'll be at college all day on Monday - I only have one class on Friday's so maybe I'll switch to Friday or a weekend day. 

Sorry about that - I'll be updating something else soon. Probably "Absconding Sorrow". 

* * *

What constituted loving someone? Was it a purely emotional thing? Was it a physical need? He couldn't be sure exactly. Kagome - what was she to him? She had no clear place in his thoughts past his irrational _want_ of her. Nor could this simply be put down to a physical desire. He... liked her. He had not sought a woman before because he enjoyed her companionship. The women he dallied with before Kagome were mostly there for his entertainment and when they ceased to entertain, they were gone. 

Not even Toki had been a companion. His first marriage had been a difficult thing. He was not used to sharing his bed and it had not helped the woman was a stranger to him. Getting used to her presence had taken a while. Just as it seemed he was becoming familiar with her enough perhaps to care about her well being, she was gone. He did not mourn for Toki however other than the fact Rin was motherless, a completely remediable task. He was not of the emotionally weak that thought their birth mother was an irreplaceable figure. 

His mother was dead. His father had remarried. His mother had been replaced. He straightened as the door slid open and in stepped Rin looking small and unusually vulnerable.

"Daddy?" 

"Yes, Rin?" 

She approached him cautiously immediately causing him worry. Rin was very rarely melancholy. She slid to the ground at his side, eyes to the floor. 

"There's a boy in Kagome's room." 

That couldn't be what was upsetting her. "Something bothering you?" 

He ignored the 'boy comment' for the moment. It was a mere distraction anyway. "Is Kagome-chan a bad lady?"

Her voice was so low and weak he could have missed it entirely. His brows drew down displeased. Wonderful, now someone was sullying her ears with... He wasn't even sure what she'd been told but he already knew it was not good. 

"Bad?" 

"Rin overheard Sango-chan and the monk man over talking in the hall way. Sango-chan said Kagome-chan was an 'enemy' and that's bad ... That the 'Higurashi's' were all bad people but ... but Kagome-chan has always been nice to Rin!" 

She looked up at him with conflicted eyes. His little Rin's emotions were torn over it. 

"Our family is fighting with Kagome's. She belongs to the family that killed your mother." 

Her eyes widened a bit, only to fall into a contemplative look. "But... Kagome-chan didn't hurt Mama... did she?"

"No." 

Sesshoumaru frowned. Something had to be done then, didn't it? But what? 

* * *

Jaken and Hiten entered the nearly vacant stronghold; there was no defense to speak of. Neither was familiar with the layout but there was no need for them to stick together, each went his own way.

Jaken pattered down one long, straight hall, while Hiten turned off somewhere. He knew something of a door in one of these halls that couldn't be seen; both because of the lighting and because of it's being hidden. He felt along, eventually finding the small finger hold and shoving it open. Fearlessly, down the stairs he went making his way toward her lair. 

"What is this? A little man has invaded my sanctuary..."

He heard her before he saw her. It was a feminine voice, but otherwise indescribable. It was not pleasant or beautiful, just feminine. He waited and she floated into the doorway ahead of him. Sure enough she was wearing a sort of dark miko colored garb. 

He held his tongue as he approached her, he thought out her movements in his mind as he prepared to attack, but it was too late for him to make the first move. Tsubaki swung around throwing one of her shikigami violently at him. In a move of sheer desperation, he ducked underneath it and rolled toward her, coming up right at her feet. He flew upwards employing the use of his Staff of Heads, striking it to her forehead, startling the woman with his audacity.

Tsubaki found herself too shocked to move. She stood, her eyes unable to blink, her lips slowly parted. Fear filled her head as she saw the eyes in front of her open; the Staff was coming to life. A blue light filled her vision, she tried to scream from the horror, but she found no breath to allow it. 

Jaken held the Staff firm as he watched Tsubaki's life drain into the Head. He watched her body wilt, her frame began to twitch as the skin broke away, falling as thin leaf-lets to the ground, shattering on contact... As soon as the last of her soul was drained, Jaken snapped the Staff back, dislodging her skull from the Head. What was left of her body, namely the skeleton, dropped, in a life-less heap to the ground. The image would of been horrifying, but he had used the staff so often, it had become something he was accustomed to. 

The shikigami that had been slinking up behind him was now no more than a pile of dust upon the stone floor. Mission completed, Jaken thought proudly as he turned to leave the compound. Hiten was on his own. 

* * *

The room was dim, but likely because of the time of day. It was just after sunset and Kagome had no candles in her room. He could make out her figure though at the window where she stood, supporting her weight against the wall. It was not yet so faint that he could not see her clearly. Her thin white sleeping yukata was loose on her frame and he could see the shift of her body as she breathed. A shallow, but almost panted effort. Her skin had lost the sheen of her fever, but she was pale and wan. Her eyes had lost their sparkle and her hair had lost its luster. She looked drawn and pained, the epitome of exhausted. 

Her futon was a bit of a mess in the center of the room, blankets thrown back as she had moved to the window. He stepped past them and approached her, watching as she turned just slightly toward him.

"Kagome..." he spoke, testing the word on his lips. 

He pressed a hand against her shoulder gently, turning her just slightly. She fell back against the wall, facing him completely. Her head tilted up giving him a clear view of her skin from below her chin to her collarbone. The nasty black marks were gone. Her skin was clear and spotless as it should have been previously. Her head slid down just slightly as he laid his hand against her skin, feeling the pulse of her heart against his palm. Her eyes fluttered open and they stared wordlessly at one another. 

"I give up." She spoke, her words soft and lifeless. "I'm yours." 

He stared at her pleased and displeased by her words. She was his. He won. Why then was this upsetting? Hadn't he wanted this? Hadn't he wanted her broken? 

"Rest," he urged. "Tomorrow you begin training again." 

Her eyes flickered up to his as though to silently inquire why he would again offer her training.

He offered up his answer without her actually voicing the question. "You can't escape it, and hiding from it won't save you either." 

"I don't want to rest," she replied combatively.

"You will."

"I won't and don't think I'm going to jump to obey your orders either! I'm not one of your field dogs." 

He grinned. "You let desperation get the better of you - this war will not last very much longer. Even as we speak your father's power dwindles as his strongholds across his territories are crushed, his loyalists killed and the lands retaken. He is being forced back to his original land plot and once there, he will die." 

She swallowed hard trying to hide her pain at the thought. Of course, she still loved her father. 

He reached, curling his fingers around her chin to turn her face up to his but she turned away, sliding out of his grasp.

"Is it that bad? Staying with me?"

He didn't wait for an answer, instead drawing away from her. 

"That's it?" She whispered.

"Until tomorrow - rest." It was clearly an order, but she glared at his retreating back anyway. He didn't turn back and the door closed firmly behind him. That was it. 

* * *

"Ah, Kagome-sama. I'm very glad to see you again. Working with the groundskeepers was utterly boring. I'm very glad to be back in service to you."

He bowed lowly and Kagome couldn't keep the frown upon her face and genuinely smiled. 

"It's nice to see you as well, Miroku." 

"Ah, where have Momig and Botan gone?" 

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"The two miko's, they cared for you while you were under that little curse." 

He said it so trivially, she thought with slight wonder. Maybe he was an optimist. 

"I didn't get to meet them, they must be gone already," Kagome contemplated without much concern. "Do you happen to know how they found out who the woman was? The one that cursed me?" 

Miroku nodded. "A young boy named Shippou, a child of one of the groundskeepers, apparently has some clairvoyant abilities. Sesshoumaru-sama consulted the child which led to a clue about the caster."

"Who was it?" She inquired. 

"That I do not know. It all turned out well enough in the end - shall we begin?" 

Kagome hesitated and then agreed. "I suppose."

He approached, handing her a bokken. "I assume you remember our previous training sessions? In defense?"

She nodded. "It hasn't been that long, although I probably need a good amount of practice." 

"Everyone needs practice Kagome-sama, it is the best way to keep skills sharp. The worst way to realize the effectiveness of practice is to stop, and come upon a situation where one discovers their skills are rusty." 

She smiled weakly sliding her body down into a defensive position.

"We'll begin where we left off and then move on from there. Okay?" 

She nodded and they began. 

It was an hour or more before they settled for a rest. There was a good part of talking and instruction involved along with practice exercises, stretches, and a handful of other activities. The rest proved to be a short one however as Miroku ushered her back to training. His usual happiness was there but he seemed more serious than usual, and groping was at a bare minimum. It was impossible for her not to notice the difference.

"Miroku?"

"Hmmm?" 

"Um... don't take offense or anything, but why are you so much more serious now than you were before?" 

His look of concentration vanished under a smile. "Sesshoumaru-sama believes the war is reaching its conclusion and he wants you to have a few set skills before the final battle takes place. It was my understanding you were to be going with him." 

The bokken in her hands fell. 

"What?" 

"Ah," he scratched his head nervously. "Perhaps I have been mistaken however - after all I am but a mere servant and -"

"I'll be back later," she suddenly declared, turning swiftly on her heel and walking away. 

This ... this... she could hardly breathe. He was planning to take her to the final battle with him to fight her father? She was... how could she... it was her father! 

She didn't have the first clue as to where to look for him nor was she certain of what she would say if she did find him, but she had to look anyway. Her feet weren't going to let her give up the search. She swept around, corridor after corridor, room after room with no results. She had just about given up, leaning back against the wall, hopelessly lost, an open window at one side of her. 

A woman's voice floated through the air to her ears. An unfamiliar voice that normally wouldn't have drawn her attention until that voice spoke her name.

"You don't actually love that slip of a girl, Higurashi, do you?" 

It was a snide tone; one Kagome immediately took offense to. She moved, turning her gaze out the window to stare at a young woman, probably around her own age, she reasoned. Next to her however was the object of her search. Masaharu Sesshoumaru. 

He spared the girl at his side a dispassionate glance. "Mind your own business Ayame." 

Another order, Kagome thought, but the flame haired girl at Sesshoumaru's side seemed to disregard it entirely.

"I just don't get it. What's everyone so charmed with about her? She's just a normal girl like anyone else, and on top of that she's trouble. Look at all the bad things that have happened since she came here! I can see Kouga falling for such a half wit and it's bad enough I have to hear him sing her praises and all that crap about how her father promised him and all that nonsense, but to come here and hear it from you too!" 

"I've said nothing of the sort," he replied primly.

"I can see it when I look at you." She replied, nonplussed. "Plus the fact that she's your enemy's daughter - I'm still stunned you've overlooked that! This from the man that-"

"Stop meddling in my affairs, Ayame, or I will toss you out."

The icy tone left no room for question and she promptly shut her mouth. The reprieve was short however. 

"So what are you going to do about her? Maybe this is some master plan to use her against her father? It's no secret that she's his favorite. Imagine the look on his face when he sees her with you." 

"I won't warn you again that Higurashi's presence and purpose here is none of your business."

"Well as far as I can see it you're either using her against her father or you really do love her. Although that would have to be a miracle considering you've never loved anything-"

The girl barely managed to skid away from the hand that shot out at her and tumbled to the ground clumsily. He glared frigidly at her and she slunk away. 

Kagome stepped away from the window turning and walking the opposite direction. She'd never felt more lost. A tool - something to be used. Very well, she thought determinately, hardening her heart. She would end this. She would end it all. 

Her search for Sesshoumaru over she sought out the other brother instead. Miroku, she suddenly decided, was too easy on her. Inuyasha would at least hit her and she wanted that. She wanted to drown in a physical hurt, to overpower this terribly numbing pain in her heart. 

* * *

He couldn't _not_ notice the change in her behavior. She was withdrawn and quiet. Everyone noticed it. It simply wasn't the presence that they knew to be Higurashi Kagome. Not the girl they'd come to know somewhat well. This was someone different altogether - this was the presence of that meek little female they'd captured the first time around, but with a strange burning inner fire she was keeping hidden. 

Previously broken she'd put all the pieces of herself back together but it seemed some of the pieces were fitted together wrong. This just wasn't right. He determined to ask, but knew beforehand he would get nothing. Nothing usable. He hadn't a clue as to this strange transformation.

When before she'd been lax and reluctant in her training sessions he'd seen a warrior bloom within her. She was standing proud and confident lashing back at Inuyasha everything his impertinent brother threw at her. He'd been watching her the week through, holding himself back from confronting her. 

She'd even cut off her meetings with Rin. She saw the girl and still conversed sweetly when they met but it was obvious she took pains to avoid her. Then there had been that little matter near the beginning of the week. The confrontation between Ayame and Kagome. 

He could hardly forget it, seeing the blood streak down Kagome's beautiful chin from Ayame's striking her. It had been early in the week before this new Kagome had fully blossomed. She'd been uncertain and weary in her moves then and to his surprise she'd not risen to Ayame's hateful baiting. Hard, cruel words had been tossed at her but Kagome had let them slide although it had obviously been a struggle. Yet she'd not struck back - she'd defended herself only. Then, he realized, the true Kagome had still been in possession of her unlike now. 

That peaceful girl had morphed, some might say she'd grown and decided on a path for herself that no longer included only defense, but offense. It was a dangerous path that he knew because he could not say just how 'offensive' she intended to get and she had a perilous power lurking within her. Ayame had no idea the woman she reviled out of petty jealousy could so easily kill her; she merely regarded her as any other girl. 

He found himself no longer able to stand back and watch. He wanted answers to his questions. He didn't want that hard look in her eyes when she stared at him, as though she expected everything out of his mouth to be the start of a violent confrontation. He found her where he expected her, in the garden, but her training bokken was on the ground some feet away. In her hands glistened a blade, eyes trained ahead of her even though he could tell by the way she shifted she knew he was there. Her eyes never wavered from Inuyasha, and he almost grinned. She seemed to have more discipline than his impatient younger brother.

"Inuyasha, leave us." 

Inuyasha faltered, but lowered his own blade, stepping wearily around Kagome and stalking away. Sesshoumaru was surprised at the transition and how well Inuyasha had been swept off, but he didn't pause to ponder it. He reached to his waist. Two swords were always with him - the Tensaiga, a gift from his father and the Toukijin a sword he'd had commissioned for himself. Both were powerful weapons, and masterfully created. He reached for Toukijin; he had always been partial to it, perhaps because the weight was greater than Tensaiga. Or maybe he merely thought it looked more impressive being a broader blade in width. It didn't matter really. 

He didn't like her abandoning her bokken for a real sword, she could get hurt. Though, as he stared into her steely blue eyes he wondered if that's what she wanted. She'd been training hard, harder than she should have been. He could see the hardships she was forcing on herself, her body betrayed them in the way she moved. 

He drew his sword up defensively as she attacked suddenly, graceful but direct in her movement. Predictable, but still rather skillfully done. She did not have the power to defeat someone in a match with strength however; her speed and powers of observation would be pivotal if she ever hoped to escape a sword match alive. He knew few who left their enemies alive after such confrontations with the blade. Correction, he knew none. 

"Are you trying to prove something?"

She didn't answer, she merely tried again. She tried a different tactic, but this too he'd seen before and effectively blocked, only to have her slide her blade down his, drawing herself closer to him. Whatever she'd had in mind however she abandoned quickly drawing back from him. It was an opportunity missed to show her what an error she'd made, stepping so close. He could easily have dislodged her weapon and had his sword through her belly before she could've moved. He could have even drew his arm around and had it through her back, but from the look in her eyes she seemed to know just how large an error she'd made. 

Perhaps Inuyasha was not a tough enough instructor, she had obviously worn out the monk. She was in need of someone new. He slid back to a defensive position allowing her to try again, and she did not disappoint. He would see to her then. He would take up training her himself. It would only be a few weeks. 

He allowed her to attack him several more tries unsuccessfully, occasionally remarking on what she was doing wrong and watching her correct it. Or attempting to correct it before falling back into the same error once more. He slipped silently out of his defensive stance and shifted forward forcing her to defend herself. The suddenness however seemed to surprise her and she slipped dropping down onto one knee, but interestingly enough still managed to bring her sword up to block although it would have done her no good. She didn't have the strength to hold him off and he very easily could have taken off her head. 

"Are you trying to prove something?" He repeated watching her stand paying no mind to her dirtied hakama. 

"Not to you," she finally answered turning cold eyes to him. 

"Then who?"

"Myself... my father..." 

He watched her, watching him, her eyes never leaving him, always following the movement of his sword. She was sharp. Even though they were now taking an impromptu break she was ready, ready to defend herself in case he sprung upon her again. He grinned, very well. He was proud of her. She could be a good warrior, if that's what he wanted for her, but alas, it wasn't. She would see no battleground if he had any say, and in this case, all that mattered was what he thought.

"Your father?" 

"It isn't going to be much longer... I want him to know... I want to be strong enough to survive without him. Without the shadow of my father's name protecting me and haunting me everywhere I go. I can't live in a fantasyland forever. " 

"You've decided to fight for him." It was a flat statement, he could see it. She wasn't saying it but she didn't have to. The grip on his sword tightened. Of course, she wanted to protect her father that was it then. She didn't deny it.

"He's all I have... him and Kikyo." 

"What of your mother?" 

He really didn't care about Higurashi Kagura but it seemed worth mentioning. The woman was still alive and yet Kagome hadn't mentioned her at all. Or, alive at the moment, he could not guarantee she would be spared and Kagome's apparent distaste for her very well might induce him to just kill her. 

"Mother?" She scoffed. "You must be joking. We are not related at all." 

He was momentarily stunned. "She isn't your mother?"

"Biologically, but what does that matter?" 

Again he was surprised. Kagome seemed to actually _hate_ her mother. He had believed it impossible for the golden-hearted female before him to hate anything and yet there was such a disgust and loathing in her eyes and voice when speaking of her mother.

"Why?"

He had to know what had caused this. What could turn even her warm heart cold toward someone? 

"She doesn't care about me... she never has. She's never cared about anyone but herself. My father has always taken care of me; he kept me away from her until I was nine. She had no interest in me then, as she does now. She could care less who I was or what I was doing. I tried anyway... I tried so hard... " 

He approached slowly, watching her eyes as she watched him warily even though teary eyes. Obviously her lack of love and attention from her mother had scarred her deeply, no wonder then she clung to the memory of her beloved Kaede. He stepped close, clanging his sword against hers suddenly knocking the weapon loose and sending it skidding to the ground somewhere behind her. 

He dropped his own weapon, allowing it to hit the ground as he reached for her, a hand at her waist, fingers brushing the material of her attire, urging her to him. She came willingly but her eyes were troubled. He let his hand slide firmly against her, hand curling around her waist as he slid more of his arm around her pulling her against the frame of his body. He welcomed her warmth. 

"Don't trust me?" He heard her voice even if it was a bit muffled by her mouth pressed against his chest. 

Ah, the sword, he thought recalling how he'd made sure to remove it from her grip before touching her. 

"Not with your recent behavior, no." 

Honest enough. She was being amazingly ruthless as of late and he worried at her distress. 

"There's only three people in the world who seem to care about what happens to me." She drew away just enough for their eyes to meet. "You have no idea how it bothers me to think you are one of them." 

He did not reply feeling it was unnecessary. It was true. He was. He did care about what happened to her. She mattered; she had for a long time now even though why he cared so much he chose not to dwell on. Yet he wasn't hesitant anymore to think on such things. He realized now, staring down at her that this was what he wanted. He wanted what she could give him. Him and Rin and her could be the family he'd wanted and never had with Toki. He wanted someone to come home to, he wanted someone to be waiting for him when he finally returned, exhausted, to his chambers. He wanted the warmth of another body beside him while he rested, but not just anyone could have such a place. He wanted Kagome there. He wanted the smiling, happy woman to share his life; he wanted her to share her life with him. She was, he realized, what he needed, something he'd been lacking for a long time. He wasn't about to let her go. 

Her head bowed against him once more and he could feel the tension in her body fading. "Help..." she whispered brokenly. 

"What do you want?" He replied, his tone as quiet as hers.

"I want to be happy. I don't want anyone to fight anymore. I just want... I just want to life without all this fear and hurting." 

He almost smiled. She sounded so much like Rin. Those were promises he could give to Rin, but not to Kagome. Kagome wasn't going to find peace in these upcoming battles she was going to find anguish and pain. Her life was going to be uprooted and inch by inch destroyed. Her home, her family, her entire existence was going to be rewritten. He could promise her nothing, except that he would be there for her and even then he wasn't sure she'd want him to be. 

He was, after all, going to be doing all the destroying. 

Yet that was okay, he thought, tightening his arms around her. He would rid the world of Naraku and he would kill Onigumo ten times over for hurting her and in the end it would all be all right. 

* * *

He was a mystery to her really, but she liked him. She couldn't not like him. She owed him so much. He had saved her how many times now? He was still having that guard follow her around but she wasn't surprised. She had been 'unstable' as of late, but she felt better now. She couldn't imagine how that stoic, iceman made her feel better, but he did. She sighed heavily stopping when she came to the edge of a footbridge peering down into the water. She stared into her wavering image and sighed.

"What am I doing?" She asked her reflection. 

Behind her she heard the rustle of leaves and stood from her stooping position peering around. The garden appeared to be empty and yet she could have sworn she was being watched. She continued to glance around, waiting for her watcher to move and after several more minutes of tense silence there was another rustle and a figure stepped into sight. Sango.

Kagome tensed, staring her visitor head on, waiting for the quiet woman to make a move. 

"I've been thinking..." 

Kagome waited. 

"I may have been rash in attacking you that afternoon. I wanted to say that I was sorry." 

Kagome blinked, somewhat surprised. "Okay." 

"O-okay?" 

Kagome waved it off. "It's okay, don't worry about it. Let's just forget about it." She smiled as though to back up her thoughts and prove that she really wasn't going to hold a grudge over it. She watched, as Sango seemed to sigh in relief. 

"Could I ask what changed your mind? It's a rather abrupt change, isn't it?" 

Sango approached slowly coming to stand at her side by the water. "Miroku's has been adamant about the point. Maybe I got tired of hearing it, maybe it really got through to me that... that it wasn't your fault and you had nothing to do with my family's demise. I didn't think that this was hard for you... It wasn't fair for me to wallow in my feelings selfishly." 

Kagome heaved a happy sigh. "Thank you, I'm sorry too. It's hard for me... having enemies."

"Having enemies is hard for everyone. Its sad things have to be that way." 

Kagome silently agreed. 

"Want... Want to start over again?" Kagome turned to Sango hopefully. "Maybe we could give it another shot? No dark secrets? Just Kagome and Sango?" 

She met her former friend's eyes, and for a minute they stared at one another uneasily and then she nodded. "Okay."

Kagome extended her hand in a friendly motion and Sango extended hers as well. 

"Kagome-chan!" 

Both females turned to see a young girl tearing through the garden. She ran, happily, straight into Kagome's arms.

"I've missed you Kagome-chan! Come on, I want to show you what I've learned." 

Kagome allowed herself to be dragged off, feeling for the first time in a while, completely happy. They stopped at the doorway long enough for Rin to call back for Sango to join them. Smiling weakly the young female fighter started forward following along quietly. Maybe things could go her way, if only for a little while.

By the time they had reached Rin's instruction room the girl had them embroiled in a silly conversation about fairies, flowers, and a host of mythical creatures. Rin, adamantly defending their existence, while Sango denied and Kagome remained skeptical not willing to quite give up the notion they weren't real. 

Rin slid the door open, stepping inside, halting in her steps when she came face to face with her father. Sango and Kagome's laughter dying off as they met the gold colored gaze leveled upon them. His stare traced over Kagome and then her companion before glancing back at Kagome questioningly.

Rin however interrupted before she could say anything.

"Rin was going to show Kagome-chan and Sango-chan her work. " 

He nodded silently at the little girl allowing her to continue on, stepping past him to start shuffling through a stack of papers on the desk. Sango stood back slightly while Kagome went ahead stepping further inside. There were a few moments of terse silence before Rin pulled a paper from the stack triumphantly.   
She motioned the girls to the table and started pointing out what she had inked across the page. Both listened patiently to her explanation, Kagome sneaking glances at the young girl's father. He was staring back unabashedly. Sango, seeming to sense the tense atmosphere that was growing around them managed to lead Rin out, but only after Kagome promised to catch up in a few minutes leaving her alone with Sesshoumaru.

He looked toward the door pointedly in a silent inquiry.

"Sango and I... we sort of ... made up." 

"Made up?" 

Kagome nodded smiling softly. "I'm glad. We decided to try and start over. I'd like to... you know, be friends with someone despite all this nasty stuff going on. I don't really have any friends here. Maybe that's what's wrong with me lately." 

She dropped her head a bit. 

"You're going to trust her?" 

Kagome glanced back up. "Kaede always said that you should give people a chance, and then a second chance, but never risk yourself for someone a third time, for then you are a fool." 

He nodded, seemingly in approval, and she beamed a smile at him. 

"Besides she came and apologized and. I... I feel a lot better. Maybe I've crawled out from under that dark cloud I've been stuck under." 

He glanced over her, noting the improvement. Everything about her seemed brighter. 

"I should go. Did you want anything?" 

He shook his head silently, dismissing her. She turned, her guard still at the door, following along after her as she made her way to where the others were likely waiting for her. 

* * *

Naraku stood sat up straighter running a hand through his dark waves. This wasn't going well, nothing was going well. He'd sent Goshinki and Kanna ahead to stand with the others. He expected the Thunder Brothers to attack his front strongholds sometime this week. It was no secret that his forces were dwindling and he was steadily being pushed back into his furthermost territories. 

Kagura could barely contain her smirk around him these days, he thought with an angry snarl. Yet that wasn't what bothered him. What bothered him was the latest report he'd gotten from Kikyo about 'Kagome's punishment'. He'd listened in silence to Kikyo's report, startled and then disgusted at what she spoke. 

_"What are you talking about? Where is Kagome?" _

Kikyo stared back quietly. "I got a letter to take her to the Kaga House." 

"The Kaga House?" Naraku asked, baffled. "I sent no such letter." 

Her eyes widened. "You-You didn't?"

"Of course not. Why would I send here there?" 

"It only said that she was to be punished and that Onigumo would be waiting. It had your seal." 

His eyes narrowed.

Yes, that he remembered. The entire affair sickened him. He had yet to discover the perpetrator of that little fiasco but he had a nasty suspicion Kagura was somehow involved in the lifting of his signature seal. He _still_ couldn't find it. It was all very foul. Everything was disgusting him as of late. He was beyond displeased. With everything. With everyone. It didn't help that Kagome was back in the possession of Masaharu _again_! 

He hung his head slightly. Kagome was permanently out of reach. He wasn't fool enough to think he could win her back to his side. Not this time, maybe not ever. The matter was somewhat saddening. The loss of his daughter - Kagome was a beautiful child, forgiving and gentle by nature, but if she were to believe he had been responsible for the treatment she'd been given even he had doubts about her forgiving tendencies. How could she forgive that? 

How could anyone? 

But this was the way it was going to be then. If that was it, that was it, he would let Kagome go. His precious girl would be free from him, but the others would not. The rest, his children, his bitchy wife, his family. They would all fall together, only Kagome would be spared. He reached into his kimono withdrawing a small square of cloth, unfolding it silently. He'd had this for so long. 

He stared down at the little cloth and the dried flower inside. It was one of Kagome's first miko lessons - drying flowers. She'd brought him her first flower, asking him to keep it in memory of her because he was away so much and she missed him. He stared at the fragile blossom whose color had faded and was now very frail. Time had caused it to crumple slightly, the leaves were half missing, and frayed. 

If it was all going to crash around him, it would be done _his _way. He would meet with his end, but he would take as many of them with him as he could. 

He turned his gaze down to the aging flower in his hand carefully wrapping it back into the red patterned cloth. He did not approve of Kagome's choice - the son of Masaharu, Sesshoumaru. The lord's son's interest in her was apparent, but he did not like it. He did not like things that were out of his control especially things that had to do with Kagome. Something would have to be done with him. Something would have to be done about that troublesome Masaharu Sesshoumaru. 

* * *

Author's Notes: Ah ha! This is actually going to be finished soon. The story I mean, it's nearing its conclusion for which I'm actually kind of happy about.

After ignoring it for a month I've started work again on "Blind Stitch My Heart" so you'll see an update... eventually. Thank you for your continued support. Unfortunately I'm starting college the 25th of August so I'm expecting my time to be cut in half. 

Review Responses (Only those with questions are addressed, to all other reviewer's thank you for taking your time to leave me a comment. It is greatly appreciated.) ****

Tiffany: _If she said yes would she have to marry Sesshoumaru?_ Originally, his offering his name was a guaranteed future for her. Protection, family, children, etc, so agreeing to stay would have become Sesshoumaru's wife. I ended up being caught with no ideas for that since Kagome's answer, both times - the original and the second (the posted) version - was 'no'. 

****

Familia-Ficz - *nod* My characterization of Jaken might be all wrong, I really don't remember. I've spent so little time observing Jaken that I might not have put enough effort into writing him correctly. Sesshoumaru sent Jaken and (I think Hiten) to kill the dark miko Tsubaki and anyone else they found at that Keep. I wasn't so sure about the whole curse thing after I wrote it but it's too late now there's no way I'm revising it. At least not right now.

****

Aki no Yume1 - Souten's single appearance is over. I used her primarily to make the reader think (however briefly) that Inutaisho might have been trying to introduce Sesshoumaru to a new wife candidate because he disapproved of Kagome. 

Is Iy really planning to get Kag away from Sess? What will Sess do to make Kag come to him? - No, there won't be any romantic ties between Inuyasha and Kagome. I was thinking about adding a Kikyo/Inuyasha element but I doubt it. I'm seeing the end to this rather soon so there won't be enough time for it. 

****

Flambeau-Willow - Do you happen to be a history student or something? - No, I'm a student, but not a history major. I just love history. It's sort of a competition of knowledge between my brother and I. 

****

sesshyangel - Confusion is always a bad thing. Okay, let's see. Would she have accepted his proposal, no. 

"Had I told you so, you would have come anyway?" - I apologize this was confusing. I have a tendency to leave off dialogue tags because I worry about overusing them. Sesshoumaru to Kagome said it about Sango. Basically, it meant that if he had told her that coming to talk to Sango was pointless, she (Kagome) would've tried to reason with her anyway. 

sakura-chan33 - I'm not sure where your questions start and where they stop. It's getting too long - I agree that's why I've been trying to end it. I hate drawing things out but I seem to have a very bad habit of doing just that. Inutaisho had no plans to marry Sesshoumaru off to an 8 year old, that was... diversionary. 

kmf - I knew there was something familiar about your name. I had to click on your profile to see why though, you wrote "Second Best" - I knew I remembered you from something that. Amazing Naraku/Kagome scene in that fic. I haven't written any direct scenes with Inuyasha and Kikyo yet, they do meet later, but it's brief. 

Duece of Spades - I assure you, the Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru/Kagome thing. Not happening, rest assured. ^_^ 

Snarfburgalar - Kagome is written as rather a piece of perfection, isn't she? _  
  
_Slice - I doubt they'd let her do that. She's going to be pulled in two directions no matter what unless she flees to a place outside the war zone. I should've thought of that before. 

kokonutsu - I figure, at that point (when Onigumo took her), Sesshoumaru wasn't as attached as he is now. Or... maybe I was just being hypocritical I'm not sure honestly. This story is odd for me because it's not like the other ones I've written I don't feel at all connected to the character's emotions in it. 

kidoairaku - That's now two people mentioning confusion about Kagome and Sango, clearly the revision is more necessary than I thought. ^_^ 

umi11 - I disagree actually. I think Kagome loves her father very deeply. She's never had a relationship with her mother, Kaede is dead, and the only other true family would be her sister. Dysfunctional as they are - they're still her family. 

Bikutoria - Excellent point, why isn't Tsubaki utilized more often? 


	12. Over? It's over

**Prisoner, My Prisoner **

Part 12: Twelve Cell Prison Over? It's over. 

Author: profiler120

Email: profiler120@hotmail.com 

Rating: PG/PG-13 

Genre: Romance/General [AU]

Author's Notes: Despite what the title might imply this is NOT the last chapter. 

I was not going to post this for at least another week while I worked on chapter 13, but I got a review from Sailor Silver Moon and I changed my mind. 

2 Reviews stuck out so I pulled them and added them up here. 

_** Question: How many estimated chapters left?**_ – Somewhere between 2 – 5. It is possible to exceed 5 but not likely given the chapter length. _** Question: What was Ayame doing at Sesshoumaru's castle**?_ – This will be explained chapter 13. 

* * *

Naraku stared. What the bloody hell was this?! 

Kagura cast him a curious glance. 

Marriage? To that stuffy lord's son? No way. Kagome would never agree to that. He scowled. He scanned the letter again. It was clear enough. Kagome would marry Masaharu Sesshoumaru, by her own choice no less.

He frowned. He didn't believe a word of it, but he couldn't completely dismiss it either. It muddied the air. 

"Your daughter is marrying Masaharu Sesshoumaru." Naraku announced to his wife, as he crumpled the paper, tossing it aside. 

Kagura seemed to snort in reply turning her head away. 

Naraku frowned. His time was just about up it seemed. He wondered if Kagura realized her time too was dwindling. Without her liquor she was back to her normal, moody self. Lately though she'd been moodier than usual. He stood languidly, Kikyo followed. He'd forgotten she was in the room.

He walked out and she followed obediently. Several feet down the hall he stopped. 

"Before she was taken back, did you see her?" 

"No." Kikyo replied, obviously aware that he was speaking of Kagome.

Naraku nodded. "Prepare yourself. Our final hours are approaching. Ready the battlements, prepare the guards. We make our final stand here, and it will be a glorious one." 

He left her there to ponder or plan. Whatever she wanted to do as long as she got done what he told her. But she would, Kikyo never failed, just as Kagome never gave up. 

* * *

Kagome stared blankly at the wall. What was she waiting on? Then she heard it, the shuffle of movement and she turned to the window again. Something big was going on. Something... Something that wasn't going to make her happy. There was a shift, a scuffle, and footsteps. Lots of them, running down the hall. She plastered herself back against the panel wall. What was going on? Were they under attack? Why was she suddenly afraid?

The door slid open almost causing her to jump. She did not feel anymore relieved when she saw who was standing there. Sesshoumaru.

"There's no more time." His voice was low and silky. 

How could he sound seductive at a time like this, she absently wondered the thought vanishing as the space between them evaporated as he moved closer. Step by agonizing step.

What was going on, she thought again.

"What's going on?"

"Your father's fortresses have fallen. He's been pushed back to his original land plot. The final assault against his home fortress is about to begin."

"H-home fortress? You mean... where I lived?" 

He nodded. 

"Ooohh." 

They were all going to die. Nuijirou, Ryuusuke, Yagorou - three of the palace guard's she'd been continuously scolded by for trying to sneak outside. Etsuko, Miya, and Chidori - her maids were going to die. Abi, the woman who'd taught her to sew. Raina, the lady who'd taught her what little she knew of cooking. Her heart felt heavy, her chest felt tight. Her family. They were her family, they were going to die. Oh! She turned quickly away. No... No! 

Behind her was movement, but she didn't turn to see whom it was that had come in. A moment or so later the person left without a word, but still she remained steadfast in front of the window. 

"Come." He ordered. 

"Where are we going?" She asked. 

"No questions." 

He turned, leaving her to follow and she could do naught but trail after him, wondering and thinking. She was led to the outer front courtyard. It was bustling with activity. Foot soldiers to one side, and soldiers with horses and brightly colored flags on another. Were they going to a battle? She was still peering about when he stepped back in front of her, pushing something into her arms. Clothes. 

"Change, and be quick about it." 

"W-where?" 

He motioned briefly behind her, as though to go back into the Citadel. She wearily obeyed, worried over the order only to find that Aya met her at the doorway. 

"Kagome-sama, come this way." 

Aya led her to a small side room and she quickly stripped off her kimono, and picked up the garments. A white haori and a blood red hakama. She was being dressed in the Masaharu family colors. Sure enough, there on the back of her haori was the Masaharu family crest. She shrugged off her unhappiness at the thought and quickly pulled it on, Aya assisting her to quicken the process. Once done she was thrust out the door and quickly ushered back to the courtyard. The commotion had not settled down. 

When she again stepped out she found Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru standing together. Dressed identically, but their differing armor styles set them apart. It was Inutaisho who first noticed her only two or three feet behind them.

"You're taking the girl to battle?"

Sesshoumaru turned slightly to eye her critically in the new garb. "I won't have her weak." 

'Won't have her weak'? What did that mean? 

He didn't want her to die, like his former wife Toki had? Or maybe he meant that he didn't want to be bothered with protecting her even though he'd said not so long ago he wanted to 'save her'. Perhaps he simply meant that because she was Naraku's daughter there was no way she could avoid fighting, even by hiding in the Citadel. 

Jaken's appearance however caused her thoughts to turn in a new direction. He was leading two black stallions into the courtyard. She groaned. Naturally the trip was being taken on horseback. 

There were bundles of something on the back of both horses. Jaken led one of them to her, thrusting the reins in her hands and then moving on leading the other horse to Sesshoumaru. 

"Whatever dislike you have of horses, get over it. It's a long trip." 

Kagome didn't spare him a glance, suddenly shaken by the uneasy tingling that had erupted in her. The strange unwelcome feeling that now worried her. She turned her gaze skyward and backwards, searching. Her gaze touched each window, looking for the source of her distress. His voice called her back however, making her give up the search and she was assisted up onto her horse.

"Uh... my experiences with horses is rather limited." 

He pulled himself up onto his own horse, and finally sparing her a glance. "You'll learn."

She glared about to tell him how helpful he was **not** being when he looked away from her to say something or other to his father. He urged his horse forward and she attempted to replicate his actions, happy when the horse obliged and followed after. Her on a horse. This wasn't going to go well. 

She trailed a significant pace behind him, just watching the gentle sway of his horses tail up ahead of her. He looked so gallant on a horse, she thought. So unlike the unstable lord he really was, being halfway nice one moment and drawing a sword on her the next she thought. Although that had been a while ago, and she was being just as moody as he was. 

Aside from being uncomfortable, this trip seemed to be taking forever. She hadn't gotten enough sleep, she was hungry, and it was almost noon. Not only that it was eerily silent. No one was saying anything. Were these journeys always without conversation or was it because she was here? She was the only female among the troop. Plus she still didn't know where they were going and why _she_ had to with them. She sighed heavily. 

She would have launched into a new set of loathing thoughts if someone had not galloped up to ride beside her. 

"Kagome-sama." 

"Eh- Miroku-sama!" 

Her happy exclamation seemed to draw everyone's attention, turning many heads in their direction. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked. 

"Ah, I am indebted to the young lord Sesshoumaru-sama, and so I go with him into battle. I was told to give you this." 

He reached behind him, grabbing for something. She peered back, watching as he drew forth a bow and then handed over a quiver of arrows. 

"Ah?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama said that you excelled with the bow." 

He smiled reassuringly at her. "Um... I don't understand. Where are we going?"

His smile faltered. "You mean you don't know?" 

She shook her head. "No... He wouldn't say."

Miroku turned his gaze straight ahead. "I should not say then. It is not my place and I cannot disobey Sesshoumaru-sama if he does not wish you to be made aware. I hope you will forgive me, Kagome-sama."

She sighed heavily. "Don't worry about it, I'll just save the tongue lashing for the fearless leader up there. When I'm finally able to get off this stupid horse!" 

She shouted somewhat temperamentally at the animal, but it kept on, ignoring her. 

"Actually we should be arriving soon. About another hour or so. Do not worry."

"Easy for you to say, you know exactly what you're doing. I'm walking in blind." 

She suspected they were heading home, but she could not be certain. She grumbled a bit more, falling silent when she spotted Sesshoumaru ahead, horse stopped. He appeared to be looking around. Had she known how, she might have sped up to see if anything was wrong, but situations as they were she continued on her leisurely pace. Approaching within the span of a few short moments, Miroku, on her left side abruptly rode off as they came upon him. She almost rode by him when he began moving again, horse alongside hers where Miroku had once been.

She turned toward him. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"We're heading toward a your home, are you ready?" 

She shifted nervously. "No." 

"There." 

She looked ahead, swallowing hard at the sight. Home. She was finally home. "I can't... it's... people are going to die."

He pulled his horse to a stop, reaching to do the same to hers. 

She glanced around at the soldiers still filing past her. Young, youthful faces, some who have probably never seen battle, she thought dismally. Some who probably had wives and young children. Some who would never see them again, and for what? Her father's maddening lust for power? 

When would it all end? Better yet, would it only end when her father was dead? On which side of the line would she fall when it finally came down to it? Would she rest on the Higurashi territories, or on the Masaharu when lines for the final battle were drawn? Would she be in any way responsible for the inevitable death of her father? Could this war end any other way? Her father was not going to give up, and Inutaisho had said he wanted nothing less than his blood, which meant death.

Could she kill people... for nothing? Better yet, could she kill the people in _that_ building? Her family, the people she loved? 

"I can't..." she whispered, pulling back firmly on the horse's reins and to her surprise, it stopped. He did the same, eyes with a hard, unsympathetic stare turned back at her. 

"If you can't... you'll die here."

She met his gaze firmly. "Don't say such things to me. I am a miko above all else. Being so I am willing to die before I am pulled into something as vicious as this - this endless, pointless battle that destroys houses, families, and leaves children orphans. This, which spawns awful hatreds in people so that they live only for battle, unable to function when they are returned to peaceful times. Do not make assumptions about me. I have been protected, I have not been spared the reality of war."

. . .

An unfathomable pride and admiration welled for her within him. She was not the hopelessly idealistic little creature he'd imagined her to be. She knew and understood how damaging this conflict really was. She seemed to understand, beyond even some of the soldiers around them just how much their lives would never be the same. How some lurked among their numbers with dark minds filled only of blood lust. 

At the same time however, her words caused him dread. She would not be safe anywhere. He couldn't protect her from everything and if she were not able to kill to protect herself then she would die. Fighting alongside him she would be regarded as a traitor by the Higurashi forces. 

His field commander trotted by and Sesshoumaru nodded, giving his permission. The battle would commence upon the commander's word as he rode off ahead, following the troops. Sesshoumaru remained, turning his head back to her, watching her face as he heard the shouts, the commencement of a battle now behind him as he brought his horse around to her right side, facing the opposite direction of the battlefield.

He reached out tilting her head up, making her see what was happening before her on the field. He could hear the shouts, the screams, and the sounds of pain as the archers on the roof cut them down. She swallowed hard, eyes tearing up before she finally wrenched her chin out of his grip, turning hard to her right, eyes fluttering closed as teardrops escaped from her eyes. 

The battle continued. He glanced back to see the battlefield littered with bodies, bloody patches of ground, arrows, swords, and horses. The price of war, he thought grimly. 

He looked back as she began to speak. "Someone once told me that learning to use a sword was learning how to kill." 

"It wouldn't be untrue." He agreed. 

"But then, protecting people is really the same. Killing before you are killed." 

"Only in war time." 

Kagome's eyes narrowed on something and Sesshoumaru turned to see what it was. He frowned as he saw a familiar figure on top of the roof; her long obsidian locks giving her away immediately. Kikyo. 

"What will it take to make it stop? What can I do to keep you from killing them all?"

He glanced up; she was no longer firing her arrows. Kikyo was staring down at her sister. Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome tilting her chin down away from her sibling on the rooftop. He leaned close, brushing his nose with hers. His shook his head weakly, his bangs brushing sensually against hers. 

"Nothing," he pressed the word from his mouth to hers as he leaned to her, sealing his lips against hers. Her breath caught sharply. He reached around, tilting her, slanting her mouth more sharply against his. He leaned back so quickly a moment later she fell forward against him. 

The fingers at the back of her neck twirled around in small circles. It was a very comforting motion, causing her to further relax into his grip. He pressed a kiss to the top of her ear.

"No time." 

He shifted back from her. He pulled on the reigns, maneuvering his horse around and galloping toward the field. The archers on the roof were now preoccupied with the men who had charged the castle and were now inside. It was merely a matter of time now. His father would be arriving any minute. All that was left was Kagome and how she would handle it all. 

His lips still tingled from that searing kiss. How he'd longed for it. He'd wanted to wait, not wanting the memory of her unresponsive lips on his. He'd wanted her to return the kiss with ardor, and surprisingly, she had. He could no longer affect her future, she was here, she would decide on her own. But if she, or he didn't come back from this he'd wanted the memory of her lips, just once. 

He turned his head at a flare of motion and saw his father had arrived. That was it then, the final act would begin now. All they had to do was track down Naraku. 

* * *

Kagome peered down the halls taking in their familiarity. This was no longer home. It smelled like blood, the air was permeated with it. She swallowed hard, trying to block it out but it was futile. 

Some of the screen doors were torn, others were blood spattered. It was a wreck. Her home was a mess. Ahead was her father's study. The doors were - open.

She threw open the doorway, panting.

All eyes inside turned to her, as did the armed men. Luckily for her there were no archers in the room.

"You're okay!" She exclaimed. "I've been so worried!" 

She rushed inside collapsing at his feet. 

"W-Why is it so quiet?"

"Kagome."

Her eyes focused on her father.

"Are you engaged to Masaharu?"

"What?! Of course not! You would never allow that." 

He smirked lightly. "Come here."

She did as he asked crawling up to sit beside him as she had when she was young, dropping her head on his shoulder. His arm came up around her. It was terrifying. She felt as though she were waiting for death.

"Why did-" she hesitated.

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you send me to Onigumo?"

His grip tightened. "Not I - your _mother _had something to do with that little fiasco."

"Mother?" 

He sat her up, turning her gaze to his. "That pest, Inutaisho will be here any time now. Go, slow him down."

She faltered but stood. "I-I'll try." 

"Good girl," he waved her off quietly. 

She stumbled out of the room blindly, fumbling down the hall that led to her room. Maybe if she could just get back there. She was halfway to her room when she heard it. The shrill shriek of her sister Kikyo. She ran, picking up a sword as she passed by one impaled in the ground. The hilt was bloody and she could feel it smearing her palm, but she kept on.

She flew up the stairs heading toward the rooftop where she knew her sister to be and found her. Pinned - back against the wall - by Inuyasha.

He looked toward her and Kikyo took advantage of his distraction, knocking him away from her. He cocked a grin.

"You think you're better than me, eh?" 

She scowled gripping her sword tighter. "Against your mediocre talent?" 

Kagome moved to intervene when she felt something. Something foul in the air. She peered over the edge just in time to see Inutaisho ride inside the castle walls. He turned his gaze briefly to her but dismounted and vanished within all too quickly. Yet it was not he that gave her such a gut-wrenching feeling. No. This felt very different indeed. She looked up, scanning the horizon and paled.

Troops. She couldn't see them but she knew they were there. She could sense them approaching somehow and the skin crawling feeling was familiar also. It could be none other than Onigumo.

She swept down picking up a discarded bow and setting a quiver of arrows upright. She collected as many as she could off the ground around her feet, trying not to step and break any precious arrows. She gathered as many as she could leaving Kikyo to fend for herself against Inuyasha. She brought them over, straightening them out, discarding those with broken heads. She stuffed as many as she could into the quiver and then set up another right beside it.

They weren't family. They weren't tentative 'friends'. Onigumo was her enemy. She would fight she determined. She turned briefly calling over her shoulder.

Kikyo probably knew Onigumo was coming, she wouldn't help. She wouldn't care if Inuyasha and the rest all died here. She wouldn't care, but Kagome did. Kagome worried.

As she stood there, waiting, she toyed with the idea of casting a barrier around the castle. The castle that was practically swaying under the force of the battle within its walls. No, she didn't want to trap the men inside, but she didn't want the approaching soldiers to get in.

Where was Sesshoumaru, she wondered? She'd been apprehensively licking her lips since he'd kissed her, unable to forget the feel of his lips pressed against hers. She bit her bottom lip nervously reaching for an arrow, stringing it masterfully through her bow. Maybe she could hit him from here? Would she get that lucky when he finally came into sight? She was a master archer, certainly, but nervousness had always thrown her aim off.

Ever since she was a child she paled in comparison to Kikyo's steady hand and unshakable concentration. Behind her the battle with Inuyasha and Kikyo continued. She glanced around, expecting to see them with swords at each other's throats. Rather there were several feet of space between them; they were staring at each other intensely. She felt a smile touch her lips. Oh, did they like each other? 

A gentle laugh escaped her drawing their attention. "How sweet..." 

Kikyo frowned at her and Inuyasha puffed up arrogantly. 

"Kikyo," Kagome called impatiently. "Onigumo is coming."

"What?!" Inuyasha broke into a run and peered eagerly over the edge. "Where is he?! I'll kill that bastard!"

"Kikyo," Kagome called. "Will you stay here and hold him off if you can?" 

Kikyo was clearly startled at the suggestion. 

"This isn't going to last - it's over today. Please? Please keep him away. I have to go to father. I have to be there." 

"Get out of here, Kagome. Run before it's too late." 

Kagome stopped on her way to the stairs. "What?" 

"Father doesn't intend to let anyone escape, so get away while there's still time." 

Kagome smiled. "I can't do that." 

She turned, discarding her bow, and flew down the stairs. 

* * *

Kagome groaned, blinking her eyes. Her head was pounding and she was... Was she wet? She sat up, pulling herself up to her hands and knees, and paling. Blood... everywhere was blood. She looked around. To her left was a puddle of the maroon liquid where a body had once been but the room was empty save for her. She sat up taking note of her stained clothing, and looking around. Everything was silent. Where was she? She wasn't even sure. 

She stood, stumbling slightly trying to remember.

She'd been running, running back to her father. To help or intervene or something. Try to help _someone_. The hall had been empty and the door closed but she'd rushed for it anyway, throwing it open and rushing inside. She hadn't time to turn when she heard a single footstep. Something had impacted with the back of her head. She'd fallen, remembering the pressure of another body slamming her to the ground, knocking her breath out of her lungs. Everything after that was blank. 

She panicked at the sound of a door sliding open and whirled too quickly, making herself dizzy in the process. "You shouldn't be up yet."

She scowled. It was her 'mother'.

Where was she? What was she doing here? What happened? 

"Where is this?"

"It's a small dwelling in town, a couple miles from the castle." 

"How did I get here?" Kagome asked, her voice almost a hiss. 

Kagura shot her a look. "Your father apparently arranged for you to be removed from the battle. I followed. Here is where you ended up." 

Kagome raised a hand to her head. "Who brought me?"

"Some servant of Naraku's I don't know his name, does it really matter?"

Kagome barely checked her growl at the woman, staggering to the door.

"Where are you going?" 

She turned, just slightly to view the woman who had given birth to her. "None of your business." 

With that she stepped out, sliding the door closed behind her. It was dark out. She felt her spirits sink. What would she do at night? It wasn't safe for her to travel, let alone by herself. She looked around, one hand on her aching head the other held out trying to maintain her balance.

Was she really in town? Whose blood had that been on the floor in there? Had someone died lying next to her? She didn't know and she wasn't going back in to ask her mother. 

Spotting a horse anchored near by she stumbled toward it, managing to get it unwound from it's post and hauling herself up. She was stealing someone's horse. She was stealing someone's horse, she paused a moment trying to get it through her head that she was doing something bad, but it wouldn't serve. She urged the horse on, still a bit nervous and extremely lightheaded but pressed forward. The castle should be... close. 

She was feeling wobbly the further they went so she leaned forward against the horse letting it support her fully. She let her eyes drift half closed keeping the horse on the trail she knew led to the Higurashi Castle. She was not prepared for the sight that met her when she finally reached the looming palace several minutes later.

Even in the darkness she could see her home was in ruins. The long, tall smoke trails up into the sky were an off color from the dark background and the moon illuminated them eerily. She felt her breath catch as the horse continued onward. She managed to yank it to a stop and slide off, tumbling to the ground, vision blurred by tears. It was over.

Kagome stumbled toward the crumbling structure, passing under an uneven, unsteady doorframe. She could smell the smoke from the still burning or once burning building. She coughed, sucking in the polluted air. She stepped inside, trying to see in the inky darkness. She fumbled in a side room near the entrance, finally locating a candle and lighting it. The light was insufficient but it was better than nothing. 

She kept one hand along the wall for balance as she walked down the halls. It was dark and silent, and seemingly abandoned. Not even soldiers it seemed were left from the climatic battle just earlier that day. How long had it really been? She came to a hall that opened in several directions and turned down the one she knew would lead to her father's room. She could barely see but the familiarity of home was enough to help her navigate the darkened corridors, the small candle helping slightly. 

She narrowly avoided tripping over wreckage in the halls and the sickening solid feel of bodies here and there. They were then the soldiers or the servants of the Higurashi Castle - she'd encountered them even in the courtyard. She felt a nauseating pull in her belly. Her loved ones were dead on the ground at her feet, she could not see whom it was she was nearly stepping on. Nor did she want to see the cold lifeless eyes of her former friends and those she considered family. She cringed at the thought slowing even more as she neared the edge where her father's doorway was to be found. 

The doorway was no longer a doorway, but a gaping hole where a shoji door had once been installed. She held out her hand with the candle into the room hoping to illuminate as much as she could. It cast eerie shadows on the walls and the silence of the building was deafening and the smell all spoke of death. She swallowed hard and stepped inside. 

She walked slowly afraid of everything, each little sound making her jump. She nearly dropped her candle twice before she was halfway to the center of the room. Just as she thought she would find no one inside, dull shapes began to emerge along the edges of the room and then closer in and around. Tears blurred her eyes she stared upon faces she'd known in life. She stopped cold when she saw Etsuko four arrows through her chest, her body pegged to the wall with the force of the impact, her head tilted down and lifeless. 

A broken sob escaped her as she continued forward. Was he here? Was her father in this room with them? Dead? She stopped again her candle falling on a familiar form. 

. . .

The morning brought dawn, but no comfort to the daughter of one of Japan's most hated men. She rose from her light, restless slumber and walked around the castle searching for signs of her sister, but found none. Maybe she'd been captured, maybe she'd escaped, Kagome couldn't know where she was. Settled with the fact she was not there she'd returned to the grim task at hand. Her father. 

It hurt. It hurt worse than anything she'd ever felt before. No physical injury could ever match the inescapable pain in her chest. He was gone. Nothing could bring him back. Nothing. Her tears wouldn't stop. Her eyes poured over hot tears onto burning cheeks sensitive from her brushing them away so much. 

She kneeled, lifelessly, at the burial mound she'd made for him. She'd spent all morning preparing a place for him and then clumsily dragging his body to the spot. She'd apologized for the rough treatment of his body, hoping he'd forgive her. She'd cried the entire time, unable to look down at him without breaking into tears all over again. Arranging him in his burial plot had been just as difficult. She had kept her eyes closed the entire time she filled in the plot, unable to bear the sight of her father being covered by soil. 

Now she sat beside him, still crying, with nowhere to go and no one to go to. 

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared down into his soup solemnly. No one said anything. Never had breakfast at the Citadel been so grim. The war was over - they had won, but no one dared to celebrate the victory. 

The lord's son's unusual withdraw only added to the discomforting atmosphere. He sighed inaudibly bringing the clear liquid to his lips, and sipping. He was not feeling all that hungry, the pain in his arm was only adding to his discontent as well as lack of appetite. 

He'd lost her. Kagome had vanished from the Higurashi Castle. He'd had every inch of the building and grounds searched, but she was not to be found. Whether she had run away again or been taken he couldn't be sure. Inuyasha had seen her on the roof and witnessed a conversation she'd had with her sister.

He relayed that Kikyo had encouraged Kagome to leave while there was still a chance but Kagome was resolute about staying. He believed his brother and he believed Kagome. That seemed to indicate then she hadn't left of voluntary choice, someone should've seen her. Yet Kikyo and Kagura were also missing. He had considered the possibility the three of them had escaped together but Kagome had unsettled issues that ran deep with her mother. It seemed far too unlikely. Aside from that the monk, Miroku, had told him he had seen Kikyo escaping the Citadel, alone, during the search for Kagome. 

The door burst in suddenly a servant standing on the threshold, panting.

"Inutaisho-sama!" 

The lord of the castle looked up. 

"We've collected all of the injured from the battlefield as your lordship commanded ... but..." 

Inutaisho waited. "But what?"

"On the rear properties near the woodland on the Higurashi Castle, Higurashi Kagome's body was found." 

Sesshoumaru's head snapped up. "Body?" 

The room seemed to suddenly chill. No one spoke - everyone stared at the servant expectantly. 

"Ah, yes, Sesshoumaru-sama but she is not dead." 

A silent sigh of relief coursed through the room. "She's not dead?" 

He shook his head. "No. She was collected by the rescue squad, washed, and examined by a doctor. She was uninjured and taken to rest with the other combatants. When they came to serve breakfast however she was gone. No one seems to have seen her at all... as though she were never really there." 

Sesshoumaru stood without a word and quietly left the room.

His feet took him to the private front garden where he often found solitude away from the servants, away from the stress of being a parent, and away from his duties. He stood at the edge of an uninhabited water pond at the corner of the garden. Lilies grew inside the small water hole, but no fish lived in this garden. He looked down at himself before shrugging off the kimono top letting it drop over his shoulders.

His eyes traced over his own mangled form - a stump where there had once been an arm. He'd met with Goshinki unexpectedly. He, naturally, was Goshinki's superior but his ability to read thoughts had initially hampered him resulting in the irreplaceable loss of his left arm. The arm he'd worn her bracelet on. 

Kagome was not coming back this time. The finality of the statement seemed to ring like a hollow echo in his ears. A sharp, unexpected disappointment washed over him. He had been more attached to her than he realized then, hadn't he? That kiss - that had meant more to him than he'd thought. Bringing her to the battle had been a mistake. A mistake that was irrevocable. 

His lifted his arm, his remaining one. The metal bracelet had been ringed around his only wrist. He reached up, snagging it on a low hanging branch of a pin oak tree in the corner by the pond. He yanked, snapping the chain, fisting his hand around the falling chain as it fell off his wrist. 

He stared at the bracelet as it glimmered in his palm remembering when Inuyasha had handed it to him. It seemed so long ago now. With the flick of his wrist he tossed it, watching it sink into the shadowy depths of the small pool. Bright green, floating foliage concealed the jewelry at the bottom of the small pond. 

His connections with the Higurashi were all cut. 

* * *

Kagome had long made her way back to the village. Her mother had beckoned her to a small dwelling, the one she'd left the previous day. She'd just barely escaped the group of people that had returned to the Higurashi Castle but they had likely seen her. 

She'd followed the direction of her mother silently, entering the small house. Kikyo had arrived an hour later. Kagome had thought it suspicious that her mother expected her and even more so that Kikyo had known that they were there but she didn't dare voice her thoughts. She didn't wish to speak to either. 

She couldn't be certain how long they sat there at the table in mere silence. By the time noon past however Kagome could no longer stand it. It was all too much. If that was how it was to be - if this was how her life would be - she wouldn't live it. Her life as a Higurashi was over. 

She stood determinately. From this point forward she was... she was... she would be a nameless wanderer. She glanced down at her mother and sister they were both now staring at her. 

"Kagome?" Kikyo inquired. 

"I'm going now." 

Kikyo stood. "Going where?" 

"Away. I don't have anything left here, so I'm going. I'm sure I'll see you again." Kagome tried to reassure herself even as she smiled at Kikyo. They both knew it was forced. 

Kikyo merely nodded in acceptance. "I see. I won't try to stop you then. Good luck, Kagome." 

Kagome smiled, a smile of true happiness at her sister's answer. They embraced quickly, exchanging meager goodbyes. From the door Kagome bid her mother a simple 'farewell' and left. 

She didn't know where she was going but as she stepped out of the safety of the small hut she felt free. Completely and totally free for the first time in her life. No ties, no restrictions, no limits, nothing. She could go anywhere. She could be anyone. 

An empty laugh escaped her - today was the beginning of a new life. It was only sad that such a thing should be preceded by so much sadness. 

As she began walking she, and another a distance away reflected over shared times, lost opportunities, and a single kiss. 

* * *

[End Chapter Twelve ] 

Author's notes: How on earth are Sesshoumaru and Kagome going to end up together if I keep ripping them apart this way? ***Smiles* **

Sorry I haven't updated. School is... a bit taxing. I've been so busy, and when I wasn't busy I've been unable to concentrate on writing. It seems to be wearing off though, which is good. Luckily for me, I've got class in 2 computer labs and 10 diskettes in my bag, plus my Yahoo! mail account, which I often use for writing stories. All the computer labs are internet connected so I'm set if I've got time and.... (a little more difficult to get a hold of ) ideas. ^_^ 

* * *

Review Responses: 

**sesshyangel** – You know I don't think I noticed that glad' she was violated' thing until you mentioned it. ^_^ 

**Queen of the Storms** – I would tell him but he's got such an ego. I'd never hear the end of it. I took his addition and heavily edited it so perhaps that's why you couldn't tell. 

**Aki no Yume1** – Kagura and Kagome do not like each other – and their relationship is only likely to deteriorate further as the story progresses. 

1. If Naraku did not sent the letter then who did? - The matter of the letter is addressed in chapter ten, but do not expect definite answers. 

**2. Sara3** - _Did Kagura get the seal when she slept with Naraku and give it to someone_? – Nope, she could've lifted it at any time. If it wasn't in this chapter, it's in the next. 

Darkened Skyes - I hope you don't have any high expectations for Sango and Kagome, I think Sango's part in the story is near over. 

Kidoairaku – You're probably right, it was likely jumpy. I tend to do that sometimes. 

S**hinigami Clara** – The thought you reader's put into this is really amazes me sometimes. I suppose the point of it was Kagome's continual status as someone's prisoner, although *smiles** *** that's about to change and you'll get to see the results. Coming chapter 13! 

**umi11 **– I really hate Kagura, I despise her. She's my least favorite character in the whole show, that's very likely why I wrote her and Kagome on such bad terms. Kagura and Kagome's relationship is explained a little bit by Kikyo in chapter 13, I'm working on that now. 

_3. Does Kagura enjoy hurting Naraku that much?_ – Absolutely.

4. Shessy - _When will everyone witness the extreme power Kagome possesses_? - I'm not sure there will be a grand display of Kagome's power. 

5. Is she stronger than Kikyo? No. Kagome has always been in her sister's shadow in means of strength. 

6. Aleryne - _Who is this Ayame character_? She's a character from the later IY episodes. 

7. Is she going to get a larger role in chapters to come? - She will appear again, chapter 13 and you will get to see how she and Kagome relate face to face. 

I have no intention of killing off Sesshoumaru, he's too important, but no guarantees on injuries. This is a war. 

**Sailor Silver Moon** – I decided to post this chapter solely because of you. I've never gotten a review so long before or so in-depth. Thank you. ^_^ 

8. First off, where did Kagome and Kikyo's miko powers come from? - Where did Kagome's miko powers come from in the show? Her mother wasn't a miko, and she supposedly got them from Kikyo but that was 500 years in the past. *Shrugs* I don't really know where her powers originate from. 

9. Why, after she saved Kagome's life, would Kagura decide to torture her daughter? – Wartime, confusion, and things happen. It will be explained next chapter. 

10. And why does Sesshoumaru have contact with Ayame if she's been around Kouga? Is it because she's a spy for them? And if she was, couldn't that have been a way to get Kagome the reishi when she needed it? - More thought on Ayame, also explained in 13. 

11. Was it his idea for the caravan to be attacked in the first place, or was it coincidence? - Total coincidence, but wouldn't that have been neat? Naraku planned the whole thing? ^_^

12. Wouldn't a man as crafty as Naraku realize that it would be best to keep Kagome at home and post guards at all the doors so that the original cause wouldn't happen again? - He might have, but at that point he determined her life of being shut away was over. 

13. I'm assuming the curse that Tsubaki put on Kagome was due to the letter that Sesshoumaru forged, but if Naraku believes the letter, why would he want only Sesshoumaru to die? - Actually, no. The curse put on Tsubaki was apart from Naraku entirely. Goshinki did that completely on his own because of his own resentment for Kagome. Maybe I should've been more clear. Sorry about that. 

14. Didn't he say before that he wanted Kagome with him or dead? Finally, why, after all this time, is he deciding to kill Sesshoumaru? - Naraku wants to kill Sesshoumaru because he is the enemy's son, but he especially wants him dead now because of his interest in Kagome. I figured Naraku probably thought he wasn't good enough for her, and that he (Naraku) would not personally benefit from the union. Given that they're enemies and all. 

_15. If it was within his power, why didn't he do it in chapter one and then have Kikyo rescue Kagome?_ - Not possible. 

16. After all, it seems that Sesshoumaru is the only one who Kikyo's ever lost to. - She'll lose to someone else soon. 

17. But if he *can* kill Sesshoumaru - without Kagome interfering to save him, that is (because Kagome wouldn't have helped Sess at the beginning) - why not kill all the other Masaharu family members and end the war before Kagome was captured? - I don't think he could have. I don't imagine Naraku would have had the means to get close enough to Sesshoumaru to kill him. 


	13. Finished With You

**Prisoner, My Prisoner **

Part 13: Thirteen Cell Prison Finished With You

Author: profiler120

Email: profiler120@hotmail.com 

Rating: PG/PG-13 

Genre: Romance/General [AU]

Author's Notes: This is a bit of a depressing chapter, or I thought so when I re-read it. But don't worry, it gets better! Somehow I've got things going on even I didn't expect happening in the next chapter. *sigh* Don't get your hopes up for seeing it soon though, it's not even half done - 'it' being chapter 14.

Look! - Kagura saw Naraku's servant spiriting Kagome away and she followed. Naraku didn't save Kagura. That's how she ended up there. If it was some safe house of Naraku's Kikyo more than likely knew it was there. 

* * *

Kagome sighed unhappily. Becoming a wandering miko had been an easy decision to make. Living it had proved to be something else and she found the existence to be miserable. It had been almost two months now, the pain had lessened as her hardships increased and she'd been moving on rather quickly. She dared not stay in one area too long even though she'd been using a name different than her own. Every so often she gave her true name and allowed herself to be called "Kagome" once more. 

She was currently residing in a run-down little village near a forest. The little place was now rebuilding, apparently ravaged by the war. She intended to leave the next morning, not wishing to be a burden upon the already taxed people here. Still, they accepted her warmly and she had done whatever she could to see to the sick and the injured, assisting their local miko as much as possible in repayment for their kindness.

Yet her mind wandered. Back to a time where the injured were cared for by others. Where she had to do nothing but 'be'. To a time when she'd had a handsome man wanting her attention. The thought always made her frown. She missed him. Sesshoumaru. 

But thinking of people and wishing you could see them never brought them back. She pushed the thoughts away.

Aside from their current status of poverty, it was a nice little village. The resident miko's name was Miya, and she was pleasant enough all though she was not very talkative. Other than helping Miya, Kagome wandered around the village helping where she could. She planned tonight to leave while they slept, it would not do her good to hang around here. The residents were so charitable they might try to convince her to stay and she didn't want that.

No matter how much she told herself she wanted somewhere to belong she never allowed any one place to satisfy her. She wouldn't be happy with those that surrounded her or treated her kindly. She cut herself off from happiness in order to wander - to think out her life. The more she wandered, the more she thought, the more lost she found herself. It seemed to be an everlasting journey to nowhere and now she couldn't even find the way back - had there ever been one.

She looked up from doing the wash at the sound of hooves. Horses, she thought glancing toward where she heard the sound from. A pair of horses came into view, one white, one black. It wasn't really an odd occurrence, men on horses, unless it was a poor village like this one that couldn't afford horses.

Her eyes darted to the riders and immediately she paled. White hair. 

She was tempted to dive to the ground and hide but she feared such any action would draw attention to her. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. What were they doing here? Better yet, why did she want to hide if she'd been wanting to see him all this time? Quietly she stood, abandoning the clothes she was soaking in an old cooking pot and retreated to the back of the small dwelling. 

Her heart was pounding hard in her chest. How could he affect her so greatly? 

Had she been spotted? She retreated further back into shadow of the hut at her nearest side. What was he doing here? He shouldn't be here. But if he saw her... 

So what if he saw her she thought, but the very thought made her tremble. She didn't want him to see her, but she just as desperately didn't want him to ride away without knowing she was there first. But then if he left and knew she was there, wouldn't that be worse? Leaving her behind? Like... like she'd left him, she thought suddenly sullen. 

She had left. She had no right to want to see him. None at all. 

She was pushing away from the wall when she heard it - a shrill female scream followed by a shout of her own name.

"KAGOME!" 

She turned. 

"Kagome! Kagome! Someone find Kagome!" 

The female voice seemed to be that of Miya, the miko of the village. What could have caused the normally calm young woman such panic? Kagome ran around, into the crowd toward where she saw her, straight past the horses.

"Miya?" She called out. 

The woman turned, twirling to face her, her long almond braid swinging behind her. "He's badly hurt, I need your assistance." 

Kagome turned her eyes down and gasped.

"Miroku!" 

A few men hoisted the injured and heavily bleeding man to a healing hut and the two miko's followed after. Kagome kept her eyes trained straight on the men ahead of her even though she could feel his eyes following. Although both trained in the art, Kagome was much more proficient in the art of spiritual healing through energy transfers. Miya didn't seem to have the energy for the skill. It was an hour before either of them thought he was even close to being stabilized and Kagome was tired. Miya left ahead of her - unable to stop the young pale haired man from charging into the room.

"How is he?. . ." Inuyasha paused."Kagome! When did you get here?" 

She smiled weakly. "Hello Inuyasha. Miroku is okay for now. He's not doing so well. What happened?"

Inuyasha huffed. "That bastard Kouga got him with a spear - right through his chest." 

"Kouga, huh?"  
He nodded shifting and then looking back at her. "Yeah, him and that bitch, Ayame."

"Ayame?"

"You know her... the red head? She was at the castle for a while. She's from a tribe related to Kouga's but her family wasn't engaged in the war. Her father did some trading with mine, or something like that. That's why she was up there...Anway, where the hell have you been? Sesshoumaru's been all freaking mopey and stuff." 

Just then the screen across the door was knocked straight off it's hangers as the elder brother appeared, glaring at Inuyasha. Kagome turned her eyes to the man. Had he be listening outside the door? 

"Is he going to live?" 

He didn't even look at her. Kagome glanced back at the patient by whom she was kneeling. "I hope so." 

She heard movement and turned to see Inuyasha shuffle out, the half hanging dark green bamboo screen swaying slightly. The room suddenly didn't seem so private, she thought, but Miroku wouldn't mind. Not in his condition anyway. 

Sesshoumaru was still standing - she didn't want to know if he was looking at her. 

"Higurashi."

She stiffened, sitting straighter and shifting to look at him. She felt her own skin go pale. "Please don't... please don't call me that." 

Several moments of silence passed between them before it was broken again.

"Kagome." 

She glanced back just to see him raise an arm and then something flying toward her. She reached to catch it although her instincts told her to flinch away from it, trying not to get hit. It landed in her hands and she stared down at it quizzically. A carved block? She glanced at the bottom and gasped.

"This is my father's letter seal."

"Your mother sold it hoping it would bring her enough money and chaos to aid in her escape from your father. Apparently it was in the possession of Onigumo, Kouga and eventually Goshinki although much more information than that was unavailable. One could only guess the mess the loss of the seal caused Naraku." 

"Oh." What else could she say? Because her own mother had been selfish again she'd been hurt. She frowned and tore her thoughts away from her mother. Why bother thinking of her? There wasn't anything she could tag to her that was positive. 

He stepped in further. "Where did you go?"

She looked up. "I was going down to where my father was - from the rooftop but... someone came up behind me and I was knocked out and removed from the castle on my father's orders. Since then I've just been wandering around." 

He glanced down at her, eyes intense. "So, this then? You gave me up for a life of wandering and poverty?" 

She swallowed nervously. "'Gave you up'?" 

He frowned. "Do not play naive. I made my interest clear." 

She couldn't stop the smile even though she brought her hand up to hide it. 

* * *

It was dim within the cell. The floor was hard and cold, the door locked and guarded. Two women sat on the floor, hands bound in rope behind their backs, legs stretched out in front of them. 

"This is disgusting."

Kikyo looked up, frowning at her mother seated at her side. "We're prisoners."

"Where is Kagome?" Kaguara frowned, peering around the dark rectangular room once more. 

Kikyo scowled at the question knowing it did not originate from any maternal concern. She regretted the animus between her mother and sister. It was her father, Naraku, that had caused the discord. Kagura, unhappy and cynical about life and her life in particular was resentful of Kagome's unconditional love for her father, a man whom she personally detested. 

"Quiet wench! You are not permitted to give inquiries." The guard snapped just outside the door.

"I doubt she's here. Not anymore." Kikyo turned her head away staring at the prison wall.

"Why not? She kept ending up here before." Kagura replied bitterly. She'd thought her days as a prisoner were over, apparently they were not. 

"Even if she was, do you actually think she would be inclined to help us? After everything we've done? We both deserve to be cast off." 

Kagura merely "hmphed" and looked away, glancing at her tattered garments. 

"Especially considering what your selling father's seal led to. Inuyasha told me all about how they found her. Leave Kagome alone." 

* * *

Kagome trailed slowly behind him, wondering at the first time they'd been outside the Citadel walls and walking casually together. Without him chasing her down she thought with a small smile. 

"It's nice out here.. wild and free, don't you think?" 

He glanced at her, but didn't reply. The woodland around them was fresh and peaceful. 

"Y-You're angry with me then?" she paused briefly. "I didn't know what to do. When I woke up it was night time." 

"So you started walking around?" He sounded unconvinced she was telling the truth. As though trying to get her to admit she'd purposely avoided him.

"I wasn't about to stay with my *mother*...." 

He turned suddenly. "Your mother..."

"Yeah..." She looked away, a frown on her lips.

"Your mother and sister are at the Citadel. Captured. Yesterday." 

He turned away, but she called back.

"Ses-Sesshoumaru-sama!" 

"What?"

"Um... You... You were hurt in the battle?" 

He turned fully to her, approaching slowly letting her see his empty kimono sleeve. She thought of him before her captured family? Really, what was wrong with her these days? 

Her eyes fell over the missing appendage worriedly. 

"Your arm..." 

"Goshinki cut it off." He stated it so matter-of-factly. As though it were but a minor thing, she thought. 

She stared, biting her lip. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," he replied sounding bitter. Naturally Sesshoumaru wouldn't be happy about her inquiries. He was probably sensitive about the missing limb, she shouldn't have asked. She turned her attention to other things. 

"My mother - captured?" She glanced off toward the village. "Is that what you'll do to me as well? Send me back to the Citadel in manacles?" 

She glanced back at his silence. He met her gaze steadily. "I'm finished with you." 

It wasn't spat at her in disgust but it felt like it had been. He was finished with her. He was tired of all the efforts he had to give on her behalf, and who wouldn't be? She looked away, forcing a small smile. She couldn't frown although she did inside. Frowned at her place in life, frowned at her unhappiness, frowned at everything in her life at the moment.

Nothing was going her way. She had doubts it ever would again. So she just nodded and began to walk away. 

"Miroku should be recover okay. I'm sure Miya will take care of him as best as she can."

"What of you?" he asked, his voice close indicating he must be walking along behind her.

"I'm leaving in the morning." 

It was an outright lie. She was leaving _tonight_. She wasn't hanging around here any longer than absolutely necessary, especially with Sesshoumaru in the village. 

He didn't ask where she was going and it disappointed her. He was finished with her, she reminded herself. She just didn't like it. But that's the way her life was now. She was alone.

She enjoyed it, to a point. She was bound to no one and nothing. She came as she wanted, and she left the same. No one held her back - but there was no one for her to stay with. No home to retire to, no one waiting for her at the end of the day, just wide open emptiness. She was alone, but she finally had the freedom she'd wanted.

Question was - was it worth it? 

* * *

She'd intended to just wander off in the night but found she was unable to do so. Rather, as she stood in the open night air with her bag of meager possessions her feet were suddenly heavy. With a discontented sigh she turned back heading for the one place that would alleviate her guilt.

Miya's hut. 

She wouldn't leave without explaining. Not when Miroku's life hung in the balance. If Miya was unable to cope on her own, she would stay. Otherwise, she was gone. 

She followed her way back into the village, navigating the dark, dusty alleys. Just as she was coming around to where she would be near the center lane a figure stepped threateningly out from the shadows. 

Kagome fell back a step cautiously, a hand on her bow. Who was this? 

"Well there you are. I've been looking for you."

Kagome frowned recognizing the tone of that annoying girl Ayame. 

"What do you want?" She asked, more tired than anything else. Who was this girl to get in her face? 

"Who do you think you are? That you, _a Higurashi,_ would be worthy of Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome turned away, fighting the hurtful anger that suddenly sprouted inside her. Her name, 'a Higurashi' thrown back at her like some vengeful slap in the face. As though the very word 'Higurashi' was the worst of insults. It was sneered and spat at and always looked down upon. "Not that it's any of your business I have no plans to ever see him again. So get lost." 

She began walking, but Ayame wasn't about to let it go, but her new direction of thought threw Kagome a bit.

"What right do you have to just walk all over him? He deserves better than to have his fragile heart broken by someone like you." 

That was too far, she decided, whirling around to face her. "I've had enough! What *right* do you have to assume anything about me because of my name?! You don't like me, **fine**! _Stay away from me! _As for Sesshoumaru, **back off!** I didn't ask for your opinion and I don't care what it is!" 

The other woman looked a bit stunned, and Kagome gave her no chance to respond as she stalked off just as people were beginning trickle out of their huts to see what the commotion was about. 

From behind her the shadows shifted and Ayame turned with a gasp.

"S-Sesshoumaru!"

"What is this 'fragile heart' business?" he growled moving toward her menacingly. "I've warned you Ayame not to interfere. Stay away from Kagome."

. . . 

Kagome stomped, further and further away. The darkness swallowed her whole. Tears sprouted in the corners in her eyes. Hot, angry, hurtful tears. 

Why didn't things ever get any better?

"Oi!"

Her head snapped up at the shout. She glanced around puzzled, and then she heard it again. Was someone calling her from the trees or was she walking into a conversation of others? She stopped, staring, peering into the formless depths of the darkness around her. Where was it? Where was the voice coming from? 

There was a rustle and a shift. Kagome stepped back losing her footing and tumbling to the ground. In front of her a heavily shadowed figure loomed. 

"Oi! Long time no see!" 

She fisted a palm full of dirt in her hand, ready to fling it at her unexpected visitor. The voice was a bit familiar. She felt trepidation slide down her spine. 

He kneeled down, bringing his face closer to her. 

"Remember me yet?" 

She blinked. Kouga? 

She frowned. Kouga, that most definitely wasn't good. 

"You always wander around the woods? I heard Naraku was killed some time ago, Onigumo hasn't stopped raving about it yet." 

He paused, staring at her. 

"You hurt or something?" 

"No." She replied quietly. 

"Well, get up. Let's head out." 

Annoyance overrode her fear and anger at seeing him. Kouga. Kouga who had so seriously wounded Miroku and kidnapped her and dropped her into the hands of Onigumo. How dare he declare she was going anywhere with him? The last time she'd been beaten and nearly raped by that madman he worked for. 

"I'm not going anywhere." She retorted, voice steely. "Especially with you." 

She couldn't see his face, but she could see how his frame tensed. She was then surprised when he chuckled at her. 

"I'd forgotten how headstrong you are - but then, that's what I like about you." 

She yelped, startled. She couldn't judge movement or speed in the darkness. Before she could attempt to counter he head her by her wrists, from behind her. She could almost feel him grinning. Here she was on the brink of being a prisoner again. Anger long simmering finally reached a full rolling boil. 

Then something stopped her in her tracks. Onigumo, of course!

She smiled grimly into the darkness, loosening her resistance. Onigumo still lived, and the startlingly powerful urge she had to remedy that shook her. 

As she was led away she briefly realized her rescuer had cast her off. Sesshoumaru wouldn't be coming. Kouga was spineless when it came to Onigumo. She was completely alone this time - and if she messed up she'd have no time or opportunity to escape. 

As the shadows closed around her she wondered if all the preceding events had darkened her heart and if this was what her father had planned for her all along. 

* * *

Sesshoumaru glanced up through the steam of his tea. Miroku was grimacing in pain again, he had been periodically in his sleep. This time, he roused, eyes fluttering open. 

"Kagome-sama... I thought I..." 

"She's not here." Sesshoumaru replied, not wishing to think of the female he'd been unable to forget. The thought slid dryly down his throat. 

Miroku's eyes focused on his, but it seemed to take some effort. "She was here though... that warmth... I was certain it could only be her." 

Warm. Yes. He remembered being wrapped in the soothing tendrils of her power. The memory had dulled however leaving him to mourn the loss of feeling. 

He wasn't sure why he was sitting with the monk. Maybe because his thoughts seemed more desolate when he was alone and the monk was out cold so he didn't have to actually talk to anyone. Very rarely he could sit in companionable silence. Only now the monk was awake. 

To one side of him the newly repaired screen door was pushed aside and Ayame entered, illuminated by the small hut fire. He looked back to the crackling flame, annoyed with her presence already. 

He could see her shifting uncomfortably out of the corner of his eye. 

"What?" He barked. 

Miroku, he noted had closed his eyes once more, but Sesshoumaru believed he was feigning sleep. 

"About earlier..." She trailed off, but he knew what she meant. 'About Kagome'.

"Leave me." 

He had no desire to speak with her, never had. She had just showed up one day and began chattering at him and occasionally popped up. He realized she was attracted to him, most females were, but he believed she *loved* another. Ayame was merely annoyingly possessive of something that wasn't hers... _Him_. 

Despite her petty jealousy toward Kagome, he thought Ayame to be in love with Kouga. He did not know if it was a fact nor did he care enough to find out. 

"But..." 

"There is nothing to say, so go." 

She clearly did have something to say, he merely didn't want to hear it. Apparently fed up with him, she huffed. 

"Oh get off it! I've never seen something so pathetic. Imagine - the great Sesshoumaru - moping over a woman." 

"You have a furtive imagination." 

"I'm just saying what I see!" she protested. 

"You don't see anything." He shot back.

"Whatever. If she really means that much, why don't you just go after her? With the direction she went off in she's bound to meet up with Kouga before long, which almost guarantees she'll be heading up to Onigumo's." 

Sesshoumaru looked up. Whether or not he intended to lay claim to Kagome - Onigumo had been slotted to die. It was one of his dearest wishes. 

He stole a glance at Miroku. The monk's eyes flickered open as though he sensed his gaze upon him. 

"Kagome-sama..." he murmured weakly. 

Should he go after her? He'd once stated she was not worth the effort of invading Onigumo's held territories. Now the circumstances were a bit different. The guiding force that was Naraku was gone now. On his own however, Onigumo was two shakes from being insane. 

Ayame was still speaking but he'd long ceased listening to her prattle. She sensed this and tore off, leaving him alone with the monk once more. 

"Are you going to save her?" 

Save. Another thing he'd said he wanted. Did he want it anymore? That image of Kagome rounding out his life and providing Rin a mother seemed elusive now. 

Did he want to save her anymore? 

He glanced to the small square window and stared out into the darkened sky. Where was she now? Had she met with Kouga? Perhaps she was still lurking around the village?Did he care? 

Staring out into the inky darkness he remembered the golden sparkle of her bracelet at the bottom of the garden pool. Indeed, he thought. Did he care? 

* * *

Dawn met Sesshoumaru uneasily. He had spent little of the night sleeping. He had been hounded by his memory and indecision. Kagome could not be simply forgotten, no matter how much he desired it.

He turned his eyes to the sky recalling the previous few days. He'd been out scouting with his brother, the monk and his men. He'd been settled atop his horse looking down over a desecrated village when he'd heard the frantic shouts.

His men had rode into the clearing as though being chased by screaming banshees and chaos had followed. It became apparent one of the scouting groups, the one the monk led, had been ambushed by Kouga's band.

Half the men were immediately roused to fight while others wished to pull back and leave the area. They were, after all, only supposed to be scouting.

Sesshoumaru had decided treatment was best and they'd stopped at the first village they came across. The one, amazingly, that contained her. Kagome.

The woman who plagued him.

Ayame, troublemaker that she was, had likely fled the previous evening. She was not around now bugging him, so he concluded she must be gone. He sighed heavily. 

. . .

Kagome woke as her body was roughly jarred. She blinked realizing it was dawn and she was laying in the back of a wooden cart on a bedding of straw. She looked up to see the tall black horse pulling the cart and realized she was not alone. Others were in the cart with her. Where on earth was she?!

Only females were in the cart with her, all asleep. She peered around staring out into what appeared to be a deserted village. What had happened here? Where was Kouga? 

There was a singular man riding the horse. She could naught of him but the drab brown colored fur he wore around his shoulders and dark colored hair covered by a triangular straw cap. 

She started to move when a hand clamped down on her ankle startling her. The small girl next to her, she realized. 

"Don't move." She whispered. 

"Why?"

"If they know we're awake they'll make us walk." 

"What's going on?" Kagome whispered, turning and closing her eyes to feign sleep.

"We're sacrifices."

"Sacrifices?" Kagome replied. "Sacrifices for what?"

"Onigumo. Don't you know? He collects young village girls in exchange for leaving the villages unravished." 

Kagome felt her heart plummet. Kouga had dropped her off in a sacrifice cart? She swore beneath her breath. When she met that guy again he was in for a serious, serious set down. One that involved physical pain!

She determined to bide her time until she got to Onigumo. For a moment she realized her bow was gone before she determined she didn't need the weapon. Her miko powers would save her. Her miko powers would aide her in killing Onigumo.

Thoughts full of vengeance, her mind wandered. 

. . . 

Kouga yawned, stretching. Around him the others roused as well, slowly coming to from their sleep. 

"Eh... where's Kagome?" Kouga asked absently noting the fur wrap he'd draped her in was empty on the ground beside him.

"I think she went to go to the bathroom. Off that way," one of his men pointed out.

Kouga grunted in reply and ordered them to fetch breakfast. Only half an hour later, she wasn't back. He stood, cursing.

"Where the bloody hell is she?!" he roared. "Find her!" 

They fanned out but within the span of four hours had found nothing except a beaten old path through the woods often used by cart traveling merchants. There were some light footprints in the dirt and some lines from the cart wheels that led off down the path but nothing promising.

Kouga cursed again. 

"Follow the path. See where it goes." Kouga ordered.

"Kouga!" He turned as someone shouted across the woodland. Two of his younger members were running full speed toward him wildly holding up something.

Still several feet away, Kouga recognized the object. Her clothes. K-Kagome's clothes! He stared at the cloth as it was brought to him. Torn and destroyed but not bloody, he felt his heart speed up. What was this? 

She hadn't done this to her own clothes, that much he knew. So, someone must have done it *for* her. He cursed violently. 

"I think the hunters were this way, Onigumo's women gatherers." Kouga turned to view one of the older men, a wide leisurely yawn stretching his mouth open. "I heard the sound of a cart and the voices of girls and a whip, but it could be coincidental."

Kouga felt his spirits drop. If the hunters had her then there was no way he could get her back. Hell, he wasn't certain why he'd brought her along anyway only that he wasn't leaving the pretty young thing alone. 

He growled. 

. . .

Kagome frowned staring at the crumbling building. There was no way this decrepit place could belong to Onigumo, and yet... Here she was.

She followed meekly in line with the others heading down the corridor. She peered around tracing her eyes up the wood paneled walls and shoji lined halls. The females in front and behind her were all dressed the same in simple white yukata's. No decoration donned them, their hair was long and fell around their shoulders. Their feet were bare as they padded along the chilled floor.

Ahead of them they were led by the same man with the straw hat. He didn't say anything, but a whip was held threateningly in his hand. No one spoke. Everyone merely shuffled along silently.

One by one they were pushed over the threshold of a barred door, its thick wooden surface promising no one would escape. She sat down with the others. No one but them was inside. The room had been empty before they were tossed inside. 

"What now?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence.

"Onigumo ..." 

The girl who replied was small and had dark, shiny hair that was short and cropped up around her ears. She looked young, Kagome noted.

Very young.

"Onigumo?" Kagome whispered, feeling the dread slide down her spine like something slimy and cold.

"I heard from my village elder that Onigumo will collect us... but she wouldn't say what would happen after that."

"Did she say what this place was?"

"The pen." 

"The pen?" Kagome repeated in awe. Like some barn for women? She scowled. 

She pulled her knees up to her chest and dropped her chin. For now she would just have to wait like the rest of them. She didn't want Onigumo to know she was here just yet.

. . .

Sesshoumaru stared down at the chalked faced monk again sleeping. He hadn't gone after her. He was still here. Hours had passed and he had yet to move from the boundary of the village. Should he go? 

It was no longer a question with merit but an empty echo in his head that didn't seem to mean anything. It just resonated over and over, but it no longer moved him.

No woman was worth so much of his trouble. If his devotion to her was causing such boldness that Ayame and perhaps others would dare to make such an issue of it, it could not continue.

She was on her own.

He would not come after her again.

He lifted his head when he heard a commotion from outside the hut and then a shrill female scream.

"Kouga!" 

Kouga? He stood reaching for his sword. 

Good, he needed something to kill, he thought absently.

He swept open the screen and peered out only to find Ayame draped at Kouga's side. The latter of which was staring straight at him with a glare.

"Oi! You seen Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru felt his blood chill.

"I have not." He replied icily, reaching for the sword at his waist. Kouga noticed and stepped back a pace. 

A cloud of dust was suddenly struck up as a handful Kouga's men appeared.

"Oi, Kouga! We found the trail! They said the hunters were traveling through the forest up toward the black river." 

"The black river? What's up there?" Everyone turned to see the small statured village miko appear. What had her name been? He didn't remember. 

"Onigumo's territories lie along the black river." Ayame spoke up. "My father told me he dumps his sacrificial girls into the frigid waters for sport... er... something like that. I don't remember the details." 

Kouga frowned. "There's no way we can go up there." 

Sesshoumaru stared. "Kagome was with you?" 

Kouga shifted. "She was. Picked her up last night but she was gone this morning." 

"Found her clothes too!" One of Kouga's men chipped in and held up the tattered garments as proof.

Ayame gasped.

"Leave," Sesshoumaru growled. "Consider yourself spared." 

"B-but, Sesshoumaru-sama, aren't you going after Kagome? You are in love with her, aren't you?"

Sesshoumaru was seriously suddenly tempted to see how sharp his sword was and to test it on Ayame. Namely that big mouth of hers.

He turned his back to them, stalking toward the hut he'd come out of.

"No." He answered just before stepping inside, shutting them out.

The miko's voice caught him however and kept him planted just on the other side of the screen. 

"I will go for her."

The group seemed to collectively gasp. "Kagome has been exceedingly helpful to me. I would like to return the favor." 

The young woman didn't allow anyone to say anything else as she suddenly walked away. What did she, lone female, expect to accomplish? That woman was not on Kagome's level of power - she barely seemed to register as anything more than a miko with medicinal herb training.

* * *

The slightest of movements jarred her back to reality. Beside her one of the girls had rested their head on her shoulder. A young girl - probably just over twelve, Kagome thought staring down at her dark head. Poor thing...

She still didn't know what would become of them. What was the point of rounding up women and holding them in this glorified barn? 

What would Kikyo do, she wondered. Probably pull some awesome supernatural stunt that made her look all powerful and having every female in the place swaying in wonder. 

Kikyo always did have a flare for being dramatic and powerful all at the same time. Unfortunately she always ended up looking like she was struggling the entire time and when she succeeded she always felt she just got lucky.

She frowned.

She could get out of this. No problem. She wasn't so sure she could get *them* out of this. Aside from that, she wasn't sure she wanted to get out. It was the plan to come after Onigumo, only there was presently no sign of him. How long was she supposed to wait around for him to show? 

Not only that but... this was kind of scary. She didn't feel like a hunter. Not really. She felt like a small, trapped female waiting to be fed to some giant beast. 

She sighed heavily.

"Do you think we're going to die?" 

The girl's voice was low and afraid. The poor thing, Kagome thought again. She must be so frightened. 

"No." Kagome replied suddenly deciding. 

Onigumo would have to wait. This girl - all these girls - they were going home. *Then* she would get Onigumo and make sure no other girls were ripped from their families.

Kagome gently pushed her away and stood. What was the best way to break out of here?

She could always use the 'mystical bow' trick but that used large amounts of energy and healing Miroku had been no easy task. In fact, she was still tired from that.

She could try melting the wall with raw miko power but - also not an easy task. So... that meant she had to play up her womanly arts. Another thing she wasn't all that good at.

Without warning she let out a high pitched scream and tried to break into a sob. This would be easier if she had someone to help, maybe pick a fight or something. 

She waited and wailed and made all sorts of noise. The others looked at her baffled, but no guard came to the door. 

Kagome turned off the cinematics and stared puzzled at the door. Perhaps? Maybe there was no guard? She moved toward the door and listened. No sound.

She tried, but the door was definitely locked. 

Repressing a sigh - she realized she'd have no choice. It was miko power time, or they were staying in their pen. She only hoped she didn't knock herself flat in the effort. There was no one here to rescue her this time and there was no way she could count on any of these women to help her.

* * *

[End Chapter 13]

Author's Notes: Would you like to know when this (and other stories) of mine are updated? I have a list, cute little thing, doesn't send bunches of emails to your mailbox, just one when I update a story. Check profile for URL and details. 

Well there you have it. 

* * *

Review Responses:

Rei Woo - That wasn't the ending. I mean, it's not over yet. 

Fate VII - "Senaka" - does that go with the series for real? I started using it for Naraku a while ago and so I always use the same surnames in my stories. But, to think about it, I don't really know where I got it from. 

Why?What?Shutup - Why don't you use Onigumo to get Sesshoumaru and Kagome together? - *nod* Yes, Onigumo will show up. He's the only villain left. 

Kagome- I totally agree, the Sesshoumaru/Kagura stories are my least favorite. 

DarkAngelB - *smiles* I wish I left reviews for people that were half so entertaining as some of the reviews I get. ^_^ I can just never think of anything to say. 

SesshomaruLover - Is Sesshy and Kagome gonna get back together again? What will happen to Rin and Sesshomaru? WHY DID SESSHY HAVE TO LOSE HIS ARM?! - Yes, Sesshoumaru and Kagome are coming back together. Rin? *blinks* I don't even remember where Rin is at the moment. As for Sesshoumaru, I really like him best with one arm, maybe I'm twisted. ^_^ 

Kiki Smythe - What was that scene where Kagome meets with Naraku? - I'd love to answer this for you, but I don't remember Kagome meeting with Naraku. I mean, after he died. 

StoicStella - Yeah, it's odd isn't it? I don't know quite how this Q & A thing began, it just popped up. People really do think up some interesting questions, stuff I never even thought about. And I'm sitting here thinking 'wow, do people really wonder about this stuff, I wasn't thinking about that'. 

umi11 - Kagura... didn't really save anyone, did she? Naraku arranged for Kagome to be out of the castle when the battle began and Kikyo can manage on her own. Although I don't suppose I ever did work out how they ended up at that hut together did I? Never really thought about it. 

Will Kikyo live? - Hmm... Yes. I had no plans on killing her. No guarantees for Kagura though. *shrugs* 

And why in the world didn't Kagome go back to the Masaharu's? Excellent point, I'm sure she's kicking herself about now. A girl has her pride, right? ^_^ I'm thinking that living with Naraku has had more effects on Kagome than we've seen so far. *smiles* Doesn't that sound fun? 

Kyosha - Lemon? Um, no. Not that I don't write them (although I have yet to put one in a serious story), but ff.net prohibits them and I don't have a lot of interest in writing one for this. I don't think it would fit. 

Kaora - Naraku actually dead? or is it just a kugutsu? a fake? - I wish. I wish I could bring him back, but I can't. He's really dead.

Familia-Ficz - Where was everyone when Kagome was searching the ruined fortress? If she slept the night there then how did the soldiers see Kikyo escaping as they searched the castle, and how did Kagome end up meeting with Kikyo. - Honestly, I have no idea. I haven't read it in a while, and I tend not to think things out sometimes. Maybe I was pushing it a little with too little clarity. 

Sissi - You're completely right of course, the bracelet is significant. It has been since I first wrote it in. I just love that part. You'll see more of it in the future. ^_^ 

Aki no Yume1 - Will those two meet again later on, on their own? - Meet again, absolutely. On their own, not exactly.   


kidoairaku - Maybe the wandering thing was impulsive. *nod* ^_^ 

Kayrin - How did Rin react to her dad's arm being cut off? - That's a really good question, I hope I remember that for later.  


Sailor Silver Moon - Kagura... I'm not sure I did much with her in this chapter, about her or her motives. I really should think it out more.

Was he really intending for her to fight against the enemy troops? - Maybe more to see how she would handle it. Real battle, I kind of thought Sesshoumaru thought Kagome saw the world in an idealized fashion and didn't really understand what the "fighting" really was. Naraku kept her very sheltered. That's why I originally wrote that in. 

Despite Sesshoumaru's intention, Kagome manages to get inside her home castle relatively quickly and without actually killing anyone. Chance again, or did Naraku expect her to show up? He seems to know his end is near but still sends her out to fight against Inutaisho, but then supposedly rescues her from the battle despite the fact that Kikyo said he would let no one escape the battle? - I think Naraku very much expected Kagome to show up. His sending her to defend him was rather more of a test to see where he loyalty stood, she had been with the enemy for some time. As for Naraku's motives for having Kagome escape the battle after all, that I'm hoping to build on soon. 

Sounds mighty suspicious to me, especially since Kikyo and Kagura are also among the saved. - Not at all. Kagura was not saved by Naraku, I'll really have to go back to that. Nor was Kikyo, just Kagome. Sorry, I gave the totally wrong impression with their meeting in that hut. 

I wonder if Kagome-the-healer will be able to help replace the arm. I don't doubt she'd accept him with or without it, but it seems fitting that if she can guide a soul to Inuyasha's dead body, she can restore a simple arm. - Sesshoumaru's missing arm has made it's last appearance. I don't really have any need or want to bring it back. It's a ... battle scar. 

I guess the idea of Kagome and Kikyo being holy miko's in a house of darkness, spawned from evil and brought up alongside pain really doesn't matter too much then? - That would really require more background knowledge of the family I think. Wasn't Tsubaki a family member here too? Maybe Kikyo and Kagome would've become black miko's in their older age? *thinks* 

If Ususae was under Naraku's command, why wouldn't Naraku have used her to kill Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho before Kagome could be around to save them? - Um... I don't remember. Uruase and Naraku were working together, and I had some reason for it... but I just don't recall what it was. I really should re-read the whole thing.

Is Kouga not going to be making an appearance in this personally? Or are his actions going to be explained with those of Ayame? - Kouga is... totally destroyed. I've written him very badly, he has zero consistency, I'm not sure what he's doing, or where he's going. Ayame was much easier to place than Kouga. 

Airen2 - Could she think Sess was dead, maybe she could find his arm? - That's really a good idea. An angst moment, but how would she have known it was his arm, unless I included her bracelet on it? *smiles* Still, very good idea, I like that. 

Nankinmai - Would you happen to know how many chapters are left? or are you writing as you go? - It's a random thing, it ends when it ends. (Which is a bad thing for me most of the time.)


	14. Seeking Resolutions

**Prisoner, My Prisoner **

Part 14: Fourteen Cell Prison Seeking Resolutions

Author: profiler120

Email: profiler120@hotmail.com 

Rating: PG/PG-13 

Genre: Romance/General [AU]

Author's Notes: And here I said "In Terms of a Shadow 7" was going to be my next post. *sighs* 

Thanks for reading, 15 will be the final chapter. I appreciate the support and the questions, that was fun.

* * *

Just as she was beginning to mentally prepare herself there came a heavy set of footfalls. The old door was unlatched and thrown open and two men stepped in. Kagome watched as the females around her cowered back against the wall. 

The heavily armored men came in bearing two huge bowls. They sat them down, almost spilling half the contents of both before stomping back out, their footsteps receding down the hall.

Before view of the two bowls was blocked by the women all struggling to get to them she could see the contents clearly. One had been full of rice and the other had water. 

She sat down back against the wall recalling something curious. The evening previous with Kouga she'd been seated by the fire when someone had brought her something in a cup. 

She hadn't thought it odd that she was drinking and the others were not. Nor had she thought it unusual the man who had given her a cup had watched her avidly all night, merely thinking him to be suspicious she might run.

She could only imagine why her clothes had been changed. She glanced over noting the females were still fighting over the food. There was a small girl to one side, young, perhaps twelve or so. Younger than the others, it seemed.

"Who are you?" 

She gazed up with luminous brown eyes and Kagome immediately knew she would have to rescue the girl.

"Kia." 

"I'm Kagome." 

The girl didn't seem particularly interesting in either talking or eating. Several minutes later the commotion over the food died down and the girls settled down. Kagome watched them with a strange sense of disconnect. Maybe she could rest a bit and then break them out? 

She was really so tired.

Not ten minutes later the room was heavy with silence. All the girls had fallen over, dead asleep.

"They drug the food." 

"Hm?" Kagome looked over to see Kia staring at the fallen girls. 

"They drug the food to get the girls asleep. It's how the kidnap them from villages. Then they take their clothes and change them into these white yukata. My mother says its to cause terror in the families when they find the discarded clothes of their beloved daughters."

"So it's like a way to ensure obedience in Onigumo's providences. If you know this, how did you get here? Shouldn't you have been extra careful?"

She shook her head. "My village was attacked. I had been hiding, but the hut was set on fire and I was grabbed when I ran out." 

Kagome sat for several minutes before something alarmed her. The girls had been drugged. 

She shot to her feet. If they had drugged the girls there was likely a good chance they were coming back.

She pulled her hands together trying to focus her energy. Now if she could just break this wall.

She saw more than felt her energy as it formed into her bow. Kia watched in amazement as she strung through a single purple beam of energy releasing the small projectile.

It impacted and shattered. 

Despite the weakness of the attack the entire building trembled.

The sleeping girls didn't even stir. 

Kagome motioned to Kia. "Go!" 

The girl wasted no time and quickly ran out the gaping hole, never looking back. Kagome prayed the girl knew her way home.

She was just about to turn to think out a plan for the women when she heard shouts and horses.

The clanging of metal and wails of pain caused her to pause.

There was a battle.

. . . 

Sesshoumaru stared at the monk. Not one, but two red hand prints graced his face - one on each cheek. He assumed that meant he was suitably recovered.

Miya - the young miko - had been held back from traveling after Kagome. Although there was hesitation, the decision not to help Kagome was unanimous. Her name, foolishly pranced into the open by Ayame, hung like a specter over the village.

He turned, casting his eyes toward the tree line as though expecting her to appear at any moment, but she did not. His mind drifted to her; like that tiny glimmer at the bottom of the pond where he'd dropped her bracelet. Her face seemed to sparkle in his mind.

He moved away, not liking the atmosphere. Just as he was about to mount his horse and head out a messenger called shrilly for him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Urgent message!"

Sesshoumaru took the tightly wrapped scroll, unwinding it as it read along.

A battle had been forged between Onigumo and some lord along his eastern border. The fighting had escalated and all the villages in the path of the battle were being destroyed and the people being killed in the chaos.

He considered going, it might be a good idea to demoralize Onigumo's men. He decided, they would go. Even if only to pick off a few, maybe take out a commander or so, every little bit helped in a war. 

Especially when you nixed the commanders, if they fell, and then their leader, the war was over.

* * *

Kagome panted, she could feel her body already beginning to slump. Her bow, a pure energy weapon, shattered into a thousands tiny points of light before they were swept away in the breeze.

Fires curled and swept around the area, trees smoking, the air thick. This was battle.

The shrill cries of horses and men pierced the air as they were cut down by the sword. Women's voices joined the echoing, haunting chorus as they too were not spared the blade. She looked around, knees weakening. This was battle, she thought again. 

Raw battle. 

The thing had made and destroyed men's lives.

Her vision began to darken when a hand roughly snagged the back of her white linen kimono. She was hauled, literally hauled, onto the back of a horse. The pure, unadulterated strength of a man, she thought absently, quietly in awe. She felt nauseous suddenly and lightheaded.

She, with a sense of dread and panic, turned to view her 'rescuer' or her 'captor' whichever one he would be. 

Gleaming cold eyes and flying silver hair caused her relief, but only briefly.

"Inutaisho..." she murmured.

His arms fastened securely around her, holding her firmly against him. 

"It's long time you started acting like a proper Japanese miss and resigned yourself to your fate."

He didn't once glance at her as he steered the horse away from the battle, keeping her eyes from viewing anymore of the disaster unfolding. Arrows flying, swords slicing, blood spattering... it was all too much.

"Fate?" She heard herself ask. "What fate is that?" 

She was bitter, rightly so. Her life had been hell these last months. Absolute and perfect hell - she was well within her rights to be angry, upset, bitter and cynical.

It just didn't suit her.

"The fate assigned to you the moment you came to the Citadel. To marry my son, Sesshoumaru. You've certainly given him enough trouble for it." 

Her head was swimming. She could barely think let alone process the entirety of what he was saying. Her body ached and hungered for food. Her vision blurred once more.

She didn't fight the coming blackness. She welcomed it, falling into oblivion just wanting to disappear. She'd deal with everything when she woke up. If she woke up, of course. But even that, she didn't want to think about.

* * *

"Oh my!" Nijiko exclaimed taking a good look at the pale, drawn figure in her husband's arms. "What happened to the poor thing, she looks half dead?"

"Probably is," Inutaisho replied. 

He handed the unconscious girl over to a servant with orders to place her in a bed and to feed her the moment she woke.

They both watched as she was scurried away in the male servant's arms.

"Where is Sesshoumaru? Has he returned yet?" 

"No," Nijiko replied. "Neither he nor Inuyasha has come back yet." 

"I see. I expect them soon - notify me at once when Sesshoumaru returns. We have much to discuss."

Nijiko stared at her husband's back as he stalked off into the compound. What was bothering him so? He had not even greeted her. She frowned. Things didn't look good for Sesshoumaru when he got back.

* * *

The Citadel loomed on the horizon eerily like some daunting guardian over the land. It was his father's castle, his proudest achievement. His father, the great Inutaisho, was a man renowned for his battle achievements.

He'd won scores of battles and conquered land after land to build this empire. He was awed and respected no matter where he went.

He always remembered his father being looked up to. The most powerful man he'd ever known. That could be a hard thing on a person - having to live up to such high standards. The eldest son of Inutaisho would never be allowed to fail at anything, and anything less than greatness would be a disappointment.

Inuyasha was expected to do nothing, from the moment of his birth the burden had been born by Sesshoumaru alone. The expectations, the hopes and futures of the Masaharu were passed onto him.

"Oi!"

Sesshoumaru peered over a shoulder just in time to see Inuyasha stomp past him, riding wildly on the back of a black stallion. Following along behind him was the monk in hot pursuit.

Must be nice to be a slacker, he thought, if one could bear the shame of it all. He shook off the thoughts and urged the horse forward.

Home, sweet, home had never felt gloomier. Within, Rin, no doubt waited for him, ready to pounce on him the moment he was in sight. 

He did not expect to see the outlined form of his father just inside the doorway with Nijiko by his side. It had only been two days; surely disaster hadn't befallen them yet.

With the way things seemed to be going with Onigumo perhaps though it was possible. The man seemed to have lost his mind. There was no telling what could go wrong with him. He was a complete and utter calamity.

"I have something of yours." 

The smooth, deep voice of his father pervaded his ears. His tone was normal but the words, they were odd. His father had something of his? Something of his?

"Such as?" 

Inutaisho's mouth quirked up in one corner and Sesshoumaru felt himself pause. A battle smirk? He had been on the receiving end of his father's smirks very few times in his life and none of them had ever left him feeling good. 

"But I'm not giving it back to you yet. Come, we have much to discuss." 

Sesshoumaru watched his father walk off, tossing an uncertain glance at Nijiko. The woman was silent, she too watching his father as he stalked away.

A heavy, foreboding feeling fell over him. What did he have? What was this about? He felt like he'd been caught doing something illicit and was about to be scolded and he hadn't felt that way in a long, long time.

Without a word he took to following his father down the corridor becoming more and more uneasy but not daring to look the slightest bit phased. Inutaisho was a man of battle and manipulation; at the slightest sign of weakness he destroyed you. He'd learned that lesson very young from his father and would never forget it.

His father's office was neat and clean, the same as it always was. The man himself sat down quietly at his table, looking relaxed and untroubled.

"Sit." He curtly directed his son and Sesshoumaru, though cursing the order, obeyed.

"Yes?" He clipped his tone shortly, showing his annoyance with his father's vagueness.

"This is not a game." The growl of a statement was the last thing Sesshoumaru expected. "We are not babysitters. I do not like rumors, especially when I have not started them. I will not tolerate the servants whispering about our family business and spreading tales through the villages understand? Didn't we have the conversation before?"

Sesshoumaru barely repressed his own growl. How dare he try to scold him? Did he think he was a mere child? 

Sesshoumaru inclined his head, but barely. 

Inutaisho seemed to narrow his eyes. "Good. I've made some decisions for you given your inability to do so. You are going to be married, two weeks exactly from today."

"I absolutely refuse." Sesshoumaru snapped. 

"The decision is made; the arrangements are being put into place as we speak. The woman is chosen and is also being prepared."

They stared, silently, at one another for a few uncomfortable minutes.

"You've told this woman already?"

"No, I believe the girl is still unconscious. She's not well at the moment." 

"Who is this woman?" 

Inutaisho's mouth quirked up again. "Don't look so appalled, my decision should delight you. You certainly know her well enough. She's upstairs, probably sleeping still, but it's about time she woke up." 

That was a clear dismissal as his father turned his attention to the papers on his desk. 

"Tell Nijiko I want to see her on your way." 

Sesshoumaru snapped the door closed behind him, temper simmering. He glided toward the stairs, a glower etched across his face. Along the way he snagged a servant to summon Nijiko. He'd be damned if he was playing errand-boy for his meddling father.

How the hell was he supposed to find this woman? 

"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama!" 

He glanced down sharply to find Jaken at his feet. "You wish to see the girl?"

"Where is she?"

"This way." Jaken skipped along ahead of him and Sesshoumaru found himself all the more irritable at the servant's cheerfulness. "She doesn't look well at all, half dead." 

Sesshoumaru felt his frown deepen. What the hell was going on here? 

He threw open the door. Upon sight of the pale faced, dark haired maiden his temper boiled over.

"Damn it!" He roared.

He snapped the doors closed and stalked off the opposite direction.

* * *

The sprawling compound was recognizable at first sight. The moment she opened her eyes, there was no mistaking her location. The Masaharu Citadel. 

Already her head ached and her body felt heavy – no surprise, she thought irritably, considering what trouble she'd been through in the last several days. 

The room was dim – the windows, she noted, were covered with long drapes of dark material. She turned her gaze to the doorway, it was closed. She could not tell whether or not a guard would be posted outside the doorway. Was she again a prisoner of the Masaharu family? 

She flinched as the door was pulled open abruptly and a servant girl over laden with supplies teetered unsteadily in the doorway. Kagome watched, not entirely un-amused as she lost control of the stack of fabrics in her arms and both the girl and her bundles collapsed to the floor in a heap. 

She couldn't repress the smile as all of the neatly stacked garments came undone. 

"Hey, Aya. Having a bad day?" 

Aya, having previously not noticed her, brightened. "You're awake." 

Kagome nodded grimly. "Although I'd really rather be sleeping. I feel rotten." 

Aya's grin widened marginally. "I'll go Masaharu-sama you woke up."

"Do you have to?" Kagome's lips quirked down into a frown. "How did – oh I remember." 

Kagome's frown deepened. 

"I think that man is an ogre." 

Aya's sudden laughter surprised her.

"Between us, I heard Inutaisho say much the same about you this morning. _Trouble-some, half-witted females who don't know anything about the world landing on my doorstep'_, it was very amusing. I barely held in my laughter." 

Kagome's unhappiness lifted as her lips formed into a small pleased smile. "Do you happen to know what I'm doing here? I mean, am I a prisoner again?"

"I haven't heard anything about it. As far as I can tell no one even knows you're back yet. In fact, Sesshoumaru-sama, himself, just discovered you had returned to the Citadel barely two hours ago when he returned."

"Sesshoumaru?" 

Aya nodded, not daring to question Kagome's casual use of his first name. 

"I saw him a bit ago, he looked very unhappy." 

Kagome's sadness returned. "Wonderful," she bit out sarcastically. 

They lapsed into silence for a few moments before another thought struck Kagome.

"Have you seen my mother or sister here? The last time I saw Sesshoumaru he told me they were being held prisoner here. Is it still true?"

Aya looked contemplative for a moment. "I believe so. Down hmmm in the west quadrant near the servants quarters."

"Could you find out?" 

Aya was clearly hesitant. "I could but I might get in trouble." 

"Please? I'll take all the blame for any trouble you get into if you get caught please? Aya, it's awful." Kagome pleaded. "I feel so lost. I don't know what's going on anymore." 

Aya nodded. "Okay, I'll find out for you. But you're not going to try and break them out or anything are you? Because then I can't help you because then I would get into even _more_ trouble and since I broke Masaharu-sama's vase last week, I'm really not in such good standing and"

"No nothing like that. I promise I won't get you into any trouble." 

"I'll see what I can find out," she promised, slipping back out the doorway after appropriating the garments to their cabinet. 

Kagome looked up, staring at the ceiling. Maybe she had really bad luck; it wasn't such a bad guess. How many times had she ended up here already?

Maybe she should just give up this inane fight for something she couldn't seem to find anyway.

She sighed, pulling herself up. The thin yukata she'd worn earlier had been changed, she wasn't unhappy for the discovery, the old one had smelled. She glanced around – a sparse room. Futon, cabinet, window, and a whole lot of empty space: that was the contents of her room. It seemed like that every time she came here. 

She frowned.

What a gloomy place this was. 

She pulled herself up, grimacing at the ache, only to collapse straight back down again. No energy.

She closed her eyes with a heavy, resigned sigh. 

If she didn't have the energy to drag herself to the dining room she'd have to wait on someone to bring her something.

Again, she vainly attempted movement, but fell short of her intended goal, falling back into her blankets.

Okay, new plan, she thought. She would simply quietly await the arrival of someone with food.

* * *

Inutaisho stared at the hanging on the wall, his vision far beyond the image painted on the tapestry. Sesshoumaru was taken care of, now all he had to do was handle the two women in his cells downstairs.

Some time ago, he recalled, telling Sesshoumaru why he never handed prisoners over to Inuyasha. That being, because beneath his callous exterior lay a soft heart. That, he believed, would be infinitely useful in this scenario.

There were two women in the cell downstairs: one mother and one daughter. Perhaps he could influence Inuyasha... 

"Oi!" 

The door slid open with a loud rattle as Inuyasha made his entrance. "You call for me?" 

He frowned at his son. His behavior left something to be desired. It usually did. He now severly regretted neglecting Inuyasha in his youth while he disciplined Sesshoumaru so severely. It was an obvious mistake, but hindsight was always better, it was a loss.

"Sit down, Inuyasha." 

His youngest plopped down without ceremony, looking bored. "Yeah?"

"You are aware, are you not, that I have Kagome's mother and sister in custody downstairs?"

He nodded, suddenly looking very interested.

"I have not, as of yet, determined what I will do with them. The situation with Sesshoumaru and Kagome has brought me no end of displeasure; I do not want to see the scenario repeated." 

Inuyasha nodded.

"If I were to turn over handling of Kagome's sister to you, what would you do with her?" 

Silence stretched between them for several minutes as Inuyasha thought about it, weighing possible solutions.

There was no guarantee that Inuyasha would come to the conclusion he wanted him to.

"Don't know," he replied at length, shrugging. "Sesshoumaru didn't do anything with Kagome, either." He added as a defense.

"No, he didn't. That's what I'm trying to avoid." 

"Oh." 

Inutaisho thought, how could he nudge him in the right direction?

"Given any thought to your future, Inuyasha?"

His son paused suddenly, stiffening as though he were about to embark on a father-son lecture.

"Um... No," Inuyasha answered carefully, looking cautious.

"Sesshoumaru was about your age when he took his first wife, perhaps you ought to be considering it also." 

He blinked and seemed to cringe. "I don't want to get married, have a stupid woman hanging over me all the time. Then she'll get pregnant and I'll have a little kid tugging at my clothes and making all that noise like Rin does and-"

"That's life, Inuyasha. I used to have two little brats running around, tugging on my clothes. Only one of them has grown up." 

Inuyasha tensed, clearly understanding his father meant 'him'. He sighed dramatically and crossed his arms.

"Your brother is about to remarry, and I have done so myself. If marriage was a state of severe unhappiness, why would I be subjecting myself to it? Or, for that matter, Sesshoumaru, either?" 

Inuyasha still looked unconvinced.

"Inuyasha, I think you have not spent enough time among women." 

Inuyasha's back went ramrod straight.

"I'm suggesting you marry Higurashi Kikyo." Inutaisho stated, giving up on Inuyasha coming to the idea on his own.

Inuyasha kept silent and tense, looking half insulted and half uncomfortable.  
"Fine, whatever."

With that, he quickly left the room. 

Inutaisho grinned. He hadn't intended to insult him, but whatever got the job done. Inuyasha, no doubt, felt slighted by the women comment and that he pushed him into agreeing.

Still, whatever got the job done.

. . .

Inuyasha left the room in a huff and started walking. 

When he'd been summoned he hadn't intended to meet with his father and have his manhood insulted.

'Not spent enough time among women', hmph! 

So he wasn't the playboy charmer that Sesshoumaru was, that was no surprise. He hadn't had all that much experience among women, so what? His father didn't need to slap him with the fact like that.

Although, he had also said he didn't want a repeat of the Sesshoumaru-Kagome incident, so...

He was technically one-upping Sesshoumaru. When Kagome had been turned over to him, he'd been uncertain as to how to handle her, but he, Inuyasha, wouldn't have that problem. 

He could solve it right from step one.

Feeling refreshed in his position, he headed off, a bound in his step. Now, if he could only find that egotistical blockhead he had for a brother...

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared irritably at the wall. What the hell was his father thinking bringing her back here? 

He scowled.

Since he'd been to see her a couple hours ago he hadn't felt any more relieved knowing she was here, safe, rather than out traipsing around the country-side.

A hostile country-side full of people ready to rip her open all because she happened to be the daughter of Senaka Naraku. 

He stood, forcing his feet underneath him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" 

"What?" He snapped as Jaken burst through the door. 

"Dinner," Jaken chirped.

Dinner, as though he could actually eat. He breezed past the servant only staying long enough to make sure Jaken vacated his office before stalking off down the hall.

Walking in the opposite direction of the dining room, he just barely heard Jaken following along. 

"Oi!" 

He silently groaned. He just couldn't catch a break, could he? 

Inuyasha stepped up beside him. "Guess what?" 

Sesshoumaru blinked. He hadn't heard Inuyasha ask him that with such a strange, happy voice since they were children.

"What?" It had to be *something* at least half-way interesting to get Inuyasha excited.

"Dad gave me the girl." 

Sesshoumaru paused mid-step.

"What?" He asked. "What girl?"

"Kagome's sister, Kikyo. He says I can have her." 

Sesshoumaru stared, for a moment unable to do anything but stare. "What are you going to do with her?"

Inuyasha grinned cockily. "Marry her." 

"Just like that?" 

His younger brother crossed his arms. "Dad suggested it, sounded like a good idea." 

"Have you spoken with her yet?"

"Nope," he grinned again. "I'm gonna go give her the good news now, wanna come?"  
Sesshoumaru's lips thinned into a frown. "No."

He turned and began walking again.

"Just as well, didn't want you coming along anyway," Inuyasha called back.

* * *

Kagome met dawn uneasily, but with greater physical strength. She still felt weak and expected she would for a little while longer. Still, she felt well enough to be out of this room, she needed to settle herself to her situation and perhaps meet up with Sesshoumaru.

She hadn't yet seen him, but it had only been one day.

She hadn't seen Aya either with news of her family. She sighed, sliding open her door. The hall was empty.

She started down headed for the nearest staircase. She knew instinctively she would soon be lost, but let her feet guide her anyway. She came to the bottom and swept left randomly. She'd eventually end up somewhere.

She pulled open a door, hoping it would lead her somewhere interesting, and immediately stopped. 

Her instincts told her to snap the door closed and run, but she didn't. Instead, she boldly stepped inside and slid the door closed.

. . .

Sesshoumaru heard the soft padding of feet in the hall, thinking nothing of the early morning presence. Many servants were up at this hour milling about preparing for the day. When his door slid open and no feet, nor movement followed, he wondered. 

The haori hanging off one arm went limp - who was watching him? He turned, just slightly, eyes widening ever so slightly at the sight before him.

She looked alert, but her eyes held a depth of fatigue. She stepped in, pressing her bare feet to the matting on his floor; her nimble little hand sliding closed his door, shutting them in, and everyone else out.

He turned fully to face her, still holding the haori he had yet to pull all the way on off his one remaining arm. The once neat bow that held his pants in place was now a mere clumsily tied knot. The hell that had become dressing, he thought, not even wanting to glance at his discarded armor.

He would only look at her.

What was she doing here? 

For the longest of seconds she stood there, merely staring. She looked caught and vulnerable.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru." 

He couldn't or wouldn't voice a reply.

She kept her gaze steady, tracing over his bare torso, eyes falling on the abominable scar. Despite its beastly appearance, he was proud. Proud to have it, proud to bear it. He was a survivor, a man of battle. 

Kagome approached slowly, each step drawing her nearer to him.

"Your father brought me back here a while ago." 

"Of such I am aware." He replied, his tone terse.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, turning her gaze to the floor, balling her hands into fists. "Before I met you at Miya's village I felt lost. I didn't know what I was doing or where I was going, or why I was important to anyone or anything. After I saw you, I just... I haven't been able to stop feeling bad. Regretful, I felt I was being ungrateful. Even though I was a captive here, you really did take care of me."

She dropped her head even lower. 

"But... "She trailed off.

"But what?" 

He tilted her chin up. 

"But what?" He asked again.

"Your father said..." she looked away. "He said something about marriage... is that true?" 

He leaned down, sliding his fingertips along her cheek. "Do you think so?"

"I don't know. He said one thing and ... you said another... So... I'm back to feeling lost all over again."

"That I'm finished with you?" He asked, voice hushed. 

She nodded, his hand sliding down to trace along her collarbone. 

He dropped his hand away and turned to the side. She blinked before realizing what he wanted and picked up the haori and helped him dress. 

She slid her hands along the fabric, straightening him out, not fully able to engross herself in the task as her cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink as she worked. 

"Your mother and sister are still captives."

"Yes, I know." She replied. 

"Your sister Kikyo has been given to Inuyasha. He has already told me he is going to marry her." 

"M-Marry her?" Kagome exclaimed. "Will she agree to that?"

Sesshoumaru slipped away from her turning to grab his sash from the window sill. "Her consent doesn't matter."

Kagome gasped. 

"No more than yours does." He continued. "You are mine."

Their eyes met. 

"Promise?" She asked voice uncertain.

His blank look turned smug, a grin quirking up his lips. 

* * *

"Heh," Inuyasha grinned. "What do you think of that?" 

He seemed to be expecting resistance, Kikyo thought, watching the young man grin at her. 

"I see." She replied, looking away. 

A marriage proposal from Masaharu's youngest son was the last thing she expected, but the best thing that could've happened to her.

Not only could she discard her hated surname, and exchange it for another, but she would also be able to rid herself of the battle scene. Settling into a normal life with a husband and children was a dream she thought she'd never be able to realize while serving her father.

She smiled weakly, turning her head down. 

Inuyasha paused. "Of course, who wouldn't want to marry me?" 

Kikyo remained silent in response and the mood turned awkward. Feeling it, Inuyasha made his exit, leaving the two women alone once more in the dimly lit room.

"Have you lost your mind?" 

Kikyo looked up. "What?"

"Marrying him? Isn't he your enemy?" Kagura asked, snidely.

Kikyo leaned back against the wall, trying to fight off the chill in the room by pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Father is dead; I don't have any enemies anymore. Marrying and discarding the 'Higurashi' name is the best thing I can do for myself. I'm sure Kagome will come out of this just fine as well. Question is, mother, what about you?"

Kagura met her daughter's icy stare before looking away. Kikyo was right, of course. Kikyo was always right. A fact that never ceased to annoy the irritable mother. 

Her two daughters, Kikyo and Kagome, had been a source of unhappiness for her ever since they were born. Naraku's favorite children, she thought, recalling his obsessed delight with the two abnormally powerful girls.

She never did understand his fascination with miko power or his insane joy over having control of it, via his daughters. 

She never understood anything about the half-insane man she'd been forced to marry.

She leaned her head back against the wall.

Of course, Kikyo and Kagome would be fine. They always were. 

There would be no marriage offer to save her life. 

* * *

Cappie: _So, is this the end of Kikyou-tachi?_ Practically.... Kagura always has to be the troublesome one. 

Cassidy Jewell: _Why did Naraku want to save Kagome, and only her? *blinks* Well, I guess he loved her then, right?_ - Simply put, Naraku was obsessed with Kagome from the very start. I should have gone into more detail with that, I love obsessive-Naraku.

Sissi : He threw the bracelet in the back garden pond. I need to remember that for the next chapter. ^_^ 

Unfortunately Ayame and Kouga were both inconsistent throughout. I never intended for that to happen, that they developed un-smoothly. 

Orchidaceae: You might be disappointed with the Inu/Kikyo thing. It wasn't planned, that sort of just happened. Either way, it's unlikely to be mentioned again in any great detail. 

Midnight Fairy: Sorry, no Sango/Miroku. I'm probably finished with them, and Shippou too wherever he disappeared to. 

Rageful Jewel: 

[1] _How are Kage(rou)maru & Juuroumaru related to Naraku? I know that they were both commanders at his outpost but were they connected to him by blood as well?: _Yup, both sons of Naraku, half-brothers of Kagome. I don't believe I ever mentioned the connection in the story. 

[2] _Did both Kagome & Kikyou get their miko abilities from their mother?: _Very likely, I never gave any thought to the origin of their miko powers. That's a good point though, how would such a thing have come from Naraku? Maybe that's what caused his obsession with it. 

[3] _How did Kagome end up in the cart? _This is mentioned briefly at the top, probably not in as much detail as you'd like though.

[4] _Why doesn't Kagome remember any of the events after she walked away w/ Kouga?_ I couldn't figure out what you meant by this. __

  
Familia-Ficz: 

Replacing the arm: Kagome probably would replace the arm, but I can't imagine how she would even think up the idea. You never see Kikyo regenerating body parts when she heals people in the villages, so that kind of thing would be a special ability (I'm guessing). 

Come to think of it, Kikyo regenerating Sesshoumaru's arm is a good idea. It won't happen, but neat. 

If Onigumo is the only enemy left, then why were they scouting? Do they still consider him their enemy? - Of course, this is the singular reason there's going to be a chapter 15. ^_^ 

Pallas Athena1:

_Is Sesshoumaru going to help, or is his pride too important for him? _- Originally, he was one of her rescuers. Then I changed it to Miya, the miko. Then I changed it again, to Kagome rescuing herself, and then somehow Inutaisho got worked in. 


	15. Upon a Darkened Hill

**Prisoner, My Prisoner **

Part 15: Fifteen Cell Prison Upon a Darkened Hill

* * *

Author: profiler120

**Rating: PG/PG-13 **

Genre: Romance/General AU

* * *

"There's no way I can do that!" The man snarled, rising up from the floor, smashing his drinking cup against the table.

Onigumo frowned at the violent response, liquor hazing his temper.

"I wasn't giving you the option. The Citadel's security in that area is mediocre and Kagura should be close."

"No way! Going against the Citadel _alone_ is suicide! Why should I risk my life for that damn woman? She's useless anyway!"

Onigumo chuckled. "Are you truly that inept?" He reached behind him for his sword. "I have no need for a cowardly man."

The nameless man paled. "No, no, of course I'll do it. I just... I'll go right away."

Onigumo dropped the sword allowing it to fall back down. "Go then."

The bandit stepped out of the hut, a scowl etched on his face. His grip on his sword handle tight, muscles tense. He walked some feet away and stopped before turning back to watch a young, dark haired female enter Onigumo's temporary residence, moments later he heard the telling sounds of cheap giggles.

He wasn't about to lose his life because Onigumo had a hang-up with the Lord of the Western Citadel. There was no way he was going against that stronghold alone because Onigumo thought Naraku's former wife could be of some assistance to him.

Like hell, he thought, slipping back into the shadows to wait.

He'd fix Onigumo.

Tonight.

He settled back, waiting for the time when the occupants within would sleep.

**

* * *

**

"You can't be serious." She blinked. "Surely, you wouldn't do that to me."

"Your place on the battlefield has expired. You are going to remain within the walls of this Citadel." Inutaisho declared.

"But I have to go! I have a personal score to settle! This is highly personal!" She objected, over stepping her fear of Sesshoumaru's stoic father, Inutaisho, to fight for her freedom.

"Up until this last year your life has been very simple. You were not expected to do anything or say anything. Since then, you have undergone a serious change, your life is not, nor ever will, be the same again. That is a woman's path, Higurashi, surely you have been taught this. Your only expected duty now is to stay here where you belong, as Nijiko does."

She huffed crossing her arms. "Nijiko is your wife that is different. I am not married-"

"Yet," he cut her off. "You aren't married **yet**, but it's already been decided you will be so there _is no discussion_."

She made to continue her speech when he waved a hand dismissively.

"Sesshoumaru, take your woman away. Higurashi, go to bed, take a nap. You look tired."

She shot him a dirty look as Sesshoumaru pulled her out the door, closing the wood panel behind her.

"How dare he!? That guy-"

Sesshoumaru didn't pay her the slightest mind, he just continued walking.

"You're not any better, either!" She shouted at his retreating back.

"Come with me," he ordered, never once ceasing.

She huffed, but did as he bid, following after him, muttering along the way.

The room she ended up in looked exactly like Inutaisho-sama's office. Sesshoumaru sat down, a mirror pose of his father, behind a small table. She could see where this was going.

Absolutely nowhere.

She crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

She was already certain he wasn't going to take her seriously. He'd been avoiding her completely and totally for reasons that eluded her. She hadn't even seen his shadow in the past week.

"Onigumo's attack force has been scattered. His exact location is no longer known. At last report, he was said to have gone insane, ripping out his hair, and screaming at hallucinations."

Her eyes widened.

Why was he telling her this?

"We've received numerous reports that Onigumo is holding _Higurashi Kagome_ prisoner. He'd been heard and seen all along the countryside with a woman close enough in appearance to be mistaken for you. For this reason, it is impossible to allow you outside the Citadel."

She frowned.

"I don't care about-"

"It doesn't matter," he cut her off. "You are not a warrior, you are a woman, do well to remember that."

She glared. "Fine. I'll stay here and be all 'womanly'."

She turned her back to him, ready to flounce out of the room when she felt the tug that became a yank, almost pulling her kimono clear off her shoulder.

"Hey!"

He seemed to want to say something, but no words followed and she sighed, looking defeated.

Those golden eyes seemed to glow with something that might have been tenderness, but maybe she was the one hallucinating.

She'd never met a man like this one, doubted she ever would again. His deceptively slender hand slid into hers. It was cold.

"When I have Onigumo's head, you will be my bride."

She dared to raise her eyes to his again as though to verify his sincerity. How could a man have eyes so beautiful? What man deserved such beauty?

"Oh, will that be my wedding present?" She asked, a smile turning up her lips.

"No, that's mine." He replied. "All you get is me."

She laughed, feeling suddenly light.

This guy had too many mood changes, but that was okay. Sesshoumaru was Sesshoumaru.

All she got was him, huh? That wasn't so bad. Since Sesshoumaru was technically hers, the next time she saw Ayame, she was getting a verbal thrashing. She grinned.

"Having dirty thoughts, already?"

He seemed entirely too amused.

She turned her back to him, hand slipping away. "Plenty of time for dirty thoughts later, you have a head to cut off. Be careful."

With the way she was talking one might think he was leaving immediately. She stepped out of his room feeling her unease lifted away and completely at peace. Forming yet another smile she headed off to find Kikyo. She had to be around somewhere.

**

* * *

**

"You're actually going to marry him? Just like that?" Kagome asked, eyes wide. "Why?"

"You always think of life in such a romantic way, even after all this time."

Kagome frowned at the remark, both girls ignoring the way their mother stared at them from the opposite wall.

"I thought it was the best possible outcome for myself given the alternative is death. Unlike you, I am an enemy of this family. I've fought, actively, against this family for years, you haven't."

"But... "Kagome bit her lip.

"I'm tired of fighting, Kagome." Kikyo replied, hoping her expression conveyed her fatigue.

Inuyasha's declaration of marriage to her was a god-send. Regardless of romantic notions this would give her a home and a family. Two things she'd wanted and was worried she would not have without some difficulty while her father was alive.

It would also allow her to stop fighting, and she was so tired of being a fighter. The best thing about this arrangement was she would not be separated from Kagome. Even though she suspected Kagome's own marriage was imminent, she had always looked over her younger sister. It would not be easy to give up that duty and she didn't want to.

Kagome's frown deepened. She glanced toward their mother and seemed even more upset.

"Hey."

Kagura inclined her head in greeting but said nothing.

"You took father's seal?" Kagome questioned.

Kagura paused. "I sold it, I was hoping to cause just enough trouble to allow me to escape."

Kagome scoffed. "Even I wouldn't have tried something so stupid."

"Please excuse my imperfection," the woman snapped bitterly, eyes narrowed.

"You look pale, want a blanket?" Kagome asked, apparently discarding the former subject.

"How about sake, instead?"

Kagome tilted her head just slightly. "Sake? You shouldn't drink so much."

"Are you telling _me_ what I should do? Or better yet, trying to say you _care?_"

Kikyo smirked as Kagome seemed annoyed with the response.

"I don't think Sesshoumaru will let you have it, anyway. Want a blanket or not?"

"No." Kagura replied primly. "I would like to know what that _he_ intends to do with us."

"I'm not sure. Sesshoumaru told me you were still captives, but he didn't say anything else. I should really ask about that. I think I will."

She moved toward the door and then paused, looking back toward her mother.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?"

Kagura drew her knees up, smoothing her kimono. "No."

Kagome sighed heavily seeming unhappy with the response and left.

"I think she's worried about you." Kikyo spoke once they were sure Kagome was long gone.

"Hmph."

"You could be less troublesome for her. She does care about you."

To that, Kagura didn't reply, she just dropped her head down and closed her eyes.

Kagome left the cell strangely disappointed. So, Kikyo thought this was best, huh?

Fine.

Knowing what an immovable block her sister was she headed off to find Inuyasha. Maybe she'd have better luck there.

**

* * *

**

Onigumo growled, eyes fluttering open as he woke, a hiss escaping severely chapped lips. He twitched and gasped, his mouth was dry again.

The putrid smell of burnt flesh tainted his nose every so often.

A smile came to his lips automatically as he spotted her the miko his side, yet again.

So loyal, he thought, licking his lips. She was progressing so nicely.

"How are you?" She asked. "Do you need anything?"

"No."

She nodded and went back to checking the bandages on his right hand. He watched her eyes as she worked. The crackling of the flames behind him comforted him.

Soon, he thought.

"I went... like you said."

He turned his eyes sharply back to her as she spoke.

"I was given a job there as a servant. I start tomorrow, I'll only be able to come by in the evenings though."

He would be alone all day, he thought, but some sacrifices had to be made if he wanted to achieve his goal.

The degree of comfort he felt here was almost unnerving. It had been some time now, at least a week or so in her care. No, he thought, more than that.

The miko, whose name escaped him, always handled him with such tender care. She listened to him drone on without comment, asking questions at the appropriate time, and generally seemed attentive.

Since his drunken fight with the nameless man that had torched his hut while he slept, he'd felt enlightened. He barely remembered the scent of the flames as he drifted in and out of consciousness. He must have passed out as the fire quickly destroyed the small residence.

All he remembered was waking in the cave of this woman.

_"Did I hurt you?" The question was almost a whimper._

_He glanced over her, ignoring the question, noting the lush curve of her frame and the slender digits of her hands clutching a wet cloth. Her eyes were brown and her hair a flowing, liquid kind of black. _

_'Kagome'... The name died in his throat before it reached his lips and instead he murmured. "Miko..."_

_She neared. "I found you and another person in the charred remains of a hut. I'm sorry, your companion didn't make it."_

_Companion? He brushed it off. _

_"Where am I?" _

_"This is my residence. I'm sorry it's so small. It's just me here alone and..." She trailed off. "I'm the village miko here."_

But soon.

It would be soon.

Kagura and Kagome and Kikyo and that whole damned cursed family...

Revenge would be sweet and this miko would help.

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha turned his gaze away from the girl once again. He hadn't heard much after Kagome's "hello" comment.

"Huh?" He asked, blankly.

She glared at him. "Stop daydreaming, idiot. I want to know why you're marrying Kikyo!"

He tensed defensively. "Think I'm not good enough or something?"

Kagome told herself to be patient. "No, I didn't say that. I was just wondering why you decided so quickly to marry her. I mean, we're talking about Kikyo here. She's like a woman who carries a dagger inside her kimono, pretty and soft, but dangerous as hell when you tick her off."

He smirked. "Yeah, what a woman!"

Kagome refrained from wanting to strangle him. "Inuyasha!"

"What?" He snapped.

"Why do you want to marry her? Simple question, simple answer, spit it out."

He made a face at her. "I had to!"

"Huh?"

He crossed his arms. "My dad was insulting me and stuff. He said I hadn't 'grown up' yet and then insulted my manhood."

She blinked.

"Besides..." He looked back at her, some emotion brewing up in his eyes she couldn't readily identify. "Dad never gives me any prisoners and after the way Sesshoumaru totally botched up with you, I get to one-up him!"

"Huh? What do you mean 'botched up'?"

"Denying he wanted you and all that crap, letting you get beat up and stuff."

She frowned at him, silently quibbling over the phrase 'getting beat up'.

"Maybe he'll treat me more like an adult if I get a wife."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome started, not pausing as the door behind her opened. "Since Kikyo's my sister I feel obligated to warn you – she's probably not the _perfect wife_ candidate. I think _she _can beat _you _up."

Laughter from behind her caused her to turn back. Inutaisho towered over her, golden eyes twinkling with humor. "I see, so then you understand perfectly well why I suggested her."

"Hey!" Inuyasha shot to his feet, insulted. "I will not be beaten up by a girl!"

Kagome shook her head. "Oh I don't know about that. It looked to me like you were getting kicked around when you fought her back at my father's house."

"I was not! Before _you_ showed up, I had practically won the fight!"

"_Practically_, but if you can be distracted by me just _showing up_, how good are you?"

Steam practically came out of his ears. "You think you could take me too? Come on, come on! Wanna fight? Where's Kikyo? I'll prove it right now!"

Kagome turned toward Inutaisho. "I wanted to ask you about that."

"Hm?" He stepped past her into the room and she followed him with her eyes, her gaze landing on the silver waterfall of hair that was held up high on his head by a thin ribbon. "What's that?"

"What do you intend to do with my mother?"

"What do you want to do with her?"

Kagome was surprised at the question, but thought. "I don't know. She never fought with my father. It seems unfair to hold her here for that."

"You want me to let her go?"

She smiled as he turned back around to face her. "Don't think of it as letting her go." Kagome paused as Nijiko stepped in the open doorway, appearing in her line of sight. "Just think of it as 'kicking her out'. Besides, it's not like she's going to pick up where my father left off. She wants to forget about it and move on."

"I was under the impression you and your mother were not close."

"We aren't. You couldn't even call us 'bitter allies', but she is my mother so I feel obligated to her cause."

"Quite a sense of loyalty you have there."

She ignored that. "What about Kikyo? Can she come out now, she's marrying Inuyasha, isn't she?"

"She is."

"Don't you think you should let her walk around at least?" A slight strain in her voice.

"I am not fond of letting someone that dangerous walk around freely."

"Surely you don't think marrying her off to Inuyasha will change that? Wouldn't it be less troublesome for you to let her out now and see how destructive she truly is?"

"Very well. Inuyasha, summon Sesshoumaru to release Kikyo. While he's at it have him release Kagura at the edge of the grounds."

Inuyasha grumbled, but went.

"You, Kagome, sit."

**

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru stepped into the chilled cell. Both females looked up. Behind him, another male stepped in, the guard.

"Take her." He motioned toward Kagura. "You're being released. Don't return here."

Her eyes widened in disbelief, but he didn't address her further as she was dragged away by her elbow. When she was gone Sesshoumaru looked back down at Kikyo.

"You are being allowed leave of your cell. You're free to go where you please."

She struggled to her feet. "Kagome is responsible for this?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru answered simply. He'd been told by Inuyasha his soon-to-be wife was with his father and Nijiko and that Kagura was to be tossed out and Kikyo released. He hadn't been especially surprised.

A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. "You're marrying my sister, aren't you?"

Sesshoumaru's answer was silence. He turned, walking off down the hall, but Kikyo followed.

"Kanna..." His speaking was sudden and seemed loud in the silent corridor.

Kikyo looked up.

"Were Kanna and Goshinki children of Urusae by Naraku?" He asked, his footsteps slowing to a stop. He didn't bother turning back to face her.

"Yes. He thought the combination of his blood and hers would be 'interesting'. That's what he said."

"And Kagome?"

"What of her?" Kikyo pressed.

"You are both daughters of Kagura?"

"Yes."

He continued and she decided to turn another direction. Something about this place felt familiar. Was there someone here she knew?

She stepped out a side door into a back garden. Where was this feeling coming from? She stared across the courtyard and froze, spotting a long haired female.

Couldn't be...

As if sensing her stare the other woman looked over. Kikyo narrowed her eyes.

So there were more than just the family enemies here, weren't there?  
That was Sango. She recalled being in charge of the battle that had taken that woman's family.

How inconvenient to meet her here. As the woman stared at her, Kikyo wondered.

Did she know?

She didn't have to wonder as Sango smiled at the little girl and sent her running off into the castle before approaching. Kikyo merely awaited the confrontation.

"You... I know that face of yours." Sango accused.

Kikyo wasn't sure if it was an accusation or not. "I am Kikyo, have we met?"

Playing innocent seemed the safest bet.

"You're a Higurashi, aren't you?"

"Yes, Kagome's sister." Mentioning Kagome had proven useful in many situations. Her sister had a fine talent as a buffer.

Sango tightened her grip on Hiraikotsu and Kikyo stepped back defensively. So, Kagome couldn't help after all?

_"What are you doing?" _

Both turned at the unexpected voice seeing Kagome herself nearby watching, eyes worried.

"Do you know one another?" She asked, glancing from her sister to Sango and then back again.

Sango squared her jaw and refused to answer and Kikyo turned her gaze back to her would-be enemy.

"We've met." Kikyo replied stiffly. "We were enemies."

"Are." Sango replied whipping Hiraikotsu around in front of her.

"No, wait!" Kagome rushed forward, attempting to intercede, but Kikyo threw a hand back shoving Kagome away from the incoming path of the boomerang.

"Stay out of it," Kikyo growled in her typical way, pushing Kagome out of harm's way as she dodged.

Kagome bit her lip, intending to ignore Kikyo's 'advice' completely about to move forward once more when she felt the pull on her garment as she tried to move. Something was holding her and ...

"What is ...? Sesshoumaru..." She breathed.

She always felt breathless when she saw him so close, those gold eyes gleaming down at her.

"I... I have to..." She protested.

"No." He replied smoothly. "Leave them to their business, your business with this is finished."

She frowned at his response.

"Come." He called, leading himself away obviously expecting her to follow along.

With a regretful backwards glance, she followed him.

Whatever she expected, being led to the backyard pond wasn't it.

"In there." He pointed to a little pond.

"In there?" She peered over, glancing inside, but failing to see anything.

"It's in there, retrieve it."

"What's 'it' and why should I?"

He stood staunchly still, ignoring her completely. With a loud, irritated sigh she pulled up her sleeve and dipped her hand into the water, almost recoiling at the chilly liquid.

She searched around half-heartedly and then withdrew her hand.

"There's nothing in here," she complained. "And there's bugs over here!"

"Keep looking," he directed.

With a barely concealed grumble she reached back in, sliding her fingers over strangely icky things she couldn't see before she felt something solid and smooth and ... connected.

She pulled it from the water with low expectations and blinked in surprise when in her hand she found the bracelet she'd given him for Rin. Somehow she doubted the girl would ever receive the bracelet intended for her.

She looked back, turning her gaze up to him curiously.

"What is...?"

"You may give it to Rin."

She glanced down at the metal chain in her hands.

"I may give it to her?" She asked, almost clenching her teeth. "I told _Inuyasha_ to give it to Rin a long time ago, but _someone else_ insisted upon toting it around! Do you remember that?"

Rather than voice some uninteresting reply like she expected, he smirked at her and turned away.

"You may give it to her now..."

What did that mean? She watched him step back into the building and leave her alone with the item. She couldn't give it to her before? She wasn't good enough then or... he didn't need it anymore. . . . ?

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared at his father across from him. The windswept plain was cold, the breeze carrying a nasty chill. He hadn't spoken to his father since the day before when he'd been informed Onigumo had been located and they were heading out the next morning.

That had been last night. He hadn't even time to see Kagome before he'd gone, not since their meeting in his office some days before when he promised when he had Onigumo's head, they married.

The grass was tall and willowy, blowing at the lower legs of the horses.

"Near here, straight across this prairie to the other side, past the woodland. Onigumo was spotted and then confirmed by Kaijinbou to be settled in a small 'witches' village."

"Witches Village?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

Inutaisho nodded curtly. "Small communities that follow the directives of a black miko. The miko, herself, is insignificant. Kaijinbou states she practices little more than illusions and foolery, nothing latent. The villagers should be little of a problem when facing an army. "

"Is he hiding in some mud-brick shack?"

"Unknown, we'll have to search. I've already ordered the attack to begin - by the time we arrive it should be well underway. I don't expect resistance."

Sesshoumaru urged his horse forward, no longer content to wait. They were still some distance away. He could just see the tips of smoke columns from the distance.

At this rate - the battle would be over before he even got there.

Watching as the smoke in the sky became more and more prevalent, he thought back to Kagome.

**

* * *

**

Kagome paced irritably. How was she supposed to just sit around and do nothing? Nijiko was tucked up in a room upstairs somewhere. What the woman was doing, she couldn't imagine.

She, Kagome, was not built for idleness when others were busy.

She bit her lip. Where was he? Where!?

She had seen Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru leaving, brilliantly dressed figures in white among the darkly dressed foot soldiers but had been unable to go after them.

She perched at the window, staring out into the sky. Bright, sunny, such a cheerful looking day, she thought. Was there a battle somewhere?

The very mention of Onigumo's name made her shudder in disgust, but at the same time she hated sitting around waiting for Sesshoumaru to come back. She glanced around. The room was empty, save for her.

She'd reunited with Rin some time before - days before in fact - and they'd gone up and down every corridor with flowers. Walking up and down the corridors holding flowers, she thought, remembering the experience. Her legs did kind of hurt.

Rin had said it made the halls smell good - it didn't seem to work as far as she could remember but Rin had had fun with it and the girl was infectiously cute.

That also didn't help her feeling bored to death.

"Kagome?"

She turned watching the ornately dressed woman step in.

"How about some tea?"

"How about we battle-crash? Let's go... Want to? We could probably catch up and-"

"Kagome."

The hyperactive girl trailed off at the soothing tone. The woman tilted her head and had a small, sweet smile on her lips. "You need to relax. Let the men handle it. Come, why don't we dress you for Sesshoumaru's return?"

"Why should I change?"

The woman's smile flickered. "Kagome..."

Thinking she may have switched to a warning tone, Kagome agreed, trailing along behind her, hardly feeling up to the task. She did as the woman bid, changing herself into something she definitely couldn't fight in and then sighing over the futility of it all.

As they walked a strange odor began to permeate the hall air.

It was smoky.

Kagome stood, alarmed, Nijiko at her side. Was there a fire?

"Ah, ha, ha, ha!"

Both women felt a chill at the shrill laughter.

What was that? They stood, warily, looking at the doorway. Kagome moved, sliding open the door. The hall was empty, quickly, she gathered the hems of her kimono, yanking it up so she could run. Nijiko didn't follow, she noticed.

Fire, fire, fire... there was a fire!

She whirled around a corner running smack into Rin.

"Kagome-chan! It's hot!"

Hot?

The girl's clothes were singed and her hair was frayed slightly. She had charcoal colored smudges on her face and her skin looked shiny and red.

"Were you burned? Is there a fire down there?"

There had to be, she determined.

"The lady..." Rin sniffled. "The lady - the fire. She was glaring like she was mad, she wouldn't talk to Rin-chan, she wouldn't. She was... fire was moving around, she was moving the fire."

Moving the fire? Had the woman set a fire intentionally?

She grabbed Rin by the wrist and hurried back toward Nijiko's room. Inutaisho's wife was at the doorway, looking uneasy.

"Come on, hurry, come with me." Kagome ordered and the woman followed along.

She led them down a few corridors, heading out and down towards the servant's quarters.

She pulled open a door, noting it was far from the fire and dark inside. She ushered both inside.

"Stay here, hide, don't move, don't leave. Promise me? Don't let anyone but me know you're here."

Nijiko nodded. "Be careful."

Kagome quickly rushed away, where was Kikyo? She found her sister in another hall looking concerned.

"Something's happening. I don't know what it is."

Kikyo nodded. "There's a fire?"

"Rin said one of the servant's was 'moving the fire', I don't know what that means. Could be connected to Onigumo, or Father, he was rather pervasive."

Kikyo nodded again. "Is she safe?"

"Enough, I wasn't sure if it was safe to get her out of the building or not so I moved her away from the fire area."

"Let's go find out."

Kagome blinked and followed. "So what are we going to do, exactly? We don't even know what's happening."

"One way to find out." Kikyo replied.

Kagome followed her sister's lead, content to rely on the silent strength she could always depend on Kikyo to have. Along the way her sister grabbed a weapon and Kagome followed suit, picking up a little dagger she doubted she could be at all effective with but wouldn't have gone without.

The scent got stronger the closer we went, but the halls were strangely empty. For a place that was usually filled with people, it was beyond chilling. The air was becoming hazy and the air thick with fumes, and Kagome slowed.

"Maybe we shouldn't-"

Kikyo walked ahead without her and Kagome was forced to follow.

She brought her sleeve up to cover her face, following as Kikyo slid open doors, peering inside. The followed an empty corridor toward an open exterior door at the edge of the hall. Outside the servants had gathered around the well, gathering buckets of water. Commotion filled the yard as buckets were filled and then rushed past toward the fire room.

Kikyo grabbed one, pulling him aside.

"What's going on here?"

The man swallowed. "There's a fire - some woman went raving about her lover and set a fire or something. We can't find the girl - we can't find Masaharu's daughter!"

He rushed past and Kagome watched.

"Rin's fine - but what about this woman?" Kagome asked. "We should find her. She's probably inside."

Kagome walked back into the building, not sure if Kikyo followed her or not. A few minutes later, she realized, she hadn't.

She looked, searching the rooms for someone. She expected to find this 'mad servant' as a middle aged woman with messy clothes and hair, and crazy eyes. She didn't find anyone.

She continued, on, eventually making her way back toward where she'd left Nijiko and Rin. She found them huddled together in the same room. Kagome settled down onto the floor with them.

"Rin, the woman moving the fire, did she say anything?"

"She was laughing saying 'the fire cleans', ' the fire cleans'. Rin thought she was crazy, the fire was hot."

"She's burned." Nijiko spoke up, turning Rin's hand up by the wrists, showing her the girls reddened palms.

"Ah, you're hurt! I'll get you some water. The servant lady - what did she look like?"

"Long hair - she was laughing then she cried - said something about cleaning. Cleaning, had to cleaning. Just like that."

Kagome blinked, puzzled. "Stay here, okay?"

She headed out, quickly rushing back toward the courtyard, grabbing a towel along the way. The chaos continued.

"Ah! No!"

"Kagome, there's another fire in the West corridors. Find the woman!" Kikyo ordered. Kagome looked around but couldn't find her sister in the chaos. Soaking the towel in one of the up drawn buckets she rushed off, trailing water from the soaking rag in her hands. She ran down the hall, back toward the servants room. She threw open the door and rushed inside, pulling it closed behind her. The room was vacant, dust covering the furniture surfaces.

"Here..." Kagome looked up at Nijiko.

"The servant who set the fire has started another. I'm going with Kikyo to find her. If the fire gets close go down this hall to the front entrance by the gates. If necessary get out as soon as possible, but try to stay out of sight or go with someone you trust among the staff. This crazy servant business has me really worried about what's going on - I don't know where the danger is coming from. Okay?"

Nijiko nodded.

"Okay - see you later. Take care."

Kagome disappeared out the door once more. She searched, frantically, but couldn't find Kikyo or the supposed "servant".

Just as she reached a joining hall she spotted a figure.

A ... miko?

"_You're Kagome, aren't you?"_

She stopped, feeling the cold sweep of dread slide down her spine. Who was this?

"_Kagome_?" The young woman repeated.

"I'm Kagome," she confirmed.

_"Come with me."_

"Who are you?" Kagome eyed her wearily.

_"He's waiting for us_," the woman replied.

It felt off, but something was pulling her along. She followed the miko outside and they slipped past an empty section of court yard strangely unnoticed and into the surrounding forest. She had no idea what she was getting herself into.

**

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru surveyed the damage with a bored eye. The village was exactly what he'd expected of it. The villagers were poor, just barely on this edge of survival. It had been unusually dry and the crops were suffering and river levels low.

"Where is he?" Sesshoumaru snarled, tone was clearly unhappy.

"Perhaps Kaijinbou was incorrect?" Inutaisho mused aloud, voice more impassive than upset. "He does dislike to get close... We will have a chat when I next get to him, I will not be sent on fool's errands."

_"Please! Please! That man you look for - he's not here. Gone, he left us."_

Sesshoumaru turned. A woman was on her knees, pleading to the solider who was holding her son by the collar.

"Gone? Gone where?" Sesshoumaru asked, drawing the small crowd's attention to himself where he remained on top of his horse.

"Don't know. A young miko passed through with a crippled man - a lot of bandages, a week or more ago. She's not in this village, maybe the next? She mentioned something about going to the castle..."

"Castle?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

Kagome and Rin were there.

Alone.

"The Citadel." Inutaisho stated. "The woman was going to..." He trailed off, yanking the reigns, urging the horse forward, taking off at a gallop. Sesshoumaru followed.

The soldiers at the village exchanged uncertain glances, watching their leaders return before one of the ground commanders ordered them all to withdraw. Returning to their formations they began marching back.

They would never make it in time.

**

* * *

**

Kagome followed the young woman along a soft riverbed toward a cave. Low, open but small in diameter...

"Onigumo-sama... I've returned." The young woman ducked and slipped into the cave ahead of Kagome, who followed cautiously.

She stepped inside in disbelief, trying to block out the scent of the musky place.

She could smell the scent of a fire within and the light dancing on the inside of the cave walls was more than an indicator of that. She stepped inside coming to stare at the man laying on a low lying wood pallet, his body covered in white bandages, only leery red colored eyes peeked out.

"Kagome..." The man murmured, almost an slick hiss.

"Onigumo?" Kagome questioned, knowing full well that's what she'd heard the young woman call him. "What happened to you?"

"I was enlightened, rebirthed in a fire." He spoke dramatically, his tone taking on a whimsical tone, like he was a mighty hero.

She barely restrained from scoffing at the notion. Clearly his mental capacities had decreased even further.

She looked over toward the miko.

"You're just an ordinary girl," Kagome murmured, without thinking, not noticing the glare the young miko shot in her direction at the remark.

"_How true, what a disappointment she must be to whomever trained her."_

Kagome gasped at the silky timbre, knowing only her father had such a tone of voice. Against the back wall of the cave, he stood, cased in a sickly blue fire stood the man, the ghost of a man she'd known all her life. A man who'd destroyed villages and families and enslaved children and...

Her father.

"_How do you feel sitting next to one who pales in your very shadow?" _He continued. _"Who would lay claim to such a weak female?"_

She eyed the apparition that was her father apprehensively. "Father, what are you doing here?"

He stood, pulling himself tall on ghostly feet. _"Seeing my last business is complete."_ He replied cryptically, walking slowly toward the young miko who so clearly couldn't sense or see him.

"Don't..." Kagome warned, but without conviction, a murmur, a plea...

The girl herself was rather nondescript except for the notable fact she reminded her much of Kikyo. Or... was it herself the girl reminded her of?

Her father moved, walked like a normal person, as though he wasn't an actual ghost. Only the blue fire surrounding his body was indicative of his ghostly status.

Was he going to hurt that miko girl?

"_Do you have some concern for this girl? Why? She is of no use to anyone. She is not even a good miko." _

Kagome shook her head as though trying to block out the words. She saw her father's ghost reach up and touch the girl's forehead.

"What are you-"

The girl gasped and fell straight over, her eyes rolled back behind her lids, just vacant white viscera showing through.

_"My last wishes do not include meddlers."_ Naraku replied shortly. "_You will dictate to Onigumo, my last words."_

Although puzzled, she agreed, nodding silently.

"My father wishes you to know his last words. " Kagome informed a semi-surprised Onigumo, who had up to this point been silent. Perhaps he thought she'd gone insane, perhaps he was insane enough to believe her father's ghost was actually here.

"Last words? From a ghost?" Laughter followed, but Kagome hardly saw what was funny about it.

_"Tell the idiot, his place in hell is reserved. He may look forward to being my eternal servant." _

Kagome repeated his words faithfully, but they hardly seemed to impact the burned man on the pallet.

_"In fact," _Naraku continued. _"I have need of a servant now..." _

She looked up sharply. "What?"

"_Your last duty to me, Kagome. Your last order..." _

She took a shaky step back.

_"Deliver my servant to me."_

"But ..."

"_Bring this pile of earth down upon his head. Show me what you're made of."_

She still hesitated.

_"Show me you are not the disappointment that an ordinary girl would bring me." _

She frowned and moved forward, grabbing the miko and dragging her out. Her father's ghost didn't follow.

Outside, she stared at the hilly structure that concealed an evil man and paused.

What to do?

Should she really?

"_I am waiting..." _

Even though he was not within visible sight, she heard his voice clearly. Drawing upon her miko powers, she pulled her energy forth, stringing her own energy bow, and released it.

The purple streak of energy struck the hillside almost completely silently. It slid straight through the earthen structure causing the ground to faintly shake. Kagome waited, fearing nothing at all would happen, but then she heard a crack. It shifted and suddenly seemed to melt, rocks sank, sliding down, clashing against one another like a river of sand, all pouring downward toward the ground and then shattering further into smaller and smaller segments.

When the last fell there was nothing but several feet thick layer of rock and pebbles.

And from the center of the pile, he stood, his arms crossed, his hair blowing faintly in his strange visible aura.

"_Impressive_..." He murmured. _"Such a waste..." _

Ghostly Naraku looked up, completely undisturbed at the massive destruction he'd just witnessed. His lips were turned up into a smirk of satisfaction.

"Now what?" Kagome asked, shielding her face from dust that settled along the ground like fog and seemed to hover.

_"Now it is time to move forward..." _He replied cryptically, and then cast a grin in her direction.

"Forward?"  
__

_"I am off to conquer the demons of hell." _

She blinked, surprised at the bold declaration and then smiled softly. How like him to say such a thing. "You're such a troublemaker... I really do miss you though."

There were several minutes of heavy silence.

"Of this marriage of yours, to that Sesshoumaru..." Her father spoke, looking up from the rubble. His blue, fiery image flickered as he began to wane before her. "I disapprove..."

With a faint audible "pop" he vanished and her smile lit brightly. She turned and headed toward the direction of the Citadel. She had forgotten she'd left the place in chaos.

With renewed worry, and her father tucked away, she headed quickly back.

**

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru paced the room until he realized he was pacing and abruptly stopped.

Missing.

Kagome was missing.

He seethed in silent anger.

Nijiko had said she had gone off to help. Kikyo was still here, still present, **helping**...

Where the hell was Kagome?!

Missing.

The word ate at him like an acid would lick off his skin.

When he heard a commotion in the hall, he thought nothing of it. The servants were unusually flighty today after the fire, something no one seemed to understand at the moment.

No one had seen Kagome for over two hours and the person who had started the fire had apparently vanished. He and his father had arrived to a household of chaos and smoldering piles of ash that had once been fires.

He had been thankful his father had put so much stone into the structure of the building, lest the entire structure might have gone up in flames.

His father was equally displeased to learn Kagome was missing. Kikyo, however, insisted that wherever she had gone to, she would come back and it must have been serious for her to go in the first place.

When he heard the door sliding open with no permission given before hand, he turned with a glare at his bold visitor only to stop sharply.

_Kagome_.

They stared at one another a moment in silence as though unsure how to react. Her elaborate clothes were dusty and worn in ways they shouldn't have been.

"Sorry I left for a little bit, everyone seemed really surprised to see me. I wasn't... really... missing..." She shifted slightly, looking just a bit ashamed at having caused such alarm.

He remained silent.

"Oh, I have bad news for you."

He waited.

"You can't have Onigumo's head after all."

He unhinged his tense jaw to speak. "Why not?"

"Because my father wanted it. Onigumo is now beneath several layers of earth."

"Your father?" His tone was completely neutral, giving her nothing to work with.

She sighed and explained all that had taken place in her short absence from the Citadel.

Sesshoumaru listened in unpleasant silence, not liking any part of what he was hearing.

"But there's good news too!" She brightened, clasping her hands together almost demurely. "He says he disapproves of our marriage, but that he was moving forward, so I don't think he cares much about it anymore."

"You think I am concerned about the feelings of a dead man?" He asked.

"Well, no, but I was." She replied. "He was my father after all and very important to me."

He couldn't contain the growl as he approached her with narrowed, unhappy eyes. She instinctively backed away, but he reached for her, snagging her by the back of the neck.

"The only thing you'll ever need woman,_ is me..."_

Her indignant reply was squelched by the possessive press of lips together and when he finally released her, she no longer wanted to argue.

* * *

**The End.**

Author's Note: This was _half_ proof read because I was feeling lazy and I just wrote this all last night and didn't want to read it again. Please note any errors you see so I can correct them.

Bikutoria: You are so right, I was so embarrassed when I saw I had inserted "Senaka" instead of Higurashi. Oh no! Thanks for pointing that out.

Rin88: Corrections completed (this reviewer pointed out that Kikyo & Kagura were "released" twice, once by Sesshoumaru, a second time by Kagome. ) Oops.

Thank you for reading this story, I apologize it took so long to complete.

It makes me insanely happy, however, that I managed to write a story that takes people more than a day to completely read through.


End file.
